


Dance for me

by Anon1



Series: A few random ideas [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 108,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1/pseuds/Anon1
Summary: Well to be honest this is all there is for this story haha I wanted to give the alpha/omega dynamics a try but I'm not sure I succeeded so... I'm sorry :((The only reason I'm posting this for is because you're better judges than me and can comment if you hate it or love it... And because I wrote this instead of updating a little different :p)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well to be honest this is all there is for this story haha I wanted to give the alpha/omega dynamics a try but I'm not sure I succeeded so... I'm sorry :( 
> 
> (The only reason I'm posting this for is because you're better judges than me and can comment if you hate it or love it... And because I wrote this instead of updating a little different :p)

“Mm hi baby… You looking for a good time?” A blond petite woman with pumped bright red lips asked Ashlyn as she walked past her in the crowded bar. 

“Yes but not from you.” One of Ashlyn's bodyguards said with a loud laugh. Ashlyn turned to him with a glare as she kept walking towards the private room in the back.

“Ms Harris, good to see you.” A sweaty looking tall white man said. He was wearing cheap cologne that even in the crowd was intense and annoyingly strong.

“Yeah.” She responded, looking at the two platforms were women with different degrees of boob sizes were dancing naked, some using the poles and others just using their bodies to satisfy the mostly masculine audience.

“Would you like me to take you directly to the room or do you want to see some of the girls?”

“I will see some first.” She said and pointed to a booth right in the middle of the front row where she could see the whole floor and the platforms. The man promptly ran toward the booth and asked the drunken customers to move to a different one, making them angry and having to ask a waiter to being him a bottle for them. Ashlyn chuckled and waited for the booth to be cleaned so she could slide right in, a bodyguard on each side of the booth.

“Those are new… Some joined us three weeks ago and are still trying to understand how this works.”

“Clive. Leave me alone unless I ask you to come.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “And get me a whiskey.” She said as her eyes scanned the room, landing on a woman with small breasts and long orange hair. She had tattoos all over her arms and her ass was toned and the small silver thong she wore made it look even bigger. She saw a man sliding a $20 bill into the small thong, and she smiled and took off her bra.

“Miss, your drink.” A handsome Latino waiter told her, placing the whiskey on the rocks she always drank in her short visits.

“Thanks, Adrian.” She smiled gently. She took a sip and focused on the woman that was dancing on the pole now. “Where's Clive?” Ashlyn asked her tall bodyguard.

“Biting his nails in the bar.” He chuckled and nodded for him to join them.

“How old is that one?” She said pointing at the woman.

“Tatiana. Good choice. She's 24, her father is from Ukraine. She's been here for three months.”

“And that one?” She pointed at another woman, smaller than Tatiana, but with a similar body type, tanned skin and long dark hair that was dancing in a platform with another woman, dancing against her and occasionally kissing her.

“Ali. She's 25. She's been here for six months.” He said.

“Get them to dance together on this platform.” Ashlyn told him, pointing at the one right in front of her.

“They haven't rehearsed anything.” 

“Even better. Tell them to improvise.” She shrugged and looked at him. 

“Anything you want. I'll be right back” he said and ran backstage, ordering one of the girls to go up and cover for Ali while she danced with Tatiana. The woman rolled her eyes and did as told, going backstage to change the cheap lingerie set she was wearing for the next improvised show. 

“Sit down guys, enjoy the show.” She said to her bodyguards, who were intently watching around them, following the naked woman with their hungry eyes. 

“We gotta be alert, ma'am.” One of them replied with a cheeky smirk.

“Right. Because you're all so focused.” She laughed and right in that moment the two women she had wanted to see came out walking slowly to a rap song with loud beat and fast pace. Tatiana started dancing around Ali's body, swaying her hips and kissing her slightly. Ashlyn stared at them, her eyes raking up their bodies and studying them carefully, landing on Ali's small breasts and her choice of red lingerie. 

Ali started swaying her hips slowly, her eyes closed and hands going to her breasts, biting her lips as she felt Tatiana sliding her hands on her torso and over her crotch. She opened her eyes and locked them with Ashlyn, licking her lips and not breaking eye contact. Ashlyn felt the brunette’s glare deep down to her core, making her shiver and felt the desire for her burning in the tip of her dick as it rested between her legs. 

“Tell Clive I want the brunette.” She said and one of her men went to Clive and let him know. 

“He said you can wait in the room, everything is set.”

“Good. You two stay here and spend a few bucks.” She ordered them and walked with decision and urgency toward the back of the club, reaching a small black door with a tall black guy guarding it.

“You know the rules?” He asked with a serious face.

“No touching, no kissing. She decides what she wants.” She said with a playful smile. “And you can't intimate me, Rob.” She winked at the guy who used to work for her and walked into the room. She found a whiskey bottle, a glass and some ice on a small table next to a chair with hand ties hanging from the ceiling right above the chair. There were mirrors all over the well lit room and the loud music from outside was not an issue behind the thick walls. She poured some whiskey into the glass with two ice cubes and sipped it slowly, taking off her neat black blazer and tapping the table until the door opened and Clive was practically pushing Ali inside.

“This is Ali and-”

“Clive, get out.” She ordered him and he did as told immediately.

“You gotta teach me that.” Ali chuckled.

“How to make him go away?”

“Yeah.” Ali chuckled and went to straddle Ashlyn's legs, sitting on her lap.

“Show me your moves and I'll show you mine.” She smirked, a hand sliding up her thigh until it was cupping her ass.

“No touching.” Ali reminded her as she started moving her hips slowly. “Even though you're hot and are paying a lot…”

“That gives me the right to grab your ass?” She responded as Ali cheekily rocked her hips against her, pressing her crotch against Ashlyn's.

“For one grand for a private dance you can fuck me and I wouldn't complain.” She whispered in her ear, making Ashlyn chuckle.

“That would be expensive.” She responded, voluntarily moving her hands to the restraints where Ali promptly tied her.

“But worth it.” She said as she slipped off her, turning around and swaying her hips to the slow beat of the r&b song playing. She teasingly lowered the practically invisible thong to the middle of her ass before roughly grabbing it in her hand. She slapped it and Ashlyn licked her lips when she saw it getting red right before her.

Ali started shaking her ass, lowering herself and pressing her ass to Ashlyn's crotch. She smirked when she felt her bulge, something that was always satisfying for her when a hot woman like that did. 

“You fuck like you dance?” 

“Even better… Because I can use my mouth for that.” She smirked, her hands going to her hair and down her neck, moving slowly and purposefully.

“Why don't you show me?” She smirked.

“You're gonna have to pay more for that.” She turned around and winked at Ashlyn while removing her bra. Her fingers pinched her nipples and Ashlyn groaned in response.

“That's enough.” She said and looked at Ali one more time before nodding at her hands. Ali quickly untied her and took a step back, almost confused by Ashlyn. The tall blonde put on her blazer again, adjusting her white shirt and looking down at the bulge in her pants before shoving her hand in them and adjusting it to the side. Ali expectantly waited, watching her movements intently, getting even more confused as Ashlyn went to the door and let a blond woman enter the room with a folder in her hand.

“Should I be there too?” Clive asked.

“No.” She shook her head and closed it in the man’s face.

“Who's this?” Ali asked Ashlyn.

“I'm Whitney and I'm Ashlyn's lawyer.” She said with a polite smile.

“Lawyer?”

“Sit down, please.” Ashlyn said, pointing at the chair she was occupying minutes prior. “Open mind and patience.” She said softly and Ali looked at her. The whole situation was different and weird.

“You will receive a weekly paycheck for this amount-” Whitney said, pointing at a document that made Ali's eyes grow wide open. “-apart from a credit card with a $10000 limit you will not pay or worry about in any kind, Ashlyn will cover that, also an apartment and 24h security, a bodyguard and a private driver available to you. You will not work here, or anywhere else, will be available for her at any moment, will travel and attend high profile events with her.”

“In exchange for what?”

“Smart girl.” Ashlyn said. “I lead the most successful group of technology enterprises in this country, only behind the classics of the history.” She said with a wink nodding to her iPhone. “I am way too busy to have a relationship and I have needs that need to be satisfied, and also have to attend these events that are unbelievably boring when you're alone.”

“So… You want me to give you sex in exchange for money and clothes?”

“Sex and company.”

“You can hire an escort for that.” Ali said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ashlyn travels a lot and the person she hires needs to be with her during those trips, no exception. An escort would be more expensive even including the costs of your own apartment and expenses, and riskier since most people Ashlyn deals with here in New York have hired them once or twice.”

“Unlike me?”

“Yes. Especially since you're relatively new in business.”

“I don't know how to behave in those events.”

“We will give you lessons with a private teacher. You will learn etiquette, some topics related to the business world and some stuff necessary for people to believe you're a low budget model Ashlyn met in a casting for her private project.”

“Private project?”

“I like photography.” Ashlyn offered.

“Okay… Do I need to make a decision now?”

“You can take your time, we will give you a week to make up your mind.” Whitney said. “You just need to know that everything we discussed and offered is confidential and private, and it cannot be discussed with anyone other than Ashlyn or me.”

“Okay.” Ali nodded, accepting the file and noticing a list of lawyers in the front.

“These are lawyers we recommend you contact in case you have any doubts related to the contract or confidentiality of the agreement.” 

“Noted.” Ali nodded. “Anything else I should know?”

“If you agree, you will be mine. Exclusively. No dates, no sex, no dancing here or anywhere else. No kissing or touching anyone.” Ashlyn said. “Also, you can be reassured that if you ever don't want me to touch you I wouldn't even think twice before leaving you alone. My intention will never be hurting you.” She said opening the door and letting Whitney walk past her. “Call that number at any moment during the day and I will know you've made up your mind and want the deal, otherwise I will wait until Friday.” She said and turned to look at Clive. “You need to lay down the cologne, Clive.” She said with disgust and following Whitney and her bodyguards through the back door and to her car.

//

“Has she called?”

“Yes, she wants to see us tomorrow in her apartment.” Whitney smirked.

“Good.” Ashlyn nodded absentmindedly, focused on her paperwork.

“You want me to set everything up?”

“You think she's gonna accept?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, make sure everything is ready for her.” She said as she finished reading a document, signing it quickly and moving onto the most recent email she received.

//

“I only have one condition.” Ali said after she let Ashlyn and Whitney into her apartment.

“What is it?”

“No weird shit.” She said and Ashlyn frowned confused. 

“What is weird shit?”

“Public sex, kinky like feet worshipping shit or bondage.” 

“Oh no problem at all with that. I reassured you we won't do anything you're not comfortable with.” Ashlyn nodded.

“Nothing where you get to enjoy and I don't.”

“My pleasure is giving you pleasure. Believe me.” Ashlyn smirked and Ali raised her eyebrow while Whitney rolled her eyes.

“What if I accept this and you turn to be a flop?” Ali asked.

“Fair question.” Ashlyn said. “Let me put it this way: you're making a generous amount of money for sleeping with me; if I'm a flop, then I'm paying you generously for a some minutes of me trying to make you feel good, or… I'm paying a good amount to have really good sex you will enjoy on top of that.” 

“What if I want out?”

“If you decide to break the deal you will still receive the latest payment, and you will still be bound to the confidentiality agreements you will sign. Same applies if Ashlyn breaks it off.” Whitney said.

“Ok… Where do I sign?” Ali asked and Ashlyn smirked, shaking her head.

“As soon as you sign the deal is on. We will contact my team and they will come here, pack your stuff and get you to your new place, help you with the shopping of your new wardrobe that meets my needs and yours and so on.”

“Where do I sign?” She said again, staring at Ashlyn.

“Here. These are the contracts and this is the confidentiality agreement.” Whitney explained. She guided Ali through the documents and pointed at the lines she needed to sign, explaining important parts of the contract.

“Is that it?” Ali asked.

“Yes. Our team is on their way, you should go pick up your personal stuff.” Whitney said.

“Whit will take you shopping. There is a list of items you must have in your wardrobe, some of them are for events, some for your daily life and activities and the rest are for me.” She explained. “You will also go get your hair and nails done, depilation, and a massage, and will meet me for dinner in my house at 9.” She said as she looked down at her phone. “See you then.” 

 

//

“This is the list Ashlyn gave me.” Whitney said handing her a sheet of paper as soon as they reached the parking spot where the driver would drop them off. “I don't know what's in there, and neither will I. I'm here to swipe the card.” She winked and got off the car. 

“There's… A lot of lingerie here.” Ali chuckled.

“I really don't need to know. Ash is my best friend and client and just… Don't.” She chuckled.

“Whoops… I guess you'll come with me for the dresses, then.”

“I will go everywhere and help you buy anything, I'm just kidding” she giggled and guided Ali to the first store.

//

“Wow, you look good.” Ashlyn smirked when she saw Ali walking into her apartment wearing a short red dress to the knee, tight in her breasts and looser at the waist; bright red lips and her long dark hair in perfect cascades over her left shoulder. Her legs looked toned and tanned in the red high heels that contrasted with the red on Ali's nails.

“Thanks.” Ali said and stood before her, letting Ashlyn's eyes rake over her body.

“Great choice of a dress.” She nodded. “We could skip dinner altogether.” She chuckled and Ali smirked at her, taking a step closer and moving a hand to cup Ashlyn's crotch.

“Exactly my thoughts. I had dinner while I was getting ready.”

“Eager, huh?”

“I want to see how good you are… I need to see that tight ass naked.” She said and Ashlyn smirked when Ali unzipped her pants and carefully slid a finger through the opening of her gray slacks, caressing her dick’s shaft.

“Go ahead then. Let's get started.” 

“You offered me a test drive.”

“No test drives now. You gotta drive it all the way.”

“Well, I don't see any reason to complain just yet.” She said as she undid the button of her pants and slid her hand under Ashlyn's loose boxers. “Mm… Good size.”

“Soft hand.” Ashlyn said as Ali held her dick gently, closing her hand around the shaft softly and moving slowly. “Harder.” She ordered her and Ali shook her head.

“I decide how it's gonna be.” 

“Oh no, princess. You decide how I am with you but I am who controls how you are with me and how hard you fuck me.” She said as she grabbed Ali's hand and held her own around Ali's, squeezing gently at first and then harder until she felt it the way she liked it. She guided Ali's movements slowly, smirking when Ali removed her hand and stared as Ashlyn continued to caress herself. Ali pushed the pants and underwear down until she was naked from the waist down and saw Ashlyn's big dick, long and thick with a pink head that glowed as she stroked the shaft. Ashlyn moved her free hand to press the tails of her black shirt under her bra and stared at Ali as she felt herself getting hard.

“Nice cock… You shave.” Ali said appreciatively.

“I hate hair down here.” Ashlyn nodded and Ali understood why on the list there was a requirement for her to shave completely. “It looks bigger too.” 

“Honey you don't need it to look bigger. You do have the size.” Ali chuckled, moving her hand to take over from Ashlyn, moving firmly and slowly over her shaft.

“Honey?”

“I'm your girlfriend.” Ali winked and firmly held it still for a second before taking a step closer to her, pressing the shaft between their bodies and reaching to undress Ashlyn completely, dropping her shirt and bra to the floor. “You have an absolutely beautiful body, just perfect.” Ali smirked, her hands moving slowly over her breasts and torso. “Do you work out?”

“I have a gym here. My trainer comes three times a week.”

“I hope he doesn't come when I'm around.” Ali chuckled. “You better be as good as I expect you to be.

“She will come on the days we have scheduled. You will come when I want you to.” Ashlyn chuckled with a smug face and leaned forward to kiss Ali deeply and slowly. Her tongue gently traced Ali's lower lip and entered her mouth, exploring with an aggressive shyness that made Ali moan.

“I need you to show me what you've got.” Ali whispered when Ashlyn moved to kiss her neck after a long moment. Ashlyn smirked and moved her hands to Ali's breasts, squeezing gently but firmly.

“Natural, right?” She said as she pinched Ali's nipples over the fabric of the dress.

“Yes. You like my tits?”

“I do. That's why you got the job.” She chuckled and kissed Ali's mouth again, hard and urgent as her hands continued to massage her breasts roughly, making Ali whimper and push her back enough to not break the kiss and lower the cleavage of her dress and expose a breast to Ashlyn's relentless assault. “Do you like your nipples played with?” 

“Not much but maybe you can change my mind.”

“I will try my best.” Ashlyn chuckled against Ali's mouth and kissed her for a moment longer before she ducked her face and caught the nipple in her lips, sucking on it gently and flicking her tongue over the hardened knob. Ali's hand went to Ashlyn's head, guiding her gently and the other to her shaft, stroking it slowly and firmly. “God your hand is so soft.”

“Wait for my lips.” She said lowly and Ashlyn groaned, taking the nipple between her front teeth and tugging it gently. “Fuck, that felt good!” Ali moaned loudly, pressing Ashlyn's head closer against her.

“You like it rough?”

“Just a little bit… Apparently my nipples do.” She giggled as Ashlyn started nibbling on her breasts, lowering the other side of the dress so both were exposed to her. She pinched a nipple roughly and the other one was bitten hard, making Ali's legs shake and a flood of wetness pool between her legs. “Fuck…”

“Are you wearing lingerie?” Ashlyn asked, pulling back and her hand sneaking behind her and lowering the zipper on the back.

“Just a thong.” Ali nodded as the dress fell to the floor, gathered around her feet.

“I love lingerie. I love a naked woman but I love lingerie.” She explained, staring at Ali's body shamelessly. “Great pick.” She said with her right hand caressing the front of Ali's thong, a tiny piece of black lace that was only good enough to cover the absolutely necessary of Ali's pussy.

“You were pretty specific.” She smirked, thinking back at the detailed list of items Ashlyn requested she bought.

“I know what I want.” She smirked back at her, stepping closer to her and pressing her shaft between Ali's legs, enjoying the warmth. 

“Do like foreplay?”

“I do.”

“Being teased?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a quick trigger?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I can go for hours.”

“Even with the teasing?”

“I can cum fast, or I can go for hours. Depends on the situation.” She said and Ali moved a hand to gently cup her balls. Ashlyn looked down and stared at Ali as she played with them for a moment.

“Do you like this?” She asked, squeezing them gently and tugging at them.

“I don't mind it.” She shrugged, not really caring to have her balls played with.

“Blowjobs?”

“Every second of the day, if possible.” She joked with a wink. “If I can't fuck a good pussy, then a mouth will do.”

“Fucking, blowing, in that order. Got it.” She chuckled,her hand going to her dick again.

“Harder.” She ordered her and Ali relented. “I like it when you do it like that, as hard as you can hold it. I can take it.”

“What turns you on?” Ali asked, deciding on learning everything before she had the chance to apply her knowledge. She went to sit on the couch, crossing her legs and staring as Ashlyn moved to a small bar in the corner, pouring herself some whiskey and ice before turning to Ali. 

“Whine?”

“Red, if you have it.”

“I do.” She nodded, getting a glass and filling it halfway with the red fragrant wine she had set for their dinner. She walked to Ali and handed her the glass before sitting on the couch next to her, her legs outstretched in front of her and a hand going to her cock.

“So? What turns you on?” 

“Many things.” Ashlyn chuckled.

“What do you like to do to women that makes you hard?” Ali specified.

“Eating their pussy out, making them cum, kissing their tits.” She shrugged.

“What do you like women to do to you to make you hard?”

“Why don't you find out?”

“My job is to please you.”

“Good point, but if I remember correctly I told you my pleasure is giving you pleasure.”

“Well, mine is giving you pleasure too; I guess we both get pleasure on the other. We might as well get the tips of what we like.”

“Well, if you put it like that I can't argue with you.” She nodded, sipping her drink. “I enjoy a good deep blowjob, being teased, nipples getting bit… I love neck kisses and being in charge.”

“Neck kisses?”

“If you find the right spot I will get hard in a second.” She said with a knowing look and a smirk as Ali leaned forward and started kissing her neck softly, starting from the spot behind her ear and moving along her jaw, over her pulse point and down to the hollow where her shoulder meets her neck. “Touch my dick.” She instructed her and Ali started alternating her kisses with playful nibs and licks on her neck while her hand tightly held Ashlyn's cock in her hand.

“bingo...” Ali giggled mischievously when she felt Ashlyn's cock hardening in her hand after she gently sucked on her pulse point. It had a great size for her when she saw it flaccid, but seeing it now, getting hard, she noticed it got even thicker, filling her hand and making her wonder if she would be able to take her completely.

“Do you mind if I cum in your hand?” Ashlyn asked, tilting her head to the side to allow Ali to continue her task. “You're doing good and I've been waiting for this.”

“Go ahead.” Ali chuckled, biting and tugging her earlobe while squeezing a bit harder on her dick and moving a bit faster and rougher. After a few long minutes of Ali alternating between kissing Ashlyn's neck and her breasts, Ashlyn was moaning steadily, enjoying how Ali stocked her cock and played with her balls.

“Fuck, woman- fast learner.” She moaned, rocking her hips to meet Ali's hand, fucking it gently. Ali could feel the hard shaft pulsing in her hand and saw how reddish the tip was, with a small amount of precum gathered in the small slit. “Bite my nipple.” Ashlyn ordered her and Ali obliged, biting it roughly and making her moan, mesmerizing her when Ashlyn moved her hand to Ali's and guided a couple of strokes before she exploded in her hand, covering Ali's fingers with her thick cum. “Fuck, that was… That was good.” Ashlyn nodded appreciatively, smiling when she felt Ali sucking her nipple gently and flicking her tongue on it while her hand used her cum to continue stroking her much easier, sliding down to grab her balls and squeeze them gently, making Ashlyn shiver and moan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! You guys are the best lol
> 
> Here's some big action for a big little ash ;)

“I like your dick.” Ali said as she caressed the now fully flaccid member. She used her fingertips to lightly trace the skin from the base near her balls all the way up to the smooth tip. “It's big and all but it's nice.”

“I'm glad you like it.” She chuckled, closing her eyes and enjoying when Ali closed her hand around the soft dick and stroked her gently again. 

“Why did you ask if you could cum in my hand?”

“Out of courtesy. Imagine an alpha you barely know coming in your hand just like that.” 

“I don't mind. As long as you don't do it all over my face, I don't care if you cum.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Ashlyn chuckled, already planning on a few scenarios she would take advantage of Ali's words.

“Can I?” Ali asked and Ashlyn looked to find her licking her lips as she looked down at her cock.

“Don't ever ask for my permission to do it.” She chuckled. “If you see me sitting down and feel like doing it, go ahead, or if I'm on the phone, go ahead. I told you, I love blow jobs.” She said and Ali bit her lips, reaching down to caress her balls softly.

“In the car?”

“Anywhere.”

“In your office?”

“Anywhere.” She repeated and Ali smirked.

“In your backyard?”

“I think you said no to public sex.” 

“No to imposed public sex, or any weird shit.”

“Imposed?” Ashlyn asked as she saw Ali adjusting her position so she was kneeling on the couch next to her, her mouth kissing her sternum and down to her belly.

“Yeah, like at work. They say they want you to do something a certain way and that's it. I don't want to be told I have to fuck you in the back of your car unless I want to actually do it.” She explained and gently liked from the tip to the base of the shaft, ending in Ashlyn's balls. “Cute balls.” She winked and Ashlyn laughed, reaching with a hand to cup them.

“Thanks, I think I've noticed you seem to like them.”

“Yours only. Soft and nice.” She said sexily and leaned down to lick them, sucking them in her mouth and making Ashlyn moan.

“Shit, that's actually pretty good.” She said as she held her dick and Ali continued to kiss and suck her delicate balls.

“You like it?” Ali smirked. “Wait until you feel what I'll do to your beautiful cock.”

“Why wait?” Ashlyn smirked back at her and guided her head to the tip of her dick. “Open that mouth and show me.” She said and Ali opened her mouth slowly sticking her tongue out and flat and Ashlyn gently placed the tip onto it. “Good girl.” She said and nodded to signal she was now in charge of making Ashlyn feel good.

“Mm how do you like it?” She said as she moved a hand to the shaft and started moving it slowly.

“Slow and hard.”

“Do you want to cum in my mouth?” Ali asked, circling the tip with her tongue before teasing the small opening with it.

“No. I don't like that.”

“Really?” Ali asked, genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, I don't know. I've never done it, I don't-I don't know.” She chuckled and Ali nodded.

“I don't mind if you do, just so you know. I kind of like it.” She whispered and took the head in her mouth, slowly trying to take as much as she could of the long shaft. “You're the biggest alpha I've seen…” She said as she licked the thick vein under the shaft, making Ashlyn moan. 

Ali slowly sucked her dick, getting it wet with spit and making ash,un groan and moan as she started changing the pace between slow and shallow to fast and deep, even using her teeth occasionally to create a new painfully pleasurable sensation for her. Ali smirked when she felt Ashlyn reach to guide her head gently, rocking her hips to meet her thrusts and sighing deeply when Ali simply pulled back and started using her mouth on her balls, sucking them into her mouth and caressing them with her tongue while her hand continued to work on her dick, holding it firmly until Ashlyn moaned and Ali saw the generous amount of precum on the slit.

“Pull my balls a little or I'm gonna cum soon. Fuck you're good.” Ashlyn groaned, reaching to stop Ali's hands and mouth for a second and tugging at her balls slightly for a few moments, ignoring her smug look on her face. “Do you need lube?” She asked, looking down at her impossibly hard erection and feeling the urgent need to make Ali hers.

“I'm practically swimming.” Ali chuckled and moved to straddle Ashlyn's legs, purposefully pressing her wet pussy to Ashlyn's shaft.

“You're not kidding.” She smirked, moving two fingers to Ali's wetness. She started moving slowly, letting the feeling and soft gentle fragrance of sex cloud her senses. She circled her clit slowly, getting her fingers coated with her natural lubrication before she moved a finger tip inside her, feeling the warm embrace of Ali's walls clenching around her.

“I like two fingers, your tongue and a thick dick” Ali mumbled with her eyes closed, canting her hips until the tip of Ashlyn's dick was caressing her clit as she moved in rhythm with Ashlyn's hand.

“Two fingers? You're gonna need something bigger than that to take me baby.” She smirked, adding a second finger and moaning in response to the quiet whimper Ali let out when she did so.

“Fuck me, please.” Ali whispered, throwing her head back and inviting Ashlyn's lips to kiss her throat slowly and hotly. She helped Ali build up a rhythm and enjoyed the feeling of the small puffs of air she let out against her face as she neared her orgasm. She made sure she stimulated her clit gently and applied gentle pressure on her gspot every time her fingertips touched it.

Ali started rocking her hips with urgency and ashlyn felt her fingers being hugged tightly by Ali's walls that were greedily asking her for more. She gave into Ali's needs and started generously fucking her with her fingers, pulling her closer so her clit was pressed directly on the her hard aching cock and she could stimulate herself while Ashlyn simply made her sigh and moan until she came with a loud guttural sound that made Ashlyn's cock twitch and beg her to be buried in Ali's soft and silky pussy.

“Fuck!” She yelled as she rocked her hips against Ashlyn's fingers that were still deep inside her, stroking her, and her body shook almost violently. She felt her sweaty forehead and backside being hit by the gentle breeze coming from the open french doors that lead to another room. 

“Let me take you to bed.” Ashlyn said softly, her strong arms wrapping around Ali's waist as her hands helped her with her legs until she was securely holding her. Ashlyn gently moved her hand between them and adjusted her cock so it wasn't pressed between them and got on her feet. Ali simply closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, and enjoyed the playful caresses of Ashlyn's hands on her backside. 

Ashlyn walked her upstairs and three doors down the perfectly decorated minimalist corridor in the big house until she heard her open a door and they entered a nice space, illuminated by the natural lights coming through the window that went from ceiling to the floor. She felt her kneel on the soft bed covered by a deep blue duvet and what Ali thought were too many pillows for a person in a king size bed. Ashlyn gently let her down and Ali smiled at her erection.

“Doesn't it drive you crazy?” She asked as Ashlyn walked around the room until she found the light switch and slid it down until there was a warm light around them. The dim light was a contrast to the heavy atmosphere and Ali felt her pussy throbbing when Ashlyn reached down to caress her cock without much care of delicacy.

“What?”

“Being so hard and not doing anything?”

“I'm not exactly ignoring it.” She smirked as she walked around the bed and Ali slowly crawled toward her, taking her in her mouth slowly. “Fuck to that again… yes… again.” Ashlyn instructed her and Ali did as told, taking her cock in her mouth and pressing her tongue to the slit on the tip, swirling it over the sensitive flesh. Ali pulled back with a smile and swollen lips and Ashlyn leaned down to kiss her deeply and slow again, enjoying how Ali didn't stop her movements and continued to jerk her off with a tight grip of her hand on the throbbing shaft. “Fuck.” Ashlyn groaned when she heard her phone.

“Ignore it.” Ali pouted, bitting her lower lip hard and feeling Ashlyn's hard dick twitch in her hand when she did.

“I told them to only call if it was an emergency. I'll be right back.” She said and quickly walked to the phone and answered with a straight face that made Ali giggle quietly as she saw her hard on ready for action and her clearly frustrated expression. “I can't believe this Whitney. Call back in five minutes, you better have them on the line with Craig for a video call.” She said and hung up, walking to the closet and putting on a pair of deep blue running shorts and a black dress shirt.

“Where are you going?” Ali asked when she walked past her and opened the door next to the bathroom that lead her to a cozy home office. A simple glass desk was in front of a beautiful window that showed the whole city landscape, with two simple chairs In Front of it and a small set of two couches and a chair in the corner that overlooked another window. 

“I have to be present for this, it will take just a moment. You can stay or go downstairs for something to eat or a swim. Make yourself at home.” She absentmindedly said as she sat at the desk and pulled her laptop open. Ali looked around the minimalist room and sat on one of the couches, even though she practically jumped away from it when she felt how wet she was and thought of leaving a stain on it.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Ali asked, standing in front of her.

“Sure. You will find some of the stuff you bought today in my closet.” Ashlyn nodded, letting her eyes follow Ali out of the room and until she was out of sight she groaned and looked down at the protesting erection that bulged against the fabric of her shorts. She reached to caress it over them and cursed when she felt it twitch and throb. Just as she was about to shove her shorts off the computer ran and she saw the faces of Whitney and two of their lawyers. 

“Ms Harris thank you for conceding us this call, we know you're busy today.” One of them said just as Ali entered the room in a small babydoll and nothing else.

“His better be truly important Craig.” She rolled her eyes and he nodded.

“We just need you to be personally aware of the terms of this deal.” He explained and Ashlyn looked up to find Ali with a mischievous look in her eye.

“Go on.” She smirked and nodded at Ali, who simply kneeled in front of the desk and crawled until her face was pressed against Ashlyn's crotch. The lawyer started talking and Ashlyn covered her face with her hands, enjoying when Ali managed to lower her shorts, setting her cock free. “Get to it.” She whispered to Ali, who eagerly took her in her mouth and moaned softly, moving gently and sucking her while Ashlyn paid attention to the lawyers. 

“...The most relevant clause mentions you should never disclose any financial information about the new partnership, unless it is to a new signed partner…” he read and Ashlyn just nodded, moving a hand to her lap to hold Ali's hair, grabbing a small fistful and smirking when Ali moved her hand and made Ashlyn tug harder. She started rocking her hips slightly, moving to adjust the angle of the laptop so it wouldn't show much of her arms as she kept guiding Ali and pushed her back a little, grabbing her dick in her hand and playfully pressing it against Ali's tongue before pulling back. Ali chuckled and started moving her mouth eagerly in rhythm with Ashlyn's hand on her head and moaned loudly when she held her head still for a second, her dick deep in her mouth but nowhere near the whole length.

“That's really good.” Ashlyn said as he read, making him look at the screen confused and finding her with a serious face. “Go on.” She said and Ali chuckled.

“As I was saying…” He started again just as Ali decided to move her mouth to Ashlyn's balls and her hands to her shaft, making her shiver and tense.

“Go to the point, Craig. I was in the middle of dinner.” She said and he looked at her confused again, not even close to imagine she had a hot woman kneeling between her legs and slowly pushing her to orgasm.

“I wanted you to be aware of this. Whitney can sign certain things but-”

“We will take care of that tomorrow then. When I say emergency I mean it, Craig.” She said with her serious face. “This better be the last time you call me to read the contract I redacted myself.” She said coldly and shut her laptop down, pushing the chair back and helping Ali stand back on her feet. “Bed, now.” She said and Ali practically ran to the bed, waiting for Ashlyn as she kneeled facing the door where she came in from and tossing her only piece of clothing to the other side of the room. “You almost made me cum while talking to a 70 year old dude. You deserve a big fucking prize.”

“Big as your dick.” Ali said cheekily as Ashlyn moved to kneel in front of her and held her face in her hands, pulling her in for a long deep kiss. 

“Ride me.” She said and moved to lay on her back, tossing a few pillows to the ground and propping herself up on the rest. Ali quickly straddled her with a lustful look in her eyes and lowered herself over Ashlyn's shaft, spreading the warm wetness over it.

“I don't think I'll be able to take all of you.” She said honestly. “Not the first time, at least.”

“It's fine, stop if it hurts.” Ashlyn nodded, her senses getting clouded by the feeling of Ali slowly moving her hips over her. She reached and helped Ali push the tip in, moaning loudly as Ali greedily took a few inches in one move and slowly slid down until she had just a few inches left. She could feel the hot dick throbbing inside her, her walls clenching and getting used to the size of Ashlyn's big cock.

“Fuck, you're thick. It feels so good.” Ali moaned, her hands going to her breasts and pinching her nipples hard as Ashlyn started following her movements while Ali tried to ride her, her hands on Ali's bare hips holding her and guiding her, and her brain absolutely focused on the feelings of her dick. She got lost in the moment, Ali's soft moans making her shiver, and her whimpers making her ache for more. She slowly changed their position so they were on their sides and she started fucking Ali like that, facing her and kissing her deeply, her cock buried deep inside her and her knot starting to form.

“Can I knot you?” She asked, feeling like she would explode at any minute. 

“Don't you dare to pull out!” Ali yelled and Ashlyn smirked, moving faster and enjoying Ali's loud moans as she fucked all the sanity out of her mind and made her a lust filled omega enjoying hera alpha taking pleasure in her body. Ali came hard before Ashlyn's knot was full, allowing her to fuck her fast deep and hard to make her shake in her arms as they kissed. Ali clawed at Ashlyn's back lost in the pleasure she was feeling, not even realizing that Ashlyn had managed to enter her completely, making her cum as soon as Ali's clit hit the base of Ashlyn's firm cock. “Please cum.” Ali asked her, feeling the need to pay the pleasure the alpha had given her with a good orgasm as well. 

Ashlyn nodded and kissed her slowly, her hips moving gently in and out of her and still enjoying the pleasurable feeling of having made such a hot woman cum. She allowed Ali to recover for a long moment before her needs became to much and she started picking up the pace again, fucking Ali industrially hard but still been careful not to hurt her as soon as she felt her full knot keeping her inside of Ali, who pulled back from the frantic kiss with a loud moan and kissed Ashlyn's pulse point on her neck like she did before, enjoying the warm explosion of cum that filled her in instantly.

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” Ashlyn shivered and shook, her cock emptying inside of Ali and her knot keeping all the warm cum inside her.

“You okay?” Ali asked, pulling closer to Ashlyn.

“Pretty great.” She responded with a breathless chuckle. She felt her dick was still rock hard, Ali's walls clenching around her and her nipples like pink pebbles begging for Ali's lips on them.

“You're still hard.” Ali commented casually, hiking up her leg around Ashlyn's hips as they just laid there.

“Yeah it was… You're way too hot.” She chuckled as she allowed Ali to reposition them until she was in position to ride her again, only that this time she was happy to simply move her hips in slow aggressive circles, practically dancing a slow song at the club, so Ashlyn's cock could hit her gspot and her hand could caress her clit.

Before they realized it, Ali was coming again, and Ashlyn's cock was still hard, forcing them to fall into a vicious circle of rounds of intense sex until they were both exhausted, falling asleep as Ashlyn's knot finally started to shrink and allowed the soft shaft to slide out of Ali, a warm thick stream of cum leaving her pussy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to comment with your thoughts, ideas, stories, gifs or anything. If you have any ideas for any story or a one shot, please go ahead and share them too! 
> 
> Anyway, I think Ali danced here already and had her fun so... The end?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut as usual with a bit of a hint to the future of the story... You guys know that updates are rare with me and I'm really truly sorry about that! But I have good news, and I've been writing the new update for ALD and I promise you all I'm working hard to give you something to make up for the wait, with lots of plot to compensate the lack of it in my recent posts!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and have fun reading it... If you can comment your thoughts, ideas, suggestions.... You know I love it and will try to reply asap

“Good morning.” Ashlyn smirked when she came out to the pool and found Ali swimming completely naked and looking happy and satisfied in the sunny Saturday morning.

“Hey, there you are.” Ali smirked, looking up at Ashlyn. They had fallen asleep late and when she woke up the bed was cold and Ashlyn was nowhere to be seen.

“I had to go to the office, get things going.” Ashlyn explained, taking off her blazer and leaving it on the small bar by a few chairs in the huge backyard. She prepared herself a drink, three ice cubes and whiskey, and walked slowly to sit on the pool chair. She had her sunglasses on and allowed herself to shamelessly stare at Ali as she came out of the pool and walked towards her.

“Today is Saturday, you're not supposed to work when I'm here.” She said with a smirk, kneeling in front of her as Ashlyn sipped her drink.

“Mm I don't think that's how it works, but nice try.” She chuckled and got on her feet, walking towards the house and leaving Ali there before she followed her. “Do you have any plans for today?” Ashlyn asked her as she walked towards her bedroom, Ali following her closely behind.

“No, I used to work double turns on weekends.” Ali explained and smiled when they reached Ashlyn's walk in closet and she handed her a towel. “Thanks.” She smiled gratefully and started drying herself off while Ashlyn removed her shades and watch and studied her.

“Why double turns on weekends?” She asked as she started removing the neat black shirt she was wearing. She took care of each button and then slowly slipped it off her shoulders.

“There were more clients who got drunk and paid for anything. I was usually busy for private dances.” She explained and Ashlyn nodded, removing her bra and picking a sports bra instead. “Some of the girls wanted to spend time with their families so it was easy to make schedule swaps with them.” She said as her hands dropped the towel and moved them to Ashlyn's torso, her palms firm against her warm stomach before moving them down to help her remove her pants.

“There's a party, a charity event tonight. Do you want to go?” Ashlyn asked as she allowed Ali to remove her shoes and socks as well as her pants, just leaving her in her loose boxers.

“Are you going?” Ali asked, looking around for a pair of sweatpants for Ashlyn but smirking when she felt her pulling her closer and cupping her face.

“If I have to go alone, no way.” She smirked and leaned to kiss Ali slowly, deeply. Ali wrapped her arms around her neck and allowed Ashlyn to kiss her gently for a long moment before they pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Do I have something to wear?”

“Yes.” Ashlyn nodded, pecking her lips and walking past her to grab a pair of pants and a simple tshirt and leaving Ali alone. “A friend of mine will come to help us get ready. The event starts pretty late so you have a few hours to relax.” Ashlyn explained her as she went back downstairs and opened the door for a fully equipped home gym that made Ali's jaw drop to the floor. “I'll be here but you can go back to the pool of you want.” She said and Ali just nodded, noticing how Ashlyn seemed to have zoned out as soon as they walked in the gym.

Ali walked slowly around the gym and quietly sat on a bench in front of where Ashlyn was warming up and stretching. She allowed her eyes to take everything in, from the huge room to the different machines and mirrors around them.

“Do you want to join?” Ashlyn asked Ali as she noticed her watching around. She made a movement with her hips, circling them around and leaning her body back as far as her back would allow her, the slight bulge of her resting cock pressing against her pants.

“No, I just… Hadn't seen this part of the house yet.” Ali chuckled nervously, picking up the towel and getting on her feet. “I'll be out in the pool.” She said and Ashlyn nodded as she walked to the wall and pressed a button that instantly filled the air with electronic music that made Ali's blood start pumping.

“I might join in a while.” Ashlyn winked and Ali simply smirked before turning around and leaving her there.

 

  
//?//

 

 

“How much did you charge for a private dance?” Ashlyn asked as they got changed for the event. Ali had had her makeup and hair done by a professional stylist Ashlyn hired for her, and she was feeling beautiful and excited for the event. She was now trying to get into the tiny set of lingerie Ashlyn suggested she would wear, a nice and delicate black lace corset with garters and a beautiful dark blue dress in a fabric so soft Ali's hands couldn't stop feeling it.

“Well, it depended on how much Clive wanted to charge. Sometimes he would say it was an offer and demand thing and the prices went high, like I remember someone actually paid like a hundred dollars for ten minutes in a pretty busy night.” She said and smiled when Ashlyn placed her hands on her hips, right on the garters and let her fingers play with her soft skin for a second, pulling her closer until her ass was pressed against Ashlyn. “Other nights he would throw offers and they would make us dance for five drunk asses for $25.”

“Wasn't that dangerous?” Ashlyn asked with a frown, knowing that Clive wouldn't care if he exposed the girls to danger as long as he received a few pennies. Her hands continued to caress Ali's skin softly, enjoying the goosebumps whenever she pressed her fingers a bit harder against her.

“Well, yes, but you had to do it… We don't get much of a choice.” Ali said and moved Ashlyn's hands to her breasts, pushing back against her and moving her ass against her. “We're all working there because we need the money.”

“Will you ever tell me your story?” Ashlyn asked without thinking.

“Can you take care of me before we go?” She asked in a needy whisper that turned into a moan when Ashlyn squeezed her breasts hard, her question flying unnoticed for now.

“I don't want them all to know we had sex before the event.” She giggled against her neck, placing a soft kiss before pulling back and going to the space where her shirts were hanging neatly and making a space between them, exposing a safe on the wall. “If you had asked that before we showered, I would've gladly taken care of you though.” She introduced the code and before Ali had anything to say Ashlyn placed a simple but beautiful and expensive looking diamond necklace around her neck and handed her a similar looking wristband and ring. “You look beautiful.” She said softly, making Ali smile.

“Thanks… I wish I could say the same but you're a mess.” She joked about Ashlyn's towel wrapped around her torso after her shower and while she got her makeup done.

“You know I look damn good.” She smirked and dropped the towel with a wink, turning around to start getting dressed. She wore a simple pair of white boxers, white bra, a neat white shirt that went perfect with the classic dark navy blue of the pants and blazer she would wear. Ali smiled though when she saw her adjusting the thin tie that seemed to be on the same shade of dark blue of her dress.

“Are we going to prom?” She asked amused and Ashlyn chuckled.

“You wish I was this corny.” She shook her head. “It's a blue party.” She said amused. “Everyone must wear something blue, ideally the whole outfit. Some couples go with details like this.” She shrugged.

“Oh...makes sense.” Ali giggled and Ashlyn walked towards her.

“Nervous?”

“Very.., I thought I was hiding it well.” She said looking down. Ashlyn cupped her face gently and kissed her softly on the lips, tugging at them with her teeth before gently sucking her lower lip into her mouth.

“Don't be nervous. I promised you would get prepared for these parties and I know that hasn't happened as of now but today you don't have to worry about that. We're gonna be the new couple and we'll just stay somewhere in a corner near the food and drinks, and drink expensive champagne and wine and talk while they all stare. If anyone comes our way I'll handle them, okay?” She told her softly and Ali nodded.

“I just don't want to make you look bad. Say the wrong thing.”

“Don't worry about that.” Ashlyn insisted and Ali nodded and looked up to find her looking intently at her. “I wouldn't expose you to this if I didn't know what we're gonna find.”

“Okay.”

“go fix your lipstick, I'll wait in the car.” She wagged her brows and made her way downstairs to the car, finding the SUV parked at the door like she had requested. “It would be appropriate if you could call me Ash or babe or some sort of pet name while out there.” Ashlyn asked Ali when they pulled off and started the drive through the busy night.

“Anything you want, babe.” Ali winked and Ashlyn smiled satisfied.

 

  
//?//

 

 

“Ashlyn, who's the gorgeous lady by your side.” An elegant lady in her fifties asked Ashlyn as soon as they stepped into the huge garden of one of the city's finest hotels. The woman, who had bright red hair and a tight dress that accentuated more curves than Ali would've liked to see, smiled brightly and gave Ashlyn a brief couple of kisses on the cheeks.

“She's my girlfriend, Alexandra.” She said simply, accepting two glasses of champagne a waiter brought for them.

“Oh well, it's a pleasure to meet you honey. Enjoy the evening.” She smiled and gave one last lingering look at Ali from head to toe before turning around and walking to a group of ladies that seemed to be in her same age range and started chatting.

“Now the whole world will know we're together.” Ashlyn chuckled, looking at how the women turned not so discreetly to check the couple out.

“Who was that?” Ali asked nervously.

“That, baby, was the chief editor of CHICK Mag.” Ashlyn told her by the ear and Ali's eyes opened up bright in surprise.

“No way!” She swallowed hard. She knew the profile of that new magazine and how popular it was among women those days. A perfect mix of gossip and news in neat writing to keep the modern women interested in the paper publication. She had read a few high profile interviews to big fish in town, all female leaders in different areas, and was impressed by how well they handled the mix of opinions and rumors with the reality and interviews.

“Yes, it's true. Katherine Ball.” Ashlyn nodded, taking a step closer to kiss Ali's lips softly when she felt the group staring at them. “Smile for the cameras, beautiful.” She smirked when a few flashes illuminated their faces.

“Can we hide in a corner before I embarrass us?” She asked thiclkly and Ashlyn laughed, placing her hand on the small of Ali's back and guiding her to a quiet space near a small dancefloor where a classic music band was playing beautiful music that made the whole party feel like the overpriced experience Ali always imagined the events were, and even as beautiful as she dreamed.

“I can stop them from posting pics, if that worries you.” Ashlyn told he, sensing Ali's evident change in demeanor.

“No, I just… what if someone recognizes me if they see the pictures?”

“I don't care.” Ashlyn shrugged, making a sign for the waiter to bring them a plate with assorted little snacks. “You're under my protection now, Alex. Even if the truth comes out, I got your back.” She said sincerely, sipping her champagne and watching how Ali visibly relaxed. “Now, let's see who's wearing the ugliest shade of blue here.” She winked and accepted the plate the waiter handed her with a polite smile while Ali chuckled and scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on an older man with almost no hair left in his head but with abundant white beard wearing a baby blue jacket and pants.

“He takes the prize.” She giggled and Ashlyn nodded and laughed in agreement.

 

  
//?//

 

  
“You're a great dancer.” Ali smiled as Ashlyn slowly guided them to the soft notes of the music. After spending most of the evening standing around, looking at the ridiculous outfits and combinations people were wearing, Ashlyn had finally suggested them loosening up and enjoying the whole experience. She took Ali's hand and guided her to the small platform where a few other couples were dancing, and she placed her hands gently on Ali's body, one on her waist and the other holding her hand.

The band started playing slow classic songs under the stars and the moon, giving it a heavily romantic atmosphere that made Ali feel in a dream. Ashlyn guided their dance with gentle movements, even leaning closer to Ali's ear and humming along the soft notes she recognized.

“So, is dancing your superpower ?” Ali asked playfully, trying to break the mood that threatened them as the couple dancing nearest them started kissing slowly as they danced.

“No… Just one of my many talents.” She smirked. “I'm a good dancer in bed and off it.” She said cheekily and spun her around graciously. Ali couldn't help but feel a spark in her body at the simple memories of Ashlyn taking care of her the two prior nights they spent together.

“Speaking of… I've been dying for you all day.” Ali confessed with a flirty look and pressed her body even closer to Ashlyn's.

“And here I thought you were going to be tired of me after last night.” She chuckled, remembering how Ali had practically fallen asleep in her arms as she waited for her knot to shrink. Ashlyn had finally managed to slip out of her but her erection didn't go down until she took care of it and went to the bathroom to finish, only to be interrupted by Ali, who stood behind her and jerked her off until Ashlyn's cock fell limp and exhausted between her legs. Ali joked that she needed her to stop groaning and moaning to be able to sleep, which made Ashlyn laugh hard and make her cum with her tongue buried deep into Ali's pussy.

“I still want to try many things with you, last night was the appetizer, I hope.” Ali smirked and Ashlyn jumped a little in surprise when someone next to them cleared her throat.

“Ashlyn, my dear, I don't think I got to see you earlier today.” The older woman smiled politely, but Ali could see the calculated movements behind the greeting. The beautiful jewels adorning her neck and ears, as well as her dress, let her know that this was a heavyweight, like Ashlyn had called the biggest bucks in the party.

“Gina, I didn't have the pleasure.” She said with a fake smile, accepting a brief hug. “This is my girlfriend Alexandra. I imagine Katherine mentioned her.”

“Oh she did. She said you brought a beautiful girl and we've been observing you from afar. You two make a beautiful couple.” She said softly and Ali looked down when she felt her eyes studying her, looking for that error or defect that would characterize her in the woman's eyes.

“The beautiful one is her.” Ashlyn's voice said softly, her arm slowly sneaking around Ali's waist and pulling her close until she could press a soft kiss to her hair. Ali relaxed and looked up at Ashlyn with a grateful smile.

“So sweet. It's nice to see you distracted.” She said and Ashlyn smirked.

“Having a girlfriend doesn't distract me, Gina. It makes me focus.” She said and the woman laughed.

“Oh honey, you can't keep your eyes off her to get a drink on your own, how will you be my son’s competitor now?”

“The same way I've always been, making money and growing my business with my people instead of depending of loans abroad.” She said with arrogance that Ali found annoyingly attractive. “But thank you for worrying.” She nodded. “Now, if you excuse us… We were about to leave.” She said looking down at Ali, who nodded and leaned to kiss Ashlyn's lips briefly.

“Oh but the night is young!” The woman said, not trying to hide her pleasure at the news that she was leaving.

“Well, we're tired and we have stuff planned to do in the morning.”

“Stuff?” She asked curiously.

“I love working out and we're going hiking tomorrow. Ash says it's a good way to enjoy the workout and the beautiful days.” Ali said, deciding that she was done with being quiet. Ashlyn nodded pleased at her excuse and Ali tried to hide her chuckle.

“Oh, well. Nothing like fresh air in a Sunday morning for a young couple.” She said with disdain. “I hope you enjoyed the party, at least.”

“We did, for sure. Alex told me she was in love with your daughter’s gown.” She nodded, remembering how Ali had seemed quite interested in the beautiful blue lace gown with long sleeves with delicate details in white pearls… Or in the beautiful young woman who wore it. Ali simply blushed at the tone in Ashlyn's voice, the tone a displeased alpha used to make sure her omega, and no one else, knew a conversation would be needed about her behavior.

“Oh well, that was a present from Eddy. He likes to spoil her.” She smiled proudly.

“He made a great choice. The fabric was beautiful.” Ali said and Ashlyn nodded at her.

“Well, I'm glad you two had a great time; I won't stop you from leaving any longer.”

“It was great to see you Gina.” Ashlyn smiled and they shared another quick and stiff hug before Ashlyn finally placed her hand on the small of Ali's back and started guiding her towards the car. Her driver promptly opened the door for them and soon they were on their way back to Ashlyn's house.

“It was a nice event.” Ali said after a few minutes in silence while Ashlyn checked her phone messages.

“Yes, it was nice. Katherine has impeccable taste for these things.” Ashlyn nodded. “Do you want to come over or stay at your place?”

“I would like to go with you, if you don't mind.” Ali said shyly and Ashlyn nodded, looking back down at some email that kept her busy for the rest of the ride home. Ali struggled to keep her hands for herself, the soft perfume Ashlyn wore intoxicating her along with the memories of their bodies swaying together to the music. She had never felt such pull towards an alpha, and one who seemed more than happy to just keep it in a professional relationship of sorts.

 

  
//?//

 

  
“I have to confess I hate those events, but I love the free food.” Ashlyn chuckled as they made their way to the huge living room. She loosened her tie and Ali took off her shoes and dropped them onto the couch.

“Really?”

“Yes.” She chuckled. “It's just that feeling that I didn't pay for it.” She shrugged amused, sitting on the couch and throwing her shoes to the other side of the room. “Even though I did pay.” She laughed, remembering Ali's face when she saw the voluntary donation that had to be made to be part of the party.

“It was excessive.” Ali shook her head, remembering the check Ashlyn had given them as soon as they stepped off the car.

“It was the minimum plus five.” She winked, smirking when Ali moved to stand in front of her. “That dress is beautiful on you, but I want to see what's underneath.” She said and Ali immediately took a step back and reached to remove the dress slowly, teasingly. She slowly swayed her hips from side to side in small circles, similar movements to the ones she made while she was riding Ashlyn's dick the night prior, while her hands gave Ashlyn a show.

“You said you liked to be teased, right?”

“Yes, but don't make me wait too long.” She playfully warned her, removing her tie and tossing it to the ground before she started taking off her shirt, her eyes never leaving Ali's body as she slowly swayed and teased her, removing inch by inch of the beautiful dress. Ashlyn felt her cock slowly responding to Ali's tease, reminding her of how good her mouth is, and how tight her pussy walls clench around her.

“You have great taste for lingerie.” Ali smirked when she saw her sitting back up in the couch, her torso only covered by her bra and her abs looking perfect as if she was the picture of some goddess. She finally let the dress fall down to the floor, pooling around her legs, and she felt Ashlyn's hands instantly on her ass, squeezing it gently and moving towards the garters, holding onto them and pulling Ali until she was sitting on Ashlyn's lap, her back pressed to Ashlyn's front.

“I love your ass.” She said as she let her hands roam all over Ali's body, avoiding her breasts and core. She slowly moved her palms over her thighs and torso, her fingers feeling the beautiful patterns of the lace against Ali's skin.

“And my tits?” Ali asked as she started moving her hips slowly, teasing Ashlyn's cock with slow and tight circles.

“Your tits are my absolute favorite.” Ashlyn chuckled, her lips pressed against Ali's neck, kissing her hotly as her hands finally found their way to Ali's breasts. She squeezed them softly at the same time she pushed her hips against Ali's ass, allowing her to feel her hard on. “Touch yourself.” She ordered her and Ali moved her hands to her breasts, placing them over Ashlyn's hands. “Make yourself come over me.” She said in a seductive alpha voice that made Ali shiver and moan, her hands going immediately to her inner thighs, pinching and scratching gently before she traced the apex of her small thong with a finger, feeling the wetness that was warm and gathered there.

For an omega, receiving the direct order from an alpha to give herself pleasure was the best worst thing they could hear. It was the best because she's being given the opportunity to enjoy her body shamelessly and please her alpha, however at the same time her body and mind are designed for pleasing her alpha over her own desires.

She enjoyed the way Ashlyn moved her hips against her, firmly but teasingly, understanding that the movement wasn't meant for Ali to enjoy but for Ashlyn's cock to be ready for when she needed it. Ali made a show of arching her back off Ashlyn's front when she moved the damp fabric of her thong to the side, exposing her warm pink pussy to the cold heavy air of the room. Ashlyn simply played with her breasts, eventually lowering the soft layer of fabric to get access to her nipples, pinching them gently and tugging at them as Ali started caressing her pussy with her fingers.

“Are you wet?” Ashlyn asked, feeling how ready her cock already was for the writhing omega in her arms. She could smell the pleasure and need in the air, and the way Ali was moaning as she played with her small and beautiful clit was clouding her senses.

She was an alpha, a strong and well endowed one, and she had always enjoyed giving a bit of power to her partners, feeling like she could also be teased and used for pleasure. She enjoyed pleasuring others as much as she enjoyed receiving pleasure, and little games like making an omega come in her lap with just an order from her was enough to get her big dick ready for a whole night of fucking.

“I'm soaked.” Ali moaned, her hips moving roughly. “Can I fuck myself?” Ali asked, her head moving slightly to the side to accept a greedy hungry kiss from Ashlyn, who promptly guided her hand to Ali's pussy and slowly but purposely guided her finger into Ali's loosening opening. “Ah fuck, I'm ready for your cock.” Ali moaned loudly, filling the room with hungry and desperate whimpers as well as the wet noises her fingers made as they pumped slowly into her.

“Make yourself come and earn my cock, Ali.” Ashlyn mumbled against her lips, hotly biting Ali's tongue and lower lip for a second, making her cry out in pleasure. She felt her dick hard and pulsing between her legs, the way Ali's ass was pressing rhythmically against her was driving her crazy.

“Want to taste me?” Ali asked, her hand furiously pumping into her hungry pussy while her left hand gathered her wetness in her index finger and pressed it into Ashlyn's mouth, who greedily accepted it and sucked the finger clean.

“So delicious.” She said and moved her hands to hold Ali's thighs against her own, spreading her legs wide open while she fucked herself fast and hard with her hands in rhythm with Ashlyn's hips, who was rocking furiously against her, the firm shaft bulging the front of her pants and pressing deliciously against Ali's ass until she came with a loud moan, shaking in Ashlyn's arms as she kissed her mouth, swallowing her moans.

“Fuck me, please.” Ali whimpered while Ashlyn bit her lower lip so hard she almost tasted blood. In one swift and rehearsed movement Ashlyn slipped her hands between their bodies and undid the zipper and button of her pants lowering them as far as she could, grabbing her firm cock with her hand and pressing it between Ali's legs without entering her while she removed her bra as well. “Fuck, you're so hard already.” Ali moaned, her arms going to Ashlyn's that were wrapped around her torso as she kissed her neck with hunger, leaving tiny bite marks and making Ali contort on pleasure.

Ali had always admired the alphas that used their instincts to create pleasurable sensations for their partners the way Ashlyn was doing, giving everything in that moment to extend Ali's orgasm from her pussy to all over her body and mind. Ali moaned loudly as Ashlyn continued to work on her, making her shake and jump in surprise when she roughly entered her and held her legs wide open, grabbing her arms firmly as well. She felt exposed and vulnerable, but the way Ashlyn was moving inside her, slowly and gently, allowing her to get used to her big size without hurting her allowed her to relax and give her body and mind to the alpha.

“Do you see that mirror over there?” Ashlyn said, pointing at a mirror that adorned a wall in the corner of the room. She moaned her affirmative response and whimpered when Ashlyn laughed loudly as she buried an extra inch into her pussy. “I'm gonna fuck you in front of that so you can see when I bottom out on you.” She said and Ali couldn't help but moan louder than she ever had when Ashlyn adjusted her hold on her, moving her arms underneath her legs, keeping her spread wide open as she got on her feet with extraordinary strength and got rid of her pants and underwear before walking towards the mirror. “Look at us.” Ashlyn told her, the firm and commanding voice of the alpha taking care of her omega filling the room completely. “I'm fucking you like this, do you like it?” She said as she shifted Ali's body slightly and started pumping slowly into her.

The smell of sex was strong in the air, as was the sound of Ali's pleasured whimpers when Ashlyn started moving her body, her cock moving until they could see the tip barely pushed into Ali's soaked entrance. Ali moved her arms to help Ashlyn hold her legs and kept her eyes focused on the images of Ashlyn's length disappearing inside her, except for the few inches she knew she needed preparation for taking. Ashlyn slowly moved, her arms burning with the effort almost as much as her abs were aching with each slow movement.

“This is how I reward you when you're good, omega.” Ashlyn said in a low growl, making Ali shiver as she slowly moved more of her cock into Ali. She started pumping a bit faster, feeling Ali's walls clenching tightly around her. Soon they heard the sounds of the wet skin gliding against each other as well as the light clashes of Ashlyn's hips hitting the back of Ali's thighs and ass with each thrust.

“Fuck you're so big!” Ali cried in pleasure, trying to stay still but desperate to feel Ashlyn's cock buried deep inside her, her balls hitting her ass with each bounce as she fucks her hard in front of the mirror. Her mind was a mess, she was enjoying the feeling of Ashlyn fucking her roughly and slowly like that, stretching her widely and gasping for air right in her ear.

“Want to feel this big dick inside you?” Ashlyn asked, stopping her movements and waiting until Ali's eyes were wide open staring into the mirror before finally burying her cock completely inside her. She pushed inside so slowly that Ali felt butterflies in her stomach at the care the alpha was pouring into her, burying the long fat cock into her without hurting her or making it uncomfortable for the hungry omega.

“Fuck!” Ali yelled.

“Louder.” She ordered her, a huge sense of pride radiating from her chest and going directly to her impossibly hard cock that twitched with each moan that Ali let out.

“Fuck!” Ali yelled, giving her body completely to Ashlyn. She felt her walls stretching around her shaft, a delicious sensation between pleasure and fullness that made her see stars.

“So tight and wet.” Ashlyn groaned, moving slowly in and out of her, barely getting her whole length inside of Ali before pulling out, her tip just about to slip out before Ashlyn slowly guided it back in.

“Fuck me against the mirror, please.” Ali moaned, making Ashlyn chuckle and take a step closer to the wall. “Fuck, I love to see you fucking me like that.” Ali confessed as Ashlyn slowly made a show of each deep thrust into her, holding her legs wide open as her cock entered her deliciously.

“I want to push you against the wall and fuck you.” Ashlyn groaned in her ear. Her arms, flexing and sweating, aching as she held Ali up in the air and fucked her slowly started giving in, allowing her to stand back on her feet and grinning when Ali moaned loudly as her cock stayed trapped between their bodies, the long shaft still inside her. “Want me to fuck you all over this place?” She whispered as she kissed Ali's neck slowly, her hands moving over her torso and caressing her firmly over the fabric of the corset.

“Please make me cum.” Ali pleaded in a whimper. Ashlyn pushed her slowly against the mirror, holding Ali by the back of the neck and taking a step back until her cock bounced free and out of Ali. “Please get inside.” Ali moaned and Ashlyn chuckled.

“My knot was starting to form. Just wait.” She ordered her in a low voice, her eyes taking in the figure of Ali pressed against the mirror, the corset and the garters adorning her pale skin and the small thong pushed to the side over her ass to allow her to reach her core. She slowly pulled her balls, ignoring her cock and focusing on slowing the process down. When she felt the knot disappearing in her hand she pushed her cock back into Ali without a warning, going deeply and hard for a few moments.

“Fuck, yes!” she yelled and Ashlyn started pumping slow but hard against her, enjoying the way Ali's sweaty body sounded as her skin slid against the glass. Ashlyn pulled back to hold tightly onto Ali's hips, her fingers grabbing the garters and guiding their movements slowly. She continued her slow assault for a long moment, Ali moaning with each deep thrust that made her gasp for air.

“Ready for me, Ali?” Ashlyn asked, her tip hitting the deepest corner of Ali's pussy. “Ready for me to fuck you hard?” She asked and Ali whimpered, too lost in the sweet feeling of being filled by Ashlyn's perfect cock and her soft balls slowly hitting her ass as Ashlyn moved harder against her, picking up her pace and making Ali bounce hard against the wall. “Fuck your pussy is so wet. I can almost taste how sweet you are.” Ashlyn moaned, her fingertips digging into Ali's muscular ass as she started losing control of her movements, Ali's moans and whimpers fueling her up. She licked her lips and looked down at the spot where their bodies were intimately attached and finally started drilling into Ali, her hips moving fast, deep and hard into her and making Ali crumb to a moaning and whimpering mess only standing by the strong hold Ashlyn's arms had on her and by the force of her thrusts forward, pushing her against the wall.

“Please make me cum, I'm so close!” Ali pleaded in a long whimper, her hands holding desperately onto the wall to keep them standing, as the force in which Ashlyn was fucking her was almost enough to make them fall to the ground. “Please, I need your knot.” She cried out in pleasure again.

“Let me fuck you in the bed before you cum.” She asked, giving one last deep thrust into her and holding her tightly in her arms. “Let me fuck you like you deserve.” Ashlyn said softly and pulled out from her. Her cock, glistening with Ali's wetness was slowly bouncing as she walked them towards the bedroom. Ali felt her legs were nowhere near the ideal capacity to take her upstairs and she tugged Ashlyn's hand to stop her.

“I can't.” She said softly, letting her eyes study Ashlyn's body without any shame. She studied her breasts, firm and with pink nipples so hard she thought about wrapping her lips around them to soothe the tense skin. She slowly allowed her eyes to land on her firm cock, so big and beautiful that made her mouth water slightly.

“Let me.” Ashlyn smirked and went to wrap her arms around her, holding her close and lifting her off the ground as she started walking upstairs. She felt the cold air hitting their heated skin and she chuckled when she felt the cold in her shaft as the wetness that coated it faced the air. “Are you okay?” Ashlyn asked when she realized Ali was so silent. “Did I hurt you?” She asked as she reached the bedroom, kneeling on the bed and carefully laying Ali on her back.

“No, I just… I need to cum or I'll go crazy.” Ali said with a horny smile.

“Why in such a rush?” Ashlyn asked with a smirk, lowering her face to kiss Ali's lips slowly, sucking her lips and tugging them slowly, sexy gestures that made Ali's clit ache in need. She started kissing her way down Ali's body, biting her nipples and burying her face in the soft fabric of the corset before finally reaching Ali's wet core. She dragged her fingers from Ali's neatly shaven center and slowly circled her clit, the tips of her fingers spreading the generous amount of wetness around.

She pressed her lips to Ali's inner thighs, kissing them gently as she moved her mouth closer to Ali's core until she finally wrapped her lips around her hot and firm over sensitive clit and sucked lightly on it. Ali moaned loudly, her hands going to Ashlyn's hair and holding her close as she used her tongue to caress her knob, lightly lapping and tapping it until Ali was shivering.

Ashlyn moved her lips and sucked Ali's folds into her mouth, releasing them with a light pop that made Ali tug her hair and arch her back off the bed. Ashlyn's hands moved all over Ali's skin, teasing her gently as her mouth drove her crazy. She pressed the tip of her tongue to Ali's center and enjoyed the low guttural moan Ali let out, as well as the feeling of a new wave of her sweet wetness pouring onto her tongue.

“I need to cum, please, alpha!” Ali whimpered and Ashlyn realized just how far she had pushed her omega. She was desperate for a release, she was burning for her alpha, needing to be brought down to earth by a strong orgasm only she could give her. She smirked satisfied and gave one last lick to her soaked pussy before she moved back Ali's body, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as her hips slowly guided her cock to Ali's center.

“Say my name.” Ashlyn ordered her in alpha voice.

“Please, please!”

“Say it!” She yelled and Ali moaned loudly, her body arching against Ashlyn, looking for a release. Her arms wrapped around Ashlyn's torso, her nails clawing at her her like a cat clinging on for her life. “Say your alpha’s name.” Ashlyn repeated in a softer voice that shook Ali's core.

“Ashlyn.” She whispered, her eyes opening to look into Ashlyn, who smirked down at her and finally relented, entering her deeply and fast, not bothering to tease the needy omega anymore. Her cock was hard as she liked it, all her veins responding to the feeling of the wetness around it with each thrust, her balls shrinking and getting her ready for a big load she would undoubtedly let out into Ali's pussy as soon as her knot was in form.

She felt the sweat dripping from her face and back, her arms burning as she supported her weight and each thrust with them. She felt the room hot and heavy around them, the only thing keeping her from passing out was the steady moaning from Ali underneath her, and the sting of the fresh scratch marks on her back. She was moving at an industrial pace, her cock reaching Ali's pussy and her balls tapping her ass lightly with each thrust, and Ali could only writhe and plead for a release as she felt her eyes closing and her walls clench hard around the nice shape and size of her alpha.

Ashlyn pulled back from her, moving to kneel between her legs and not letting her cock slip out before she reached to hold onto Ali's breasts hard, supporting herself on them as she adjusted her body again and started pumping slower but just as deep until Ali opened her eyes and moved her hands to Ashlyn's face, pulling her down for a needy kiss as the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced ripped through her, coiling in the pit of her stomach and radiating through her body, exploding in her pussy as she greedily took all of Ashlyn's cock and allowed her to guide her through the pleasure. Her toes contorted, her throat felt raw of moaning and her body felt tense after each shock, but it was all soothed when Ashlyn kissed her neck gently, nibbling and teasing her like she had done before.

“Please cum inside me, Ashlyn.” She pleaded in one last whisper before her mouth was shut closed by a deep tongue kiss as Ashlyn slowed down and let her hands roam. Ali felt the need, the urgency to feel Ashlyn explode into her, and it was that need the only thing that gave her the strength to push her to the side and climb on top of her, spreading her legs wide and starting to ride her cock slowly until she felt the big knot forming in her entrance. Ashlyn moaned, reaching to play with her own nipples and enjoyed the way the omega absolutely dominated her until her cock exploded, a big load filling Ali instantly and completely. “Yes!” She yelled when she felt the warm cum in her pussy, kept inside by her knot.

Ali collapsed on top of Ashlyn, who wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead as a thank you for the effort she put into making her enjoy. They stayed there, panting and catching their breath, for a long moment, enjoying the silence and the feeling of their sweaty skins pressed together.

“You might be the best alpha I've ever been with.” Ali confessed after a while. “No, you definitely are.” She said and Ashlyn laughed, reaching with her hand to feel if she could slip out of Ali without hurting her. “Stay inside.” Ali asked her, looking up at her.”

“I need to pee.” She chuckled and kissed her lips before she finally pulled out from Ali, smirking when Ali moaned as the wetness and cum gathered in her pussy finally leaked out.

“Go fast.” Ali pouted and reached behind her to start removing her corset. Ashlyn went to the bathroom and peed, washed her hands and face and walked back into the room to find Ali standing by the window, the light from the moon washing over her naked body and face and making her look like an angel. She quietly moved around the room trying to not distract her and found her camera, snapping a few pictures that got Ali's attention. “Hey…” She said shyly.

“The light was perfect.” Ashlyn said, walking towards her and showing Ali the beautiful shots she got.

“I thought the picture hobby was bullshit.” Ali said with a smile.

“Not at all.” She chuckled, reaching to place the camera in a small table in the back of the room. She reached to wrap her arms around Ali's waist. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Ali smiled gently. “You actually made me feel like never before.” She chuckled, looking down. “I like it a bit rough, remember?”

“If I ever get too aggressive… Just tell me to stop.” Ashlyn insisted. “One of the girls before you… She had had a bad experience at work and she never said a word.” She said and Ali's heart sunk.

“Oh… No that…”

“If it's ever happened to you and I do something that brings back memories-”

“No, I never- that won't be a problem. It's never happened to me.” She shook her head.

“Okay.” Ashlyn nodded and leaned to kiss her for a few long minutes, their lips moving roughly against each other's. “Now, please get on your knees.” She whispered against her lips and Ali complied. She reached with her hands until her fingers were wrapped around Ashlyn's flaccid cock, moving slowly and firmly, watching it start to get hard right before her eyes. She held it firmly and was surprised when Ashlyn reached with her hand and made her hold her even harder.

“Does that hurt?” Ali asked, noticing how Ashlyn groaned a little as she moved her hand over her shaft.

“A little.” She nodded and before Ali could ask anything else she pushed her hardening cock into her mouth, making her gag and choke on her length as she sucked her dick slowly and firmly, her lips tight around her as her hands played with her balls. “Fuck that's so good.” Ashlyn sighed, allowing her body to relax completely and lean against the wall as Ali sucked her cock. When she realized it, she was completely hard and ready to explode again, so she pulled away from Ali and tugged her balls as she walked around the room and pointed at the bed for Ali to sit. “Sit on the edge and lay on your stomach with your ass hanging off the bed.” She instructed her and Ali did as told, being left in an awkward position between laying down and kneeling on the floor.

“Like this?” She asked and Ashlyn didn't answer, simply burying her cock as far as it would go into Ali's pushy and relentlessly pumping into her, grabbing her ass firmly and hard until her knot was almost full. She pulled it out of Ali's pussy and continued to fuck her hard and fast, careful not to slip her knot inside her and hurt Ali.

“I'm gonna cum, omega. I'm gonna cum now.” She let Ali know and she braced herself pulling out of Ali and jerking herself off until she came all over Ali's asshole and butt cheeks. “Fuck.” She whimpered and milked off the last droplet of cum from her cock before leaning to caress Ali's ass and helping her climb on the bed.

“Was that good?” Ali asked, the warm ticklish cum in her core making her smile.

“Very.” Ashlyn nodded. “I'm gonna take a shower, you can move to a different room if you want.” She said and Ali's smile faltered a little.

“Can I stay here?”

“Of course.” Ashlyn nodded. “I just thought you'd want a bit of time and space.”

“I don't really want to intrude.” Ali shook her head and Ashlyn chuckled.

“Hey if it's up to me you'd be coming to the shower with me and we'd be having sex all night long.” She said with a horny grin that made Ali's nipples harden. “I would also like to wake up with your lips in my cock.” She whispered as she leaned down and kissed Ali deeply, not missing the way Ali gasped when she entered her roughly with her fingers and fucked her hard until she had fallen asleep after the third orgasm in a row. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not or even gonna bother saying this is smut with sprinkles of plot lol 
> 
> Also, I have a surprise for today....... A clue is that this is a little different surprise that you guys have been asking and waiting for a long time.... ;)
> 
> 1- please don't forget to comment if you liked it or hated it  
> 2- don't be shy and leave your ideas or suggestions if you have any, no one will judge here and the idea might get used in a chapter of something ;)

“Slower.” Ashlyn whispered with a sleepy smirk when she felt Ali sucking her dick eagerly. She could feel she had a decent sized erection already and wondered if Ali had been workin on her for a while.

“Good morning…” Ali grinned against her tip, licking her lips slowly before taking her back in her warm mouth.

“Great morning.” Ashlyn chuckled, opening her eyes and looking down at the beautiful woman that seemed to be enjoying her blowjob almost as much as she was. She relaxed and moved her hands to caress Ali's hair and guide her movements gently, not needing a rough hard treatment that moment, but rather a gentle and glorious suck to start the day right.

“I love your dick.” Ali mumbled as she kissed the underside and the thick vein from the base and reached Ashlyn's soft balls, sucking them into her mouth and pulling slightly, making her moan. She continued moving her hand gently over the big and firm cock as her lips slowly nibbled and sucked on the soft skin of her balls, leaving tiny marks that Ashlyn found out she loved,p. Her balls had never actually been part of her interests, never caring much for having them played with or anything similar, but Ali had made sure she discovered how much she actually likes it when she does get them included in the sex package of the moment. She loved it when Ali was a bit rougher, and if she was to be honest, she loved the slight soreness and jolt of energy when she pinched or nibbled the soft and delicate skin and left a red mark on them.

“I'm so close.” Ashlyn said softly, closing her eyes and reaching to grab her cock in her hand and push it into Ali's eager mouth so she could give a few long sucks and strokes with her tongue before Ashlyn pulled back and pressed her cock to her abs, spilling her cum over the defined muscles. “Shit.” She shivered, feeling Ali's lips kissing her dick and getting closer to the warm cum. “Come here.” Ashlyn said and pulled her up her body until she could kiss her deeply, ignoring the morning breath.

“Was that good?” Ali asked with her omega voice, something she always did when she did something she wanted Ashlyn to reward her for.

“It was spectacular.” She grinned and Ali bit her lower lip when Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's firm ass. “I will never get tired of waking up like that.” Ashlyn smirked, knowing how true that was. They were a month into their arrangement and Ali usually spent at least two nights per week with her, making sure she started her day with a good orgasm to get her through the day.

“What are you doing today?” Ali asked as she moved to sit up on Ashlyn's firm stomach, her fingers tracing patterns on her skin with her cum.

“I was hoping we could go out somewhere, maybe hiking or anything you want.” She shrugged. “I know I've been busy lately and you told me your heat is coming up so maybe you want to go out.”

“I would like that.” Ali nodded. She had been pretty lucky with her heat not presenting so far into the arrangement, but the sudden lack of contact with Ashlyn when she traveled to France to take care of an emergency meeting for a few days after having sex with her practically non stop for days had left her thirsty and her system threw the signs that her heat would show up sooner than expected.

“So… Where do you want to go?” She asked and let her fingers trace the apex of Ali's core, feeling the small trimmed hairs she had allowed Ali to grow in an exchange for a pretty hot video Ashlyn received in her phone during that trip.

“I think we could go hiking and then shopping… I'll be alone for a few days so I think I need food and entertainment.”

“You know I can help with your heat, right?” She asked.

“I know… I might even take you up on that offer, if the way I'm feeling now is any indication.”

“Indication?”

“I don't usually get many signs, it's always pretty regular but lately I've been… insatiable.” Ali said embarrassed. She had even done something that wasn't contemplated in her contract, and that's going to Ashlyn's place in her own accord, waiting for her naked in the pool. Ashlyn had rewarded her bold move by slowly fucking her in the pool until Ali's legs were too tired to keep her afloat and they risked an accident if they stayed there any longer.

“I'm not complaining.” Ashlyn laughed, caressing Ali's clit. “The dick is good and your body knows it.” She winked and Ali moaned and bit her lower lip, starting to rock her hips and meet Ashlyn's movements.

“The dick is very, very good indeed.” She said in a soft voice before scooting up Ashlyn's body, pressing her soaked core to Ashlyn's skin as she moved until she was sitting on Ashlyn’s face, her eager lips sucking hard on her clit and her tongue slowly tracing her entrance and folds.

“Press harder.” Ashlyn ordered her, her hands going to Ali's ass and pulling her closer to her thirsty mouth, taking her completely and making Ali moan deeply. Ashlyn worked her up slowly and gently, letting Ali enjoy her reward until she was shaking on top of her, her tight entrance closing around Ashlyn's skilled tongue. Ashlyn licked her clean and in a rough movement of pure strength she shifted their positions so Ali was laying on her back on the bed, her legs bent at the knee and closing around Ashlyn's head as she continued to suck her folds gently and worship Ali's clit, pushing her to the edge for a second orgasm that was as gratifying as the first one.

“Damn it, you're so good.” Ali moaned exhausted when Ashlyn gave one last hard suck and let her clit go with a loud popinjay sound and a proud smirk.

“I know.” She said. "Get on your fours." She ordered her and positioned herself behind Ali, who quickly complied and got on her hands and knees on the bed. Ashlyn leaned forward and started eating her pussy out from behind while her hand stroked her big cock fast and hard until she had a delicious erection that she pressed against Ali's waiting core. "Do you want my knot?"

"yes, please, alpha." Ali pleaded in her submissive voice  lowering her face until her forehead was pressed against the mattress. Ashlyn slapped her ass hard and grabbed her cheeks roughly, leaving red marks on them.

"I wish I was into anal, I bet your ass is so tight I could cum just entering you." Ashlyn wondered out loud, pressing the tip of her fat cock against Ali's entrance and going as deep as she could in one hard thrust, knowing that Ali would be ale to take her since she was so wet and had been turned on, easily stretchable. "Fucking hell, Ali you feel so good." Ashlyn said as she started moving faster, her balls hitting Ali's ass with each thrust and making her enjoy the way her cock was so deep inside her.

"please give me your knot, I need to feel your cum inside me." Ali mumbled in between loud moans and yelps whenever Ashlyn thruster harder and hit the sweet spot that made her gasp for air. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum already you're so Good!" Ali cried out in pleasure. She moaned s few long moments longer, enjoying how Ashlyn's seemed to be picking up her pace, her hands guiding her hips hard and fast against her furious movements and soon Ali felt her knot starting to form. "Fuck your knot feels so good! Fuck me harder!" Ali asked and Ashlyn again obliged, moving faster and panting with each thrust, getting lost on the sounds of her balls bouncing against Ali's skin, her wetness surrounding Ashlyn's huge dick and her raged breath and moans.

ashlyn started losing control of herself, moving so hard and fast that her knot slipped past Ali and made her moan loudly when it slipped back inside in a particularly deep thrust. She didn't feel pain, she was so lost in Ashlyn's pleasure that her body was simply waiting for Ashlyn to cum to jump over the edge with her. When Ali moaned softly that she needed her alpha to give her relief Ashlyn practically pushed her upper body against the mattress  and leaned over Ali's body, moving harder and faster and making sure she was keeping her knot inside and started feeling her balls getting tighter, her cock pulsing and her knot firm and ready for the long explosion of cum that occurred in Ali's pussy.

 

"yes, Ashlyn!" Ali moaned loudly when the warm ropes of cum started filling her, Ashlyn shaking on top of her as she tried to keep moving somehow for Ali to cum too. She was so excited and turned on that she kept moving inside Ali, exploding for a second time barely moments after coming. 

 

"Damn it." Ashlyn moaned when Ali canted her hips and moved them slowly, almost as if she was dancing against Ashlyn.

 

"so good, Ashlyn. You're the best alpha." Ali insisted, stroking Ashlyn's ego had resulted in a few great orgasms in previous occasions.

 

"I'm too exhausted now, but I swear I'll make it up to you for that double." Ashlyn laughed and moved to kneel carefully between her legs, looking down at her knot and the small trails of wetness and cum that escaped it and were dripping from Ali's entrance. The simple idea of imagining her cum filling her up was enough to make her dick twitch.

 

"I'll hold you to that." Ali moaned, feeling how Ashlyn's knot started to shrink and the cum and fluids dropped out of her entrance while Ashlyn pulled out of her and turned to lie on her side.

 

“I'm gonna shower, take your time to recover.” She winked and left her alone, making Ali chuckle and enjoy her post orgasm bliss. She felt a bit sweaty, and the smell of sex was covering her from head to toe, but she felt content just laying there and listening to the water run in the shower, making her fall into a state of relaxation that allowed her to fall asleep.

 

\--//

 

 

“That is not what I said, Mr Tanaka.” Ashlyn said angrily. She was sitting outside by the pool, her phone against her ear being held by her hand that seemed ready to throw it hard and as far as it would go as soon as she ended the call. “I asked you to understand my position, I can't fire my own legal team to add all of yours in exchange for including the warehouse in Tokyo.” She said shaking her head.

Ali observed her for a moment, sitting in one of the high chairs in the outside bar wearing a pair of black shorts and a tank top over her sports bra and her hair in a ponytail. She noticed Ali looking at her and she cupped her cock over her pants, making Ali lick her lips and walk towards her.

“You can't negotiate my legal representation, sir.” She said in a possessive tone while she caressed her soft cock over her pants. Ali noticed she must've been wearing nothing underneath them by the way she was able to handle the soft shaft and how it seemed to bounce back down when Ashlyn tried to guide it higher up. “My lawyers and anything regarding my company is my decision to make, not yours. A deal of an acquisition can't be based on me changing lawyers.” She said and nodded when Ali looked deep into her eyes and moved her hand to Ashlyn's crotch, caressing her firmly over the fabric of the shorts for s second before Ashlyn pushed her back a little and got off the chair, lowering her shorts until her cock and balls were free from the restraint.

Ashlyn pulled Ali down and made her kneel, shoving her soft dick into her mouth and grabbing a fistful of hair as she slowly moved her hips in rhythm with Ali's mouth as she sucked the shaft. She knew she wasn't being as gentle as she usually would be, but she needed to let her anger out somehow, and fucking Ali's mouth roughly seemed like the way to go.

“I will not buy your company if I don't get the Tokyo warehouse.” She said again, her hand pushing Ali's head away from her still soft cock and reaching to play with it herself, allowing Ali to start sucking on her balls. Ashlyn stroked her dick expertly, obtaining s perfect erection and pressing it against Ali's lips purposefully but always pulling out, making Ali whine and frown until Ashlyn allowed her to suck on the tip and trace the small slit with her tongue. The anger she was feeling s few minutes before was gone, and what she got instead was the need to be inside of Ali's mouth.

“So fucking hard.” Ali mumbled against Ashlyn's tip, her hands covering the shaft and moving firmly over her, squeezing until it was almost painful for Ashlyn, who threw her head back to close her eyes and contain a moan.

“No deal, sir. It's your call to say if I buy or you go on the public shame of being broken.” She threatened and shoved her huge cock down Ali's throat, smirking when Ali chocked on the cock and struggled to contain the gag reflex. “You have just another day to think about it, sir. If I don't get an answer by tomorrow at this time, the deal is off. Have a good Saturday, Tanaka san.” She said with a bitter tone on the usually respectful way to call a man, hanging up the phone and leaving it over the bar. “You're such a cock fan.” Ashlyn laughed, starting to thrust into Ali's warm mouth and enjoying how her balls tapped Ali's chin as she did it.

“Your dick is so good.” Ali moaned, sucking eagerly on every inch she could take in her mouth until she felt Ashlyn pull her roughly by the hair suddenly, only having enough time to react to focus on Ashlyn holding her perfect erection firmly as a thick rope of cum slowly made its way out.

“You're so good with that mouth, Alex.” She smirked. “My cock can't get enough.” She confessed, reaching to pull her shorts back up and stuffing her still firm shaft into them, making a huge bulge in the front.

“It's funny that I'm like this with you… I've always tried to keep the alphas away when I need sex.” Ali confessed as she got on her feet and went to the pool.

“Why?”

“Not everyone is as calmed and collected as you.” She giggled. “One of my first really bad heats, a few years ago, I was single and I was seeing an alpha, she was really sweet even though she had no idea of how to use her cock… Whenever I was in a slight heat she would get hard and bang me for five minutes, cum and fall asleep.”

“Really? That's pathetic.” Ashlyn said amused.

“Tell me about it. She was nice and we had fun but her cock was small as her alpha aptitude.” Ali giggled. “She kind of almost ruined alpha females for me.”

“Why?”

“I guess I imagine most of you to be aggressive and sex addicts who think you can take an omega at any moment just because you got hard.” Ali said amused and Ashlyn chuckled. “I guess it's kind of scary for me.”

“I have always helped the others with their heat. Yeah it turns me on that I can practically make you cum just by talking or letting you see my dick, but I also enjoy bringing relief to you in a time where it feels like you're burning.” She shrugged. “I think I've proved I'll never force you into anything.”

“You have, thank you.” Ali nodded.

“Also… If you ever feel like you just want a good quick fuck during the day and I'm at the office, you can just stop by and we'll take care of that. This deal is about pleasing each other.” She reminded her and Ali nodded, deciding to stop the conversation there just by starting to swim in the pool completely naked.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend! Hope you guys like it... We're not done with Ali's heat just yet, and I left the ending open, you guys can comment and let me know if I should keep it going from there or if I should skip that and move on
> 
> There's also a bit of plot buried in all that smut so I hope you guys enjoy!

“I expected Ali to be here.” Whitney told Ashlyn as she walked into the huge living room.

“She said her heat was starting last night so she's staying in her place.” She responded as she placed a few sodas from the minibar in the corner on the coffee table.

“Another reason for her to be here, no?” She smirked.

“She didn't want me to help, I respect that.” She shrugged. “Here or upstairs?”

“Upstairs.” Whitney said as she started walking towards the movie room in Ashlyn's house. She had always loved movies but her busy life made it impossible for her to go to the theaters, so she used one of the many rooms in her house and created the best movie theater she could've imagined.

The room had a big bed like surface covered in pillows of different sizes and textures, the best systems for video and sound, and a couple of surfaces for her to place her food while watching, as well as a small bar that was always assorted with drinks and candies. Whitney and her used to spend hours and hours watching their favorite films and eating junk food.

“What are we watching?” Whitney asked as she placed the four greasy cheese burgers and fries on the surfaces to eat.

“Pride and prejudice.” Ashlyn said and Whitney nodded.

“Good choice.” She said as she got comfortable. “have you read the book?”

“Yup, but I only like the movie because of Keira.” She winked and Whitney rolled her eyes.

 

 

  
-//

 

 

  
“Damn, I need to do something.” Ali groaned as she tried to focus on the TV. She was flustered, her body temperature was starting to go up and all she seemed to think about was sex. Her heat had started in the middle of the afternoon, the usual inner feeling of her blood boiling and her clit throbbing more intense than she could remember.

She had tried staying busy, working out and watching a movie, even trying to cook something just to keep her mind and body from completely giving into their nature. She had finally decided to shower, finding her core dripping wet and more sensitive than the prior days, making her groan in frustration.

She walked out of the shower that did nothing to cool her down, and went directly to one of the boxes she still had to unpack, finding the toy that she hadn't needed since her arrangement with Ashlyn started. The deep blue dildo was her go to during her heats, and she had always find it satisfying, however this time it didn't seem to be enough.

Her pussy was soaked and sensitive, however her dildo of seven inches that had always managed to bring her to orgasm didn't seem thick enough, or soft enough, and somehow her mind wandered to Ashlyn and remembered the many times they had fucked, how her hard cock felt inside her and how her knot always seemed to bring Ali to orgasm. The mere idea of Ashlyn fucking her in front of a mirror, the visual of her dick fucking her deep and hard was enough to bring Ali to a good orgasm that only made her want more, her clit throb for more.

She spent a restless night turning around and dreaming of giving Ashlyn a blowjob until she came in her mouth, something Ali dreamed and pleaded her to do but that Shaun refused, and of letting Ashlyn fuck her hard against the wall and on the small kitchen table. She wanted Ashlyn, but she just needed to stay away from her for a few days while her heat passed before she could have the alpha's powerful and perfect cock buried balls deep in her pussy.

So she decided to kick the covers off her and start watching another porn movie while she entered herself with the dildo. She, however, just closed her eyes and remembered the way Ashlyn fucked her in the swimming pool and came with a shudder.

“Fuck!” She groaned, still burying the dildo into her hungry pussy while daydreaming of Ashlyn being the one who fucked her.

 

  
-//

 

  
Ali: hey…

Ashlyn: hey, you're alive  
Ashlyn: how's it going?

Ali: it's been…  
Ali: different

Ashlyn: good or bad?

Ali: intense

Ashlyn: oh…  
Ashlyn: if you want me to help  
Ashlyn: you just gotta tell me

Ali: can I tell you something?

Ashlyn: of course

Ali: I've never had sex in my heat   
Ali: well, not with an alpha  
Ali: ever  
Ali: except for my ex  
Ali:but she doesn't count

Ashlyn: may I ask why?  
Ashlyn: why you haven't tried with an alpha  
Ashlyn: not your ex lol

Ali: don't laugh at me

Ashlyn: I won't

Ali: it scares me

Ashlyn: what scares you about it?  
Ashlyn: getting pregnant?

Ali: no…  
Ali: I've told you alphas sometimes can't control themselves  
Ali: some smell the heat and  
Ali: get hard and get aggressive

Ashlyn: some alphas are dicks

Ali: I know… one of the girls in the bar  
Ali: her girlfriend came home after work  
Ali: she was in her heat and...  
Ali: her girlfriend didn't take a no for an answer

Ashlyn: I'm not like that   
Ashlyn: I've shown you

Ali: I know

Ashlyn: if you need help  
Ashlyn: I'll be happy to do it  
Ashlyn: believe me  
Ashlyn: it's been hard being away  
Ashlyn: pun intended

Ali: lol I imagine

Ashlyn: but if you ask me to stop at some point  
Ashlyn: I will  
Ashlyn: immediately, no second thoughts

Ali: even if you're close?

Ashlyn: if I help with your heat it's all about you  
Ashlyn: you being pleased  
Ashlyn: not me

Ali: I think I…  
Ali: I would like your help  
Ali: I can't stop thinking about you

Ashlyn: about me or my dick?

Ali: your dick  
Ali: I keep thinking of that day in the pool  
Ali: can you come over?

Ashlyn: well I have a meeting right now but  
Ashlyn: I'll be there as soon as I can

Ali: I need you  
Ali: nothing I do seems to be enough

Ashlyn: what can I do to make it better?  
Ashlyn: before I get there

Ali: remember that video I sent you?

Ashlyn: yeah

Ali: send me one  
Ali: show me how hard it's been

Ashlyn: you want me to jerk off for you?  
Ashlyn: and send you a video?

Ali: yes

Ashlyn: I wish you could know how much I like that idea  
Ashlyn: not even joking

Ali: where are you?

Ashlyn: in my office  
Ashlyn: I have a meeting  
Ashlyn: in like… Ten minutes

Ali: are you hard?

Ashlyn: you tell me

Ashlyn smirked as she sent the attached picture of her bulge, her tight slacks not leaving any doubt to Ali of how turned on Ashlyn was. She licked her lips and examined the picture for a long moment, trying to gather the courage to let her heat speak for her while her hand worked on her clit.

Ali: show me more

Ashlyn: you want to see my hard cock?  
Ashlyn: you want to cum to a pic of my hard dick?  
Ashlyn: I can give you that

Ashlyn reached for her bulge, holding it firmly for a second before unzipping her pants and reaching to pull her erection out by the opening. She caressed her length for a moment until she was completely hard and then snapped a picture that she promptly sent to Ali.

Ashlyn: that's what you do to me  
Ashlyn: is this what you want?

Ali: I need you so fucking much  
Ali: you have no idea  
Ali: please send me a video while I wait for you

Ashlyn: want to see me cum?

Ali: yes!

Ali was sitting up in her bed, her legs outstretched in front of her and one hand working slowly with the dildo. She moaned when she saw an incoming video of Ashlyn walking to the bathroom in her office and locking the door, her impossibly hard dick poking out of her pants and bouncing slightly as she walked.

“You made me this hard, Ali.” Ashlyn explained, showing her cock to Ali as her free hand unbuttoned her pants and lowered them and her boxers. “Even my balls are tight ready to cum for you.” She said in a husky voice, her hand holding on to her cock firmly and moving it to the side so Ali could see her balls, tight and beautiful. “I know you like my balls. I love it when you suck them into your mouth.” Ashlyn told her, knowing that the dirty talk and the images would turn Ali on and hopefully help her relieve some of the tension and warmth in her body. She reached to play with her balls for a short moment to tease Ali and then moved her focus to the one thing Ali needed to calm her heat.

She started jerking off, grabbing her cock firmly in her hand and showing Ali the tip as the small amount of precum started gathering in the slit. She made sure to moan and make a show of an action that would normally take her just a few minutes, and all just to please Ali.

“Fuck when I get there, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna scare your neighbors.” She bragged, showing Ali her cock. She shook her dick a bit, gently hitting her palm before she closed her hand around the stiff shaft and started moving faster. “I'm coming.” She announced with ragged breaths and soon her hands movements became erratic until she spilled the tick and warm cum in her hand. “Fuck, Ali… Just the idea of fucking you made me cum.” She said trying to catch her breath while still milking her cock.

When she felt the last of her cum leaving her dick she ended the video and sent it to Ali, knowing that this would keep the omega entertained at least until she could get there. She quickly washed her hands and cleaned herself up, stuffing her softening penis in her boxers and pants.

Ali moaned loudly as she brought herself to orgasm while watching Ashlyn jerking off just for her, her thick cum covering her hand and her balls bouncing as she stroked herself expertly. She waited until she had caught her breath before grabbing her phone and snapping a quick blurry picture of the dildo covered in her juices on the bed next to her.

Ali: I need your cock now

Ashlyn: I'm on my way  
Ashlyn: fuck the meeting  
Ashlyn: my cock wants you

Ali: I can't wait  
Ali:I'm so wet for you  
Ali: I feel like I need to cum in your big dick

Ashlyn: you will  
Ashlyn: and you will see what a real alpha does  
Ashlyn: to relive an omega in her heat

Ashlyn continued texting Ali as she walked into Whitney's office and explained her that Ali needed her there, and Whitney simply smirked and agreed to take care of the meeting Ashlyn had scheduled. She practically ran to the car, asking her driver to let her drive and speeding off until she reached a drug store and a restaurant first, and then Ali's building.

She parked the car and made her way upstairs, laughing at how domestic that scene could look like for anyone out of her circle, an alpha taking care of her omega due to her heat and making sure she was safe before everything else in the world. She smirked when she reached Ali's door and didn't have to wait for a second before Ali had opened and the strong and sweet intoxicating fragrance of the omega’s heat filled her nose and clouded her senses, sending the signal to her cock that it would be working extra hours to satisfy the clearly frustrated omega.

“Fuck.” Ashlyn groaned, noticing how bad Ali looked like. She was clearly going through a rough and intense heat, her cheeks were pink and her hair was up in a messy bun with a few sweaty strand hairs in her forehead. She was wearing a pair of dark blue running shorts that actually had a wet spot between her legs, and a simple white sports bra that let Ashlyn see her hard nipples clearly. “It's intense.” Ashlyn said, smirking when Ali practically jumped in her arms and started kissing her hard, her hand going directly to her cock, caressing her firmly and trying to get her hard.

“You took your time.” She mumbled as she moved her lips to Ashlyn's sensitive neck, looking for the sweet spot.

“Stop there.” She said firmly. Ali obeyed and took a step back. “Let's get inside.” She said and walked into the beautiful apartment, walking straight to the kitchen. She turned to Ali, who was looking at her as if she was in pain and she reached to cup her dick over her pants with her left hand, her right going to the button and the zipper. “You want this dick? She asked as she lowered her boxers and let the soft cock free.

“Yes.” Ali said, her eyes shining and licking her lips.

“Get on your knees.” She smirked and Ali dropped to the floor immediately, opening her mouth and moaning when Ashlyn took a step closer, placing her flaccid cock in Ali's mouth and allowed her to suck her eagerly, her lips tight around her shaft. “Damn, you're eager.” She chuckled, loving the sloppy way in which Ali was sucking her dick, lips tight around her but allowing her teeth to graze her skin occasionally, making her gasp and moan.

“Please cum in my mouth.” Ali pleaded and Ashlyn chuckled and pulled back from her, leaning down to kiss her deeply and slowly as she guided Ali to her feet.

“Go take a shower, you're burning.” Ashlyn told her, looking at her glazed eyes. “Go cool down a bit and then I'll take care of you.” She kissed her gently and adjusted her cock back into her underwear.

“I don't want to.” Ali said in a mumble, moving her face closer to Ashlyn's lips to keep the kiss going.

“Then come eat something.” Ashlyn said gently but firmly, pulling her towards the kitchen and placing a salad in front of her.

“I'm not hungry.”

“I didn't ask, did I?” Ashlyn said as she also placed a water bottle in front of her. “Finish this and go take a shower, I will take care of your heat afterwards.” She insisted, pulling her phone as it rang. “I gotta take this. The sooner you finish those two things, the soonest I'll fuck you.” She winked and walked to the small living room, sitting on the couch and listening intently at the phone call while Ali finished the two tasks she gave her.

 

 

\--//

 

 

“I'm ready.” Ali said as she came out of the shower with her hair down and dripping wet. She walked slowly towards Ashlyn, who got on her feet and left her phone on the coffee table.

“Two rules for tonight… Well, actually three.” She said as she cupped Ali's face. Ali took advantage of how close she was to slide her hand under the waistband of her slacks and grabbed Ashlyn's ass firmly.

“What are they?” She asked with her low voice.

“I will not cum inside you, I will wear a condom. Second, my focus is on you and not me.” She explained and Ali nodded. “And the most important rule is that you can ask me to stop at any moment you don't feel safe or if you're not enjoying whatever I'm doing.”

“But I want your knot.” She pouted, moving a hand to Ashlyn's crotch, moving it firmly over a bulge she hadn't noticed.

“I will wear a condom, if you need my knot we can do it. The only thing I don't want is to cum in you.” She said and went to the table, grabbing the small box of extra large condoms she bought.

“Okay.” Ali nodded. “I just… I'm desperate, Ashlyn, I feel like I'm burning.” Ali said in a whiny voice Ashlyn had never heard before, and it made her dick tingle with want.

“Well, then what are we waiting for?” Ashlyn smirked, reaching to hold Ali's face close to her before she leaned forward and pressed the slowest, sexiest kiss Ali had ever shared. It was tender but hungry, it was meant to make Ali feel good, and yet it was rough. Ashlyn traced Ali's lips with her tongue before sucking her lower lip into her mouth, biting on it roughly but soothing it with her tongue again before she started exploring Ali's mouth so slow that Ali felt like she was dreaming.

Her hand continued to stroke Ashlyn over her loose boxers, trying to enjoy the delicious kiss at the same time she got Ashlyn ready for her needs. She closed her eyes and moaned when Ashlyn moved her lips slowly to Ali's jaw and neck, giving short licks and nibbles until Ali was whimpering with just the feeling of Ashlyn's breathing against her skin.

“Go to your bedroom and kneel on the floor next to the bed.” Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear before tracing the shell of it with her warm tongue. Ali kissed her briefly before she took off to her room. Ashlyn took off her shirt and pants, laying them on the couch and walking down the short hall to Ali's bedroom with the condoms she bought in hand. She stood by the door for a moment, her hand caressing her cock over her boxers while she enjoyed the strong sweet fragrance of Ali's heat in the air.

“I need you.” Ali whimpered, her hand buried between her legs and caressing her clit furiously.

“You seem to be doing just fine.” She smirked, tossing the condoms on the bed and taking off her bra. She stared at Ali as she brought herself closer to a release, caressing her slowly hardening cock over her boxers. She reached to play with her nipples, feeling them hard and sensitive, starting to feel the need to have Ali's lips sucking them, tugging them and biting them.

“I'm close.”

“Did you like the video I sent you?” Ashlyn asked, finally removing her underwear and carelessly kicking it to the side. Her mostly flaccid dick was resting between her legs, a slight curvature as it started to respond to the visual stimulation of Ali masturbating before her.

“Yes… I watched it on repeat until you got here.” Ali smiled a horny grin and Ashlyn chuckled, walking closer to her as she caressed her cock slowly but firmly. She held it tightly in her hand, feeling it respond to her ministrations and simply smirked when she saw Ali moving her fingers with the same intensity she was moving over her cock. She started moving faster, studying Ali's face and realizing how close she was.

“I want you to cum.” She told her, furiously jerking off until her arm ached and her dick was stiff and hard, a raging erection that could only be compared in power to the amazing feeling Ali experienced as she followed Ashlyn's lead and moved fast and hard, making her clit ache and explode in a brief but pleasant orgasm.

“Good job.” Ashlyn smiled, letting go of her cock and leaning down to kiss Ali's moans, her tongue exploring Ali's mouth slowly and her hands cupping her face, keeping her close even as Ali was struggling to catch her breath.

“Please… more…” Ali begged as Ashlyn kissed her hard.

“Suck my dick.” She said and moved back, shoving her softening dick into Ali's mouth. She started sucking the tip eagerly, her tongue tracing the head and slit as she also used her hands to bring Ashlyn to a perfect erection, hard and stiff and beautiful. Ashlyn moaned and Ali moved her mouth to Ashlyn's balls, sucking on them hard and making Ashlyn groan in pleasure, her toes bending as Ali made her feel so much pleasurable pain. “Fucking hell, Ali.” She cursed and closed her eyes, moving her hands to Ali's head and starting to fuck her mouth in earnest, enjoying the gagging sounds Ali made and the way she moved her hands to Ashlyn's ass, pulling her closer with her fingertips digging into her skin.

Ali was not being delicate at all, she was being rough and careless, letting her teeth graze Ashlyn's cock and making her groan as she moved her hand to her balls and tugged them to help her hold off her orgasm, and tugging a bit harder when she felt Ashlyn moving harder against her.

Ali could feel the gentle taste of her precum in her tongue and she started moaning, her heat was driving her crazy and the taste of that intimate cum was like water for her thirst. She moved a hand to Ashlyn's balls and started playing with them, pulling them and gently squeezing them as Ashlyn moved her hips wildly to meet her mouth.

“Fuck I'm gonna cum!” Ashlyn let out loudly, thrusting harder into Ali a few times before she took a sudden step back and grabbed her dick in her hand, watching as her warm cum spilled over her fingers. “Damn…” she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she slowly caressed herself so Ali could see the cum coming out of her dick in a reward of sorts.

“Please fuck me, alpha.” Ali pleaded, looking up at Ashlyn with swollen lips and bright glazed eyes filled with lust and need.

“Get on the on your fours near the foot of the bed.” She ordered her and reached for her boxers before allowing Ali to move, wiping her face and her cock. She threw the boxers again and reached for a condom, making quick work of it over her still hard dick and looking up at Ali, who was watching expectantly. “Your pussy is beautiful.” Ashlyn said, leaning forward and taking Ali's pussy in her mouth from behind, letting her tongue lick and taste her. “You're sweeter now… fuck it's delicious.” She moaned, moving her hands to Ali's hips and pressing her back against her face. Ali moaned loudly and enjoyed Ashlyn's lips and tongue working on her.

“Please fuck me Ashlyn.” She cried in pleasure as a short wave of pleasure made its way from her toes and to her brain, making her moan and buck her hips against Ashlyn's face.

“I'm gonna fuck you really fast and hard until you cum, okay? After that you can ask anything you want and it's yours.” Ashlyn said as she kissed Ali's perfect ass cheeks and caressed her toned legs and lower back. “This tight little pussy is really ready for a pounding.” She smirked as she looked down at how soaked Ali was. She brought her dick closer to her entrance and Ali moaned and pushed back to try and get it inside, but Ashlyn pulled back with a sexy low chuckle and moved her tip from her entrance to Ali's clit, getting it coated with her sweet juices.

“Fuck you feel so good, alpha!” Ali moaned and Ashlyn chuckled again, pressing her tip to Ali's tight slit and pushing slowly inside. “Fuck! So big!” She cried in pleasure.

Ashlyn pushed her dick slowly and made sure Ali was able to take her full length before finally bottoming out on her. She smirked when Ali whimpered and ground her ass against her, trying to show her that she was ready for her whole dick.

She started moving slow, pulling her dick out before plunging back into Ali and letting her balls hit Ali's clit with the deep sudden thrusts. Ali was starting to get desperate until she realized that her alpha had asked her to kneel on that position on the bed to have the perfect angle to hit her gspot and be able to stand behind her and thrust in a fast and hard pace. When she finally understood that and felt Ashlyn's hands holding her hips firmly she moaned and lowered her torso, pushing her ass in the air and closer to Ashlyn.

“How does it feel?” Ashlyn asked with a smirk, starting to move faster and making Ali whimper as she finally got a hard deep rhythm, her body being the leverage to fuck Ali deeply.

“Fucking good!” Ali said loudly, grabbing fistfuls of the covers on her bed. She could hear the wet sounds Ashlyn's cock made on each thrust into her soaked pussy, and the sound of her perfect balls hitting her clit on each thrust. She moaned and whimpered loudly, not being able to do anything other than focusing on the way the tip of Ashlyn's cock was hitting her gspot insesantly. “You're fucking big, alpha! Please fuck me!” She practically yelled and Ashlyn moved even harder against her, a hand sneaking around her and reaching the omega’s clit. “Fuck, yes! Fuck, fuck!” Ali yelled, her hips bucking against Ashlyn to meet her thrusts and her hand as it circled Ali's clit.

“You're so tight, Ali. Your pussy is so good.” She said in an exhausted tone, switching her movements to shallow quick thrusts with her dick deep inside of Ali. She could feel her tighten around her impossibly harder erection and smirked when Ali started shaking and cursing through an intense clitoral orgasm before she felt her gspot being pleasured and being pushed over the edge, mumbling moans and loud whimpers Ashlyn was sure her neighbors were hearing. “That's it omega, come for me, your alpha is pleased.” She told Ali in a firm voice that made Ali shiver and moan.

Ashlyn slowed her thrusts until she was barely moving before she pulled out of her and helped Ali turn around. She smirked as the omega struggled to catch her breath and keep her eyes open, and leaned to press a kiss to Ali's clit, making her groan and arch her back.

“Good, huh? That's what you've been missing.” She said arrogantly, taking the condom off and dropping it to the floor.

“Thank you. Shit, I can't believe you're so good.” She chuckled and scooted up the bed to rest her head on the pillow.

“Have you seen my workout routine? I have abs of steel designed specifically for that.” She said with a wink, pointing at her defined torso. Ashlyn climbed on the bed and turned on her side, moving a hand to Ali's face and pulling her in for a long kiss.

“Thanks.” Ali said softly, scooting closer to her very skilled alpha.

“No problem. I told you I could help.”

“And you did, I already feel better.” She smiled and Ashlyn pulled her even closer until she was resting her head on Ashlyn's chest, tracing the ink from her side. “I guess not all alphas are jerks.”

“I like to think I'm not a jerk… At least not all the time.” She laughed.

“You're not, you're just… An alpha.” Ali joked and Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you start working for Clive?” She asked and looked down at Ali, who was playing with her right nipple.

“I made a few bad decisions in my life and that was the only job I could find.” Ali sighed.

“I'm sorry if I'm intruding-”

“No, it's okay. I just… I don't really like talking about it.”

“Let's drop it then. We're having fun here.” Ashlyn said and kissed Ali soundly, moaning when Ali pinched her nipple.

“Can you knot me? I need it.” Ali asked in her soft submissive voice.

“Anything you want.” She whispered against Ali's lips as she pushed her gently so she would lay on her back again. Ashlyn sat up and reached for a condom. “I'm soft, you're gonna have to help a little.” She said and Ali was quick to move and take her dick in her mouth, moving slower than before but still sucking her hard. “Fuck, that's good.” Ashlyn moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in pleasure, enjoying the way her omega was pleasing her. When she had a good erection Ali pulled back and wordlessly took the condom from her hand and ripped the package open, taking the latex product and sliding it over Ashlyn's dick.

Ali silently moved to straddle Ashlyn, taking her dick until she felt her balls against her and she started moving up and down slowly. Ashlyn crossed her legs and placed her hands on Ali's ass, guiding her movements, leaning forward to capture Ali's bouncing breasts with her mouth. She roughly bit Ali's nipple and tugged it as Ali moved and fucked herself with Ashlyn's dick until Ali moaned a brief orgasm and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, kissing her deeply as she moved.

“It's starting.” Ashlyn told her as they kissed, feeling her knot starting to form. Ali started to rock her hips in circles more than bouncing on her cock and soon she felt the full knot in her tight entrance. Ashlyn moaned softly as Ali continued to move and she held her closer when she felt her cock twitch and shoot her cum, filling the condom. They stayed like that, Ashlyn's knot keeping them together as they kissed slowly, Ali's previous urgency calmed by the rain of orgasms she experienced since Ashlyn got there.

Ashlyn gently laid down and pulled Ali with her, holding her tightly against her chest and waiting for her knot to shrink. Ali closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful quiet in the apartment and Ashlyn's strong arms keeping her safe.

 

 

\--/

 

 

  
“Hey.” Ashlyn smiled when Ali found her in the shower.

They had waited until her knot shrank before Ali felt another wave of her heat and had told Ashlyn she wanted to ride her dick. After two more orgasms this way and Ashlyn making Ali cum again while she sat on her face, Ali had fallen asleep and Ashlyn had taken that time to make a few calls she had pending before taking a shower. She was feeling a bit sore, but Ali already looked better, and it had all been worth it.

“Thank you for coming over today… I know you were busy.” Ali said as she walked into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms loosely around Ashlyn's waist and leaned to suck her nipples.

“No problem.” She said with a smile, closing her eyes as Ali played with her breasts. “I'm glad you feel better.”

“I still want you to do something for me, though…” Ali mumbled and tugged her nipple hard, making her moan.

“What?” She smirked. The brunette had always been creative with Ashlyn, asking her to fuck her in all the imaginable positions, and never backing down when Ashlyn proposed something either, so Ashlyn was intrigued and anxious to see what she would come up with next.

“I want you to cum inside me.” Ali told her in a low irresistible voice. “In my ass.” She added with a sexy smirk, sucking and liking Ashlyn's nipple as she looked up at her through hooded lust filled eyes. Ashlyn felt that look down to her core and was not surprised when her cock responded and started getting hard without any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question (apart from if ash should take Ali's offer)
> 
> What do you guys think of me adding a bit of something else into this story? Some toys or something else to spice things up


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, ideas, suggestions, opinions and everything you take the time to comment. It means a lot!
> 
> Now, some of you said you don't like anal and would have to avoid a whole chapter if I included it, but others do enjoy it so I think I met you guys halfway and included anal after all the sprinkles of plot (even though there are a few minor details there) and added it into the last part (there's a mark there) so you can read the chapter and skip that :) 
> 
> I hope you guys like this and...Ali's heat is done after this lol gotta give Ash a rest ;)

“I told you I'm not into anal.” Ashlyn said even though her dick was betraying her.

 

“You said I could ask for anything tonight and it would be mine.” Ali said kneading Ashlyn's breasts, licking her nipples and making her shiver. If there was anything she loved of being an omega is that she knew exactly how to get what she wanted from an alpha, and in this case she seemed to be having the upper hand, judging by Ashlyn's hard on.

 

“Not that.” She smirked, realizing what Ali was up to. She allowed her cock to get hard while she enjoyed Ali's ministrations before she leaned to capture Ali's lips in a heated kiss. “pick something else.”

 

“Cum in my mouth.” Ali said while her hands still worked on Ashlyn's nipples that were almost as hard as her dick.

 

“Why do you want me to do the two things I don't like to do to a woman?” She chuckled, stopping Ali as she tried to kneel down. She pressed her against the cold tiled wall and Ali simply smirked.

 

“Because I won't be truly satisfied until you do it. You may not enjoy it but I do.” She said with a sexy low voice as she reached to play with Ashlyn's dick, caressing it slowly. “I love feeling a good dick in my ass, and your cum is so sweet I can't get enough of it.”

 

“You are one of a kind, Ali. Using your alpha like this is bold.” Ashlyn said with an arrogant look, leaning to bite Ali's lips harshly and soothing her with her warm tongue. “Get on your knees and make your alpha cum in your mouth.” She said and Ali moaned and kneeled in front of her, eagerly taking her cock in her mouth and sucking the tip. 

 

She moved her lips teasingly all over the shaft, kissing the thick vein underneath and reaching her smooth soft balls, sucking them into her mouth and tugging at them with her lips before she moved back up her cock, wrapping her lips tightly around it. She noticed Ashlyn's hand on her head, guiding her gently and smirked when she noticed how she was acting different than she usually would, focusing on her own pleasure and trying to cum to satisfy the omega. The instinct of an alpha was to dominate but if their omega needed something they would do everything to achieve their satisfaction.

 

“Suck my balls.” Ashlyn told her, reaching with her hand to pull her dick out of Ali's mouth will a loud popping sound of how hard she was sucking, and pushed her face against her balls with her free hand. Ali immediately started playing with them, nibbling playfully and using her hands to tug and gently cup them before Ashlyn allowed her to suck her hard cock again. The delicious line between pain and pleasure was something Ashlyn enjoyed when Ali nibbled her balls, to the point that it had become a favorite since they started their deal.

 

Ali moaned with each stroke of her tongue on the smooth tip of Ashlyn's perfect dick, feeling so much pleasure as she gave head to her beautiful alpha. She felt Ashlyn tugging at her hair gently, trying to pull her faster to meet the slow thrusts she gave into Ali's mouth. Ali looked up and felt a wave of wetness flooding her core when she found beautiful hazel eyes looking down at her with admiration and fire, and something else Ali couldn't put her finger on before Ashlyn closed her eyes and threw her head back with a deep moan, starting to move her hips faster, fucking Ali's mouth with gentle urgency.

 

“Fuck, Ali… I'm so close.” She moaned and Ali whimpered, desperate to feel the taste of Ashlyn's essence on her tongue. She started moving her head faster, her lips tightening around the throbbing shaft, and her throat eagerly receiving each deep thrust while her hands moved to Ashlyn's nipples and pinched them hard, tugging them and rolling them in her fingers until Ashlyn moaned and Ali felt a warm thick rope of cum in her mouth.

 

“Mmmm….” Ali whimpered, eagerly swallowing Ashlyn's load and continuing to suck her cock until Ashlyn pushed her head back gently, her dick too sensitive for Ali's mouth. 

 

“Damn…” she sighed and panted, truly thankful for the blowjob and in awe at Ali simply swallowing her cum and continuing to suck her cock. She felt so aroused that she could barely speak when she opened her mouth. “Get the fuck up and go to bed.” She ordered Ali in her firm alpha voice, the same Ali could cum to if Ashlyn ordered her to do it. Ali took off practically running and Ashlyn stopped the shower and followed her to the bedroom, kneeling on the bed and pulling her so Ali's legs were spread wide open and she was kneeling between them.

 

Ashlyn looked at Ali with hungry predatory eyes but she knew she could trust the alpha. Her core ached for her, her heat making sure she was ready for the relief the big cock brought her, and her clit throbbing for eager lips. 

 

Ali expected Ashlyn's cock to enter her roughly and fuck her brains out, however she was surprised to feel Ashlyn's skilled tongue stroking from her entrance to her clit slowly, her warmth being spread by the wet muscle. She moaned, arched her back and closed her eyes and grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets as Ashlyn slowly worked her up, entering her with her tongue and going as deep as she could.

 

“Ashlyn! Oh my- oh fuck!” She moaned and her body contorted and shook as Ashlyn brought her to an intense orgasm. She whimpered loudly and Ashlyn simply continued licking Ali's pussy, her tongue giving wide strokes and her lips sucking hard on Ali's clit, until she reached with her hands to stop her; Ashlyn, however, didn't stop, she only slowed down and became more gentle, giving short licks to her clit and sucking Ali's folds. Ali reached down with her hand and spread her folds so Ashlyn could suck and lavish her clit with her delicate attention, slowly entering her with a finger that she curled and used to caress Ali's gspot until she came again, a silent scream being the clue Ashlyn's ego needed to understand how good she was rewarding her omega and how good she was being for her during the intense heat that filled her senses since she entered the apartment.

 

Ashlyn kissed her way up Ali's body, the trimmed curls above her pussy, circled her navel with her tongue and left hot gentle kisses on her sternum and breasts, slowly moving to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and kissing Ali's jaw and chin, finally reaching her lips and kissing her slowly and gently, her tongue caressing Ali's mouth, exploring deeply as her hands moved to either side of Ali's head, supporting her weight as they sexily made out. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck, pulling her closer, and her legs around Ashlyn's torso, keeping her trapped and captive in the kiss.

 

Ashlyn allowed the kiss to go for long minutes, going from intense and deep to short playful licks and bites, tugs and pecks as they caught their breath before going back to the best kiss Ali could remember. Ali could feel Ashlyn's hard on against her pussy, and she tried canting her lips to hint that she wanted more, making Ashlyn smirk against her lips and tug her lower lip with her teeth. She wordlessly reached for a condom and sat up, putting it on her hardening shaft before she grabbed her cock and rubbed it against Ali's clit.

 

“I'm ready for you.” Ali whispered and spread her legs wide open, inviting Ashlyn, who slowly slid her dick into her and resumed her position on top of Ali, moving her hips slowly and kissing Ali deeply. Their tongues teased each other and Ali held tightly onto Ashlyn, canting her hips so Ashlyn would rub her clit with each deep slow thrust of her dick.

 

“You feel so good, Ali.” Ashlyn mumbled against Ali's lips. “You smell so sweet.” She said referring to Ali's heat that still lingered in the air. Ali simply moaned and started kissing her hard and moved a hand to Ashlyn's ass, grabbing her cheek hard.

 

“Faster, please.” Ali asked and Ashlyn complied, picking up her pace until Ali was moaning steadily into her mouth. Ali pulled her face away from Ashlyn, moaning so loud the whole building could hear them having sex, and tilted her head to the side; Ashlyn felt her cock throb and twitch when Ali did it, exposing her neck to her in pleasure and submission. She felt the urge to bite her neck and claim the omega, but she settled for sucking hard on Ali's pulse point and claiming her lips in a searing kiss while Ali whimpered a short orgasm that lasted long enough for her not to complain at the rough change of pace Ashlyn had, starting to fuck Ali industrially hard until she felt her balls tighten and her knot forming, the cum filling the condom as she bit Ali's lip so hard she tasted blood.

 

Ali clawed Ashlyn's ass as she moved into Ali a few more times before collapsing on top of the omega, who held her close and enjoyed the feeling of her knot deep into her pussy, keeping her inside.

 

Ali had felt something different from Ashlyn this time, in the way she fucked her. She had felt the alpha being warm and gentle and even though that had always been the case, Ali still felt something shift, something in her eyes was seeing the Omega differently.

 

//

  
  


“Hey.” Ashlyn smiled when Ali wrapped her arms around her as she looked out the window.

 

“How come I always fall asleep and you're never in bed when I wake up?”

 

“That's not true, you usually wake me up.” She smirked and moved Ali's hand that was on her hip to her dick. Ali grabbed the cock firmly, the way Ashlyn liked it, and started jerking her off slowly, with no urgency at all.

 

“I love waking you up.” She giggled and kissed Ashlyn's shoulder.

 

“What else do you love? In general, not just sex.” Ashlyn asked with curiosity.

 

“Dancing, nature… Listening to music and watching tv.” Ali shrugged.

 

“Nature?”

 

“I love taking walks in the park, hiking on forests or going to the beach… I like the connection to everything we came from.”

 

“And dancing?”

 

“It's always been my passion.” Ali recognized, letting her other hand slide down to Ashlyn's balls, assisting the other as it continued masturbating Ashlyn. “I love the music, how it makes you feel.”

 

“How did you end up in Clive’s bar?” She asked, leaning back a little, letting Ali know that this was a vulnerable moment she could enjoy.

 

“It's a complicated story…”Ali said as she squeezed Ashlyn's balls gently and tugged at them.

 

“We have time.”

 

“If I tell you my story you will do anything I want.”

 

“Again with that…”

 

“You're the one who wants to open that can of worms.” Ali giggled, holding Ashlyn's cock harder and giving a few fast strokes that almost made her cum.

 

“Fucking hell, woman.” Ashlyn groaned, enjoying the way her body responded to Ali. She had her balls in her hand and played with them, something she never actually cared for but has grown to love to the point of doing it when she's alone and taking care of a sudden erection while showering when Ali's not around, and she was completely lost on her. “I'm in.” She said with a chuckle when she felt Ali smile and circle the tip of her dick with her hand.

 

“Okay… Well, I actually went to college for a whole year and studied dramatic arts until the money from my dad’s trust ran out and I was left with nothing… I got a girlfriend, the alpha I mentioned, and lived with her for a couple of years until she got a new job and had to move. I was living with her being a good housewife of sorts, just taking care of the house and not worrying about getting a good job or studying.” Ali started, her hands leaving Ashlyn's semi hard cock and moving to sit on the couch; Ashlyn followed her and silently nudged Ali so she would sit against the arm of the couch and she could sit between her legs, leaning back against her.

 

“What happened then?”

 

“I met a beta guy who was really fun and knew a couple of guys who sold drugs in bars, and he said it could be a good business for me since I was almost homeless at the moment, crashing on my friend's couches.” She said shaking her head. “Anyway, I got in contact with a guy and he gave me some weed to sell, he said it was pretty easy and harder to get busted so I started selling weed in bars and strip clubs.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“I never did drugs though, so you don't have to worry.”

 

“I wasn't.” Ashlyn reassured her, placing Ali's hand on her breast so she could play with her nipple.

 

“Okay. Anyway, one day I had to go to Clive's club and everything was going well until he noticed I had a few guys around me and taking the money they were supposed to use on his girls, so he took me to one of the rooms for private dances and threatened me, but also offered me a better job with lower risk dancing for him since I have a nice body, so… I went backstage and changed my clothes for a lingerie set and danced for sweet cash every night.”

 

“Wow… I never imagined.” Ashlyn said, genuinely surprised. 

 

“Yup… the first week was really hard, you know? Taking your clothes off in front of so many people isn't something anyone would do for pleasure.” Ali said with a frown. “You get completely exposed and people criticize everything about you, from your tits being too small to your ass being too big and your abs not being feminine enough.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“I think your body is perfect.” Ashlyn said sincerely.

 

“One guy paid for a private dance and asked me to return his money because he saw stretch marks, like dude every woman has them.” She said again and Ashlyn chuckled. “What?”

 

“You were probably the only woman he's seen up close in his life, how's he supposed to know that.” 

 

“That's something I never considered.” She agreed with a chuckle.

 

“And if anyone ever complained about your dances then they're morons, you dance like a goddess.” She confessed. “It turned me on so much.”

 

“I noticed.” She giggled. “You got hard.”

 

“That night I went home and jerked off thinking of that dance.” She confessed. “I hope it isn't offensive.”

 

“Not at all.” Ali chuckled. “I once had to dance for this huge fat guy who smelled like body odor and he got hard and tried to take it further but Clive got the guys from security to kick his nasty ass out.”

 

“Did he hurt you?” Ashlyn asked with a slight feeling of jealousy.

 

“No, he just grabbed me and forced me to sit on his lap but I screamed and Clive came in like a madman.” Ali laughed at the memory. “He doesn't care about the girls, it was just about the guy taking something he didn't pay in advance for.”

 

“That disgusting piece of shit.” Ashlyn said annoyed. “None of the girls had been so honest about his disgusting ass before.” She said shaking her head. “I'm gonna send one of my guys to see him one of these days.”

 

“Other girls?” Ali asked, rolling Ashlyn's nipples between her fingers and kneading her breasts gently.

 

“Yeah, the girls before you.” Ashlyn responded, a bit uncomfortable.

 

“How many…” Ali asked in a whisper that Ashlyn ignored.

 

“But what about your family?”

 

“That's a talk for another day… The deal was just for that part of the story.” Ali giggled. “I'm gonna claim my prize though.”

 

“That could count as cheating but I will let it slide.”

 

“You can fuck me for more story.” Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.

 

“I guess I can do that even though I think I've fucked you enough times to deserve a full story, but I'll never say no to fucking for information. That's a deal I like.” Ashlyn nodded. “Now… How are you gonna cash your prize?” She asked as she sat up and turned to Ali with a smirk.

 

“You're gonna fuck me in the ass.” She said with an assertive voice and Ashlyn simply nodded this time.

 

“Okay.” She said and got on her feet, guiding Ali to the bedroom.

 

 

 

******************()*()*******************

\--//

 

When they reached the bedroom Ali sat on the edge of the bed and brought Ashlyn closer, taking her dick in her mouth and  working slowly on her. Ashlyn cupped Ali's cheeks and smirked when Ali started purposefully taking her dick so it would hit her cheek, making Ashlyn feel how she was blowing her.

 

Ashlyn felt her dick getting harder and reached to play with Ali's breasts while she gave her a mind blowing blow job. She stopped her and leaned down to kiss her, being surprised when Ali's hands took her cock roughly and caressed her hard for a few moments before pulling back with a smirk.

 

“What?” Ashlyn chuckled at the spark in Ali's eyes.

 

“Nothing…” Ali said and pushed her breasts together, leaning forward so Ashlyn's dick was pressed against them. Ashlyn took her penis in her hand and pressed the tip against Ali's nipple, moaning at the sensation, and quickly positioning her dick in the underside of Ali's breasts, sliding it in between them while Ali held them together. Ashlyn slowly thrusted and Ali moaned as Ashlyn fucked her tits, the tip of her cock almost hitting her chin with each thrust.

 

“Prepare your ass.” Ashlyn ordered her, giving a final couple of thrusts that made Ali moan surprised before she moved up the bed and did as told, gathering some of her abundant wetness and spreading it to her tight asshole. “Do you have lube?” She asked as she caressed her cock tightly.

 

“Yes. Here.” Ali said and leaned to the side, turning her body slightly to reach the bedside table and exposing her pussy to Ashlyn, who moved to kneel behind her and pressed her tip to Ali's core. “Mmmm…” she moaned and let Ashlyn slide her tip into her, just the head, and fuck her shallowly for a short moment.

 

“Hurry up and get that ass ready.” Ashlyn said pulling out from her and allowing Ali to pour some lube in her hand and spread it on her ass, massaging the tight hole with her fingers before she pressed her index finger inside. Ashlyn watched intently, still caressing her cock and enjoyed the way Ali moaned and prepared herself to be taken by her. “You're so beautiful, Ali.” She said and Ali noticed how she was moving her hand faster over her shaft, bringing herself close to orgasm.

 

Ali turned fully to her side and allowed Ashlyn to see how she pressed a finger deep into her ass before adding a second one, moaning deeply and moving her hips to give her a show. Ali whimpered when Ashlyn groaned and the omega felt the warm cum ropes landing on her lower back. She kept moving her fingers as Ashlyn panted behind her, milking her dick and pressing the tip to Ali's lower back to spread the cum that adorned her skin.

 

Ali turned her face and caught Ashlyn looking at her with feral eyes, the hunger and need in them as clear as the pearls of sweat that were dripping from her forehead and adorning her body as well. She turned around to lay on her back, spreading her legs wide open so Ashlyn could kneel between them.

 

“Please cum inside me.” Ali asked with her Omega voice just as Ashlyn poured lube on her still hard dick. She looked at Ali and spread the lube on her shaft before pressing the tip to Ali's tight asshole. “Fuck yes…” she moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure.

 

Ashlyn slowly pressed further into her and pulled out, enjoying the sounds coming from Ali's mouth and the visual of her hard cock entering her slowly. She repeated the movements, entering her and pulling out until she felt less resistance from Ali's asshole and she could start moving deeper without hurting her. 

 

Ali played with her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing them hard as Ashlyn slowly worked on her. She was amazed by Ashlyn's capacity to be gentle and kind with her when she knew for a fact more than a couple alphas lost control when fuckig, even more if it was an omega’s ass.

 

“You can go deeper.” Ali told her and Ashlyn nodded, moving slowly so Ali could take an inch more of her. She kept thrusting slowly until Ali gave her the green light to bottom out on her, pushing her dick all the way in until her balls were pressed against Ali's skin. “You fill me nicely.” Ali sighed, enjoying the tightness she felt with Ashlyn buried deep into her. “Please stay still for a bit.” Ali asked her and Ashlyn simply stopped moving, leaning down to kiss her slowly.

 

“You feel great… you're so tight.” She whispered in Ali's lips, kissing her gently.

 

“Pull out and thrust back inside hard…” Ali asked her and Ashlyn pecked her lips before pulling back up and slowly pulling her dick out, making Ali moan loudly as she did and then thrusting back into her hard like she asked her.”fuck!” Ali groaned, feeling so much pleasure at being filled by the big alpha.

 

Ashlyn started moving slowly but deep, following the instructions Ali managed to moan as she thrusted into her. She started picking up her pace when Ali moved her hand to her clit and started circling it with urgency. Ashlyn finally reached for more lube and pulled out to reapply on her cock before thrusting back into Ali so hard she felt her balls sting when they hit Ali's skin.

 

“Please move faster!” Ali pleaded in a high pitched whimper and Ashlyn obliged, moving faster until Ali's breasts were bouncing furiously and she was mumbling incoherent things. Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's breasts, holding herself onto them and squeezing them hard and rough as she moved harder into Ali. 

 

She looked down at the omega and smirked when she saw her with her eyes closed and sweaty skin glistening. She leaned down and kissed her deeply for a brief moment, slowing her thrusts down before she leaned back and winked at Ali as she started picking up her pace again and moved a hand to enter Ali's pussy roughly with two fingers, curling them when she felt her gspot and making sure she caressed it every time.

 

“Are you close omega?” She smirked and gave a series of fast and deep thrusts before stopping suddenly and thrusting slowly into her, the last inch of her dick being pushed into her hard.

 

“Fuck yes, alpha!” 

 

“Are you gonna cum on my dick, hmm? How's this alpha make you feel, omega?” She asked in the husky alpha voice that alerted Ali when she was about to cum. She could feel Ashlyn's knot starting to form and she moaned at the idea of her filling her ass with her warm cum and knotting her in the ass. “Answer me!”

 

“Fucking awesome!” She yelled. “Please make me cum, alpha.” She whispered and Ashlyn squeezed Ali's breast hard and picked up her place, thrusting into her hard and rough. She felt Ali's asshole tightening around her cock and almost full knot so she moved hard for a few moments as Ali furiously rubbed her clit and soon the omegas was desperately yelling and moaning an intense double orgasm that only intensified when Ashlyn's hand moved faster and gave her a gspot orgasm that made her feel almost like she was going to pass out. 

 

Ashlyn stared at Ali and moved her cock slowly into her to avoid hurting her now that her knot was full. She brought Ali to three intense orgasms at the same time and her cock felt so hard and ready to explode into her omega’s ass that she felt her balls tight like rocks. Her alpha pride was ordering her to keep fucking Ali, but she simply moved slowly and gently into her until Ali opened her eyes and sighed, nodding to give her permission to cum.

  
“You're beautiful baby.” Ashlyn said and leaned down to capture Ali’s lips in a kiss as she rocked her hips in circles, stimulating her cock that was buried deep into her without risking pulling her knot out and hurt the vulnerable omega. Ali moaned with each movement, Ashlyn's weight on her being comforting and a turn on and she wrapped her arms tightly around her, scratching her back when she felt Ashlyn's movements get erratic and pull back from the kiss, moaning as she gave a short series of thrusts and felt the cum from the gentle and strong alpha filling her ass with warmth, her knot firmly keeping them together as they kissed and recovered from the most intense and arousing sex they ever shared, only behind the gentle way Ashlyn made her lose her head just a few hours early, when I felt like she was making love to her and not just fucking her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! I hope you guys enjoy :)

“Yes, I know that.” Ashlyn said on the phone and sipped her orange juice. She had stayed over at Ali's by accident and Whitney had called her to ask if she was going to the office and give her some updates from the meeting she skipped. She had walked to the kitchen and found some orange juice and decided she needed to eat something just in case Ali was still in need of her alpha services. “So Tanaka is actually willing to sale under my conditions? That old ass knows who's boss.” She laughed. “When is he coming over? In two weeks? We can work with that. Thank you Whit, you're a boss.” She smiled proudly at her best friend. “She was feeling better last night, we'll see what happens today. I'll let her know, bye.” She chuckled and heard a knock on the door.

She rolled her eyes and went to put on her pants and shirt that she left on the couch the night prior and went to see who it was. When she opened the door a tall blonde was on the other side, clearly an alpha by her defiant look as soon as she saw Ashlyn. There was a smaller woman Ashlyn thought was the woman's omega, as well as a man and an older woman behind them.

“Can I help you?”

“We're here to talk about last night’s mess… You must know what I'm talking about since you stink of sex.” The woman said angrily and Ashlyn smirked.

“No, please enlighten me.” She said crossing her arms arrogantly staring at the other alpha.

“Well, I assume you were fucking whoever is on a heat in this apartment and we all heard you loud and clear.”

“You assume correctly.” She said nonchalantly.

“We couldn't sleep in peace because all we heard were moans and screams of how good the alpha is.”

“Are you jealous or something?” Ashlyn said amused, not noticing how Ali had woken up and was listening a few feet away.

“Jealous? I'm furious! What kind of disrespect is that?! If you want to scream like animals you can go to the wild, not to an apartment! What kind of bitch are you fucking-”

“Stop right there because the only bitch here is you, dear.” Ashlyn said angrily, letting her alpha take care.

“Really? Because whoever is there moaning like a little bitch is making us think otherwise.” Ann said defiantly, making Ali shrink. Ashlyn stared at her and took a step closer to the other alpha, who didn't budge, and spoke into her personal space.

“Maybe you need to fuck your omega better to know that when you're satisfying them they're gonna be loud instead of making a beeline with the bunch of pathetic and frustrated neighbors to make a scene in front of an omega’s apartment.”

“How dare you?!”

“Maybe we should leave, Ann.” The omega said softly and just then Ashlyn noticed how they all had taken a step back from the two alphas, sensing a conflict starting.

“Listen to your omega, Ann.” Ashlyn smirked at the alpha, looking into her eyes in a dare. The other woman stood firmly in front of her and was about to reply before Ashlyn spoke again. “Have you ever fucked an omega so good they lose control? Have you ever been in a position where your omega pleads you knot her? Has your omega ever came when you knot her and cum inside her? Because if you haven't, Ann, then you have no business being here asking me to quiet down and should be fucking your omega until that happens or she dumps your uptight ass to the curb and gets a real alpha.” She said firmly and the other alpha looked down in embarrassment for a second before she looked back at Ashlyn, who grinned arrogantly knowing she had gotten her.

“Ann, please honey.” The omega pleaded and the alpha finally backed away and walked to her apartment to the right of Ali's door, right where Ali's bedroom was. Ashlyn chuckled and commiserated, knowing they had been really loud and now knowing how loud it should've been for Ann. the omega and the others soon followed suit and disappeared behind their own apartments leaving Ashlyn with a smirk as she entered the apartment.

“What the fuck?!” Ashlyn yelled when she closed the door and felt Ali's lips kissing her hard and her hands ripping her shirt open, the buttons flying in all directions as the omega moved her lips to Ashlyn's nipples and sucked them hard.

“That was so fucking hot.” Ali mumbled. She knew Ashlyn was a big alpha, tall and strong, so fit and smart, but watching her dominate an alpha like that, bragging of how good she was in bed and just defending her, made Ali's blood boil and feel a rush of fire through her veins, giving her the courage to take her alpha by surprise. Ashlyn allowed her to keep her assault until she looked down and saw the big bulge of her cock against her pants.

“On your knees. We're gonna give Ann a show.” She laughed and took off her pants, shoving her soft cock in Ali's mouth and starting to fuck her mouth fast and hard, getting a healthy erection in record time and reaching to get Ali back on her feet. “I want you to be extra loud, baby. Let everyone know how good this alpha is to you.” She said and turned them around until Ali was pressed against the door, her breasts pressed against the warm skin of Ashlyn's body.

“Fuck me, me alpha!” She asked loudly and moaned when Ashlyn suddenly lifted Ali's right leg off the ground and made her wrap it around her hip, pushing her hard cock inside her and starting to fuck her hard. “Fuck yes!”

“Louder! Ann needs to know how I make you feel.” Ashlyn said. Having won a challenge of sorts against another young alpha was something that always made her feel aroused, but the way Ali attacked her and ripped her shirt off drove her crazy. She felt her dick was hard like never before, Ali's walls feeling as warm as she had felt them, and the wetness that dripped from Ali's tight pussy were factors simply making her lose control.

“Fuck me alpha!” Ali yelled even louder, enjoying Ashlyn's lips on her as her cock mercilessly pounded into her. She felt like she was close and she moaned loudly, whimpered in Ashlyn's mouth and clawed at her back until the orgasm made her yell her praise for the alpha’s dick. Ashlyn, however didn't slow down, she kept going and Ali came again shortly after, her eyes closed and her throat hurting from how loud she was being. Stroking the alpha’s ego had proven to be extremely satisfying, but she still didn't feel Ashlyn's knot and she gave no signs of wanting to slow down anytime soon. And she wasn't complaining.

“Your pussy is so tight Alex. I love- I love fucking you.” Ashlyn mumbled against Ali's neck, fucking her slower but still deep and hard.

“Alpha-”

“So good.”

“Ash… Stop, please-” Ali said softly as Ashlyn gave deep thrusts into her. Ashlyn opened her eyes and immediately stopped, pulling out of her gently.

“I'm sorry.” She apologized and Ali shook her head. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you did nothing wrong.” Ali smiled. “My leg was cramping, that's all.” She giggled and moved her other leg up, her hand reaching and burying her cock deep into her pussy in one swift motion. “Your dick is so good.”

“You sure I didn't hurt you?”

“Shh… Just keep fucking me.” Ali pleaded and moved her hips, stroking herself against the big dick that was inside her. “I think they need to hear this door banging one more time for the message to sink in.” She smirked and Ashlyn started picking up her pace only to slow down and lift Ali up so both of her legs were around her hips and Ali's arms were around her neck.

“Deeper?”

“Yes, you're deeper now. I feel so good when you fill me up.” Ali moaned and Ashlyn started moving her hips so her cock was deeply buried into Ali in gentle thrusts that made her sigh and whimper as their bodies made the door bang on each movement. Ali kept whimpering and soon she felt as close to a hard orgasm as she had ever felt, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck to Ashlyn, who allowed herself to have a few seconds to contemplate what would happen if she claimed the omega right then and there, making her hers. Her rhythm faltered and Ali clawed her back hard. “Don't you dare to stop!” Ali told her.

“Yes ma'am!” She responded and started pounding into Ali, making the door bang louder and Ali yelled her orgasm just when Ashlyn felt her knot starting to form.

“I want your knot…” Ali whispered as Ashlyn moved them to the couch and sat down with Ali on her lap, pulling her dick out of her. Ali moaned softly, just for Ashlyn, and nuzzled in her neck, breathing in the alpha's scent.

“Not now.” Ashlyn said softly. She was dying to knot her, to be tied to her, but she needed to be strong. She was feeling slightly confused at her own feelings in the past day, but she blamed it all on the sweet heat of the omega. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“No… I might still be in my heat.”

“Oh… Would you like to come on a short trip with me?” She offered. “I was gonna go sailing for a bit to clear my head, but if you don't want to be here and risk having that bitch come back…”

“I've never been on a boat before.” Ali mumbled. She was feeling a bit lighter, more relaxed and not burning anymore, but she didn't want to leave Ashlyn's strong arms.

“It'll be okay. Just you and me and some wine.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“I… Well, we're together, no?” Ashlyn chuckled.

“I would love to go.” Ali nodded, her forehead pressed on the crook of Ashlyn's neck. “But I just want to recover first… Maybe another time.”

“Of course.”

  
\--

  
Two months later

“How's it going, lazy ass.” Whitney chuckled as she walked into Ashlyn's home office.

“All good, just chilling.” She smirked.

“I saw Ali was sunbathing by the pool.”

“Yeah I called her last night.” Ashlyn nodded.

“You like her, don't you?”

“If I didn't like her, she wouldn't have a contract.” She said amused.

“I don't mean it like that.”

“I know.” Ashlyn said, her smile faltering and telling Whitney all she needed to know.

“Okay. Let's get to work, then.” She smiled and moved her chair to the other side of the desk next to Ashlyn. “Wait, is it safe for me to put my stuff on this desk?”

“I don't fuck people on my office desk, Whitney.” She laughed. “But if that happened, I would clean afterwards.” She winked and Whitney rolled her eyes playfully.

  
\--

  
“Hey you.” Ashlyn said from the door of the house that led to the pool where Ali was swimming.

“Hey! Is Whitney still here?”

“No, she just left.” Ashlyn shook her head and moved to sit on a chair.

“I thought she was gonna stay for lunch.”

“She had a date.” Ashlyn explained. “What do you want to eat?”

“Anything you're having.”

“Pizza?”

“Sure. Just… No pepperoni.”

“Pineapple?”

“I love it.” Ali giggled and Ashlyn fist bumped in the air.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“You mean apart from my banging body?”

“That adds to it, that's for sure.” She shrugged. “Movie and pizza?”

“Yes! Sounds great.” She said taking one last dip before coming out of the pool. Ashlyn grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her dripping wet body. “I'll take a shower.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn nodded and saw her walk into the house, heading upstairs and into the bathroom they shared at least a couple nights per week. Ashlyn noticed how she started bringing some stuff whenever she was staying the night or the weekend, like her own toothpaste of a different brand, hairbrushes and accessories, skin lotions for her face and body, and even a few nail polishes.

She had never allowed the other women to bring their stuff into her private space, nor had she ever stayed over at their apartment like she did when Ali was in her heat. She was always annoyed by the lack of privacy and the invasion in her space but for some reason she didn't mind having Ali's things in there.

She walked into the kitchen and started preparing a pizza for them with lots of cheese and pineapple chunks all over along with ham and even more cheese. When she finished the pizza she felt the scent of Ali's shampoo and looked up to find her staring at her from the door.

“You look cute when you're focused on something.” She smiled. She was wearing a white tanktop and denim shorts,and Ashlyn still had a hard time thinking she looked anything other than perfect.

“Thank you.” She chuckled. “I know I told you I would be busy tomorrow, but Whitney and I cleared everything we needed to do so I'll be free.” She sipped her wine and poured a glass for Ali. “Did you have any plans?”

“Not really… I thought I could go see some of the girls at the bar.”

“You haven't seen them since we started?”

“Not really. They might ask questions if I get there with an expensive car and a driver.”

“You can tell them, I don't mind.” She shrugged. “I mean, tell them you're my girlfriend.”

“Maybe they will see private dances with different eyes if I tell them I was so good that you hired me.” She chuckled and Ashlyn laughed.

“Good point.” She nodded.

“Why do you ask? You want me to stay here?”

“Well I was actually planning on taking a quick trip around the shore to clear my head and enjoy these nice days.” She explained.

“Oh sounds nice.”

“Would you like to join me?”

“Are you sure? That's your time to clear your head…”

“If I wasn't sure I wouldn't ask you, Ali.” She smiled. “We can go early and you could still go see your friends.”

“Well, in that case… I would love to.”

“Good.” She smiled. “I'll take you home later so you can pack a bag and I'll pick you up early tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled and Ashlyn turned to look at the pizza to make sure it was going well.

  
\--

  
“Alright here we are.” Ashlyn smiled and led Ali by the hand to a small yacht. Ashlyn had taken Ali to her apartment shortly after the movie ended and picked her up the next day early in the morning.

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Ali said in owe. She looked at the smallish yacht and all the details, and Ashlyn smiled at her and helped her on the boat.

“You can leave your things here.” Ashlyn told her as she opened a small door that led to a small cabin, a small kitchenette in the back, built in seats around the front part with a table, a small bathroom with a glass wall shower and a small door next to the small fridge in the kitchen that led to a small but cozy bedroom of sorts, with a small but comfy bed that occupied the back of the boat, covered by beautiful windows that would let them see the night or the sunrise without moving from bed. There was enough space to move and not feel claustrophobic, and the tasteful blue decorations were perfect for the spaces Ashlyn guided her through. “What do you think?”

“It's really nice. Everything is so… Perfect.” She smiled and let herself be held closer by Ashlyn. Who stood behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around her as they looked out a window to the other boats next to them.

“we're not going too far out today, if that's okay.”

“No problem by me.” Ali nodded, shivering when Ashlyn kissed the back of her neck and pulled away from her.

“You can change here, I'll get everything ready so we can leave soon.” She said over her shoulder and away from Ali's eyesight. Ali just sighed and sat on the small wooden table, taking in the cabin and smiling when she saw a small framed dollar bill with a small dedicatory from Whitney that read ‘our first dollar’. She quickly changed from her sweats and shirt into a pair of shorts and a small bikini she was sure would drive Ashlyn crazy. She made her way upstairs and found Ashlyn looking out into the sunny day, just enjoying the breeze.

“Ready?”

“Mhmm.” Ali said and wrapped her arms around her torso, kissing Ashlyn's shoulder blade as she started the boat.

  
\--

  
“Can I ask you something?” Ali said softly while Ashlyn held her close and helped her direct the boat to their final destination, that technically was anywhere in the sea.

“Mm it depends.” Ashlyn smirked.

“Hmm… You want to play, I see.” She giggled. “I saw a one dollar bill framed downstairs.”

“Oh… Well, that was a gift from Whitney.” She chuckled. “It was from our first paid software sell to a company.” She said nonchalantly. “It was a paycheck for $10.000 and she got a dollar bill framed for her and one for me.” She chuckled. “The next paycheck we got was for a patch we designed and programmed together and we sold for ten million.” She said proudly.

“What?!”

“Yeah, it was… We had been working for some smaller companies in the meantime making some money but nowhere near what we expected… I used to be a video game aficionado so we noticed a few issues on the system for one of our preferred consoles… We started working on making it better and when we thought we had something good we contacted the company and they gave us a hearing with some random dude who called his boss, who called his boss and who called his boss again until we were giving a presentation to the chief designer for the console software. He said they hadn't even received complains for that console but we're developing the new one based on that software so they hired us to work for them and create that patch to make it smoother.”

“Wow… I have no idea what you just said but it sounds amazing.”

“Well it was globalization at its finest… We had something they didn't know they needed and so they hired us to fix it for them.” She shrugged and reached to stop the boat. Ali looked around and they were in the literal middle of nowhere, only a few boats could be seen around them and the blinding blue of the ocean was captivating. “What do you think?” Ashlyn asked her in a low voice.

“It's beautiful.” She said in awe again. She turned around and leaned forward to kiss Ashlyn, who cupped her face gently and kissed her deeply.

“No sex today… I just want to be with you.” She told her and Ali nodded, kissing her lips again. They stood there quietly, listening to the sounds of the sea around them and Ashlyn felt like she could freeze time right there. Ali pushed her to the side and told her she was going to enjoy the sun, handing her the bottle of sunscreen and taking off the short denim shorts she was wearing over her swimsuit.

“You like something you see, Harris?” Ali smirked. She got the desired effect from the alpha, who licked her lips as she saw the bottom part of Ali's swimwear. It was a small triangle of see through black fabric that only had some black fabric to cover Ali's folds, held by two thin straps of black Lycra that also covered the back, that was thong like.

“I see something I like very much.” She nodded cheekily, removing her sunglasses and staring lustfully at Ali.

“Careful, alpha. There's nothing you can hide in those shorts.” She smirked again and pointed at Ashlyn's short khaki shorts that hugged her ass, legs and crotch perfectly.

“If you have it, you flaunt it, babe.” She chuckled and cupped her cock playfully. “Now turn around so I can apply some of this on you.” She said pouring the lotion on her hands and going to Ali, rubbing it on her shoulders slowly and teasingly moving them over her back and legs, turning Ali around and applying on her face and neck before she took her time on Ali's boobs.

“Mmm… Stop teasing.” Ali moaned with her eyes closed when Ashlyn let a hand go under the fabric and pinch Ali's nipple. She chuckled and finished applying the lotion on Ali's front before sending her to the front of the boat with a big towel so she could tan peacefully. Ashlyn started some music and Ali smiled when she heard her rapping, something she had only heard once before and that amused her to no end. Soon Ashlyn came holding a couple of beers and sat next to Ali, pressing a cold bottle to her side and watching her nipples harden. “Really?”

“Sorry, I had to.” She shrugged and took off her shirt, placing it under Ali's head as a small pillow.

“Thanks.” Ali smiled with her eyes closed. Ashlyn applied some lotion on her arms, legs and torso, enjoying the breeze and the beer. She let her eyes wander on Ali's body, watching her breasts and abs, and noticing how Ali seemed to have shaven her core. She smirked and sipped her beer, enjoying the company of Ali as they just sat in silence.

“You should take a picture, it lasts longer.” Ali said cheekily.

“I would but I don't want to be disrespectful.” She responded honestly.

“I wouldn't mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it's not like I don't trust you, Ash.” She chuckled. “Go get your camera.” She told her and Ashlyn looked sceptical a few moments before Ali nudged her and she finally relented. She went downstairs and got a fresh beer and her camera, going back to Ali and finding her taking a sip of the beer. Ashlyn quickly snapped a couple of shots and made her way to her.

“You're beautiful, Ali.” She said softly. Ali smiled at her and moved back to a leaning position, bending her knee and moving her arms above her head like a model would. Ashlyn started taking pictures of her and Ali kept changing her poses, enjoying the lust in Ashlyn's eyes and the contrast with the respectful instructions she gave her.

“Can I try something?” Ali asked shyly and Ashlyn crouched in front of her, caressing her hair.

“Anything you want.” She said and Ali leaned to kiss her briefly and moved to the edge of the boat, posing against the railing for a few shots. She then turned her back to Ashlyn, sticking her ass out for her. Ashlyn snapped a few full body pics and focused on Ali's face on the others, noticing how the sun lightened up her face and factions and made her glow with the slight sweat from the humid heat. “What are you… Oh…” She swallowed hard when Ali took off the top and turned to her covering her breasts shyly. Ashlyn took a few pictures of Ali being so vulnerable and bold, noticing her eyes staring at her at all times. “You're so beautiful…” She whispered.

“Is this okay?” Ali asked in her omega voice, pressing her breasts together.

“Perfect.” Ashlyn nodded, Ali's voice and state of nakedness making her feel her cock asking for some attention as it rested between her legs. Ali played with her hair and breasts until she finally moved her arms down and stared at Ashlyn, fire in her eyes and veins. “Can I?” Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded. Ashlyn took what for her was the most beautiful picture she had ever taken, Ali's beautiful breasts glistening with sweat in the burning sun, the sea and the sky in the background and Ali's beautiful eyes looking into her soul. Ali stood there for a few moments longer, feeling exposed and satisfied when she noticed the bulge in Ashlyn's shorts.

“I need you,Ash.” She asked softly and Ashlyn just followed her with her eyes as Ali kneeled in front of her and caressed her bulge firmly. “Can I?”

“Go ahead.” Ashlyn responded in a husky voice, leaning against the railing of the boat as Ali removed her pants and saw the big bulge straining Ashlyn's Calvin Klein boxers. She reached to hold it in her hand, her mouth playfully nibbling the shaft over the white fabric before she finally pulled them down and allowed the cock to bounce free. She took the head in her lips, sucking gently and moved her hand to Ashlyn's, guiding it to the camera and nodding when Ashlyn looked at her hesitantly.

Ashlyn took a picture of Ali with her dick in her mouth, her cheeks hollow as she sucked onto it and her hands on her upper legs. Ali opened her eyes and looked up at her just as she took another picture and felt the need to have Ali.

Ashlyn gently stopped Ali and took her hand, guiding her to the small bedroom downstairs and helping her lay on the bed. Ashlyn left her camera on the small table outside, wanting to focus solely on Ali, and reward her vulnerability with care and something that scared her to even think. Love.

She slowly kissed Ali's lips, her hands holding her weight as she hovered over Ali, who caressed her skin gently and slowly, her fingertips tracing patterns on the beautiful freckled skin. Ashlyn kissed Ali's lips with adoration, her tongue tracing Ali's lower lip asking for entrance that was granted immediately, a soft moan escaping from them as their tongues met and Ashlyn's lips wrapped around Ali's tongue, sucking it gently before she moved it back into Ali's mouth, caressing her.

“You drive me crazy, Alex.” Ashlyn whispered against Ali's lips, capturing them in a kiss that left Ali breathless after a few seconds. Ashlyn felt Ali's hands moving on her back, tracing the scratch marks she had left in prior encounters, making her shiver and arch her back, moaning into her mouth and grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets.

Ali allowed Ashlyn to break the kiss and move her lips to Ali's jaw, kissing down to her ear and tugging her earlobe with her teeth before sucking on it. Ashlyn moved her tongue to Ali's ear and made her squirm and giggle, moaning as she moved her lips to her neck and behind her ear, sighing when Ali squeezed her ass with a hand and traced her spine with her fingers.

“You like this?” Ali asked and moved both hands to Ashlyn's ass. Ashlyn pulled back and looked into Ali's eyes with fire.

“No, I like you.” She said and kissed her hard and deep. Ali moaned and moved her hands to her back, again tracing her own marks on the alpha's back as she started kissing her neck slowly, enjoying the salty sweat of her skin. She left a trail of gentle kisses down Ali's sternum and the underside of her breasts, her hands moving reverently over her skin, tracing her nipples slowly until they hardened.

She moved down and captured a nipple with her lips, sucking on it gently before licking it and nibbling on it. Ali squirmed and arched her back trying to push her breasts into her mouth, making Ashlyn smirk and suck hard on it, moving her hand to the other breast and playing with it and her fingers.

She bit the underside of her breast and gently tugged Ali's nipple with her finger, pinching her hard. Ali moaned and arched her back again, a hand going to Ashlyn's head pulling her closer. The alpha slowly sucked Ali's breast into her mouth, Ali closing her eyes and enjoying her ministrations.

“Your breasts… I dream with them.” Ashlyn confessed. She pinched Ali's nipples and continued kissing her sternum, moving back to kiss her deeply and slowly. “..with you…” She said and captures Ali's lips in a searing kiss that made Ali's blood boil. It was almost like Ashlyn was doing everything she could to keep Ali wanting more and using the best of her repertoire to make her fall into her sweet trap.

“You kiss me so good, baby…” Ali moaned when Ashlyn pulled back and started kissing her breasts again. “Ashlyn… Please…”

“Tell me what you want baby.” Ashlyn mumbled against Ali's abs, pressing gentle kisses and circling her navel with her tongue. “Anything you want is yours.” She said softly and bit her navel, making Ali squirm and moan.

“Oh fuck- please come here-kiss me.” Ali said softly and Ashlyn moved up her body as fast as she could, accepting the wet kiss Ali gave her and swallowing her moans eagerly. When Ali pulled back and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck, Ashlyn sighed and closed her eyes, moving down her body and finally tracing a path with her tongue all the way down to her hip ones, kissing them gently. She traced the waistband of Ali's bikini bottoms with a fingertip light as a feather and pressed a kiss to her apex. Ali canted her hips and Ashlyn moved lower, kissing her inner thighs and nibbling gently before she reached Ali's center, kissing her.

She teased her and pressed her tongue to Ali's clit, making her moan and reach for Ashlyn's head, pressing her closer into her core. Ashlyn smiled against her and moved her hands to remove her bottoms.

“Did you put that thinking of me?” She asked her as she finally left the black bottoms on the bed.

“Yes… And I shaved.” She said in a soft submissive voice.

“I love it. You're a good omega, Ali.” She said and reached to caress her shaven center, caressing her silky folds and mound. Ali moved to try to press further against her, but Ashlyn didn't want to tease her, so she leaned down and sucked on her clit gently, her tongue moving slowly to gather her wetness and spread it on her. “Your taste is addictive.”

She mumbled praise and encouragements to Ali as she worked on her with calm and patience, enjoying Ali's taste and the feeling of her hands pulling her hair. Ali started moaning louder and she tugged her hair a bit harder when she felt she was closer to a release, so Ashlyn moved her hands to get Ali's, intertwining their fingers and moaning when she squeezed hard as she came. Ashlyn licked her slowly, cleaning her up and making her shake underneath her; she felt her dick getting harder and she couldn't help but rock her hips against the bed, looking for some friction and release.

“Ash… Come up here.” Ali said and Ashlyn did as told, moving up her body, dropping kisses on her skin until she reached her mouth. “That was amazing.” She panted and Ashlyn smirked.

“I am amazing.” She said with arrogance and Ali nodded.

“I won't even deny it.” She shrugged, reaching between them and grabbing her hard dick. “You got hard getting me off?”

“Yes.” She said as she sucked Ali's nipples into her mouth. She was sure she was going to leave marks on her but that's something she would deal with later, right now she just needed to make her feel good and enjoy.

“Then use it.” Ali pleaded, guiding her until her cock was buried into her. Ashlyn moaned and pulled out, switching their positions so Ali was on her side and facing her with a leg up on Ashlyn's hip. She pushed her dick inside her again, sighing when she felt she was ready to be fucked by her whole length and slowly entered her and bottomed out on her. “Damn, Ashlyn… You feel so good.”

“Moan just for me, Ali. Just for me.” She asked her quietly and Ali looked at her pleased face, eyes closed and her tongue licking her lips slowly. Ali whimpered quietly while Ashlyn's hips moved against her, a firm shaft caressing her clit and her pussy embracing it eagerly.

Ashlyn fucked Ali slowly, holding her in her arms until Ali shuddered and moaned an orgasm in her ear, pulling Ashlyn's head until it was buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel her ragged breaths as she continued her slow pace. Ali smiled when she thought that this monotonous rhythm would've bored her if she had been with anyone else, but with Ashlyn it felt exciting, because as an alpha it was hard to control her urges as well as she had shown her she could.

Ali felt Ashlyn's knot forming and she pushed her a bit so she was laying on her back with Ali straddling her on top. Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's face and cupped her gently and pulled her down for a slow kiss; Ashlyn's hands found Ali's and they intertwined their fingers together right when she exploded into Ali, ropes of cum filling her with warmth and tightness around her knot. Ali moaned quietly into her mouth and Ashlyn held her closer, enjoying the feeling of their sweaty bodies moving together and their breaths mixed into the other's mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash won't be too happy to let Ali go see her friends... Any guesses? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! As usual, heavy with smut but we got lots of plot in here ;)

“It's so peaceful in here.” Ali smiled and traced Ashlyn's tattoos. She looked out the windows while Ashlyn quietly held her.

“Yeah… I love it in here.”

“I can see why you come clear your head here.”

“Yup.”

“Why are you so quiet?”

“I'm just tired… You wore me out.” She smirked.

“You're irresistible.” Ali shrugged and reached under the sheets to grab her cock.

“I don't think I'll be able to get it up any time soon.” She laughed. She had fucked Ali slowly and even carefully a couple times before she finally gave into her instincts and fucked her hard, enjoying the sway of the sea and the impulse it gave her. Ali had cum more than enough times in a row before Ashlyn moved up the bed after Ali mumbled in between deep breaths that she wanted to suck her dick until she came. She then jerked off twice to try and get her hard dick down, only succeeding when Ali fucked her in a reverse cowgirl position and let her knot her, her cum dripping slowly around her shrinking knot after they switched positions.

“Wanna bet?” Ali smirked, reaching for Ashlyn's balls. Ashlyn felt a bit sore but she couldn't help but want to fuck her again before they left.

“What do you want to bet?”

“Mm… You will fuck me in your swimming pool if I make you get hard and get you to cum.”

“And if not?”

“Then I guess you pick my punishment.”

“You go on a boring date with me. Dinner and maybe a movie, I tease you and don't let you cum until I want you to.”

“Deal.” Ali nodded. “Now let me work, I have a bet to win.” She giggled and moved down Ashlyn's body, tossing the sheets to the floor.

“You go right ahead baby.” She smirked and laid back down, adjusting her pillow so her head was tilted upward, looking down at Ali as she took her soft dick in her mouth. “Fuck… Your mouth is so good, Ali.” She moaned, but she realized Ali was working hard on her, sucking hard and squeezing her balls in her hand. “Suck my balls.”

“I love your balls.” Ali mumbled before sucking one in her mouth and tugging slightly.

“Fuck.” Ashlyn felt her dick starting to respond, even if it was much slower than she would usually take to get a full hard on. Ali nibbled her balls, sucked them and licked them, making Ashlyn moan and arch her hips.

“Your tight balls are so nice, Ash…” She said softly, licking the sensitive and soft skin between her anus and her balls.

“Suck my dick, princess.” Ashlyn smirked when she read Ali's intentions and reached with her hand to shove her soft thick dick into Ali's eager mouth. Ali closed her eyes and started bobbing her head back and forth, changing the pace in between thrusts until she felt Ashlyn's hands going to her hair and tugging a little. She used a hand to keep playing with Ashlyn's balls, tugging and squeezing them gently, trying to get her hard, but failing.

“You're not getting any harder, Ash…” Ali mumbled in a whiny omega voice, her lips pressed against the tip of her cock.

“I told you I'm exhausted.” She shrugged. “I love everything you're doing, though.” She chuckled and ali sucked hard on her tip before pressing her tongue to the small opening in Ashlyn's cock. “Fuck, Ali…” She groaned and started fucking Ali's mouth in earnest, her cock barely big enough to reach the back of Ali's throat and make her gag and not as thick as it usually was. Ali moaned and reached for Ashlyn's hands, asking for her to tug her hair harder and so Ashlyn did as requested. “I'm gonna cum… Fuck.” She groaned and gave a few long thrusts before pushing Ali off her and watching her dick explode against her stomach, the abundant cum making its way into freedom.

“Why didn't you cum in my mouth?” Ali asked annoyed, her lips going to the alpha's belly and licking her clean.

“I don't like that.”

“You did it once.”

“Because I lost a bet.” She winked and tried to recover. Her cock had stayed soft, but Ali's mouth worked its magic on her and she had cum hard.

“Can I change the bet we just had?”

“Nope. Too late.” She laughed loudly, pulling her on top of her and kissing her slowly. “You're gonna be teased a whole night before you cum, babe.” She mumbled into the kiss and Ali whimpered. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her frame tightly and when they broke the kiss Ali nuzzled into her neck, closing her eyes and enjoying the calm that being in the alpha's arms brought her.

Ali fell asleep in Ashlyn's arms, and she slowly and carefully laid her back on the bed, covering her naked frame with the sheets before she started looking for her clothes and got dressed. She got another beer and went to sit back up the boat where she had left her camera, taking long quiet moments to study every picture carefully and getting lost in Ali's beauty, her calm eyes and the glistening skin.

When she reached the picture where Ali had her dick in her mouth and had her eyes closed, cheeks hollow as she sucked her cock with a blissful expression Ashlyn decided that was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The next pictures of Ali looking straight to the camera with hunger in her eyes and her dick in her mouth made her realize she was falling for her. Or maybe she had already fallen.

She sighed and closed her eyes, the memories of the morning filled with sex and passion making her slightly uncomfortable because she had never let anyone that close to her heart, except for the one time her heart broke in a million pieces after being rejected. She sipped her beer and enjoyed the sway of the waves before she finally decided on leaving every thought of Ali behind and focus on her as a contracted omega that was hired to give her pleasure, failing on her decision almost immediately when she started thinking of the bet and how Ali now was going on a date with her.

She shook her head and sighed, knowing she had already lost the internal battle with herself and deciding instead to win the omega’s heart and trust. She needed her, and she wanted to claim her.

She had trusted someone with her feelings but felt the cold knife stabbing her when she learned she wasn't on the same page as the woman she loved. She was still recovering from that, the scars still fresh in her ego, but she was ready to move on and get a mate that would satisfy her and love her back.

  
After her rejection, she had been away from women for months before her dumb nature had betrayed her and made her fall in an intense rut that almost drove her crazy when her hand and a few toys didn't seem to calm her down. She had gone out one night looking for a release in a low profile club in the heart of the city and found a gorgeous blonde with big breasts and slim waist that made her get hard as she danced with other three women.

She requested a private dance on one of the rooms that included a small surface that could be counted as a bed, an expensive luxury she had to give into. When the woman started dancing she felt dirty, and had almost made it out of the room before she turned to find the beta female staring at her ass, and so she turned around and kissed her hard, letting her instincts take over until they were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath after Ashlyn had made the woman cum three times in a row in the amount of time she had bought.

The woman jokingly said that Ashlyn was so good she would gladly drop her job to fuck her every night, and so Ashlyn had the idea to pay for her pleasure from a woman that could satisfy her basic instincts and also entertain her in social events. When she presented the idea to Whitney she looked between amused and disgusted, and immediately suggested Ashlyn she should make sure she hadn't caught anythingfrom the dirty club.

She chuckled in silence as she remembered all that and how she had had to see contracts end when the women she had treated as respectfully as the arrangement allowed confessed they were in love with her and wanted more. She had never gotten attached to them so it was easy to see them go, but Ali… she was different. And she was in their shoes now.

She felt her skin asking for the omega, she felt the primal urges to claim her as her own whenever they were together, and she had a hard time trying to hide the longing looks when they were at events. Ali had always been gorgeous, but a few lessons with tutors and specialists had made her an almost refined woman with impeccable taste in clothes and makeup.

“I told you a picture would last longer.” Ali said with a shy smile when she saw Ashlyn looking down at the pictures once again. She had woken up alone again and d took a moment to enjoy the blissful state her body and mind were in before getting dressed and joining Ashlyn upstairs.

“You're a beautiful woman. The camera loves you.” She said sincerely, handing Ali the camera so she could see some of the shots.

“Damn you're talented.”she said impressed by the beautiful images. “If the video games don't work, you can switch to photography.”

“Ha!”

“I mean it.” She giggled and sat next to her, stealing her beer and taking a sip. “Can you take selfies with this thing?” She asked and Ashlyn nodded, reaching for the camera.

“Just press here when you're ready.” She instructed her and Ali nodded, smiling and taking a few pictures before she leaned to take one of her kissing Ashlyn's cheek. “Hey!” She giggled and Ali winked, taking a picture of Ashlyn smiling brightly.

“Talk about beautiful.” Ali said as she took one more picture with Ashlyn staring at her. “And the best for last…” she said shyly and pressed her lips to Ashlyn, taking a picture of them sharing that moment. Ali's lips pressed to Ashlyn's, her lower lip between Ashlyn's and their eyes closed.

“Perfect.” Ashlyn said softly, kissing her gently. “Enough pictures for today, though. That camera had never seen so much action.” She laughed.

“Really?”

“Yes, I had never had a naked subject so willing to participate.” She smirked.

“Oh.. I thought you liked it.” She blushed.

“I liked it,I had never done it with one of my girls, though… just paid models.” She shrugged, getting on her feet and helping Ali up.

“One of your girls…”

“Uh… yeah.” She said uncomfortably, walking back to drop the beer bottles in the small trash can in the cabin. “We better get going if we want to get some lunch before I drop you off at your place.”

“Okay.” Ali nodded and walked to hug Ashlyn from behind as she started the boat again. “How many girls have you had?” Ali asked softly after a few long minutes of calm.

“I uh… don't like talking about it.”

“Why not?”

“It's not something I'm proud of.” She said simply, but Ali didn't miss the way her body tensed.

“I'm one of them.”

“You're not like them.” She said simply with a firm voice, letting Ali know she was done with the conversation.

“Three?”

“Ali…”

“Ten?”

“God, no… my dick would fall off.” She laughed and Ali smiled at the sound.

“Nine?”

“You won't leave it alone, will you?” She sighed.

“Nope.” She giggled and slid her hands to Ashlyn's breasts, kneading them gently.

“Four.”

“Am I the fifth?”

“No, the fourth.”

“What happened to them?” She asked, a hand going to the zipper on Ashlyn's shorts.

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“You tell me what I want and I'll tell you something you want to know.” She proposed as her hand pulled her soft dick out of the small opening, her hand reaching to adjust her balls as well.

“Okay, I guess.” Shook her head. Ali moved both hands to her cock, one playing with her dick and the other with her balls. “You literally got me by the balls.” She joked and Ali joined her laughing, squeezing her soft and perfect tight balls in her palm.

“Every alpha needs to be tamed.” She giggled and shook Ashlyn's cock as she playfully made the sound of a whip.

“Mmm… I would love it if you did that, not gonna lie.” She smirked, imagining Ali in her garter belt and high black heels with a whip in her hand.

“Tame you or hit you with a whip?”

“The whip. You can't tame a beast like this.” She said arrogantly and moved a hand to hold Ali's tight on her dick. “Fuck, just move slow and tight like that.”

“Okay…” Ali smirked. “Now, don't think that you're distracting me… what happened to the other girls?”

“Two fell in love with me.” She said coldly, making Ali blush. “The other… she broke the deal.”

“How?”

“She was seeing a beta from her cooking class.” She shook her head. “I went to a business dinner one night and saw her sitting in a corner with a nice woman, holding hands and using my card to pay.”

“Wow… that's…”

“Yeah.”

“And the others? You broke it up or…”

“They left. They wanted more and I just don't have the time to give anyone everything they deserve.” She responded honestly, rocking her hips in rhythm with Ali's hand, meeting her movements. “Fuck, your hands are so soft, baby…” Ashlyn sighed as Ali's hands did what she thought was impossible and brought her dick to a firm erection.

“Did you feel something for them?”

“It's… Hard to not feel something for someone when you spend so much time together.” She said without thinking, moaning when Ali squeezed her balls hard and held her cock firmly, jerking her off slowly. Ali smiled when she reached to stop the boat, the shore still a considerable distance away.

“Cum in my mouth, please…” She whispered in Ashlyn's ear, kissing her earlobe, and neck.

“On your knees.” Ashlyn told her, moving away from Ali, who eagerly kneeled and sucked her hard dick in her mouth, feeling it pulse and twitch, the precum on her tip dripping to her tongue. “Fuck, Alex… That feels amazing…” Ashlyn moaned, Ali's mouth moving to her balls and sucking them roughly, her teeth grazing the soft skin and making Ashlyn shiver.

“Call me Alex again.” Ali whimpered and Ashlyn smirked down at her.

“Keep going like that, Alex. I love your mouth working me up, Alex.” She said and Ali moaned, her lips tightening around her balls, tugging them and making Ashlyn groan. “Fuck, baby…” Ashlyn moaned when Ali playfully nibbled her balls with her teeth, a small and arousing pinch that made Ashlyn get harder and pull back to shove her hard cock into her mouth. She moved her hands to Ali's head and guided her movements, her hips moving back and forth, fucking her mouth eagerly as Ali sucked her cock in sloppy movements.

“Pull my hair, baby. Pull harder.” Ali asked desperately and moaned loudly when Ashlyn tugged her hair hard as she guided her head.

“Fuck, Alex… I'm gonna cum, baby. Are you okay?” She asked tenderly and Ali nodded, her hands assisting her mouth, one tightly wrapped around her shaft and the other one fondling her balls. “Fuck, Alex!” She moaned loudly and stopped Ali's movements abruptly, tugging her hair hard as her thick cum flooded Ali's mouth with her gentle taste. “Fuck…” Ashlyn whispered, her hands caressing Ali's hair as she licked her softening dick clean.

“You taste so delicious, babe…” Ali said as she smiled against the tip of Ashlyn's pink cock. She kissed the sensitive head and started adjusting her balls back into her shorts, followed by her soft cock once it was flaccid. She zipped her shorts up again and got on her feet, licking her lips slowly as Ashlyn cupped her face and caressed her lower lip with her thumb gently.

“What do you think of me?” Ashlyn asked shyly, her eyes fixed on Ali's swollen red lips.

“You're sweet.” Ali said softly and sucked Ashlyn's thumb into her mouth. “Gentle… An alpha.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good. You're an alpha but you don't let that control you, and that's the biggest proof of strength.” She told her and Ashlyn leaned to kiss her slowly.

“Let's take you home.”

 

\--/

 

  
Ashlyn drove them back to Ali's apartment after receiving a call from Whitney telling her she needed her in the office as soon as possible. Ali wasn't pleased with that, but she simply nodded when Ashlyn told her she was taking her back to the apartment.

They shared a simple peck as Ali got off the car and before Ashlyn drove away. Ali walked back into her apartment, showering and smiling as she remembered their heated sex that morning, how many times Ashlyn had made her cum and all the ways she had fucked her like.

She got ready to go to the club, wearing a pair of tight jeans and boots, as well as a simple black tank top and light makeup with her hair down. She was happy to see her friends again and was eager to hear all their stories and catch up, even though it would be hard to see them working and knowing she had been lucky enough to find Ashlyn and being saved from that life by her.

When the car parked in the back door of the club Ali smiled brightly, spotting the tough and big black security guard she was friends with. She quickly walked towards him and they shared a brief hug before he let her into the club.

“Oh my gosh Ali's here, ladies!” Amanda, one of the girls that was closer to her yelled with a bright smile. “How are you, baby girl?!” She asked loudly, hugging her tightly.

“I'm so good! So happy to see you!” She smiled widely.

“But tell me, where have you been?! One day you came to work and then you just vanished.”

“Well, I've been busy…” Ali said with a smirk, lifting her shirt a little, showing off a clear set of hickeys on her rib cage.

“Wow! Ali has been getting some!”

“Pussy or dick?” Tatiana asked from behind the crowd gathered around her. Her dance had barely finished and she was wearing just a small thong, her breasts bouncing as she walked.

“Why not both?!” Melissa, another one of her friends joked and they all laughed.

“Well, answer, kid!” Amanda said nudging her.

“Very good dick.” She said smugly.

“Wait, a dude?”

“No, a hot ass alpha.” She rolled her eyes as Tatiana and Melissa lifted her shirt again and studied the hickeys again.

“Well, and is that your hot ass alpha or…”

“Yes, she's all mine.”

“Big dick?”

“Very… Thick and long when she's hard.” She giggled and the girls started whispering and mumbling things that made Ali laugh and blush, and occasionally nod. “And she's very skilled.”

“Well, you hit the lotto.”

“Oh that I did...” She said and they all stared at her. She started telling them all about their morning and how much fun they had, sparing them the details on the most intimate moments they shared.Right when one of the girls was about to ask something to Ali, Clive entered the room and ushered them all to get ready, stopping to take a look at Ali.

“She's treating you well.” He smirked. “Don't you miss this? Dancing.”

“I do.”

“One of the girls didn't come to work, as you might've noticed.” He started. “Your friend Linda, her son got sick or something.”

“He had another attack with his asthma.” Melissa nodded. “Poor girl hasn't come to work for a few days now.”

“Why don't you dance tonight? We will give all the tips to Linda! She must be in serious debt with that kid.” Jenny, the other girl said.

“What? No…” Ali shook her head.

“Oh come on! It would be awesome! She needs the money and… Well, we can't really help her much either.” Melissa insisted.

“You always made a lot in tips.” Clive added. “She could probably use the money to buy the medicine for the kid.”

“I don't know…” Ali said uncomfortably. She wanted to help, but she couldn't betray Ashlyn and break the deal. She knew that dancing was forbidden. “Ash won't like it.” She said softly to Clive.

“Come on, your big alpha won't know anything about it.” Tatiana said.

“I'll make sure she doesn't hear a thing.” Clive nodded. “You can have two songs and join Tatiana for a final act.” He said and Ali looked down.

“Linda needs the money, Ali.” Tatiana told her.

“Fine.” Ali said simply and walked to the hangers were Linda's pieces were. She picked a pair of red boy shorts and a lacy bra and changed quickly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she walked into the stage, the crowd of rowdy men and alphas making her sweat. She heard the whistles and disgusting things being yelled at her, but she focused on dancing around to please everyone and hopefully gather a few good tips to help her friend.

She swayed her hips slowly, her ass exposed to the crowd that stared intently at her, and soon the bills started pouring to her feet. A few $20 and $10, and then the hands that wanted to get a closer look started appearing. She moved close to the edge, kneeling in front of a greasy looking alpha that looked at her with hunger in her eyes and the alpha slipped a $20 bill in the front of her little thong.

“Thank you sexy…” Ali whispered, disgusted with herself as she felt someone sliding a bill on the backside of her thong, between her asscheeks. She tried hard to focus, but all she could think about and imagine was Ashlyn's face looking disgusted at her as she worked for money and betrayed her trust.

When the song changed, she picked up her bills and another girl came out to dance, repeating the same movements as her but throwing her bra to the crowd. Ali made it backstage and started counting the money that was soon taken by Clive.

“Hey that's for Linda!” She said angrily.

“A customer is waiting on the first room for a private dance. Be quick, he only paid $50.” Clive said as he counted the bills and put them in his shirt pocket.

“I won't give anyone a lap dance Clive, that wasn't the deal.”

“You're gonna do it, honey, or I will call Harris and tell her you're here dancing for me.” He smirked devilishly at her and Ali swallowed hard, feeling vulnerable and scared.

 

\--//

 

“What was so urgent that couldn't wait until tomorrow?” Ashlyn playfully asked her as she walked into Whitney’s penthouse.

“Tanaka is coming to negotiate.” She said. “But uh… He's bringing a group of lawyers to represent him.”

“So?”

“Kathy is leading them… She's his lawyer in America.” Whitney explained apologetically, presenting her with the email she received.

“What the… Oh hell no.” She laughed sarcastically. “I won't negotiate with her.”

“Ash, I know it's uncomfortable for you but we need this. Without Tanaka’s technology we won't be able to improve the last patch and-”

“Then so be it.”

“You can't be so selfish, Ashlyn.” Whitney said annoyed. “Many people's jobs are in your hands, mine included.”

“Then you negotiate.” She said simply.

“You know no one listens to a beta, Ashlyn. You are the strong voice we need.”

“She's always been weak if you find her weak spot.”

“I don't know how to find it.”

“Amy will always be her weak spot.” She said simply.

“You can use Ali to make her jealous.”

“No.” She shook her head. “Ali won't be dragged to that shit.”

“Ash, I know you like her but-”

“I want her, Whit. I want to claim her.” She said firmly, looking into her eyes with decision.

  
\--//

  
Ashlyn: Hey!  
Ashlyn: I just wanted to know how it went with your friends last night…  
Ashlyn: I didn't hear from you since I dropped you off

Ali: all good!   
Ali: it was great to see them

Ashlyn: I'm glad to hear it  
Ashlyn: I hope you had fun

Ali: I did! We caught up

Ashlyn: I guess so…  
Ashlyn: I tried calling you but it went to voicemail

Ali: we were talking and drinking a bit  
Ali: I'm sorry!

Ashlyn: not a problem at all ;)  
Ashlyn: do you have plans for dinner?  
Ashlyn: I'm dying to see you

Ali: I'm actually going out with some of the girls  
Ali: we're gonna pick up where we left off  
Ali: but I'm feeling a bit sick  
Ali: so I might end up not going

Ashlyn: oh damn… Can I go check on you?  
Ashlyn: I'll get you something for dinner.

Ali: no, please don't bother  
Ali: I don't want you to get sick too

Ashlyn: oh… Okay  
Ashlyn: cool  
Ashlyn: just let me know if you need anything

Ali: did you need me or something?

Ashlyn: no, I just..  
Ashlyn: it doesn't matter  
Ashlyn: I have a meeting  
Ashlyn: feel better

Ali read the messages again, her heart clenching and aching as she let Melissa comb her hair, getting her ready for the next act. Clive had told her that he needed someone to cover for Linda, and that if Ali refused she would tell Ashlyn she asked for the chance to dance again.

She was between a rock and a hard place, not knowing what to do. She simply hoped Ashlyn didn't show up in her apartment and actually wonder where she was and what she was doing for the rest of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think I must've mixed up Wednesday and Thursday lol it must be Wednesday night somewhere in the world, right? xD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's a bit spicy with plot and not so much plot

Ashlyn: hey are you home?

Ashlyn: Ali?

Ashlyn: Goodnight beautiful  
  


 

 

\--//

  
  


 

 

“So… how's it going with Ali?” Whitney asked after they finished a long late afternoon meeting with their lawyers.

 

“I haven't seen her since Sunday.” She said simply, picking up her laptop and notes and following Whitney to her office.

 

“Why not? I thought you were going to ask her out.”

 

“I want to but she went out with her friends from the bar and was feeling a bit under the weather.” She shrugged.

 

“And you haven't checked up on her?”

 

“I tried calling her last night but she didn't answer. I guess she was sleeping or- I don't know.” She sighed.

 

“Why don't you go see her?”

 

“She asked me to stay away,she doesn't want me to get sick too.”

 

“What's more romantic than going to check on your sick omega?” Whitney smiled.

 

“What? Should I go get some soup and play house?” She laughed amused.

 

“If she's feeling sick she could use a bit of care from an alpha to feel better. Someone to spoil her.” She said with a wink. “So yes, maybe some soup would be a nice touch.”

 

“I don't know… we're not like that.”

 

“It's the same thing as if she was in her heat again.”

 

“Except I could actually do something about that.” She stuck her tongue out at her. “I don't know how to take care of someone who's sick.”

 

“You learn. You want to mate her, Ash. This will be the first of many times you're gonna have to take care of her.”

 

“What if I'm not ready for all that commitment, Whit?”

 

“Ash, you have treated Ali as your girlfriend from the moment you saw her. You're ready for it.” She smiled gently at her.

 

“ I guess we'll see… I'm gonna go check the documents and I'll let you know what I think.” She said over her shoulder and went back to her office. She sat at the desk and sighed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to miss Ali.

 

She took out her phone and checked to see if there was any message from Ali, finding nothing. She groaned and slammed her phone hard against the wooden desk, feeling the frustration growing in her. 

 

She missed her more than she missed her before her own admission that she was falling for the omega, and it was driving her crazy. She felt her body tingle whenever she thought about Ali, and her cock had been bothering her since she dropped Ali off at her apartment, always in a dull throb that made her want to jerk off at all times.

 

“Not again.” She groaned as she felt a slight erection growing between her legs. She shook her head and grabbed her phone before walking to the small bathroom in the office. She started looking for Ali's picture, finding the one of her sucking her dick and closing her eyes as she reached to cup her cock over her pants.

 

She made quick work of the zipper and button of her pants, letting them fall around her feet. She looked in the mirror and saw the now huge bulge in the reflection.

 

She closed her eyes and removed her tight purple briefs, her erection bouncing free and her balls enjoying the freedom. She went directly to work, jerking herself off fast and hard, fondling her balls in one hand and holding her cock firmly with the other, the pink shaft enjoying her roughness and allowing her to cum fast and hard, her cum being spilled in her hand. She milked her dick and cleaned herself up before fixing her underwear and pants and going back to work.

  
  


 

 

\--/

  
  


 

 

“Ali, what's going on, honey?” Melissa asked when she saw her sitting in a corner looking down at her phone.

 

“Nothing… why?” She smiled politely.

 

“You seem down.”

 

“Not at all. I'm just tired.” She sighed. Clive had made her work the whole week during the busiest time of the night, making her dance at least for ten minutes before she got a short break and was sent to a private room for a lap dance, dealing with more than a couple assholes on the process.

 

“Well good news is Linda should be back tomorrow… I bet you miss your good dick.” She smiled knowingly. As an omega she also knew how bad one missed their alpha, even if they weren't mated.

 

“Ugh I do!” Ali whined and they laughed. All she had to do was dance one more night and Ashlyn wouldn't know she had lied. "I miss her too, though. She's a really good alpha and not just in bed."

 

"When I saw you and you were bragging about her and her good dick i thought you were with her just because of that and maybe her money because you're dressed in some nice clothes too."

 

"At first I thought so too, but... She's really amazing. She's very respectful." She smiled. "Yes, she's an alpha and all but she's... Amazing, just... Amazing."

 

“Is she gonna mate you soon?”

 

“What? No… I don't… not any time soon.” She chuckled and blushed. “She's usually very busy so we're taking things slow.”

 

“Oh, ok. I see.” She nodded. “Well, you better go get ready or Clive will come in here looking for you and I don't want to have to kick his balls if he tries to touch Liz again.” She said with an eyeroll, remembering the times he had tried to cross the line with the newest dancer.

 

“No problem, I'll be ready in a second.” Ali nodded, feeling her phone vibrate again and seeing another message from Ashlyn pop up on her screen.

 

Ashlyn: are you okay?

 

Ali sighed and responded with an emoji. She hoped the sick little yellow face would be enough to keep Ashlyn away.

 

Ashlyn: how are you feeling?

 

Ali: I just took some meds

Ali: I'm very sleepy

Ali: I'm sorry if I don't check my phone

 

Ashlyn: it's okay I get it

Ashlyn: do you need anything?

Ashlyn: I can take you to the doctor

 

Ali: no, it's just a cold

Ali: I'll be ok soon

Ali: I'll be giving you a good blowjob before you know… ;)

Ali: I think I'll be ok tomorrow

 

Ashlyn: I miss you so much

Ashlyn: my cock needs your pussy

 

Ali smirked when she received a picture of Ashlyn's hard cock as she sat in what must be her office chair. She was wearing the pair of dark gray tailored slacks Ali loved because her bulge looked so big in them and she felt her heart race. She missed the alpha too much.

 

“Ali, what are you waiting for?!” Clive yelled from the door, receiving dirty looks from all the girls there as they all were getting ready for their acts, in various degrees of nakedness.

 

“Ugh fuck off Clive.” Ali rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her purse before she took a last look in the mirror and went for her first dance of the night.

  
  


 

 

\--//

  
  


 

 

“I feel so stupid.” Ashlyn laughed as she made her way upstairs to Ali's apartment. She was holding a bag of Thai food she brought for Ali, as well as a small bouquet of flowers and a small paper bag from the drug store. When she reached Ali's apartment she knocked on the door gently, frowning when she got no answer.

 

She tried knocking again before she pulled out her phone and dialed Ali's number. She thought Ali might be asleep and so she just shook her head and put the food and flowers down.

 

“Why didn't I think of this, damn it.” She groaned. Ali told her she had taken medicine for the cough, so it was likely that she was deeply asleep. She shook her head and placed the bags and flowers on the floor before pulling out her phone to text Ali.

 

Ashlyn: I broke the rules and came to see you

Ashlyn: you must've been asleep

Ashlyn: I left some stuff for you outside

Ashlyn: go get it before Ann gets mad ;)

 

 

 

\--//

 

 

 

Ali got home later that night, finding the things Ashlyn brought her still out of her apartment. She looked around worriedly and picked them up. 

 

Her phone had died during her shift and she hadn't checked her messages, so she hoped Ashlyn was still in the dark about everything. She had called her friend earlier that day and asked about her son and she was relieved to hear that Clive that actually given her part of the money she made, even if it wasn't half of it. She was even more relieved though when she told her that she would be going back to work the next day.

 

“Let's see…” Ali sighed and connected her phone to the charger having to wait the longest moments of her life until she could turn it on again. She saw she had a few messages from her and smiled when she saw everything was normal.

 

Ali: sorry, the meds knocked me out

Ali: thank you for everything

Ali: the flowers are beautiful :)

Ali: and so is that cock, btw ;) 

 

Ashlyn: I hope you feel better soon

Ashlyn: if you want you can come and recover here

Ashlyn: I have ways to make you feel good ;)

 

Ali: believe me

Ali: I'm dying to feel you

 

Ashlyn: I can come over tomorrow if you want

 

Ali: I would love that…

Ali: I'm barely coughing now, I think I'll be

Ali: 100% tomorrow

 

Ashlyn: good

Ashlyn: I hope the food isn't ruined

 

Ali: it was just cold 

Ali: thanks again for the flowers

Ali: I loved them

 

Ashlyn: I'm glad you did :)

Ashlyn: now go get a shower and get in bed 

Ashlyn: I need you to feel better for tomorrow

 

Ali: aw does someone have a case of blue balls?

 

Ashlyn: ha! 

Ashlyn: my balls are fine, I've been taking care of them

 

Ali: really?

Ali: show me

 

Ali smirked shamelessly and giggled when she received another picture from Ashlyn, her soft cock resting between her legs as she sat on the bed. Ali studied the dick slowly, feeling her pussy throb as she remembered what it felt like having Ashlyn buried deep inside her.

 

Ali: it's so perfect

 

Ashlyn: easy Ali

Ashlyn: someone might think you only like me for my dick

 

Ali: never

Ali: your balls and tits are gorgeous too ;) 

 

She chuckled and received another picture from Ashlyn, this time her hand was holding her cock by the base, the firm shaft standing at attention. Ali moaned involuntarily and closed her eyes, imagining what Ashlyn tasted like.

 

Ali: so big…

Ali: I miss you

 

Ashlyn: I want to see you cum

 

Ashlyn sent her and Ali was fast to run to her bed, taking off her clothes and spreading her legs wide. She held her phone with her left hand, recording a video as she caressed her pussy and used her right to make herself cum fast for Ashlyn, moaning her name.

 

Ali sent the video and not even a minute later she got a picture from Ashlyn, her cock pressed to her abs and her cum spilled on her glistening skin. Ali shook her head and jumped in the shower, trying to relieve herself from the frustrating situation she was living thanks to Clive.

  
  


 

 

\--//

  
  


 

 

“Well this is what I call a nice surprise.” Ashlyn smirked when she saw Ali walking into her office. She was wearing a tight sundress and white heels with her hair down.

 

“I'm sorry if this is out of the line.” Ali said apologetically as she walked to Ashlyn's desk. The alpha just smirked and didn't move from her seat.

 

“Don't worry about it. I would've killed anyone else but I actually like that you're here.” She said on her seductive voice, letting Ali know she was about to play a game. “You look beautiful. I wouldn't be able to tell you've been sick.”

 

“Really?” She asked and left her purse on the chair in front of the desk. She walked around it and sat on the cold hard wooden surface,her legs crossed right in front of Ali.

 

“Really. You should've let me know you were coming though.”

 

“I'm not coming just yet, how can I let you know?” She responded with sass, making Ashlyn laugh loudly and reach for her phone.

 

“Lilly, tell Daniel to prepare my car and let Rob know the people in the house are dismissed for the rest of the day, thank you.” She told her secretary on speaker as she moved her hands to caress Ali's legs slowly, from her ankle and to her knees, right under the hem of the beautiful simple dress.

 

Ali looked at her with a smirk and moved her feet to Ashlyn's crotch, her toes pressing along the bulge that was noticeable even when Ashlyn was completely soft. Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's thighs and scratched her skin lightly, just enough to make her shiver.

 

“Do we have time for a quick one?” Ali asked as Ashlyn moved her right hand to between her legs, feeling the wetness gathered in Ali's center, dampening her Lacy underwear.

 

“No.” She said simply, removing her hand and licking her fingers clean one by one. She closed her laptop and quickly packed it in her bag, getting on her feet and putting on her tailored black jacket that went with the perfect suit she was wearing. She had removed her tie and Ali could see it in the inside pocket of the jacket.

 

“Did you have a meeting?” Ali asked curiously, her hand tracing Ashlyn's shirt's buttons.

 

“Yes.” She nodded and hung her leather satchel across her torso. “Come on.” She said and helped Ali back to her feet, guiding her to the door. “Lilly, please tell Whitney I will call her tonight with the idea I have for Tanaka, and also tell her I need this Saturday's meeting postponed.”

 

“Of course, Ms Harris. Anything else?”

 

“That's it for now. Just remind Whitney to let me know in case of any updates and please let everyone know she's in absolute control while I'm out.”

 

“I will. I assume you're not coming back later?”

 

“No, I'm gonna go out with Ali and I might work from home tomorrow.” She said with a final nod and guided Ali to the elevator, a hand positioned gently on her lower back.

 

“Is this building yours?” Ali asked as they waited.

 

“I wish.” She laughed. “Just the top four floors, why?”

 

“What a shame… I've always wanted to have sex in an elevator.” She whispered in Ashlyn's ear.

 

“There's always a way to fix that.” She said looking down at her with fire in her eyes. “But today is not the day.” She said once the elevator finally reached their floor. They stood silently on their way down the building and to the parking garage. 

 

“Everything is ready, ma'am.” Ashlyn's driver told her and held the door open for Ali, who sat in the passenger seat.

 

“Thank you. Enjoy your day off.” Ashlyn winked at him and got in the car, placing her satchel in the backseat and pulling off the garage.

 

“You look hot today…” Ali said softly, her hand moving to Ashlyn's leg, caressing her thigh.

 

“Thanks. You look beautiful.” She told her and reached to squeeze Ali's hand gently, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Ali smiled at the gesture but she had an idea.

 

Ali moved her hand and used her fingertip to trace a pattern on Ashlyn's inner thigh, inching closer to her bulge. Ashlyn smirked and spread her legs wider, inviting Ali.

 

“Should I take the road less traveled?” She asked casting a glance at Ali. 

 

“You definitely should.” Ali smirked and cupped her cock over her pants. “Mm you haven't kissed me.” She whined in her omega voice and Ashlyn made a stop in the traffic.

 

“You haven't kissed me.” She corrected her and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ali's lips, slow and teasing. “But we'll have time for that later.” She winked and Ali giggled, unzipping Ashlyn's pants. 

 

“Well, hello there.” She said and pulled it out of Ashlyn's briefs. She held it firmly and tightly and Ashlyn moaned loudly, moving her hand to Ali's and holding her firmly there until she felt her cock pulse and harden. “Mmm new trick!” Ali smiled brightly.

 

“I told you I like it hard like that.” She shrugged and was surprised when Ali not only started moving her hand on her slowly and firmly, circling the tip with her thumb, but also leaned forward and took the soft head in her mouth. “Fuck, Ali… that's good baby.” Ashlyn said, enjoying the omega’s mouth working on her. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly glanced it, noticing a call from Rob, her former bodyguard that now worked with Clive but had always stayed loyal to Ashlyn.

 

“I've missed this… and these.” Ali said as she sucked Ashlyn's shaft before she pulled Ashlyn's balls with her hand, giving her a light tug. She decided to ignore the call and simply put her phone in her shirt pocket.

 

“They have missed you too, now don't make them wait.” She chuckled and reached with her hand to pull her dick out of Ali's mouth and using the other to guide Ali's head to her balls. “Can you be a bit less gentle?” She asked as they made another stop in the not quite as transited road.

 

“Like this?” Ali asked and squeezed her balls hard while she sucked on one, her teeth grazing her skin and leaving a burning sensation on her that made her dick get even harder.

 

“Fuck yes, like that.” She sighed and started driving again, keeping her eyes on the road and letting a hand nice to Ali's hair, caressing it as she sucked her balls eagerly.

 

“Can I leave a mark?” She asked as she held her balls and cock in her hand, squeezing them together.

 

“You can do anything you want.” Ashlyn said with a shrug, feeling her cock pulse in Ali's delicate and soft hand.

 

“Okay.” Ali smirked and playfully pinged Ashlyn's right ball with her teeth, making her squirm and moan loudly in pleasurable pain. Ali pulled back and saw the clear red line of her teeth in Ashlyn's soft skin.

 

“What the fuck, Ali?” She asked looking down. Ali was worried she had made her alpha mad until she felt her strong hand on the back of her neck pushing her down. “Do it again.” She asked her and Ali complied, leaving a similar mark next to the other one. “Fuck that's good, omega.” She said with a smirk, her hands holding onto the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

 

“Will you cum in my mouth?” She asked in a submissive voice, looking up at her alpha as she drove them home. She had noticed how Ashlyn had been careful in her stops, not causing any disrupt to Ali as she worked on her.

 

“Anything you want.” She nodded and caressed Ali's hair softly and guided her head back to her dick. 

 

“Anything?”

 

“For today, yes.” She nodded and took the last turn to her house. 

 

“Will you knot me?” Ali asked and reached into Ashlyn's jacket to grab her silky black tie.

 

“As many times as you want… and my cock can take.” She chuckled. Ali wrapped the tie around the base of her cock and tightened it until Ashlyn's cock was reddish and pulsing. “Fucking hell, Ali. I want to cum.” She said in a heated tone of voice. Ali sucked her balls again and held the tie tightly as she playfully left at least two other marks in Ashlyn's soft balls.

 

Ashlyn almost came when Ali sucked her balls right when she playfully tightened the tie around her shaft. Ashlyn hurried as she drove, trying to focus on the road and enjoy Ali's attention; when she reached the house she was satisfied to see her employees had left earlier as she requested. She stopped the car in her garage, next to the other two cars she owned, while Ali sucked her cock slow and hard, her hand firmly holding her shaft.

 

“Mmm and will my alpha fuck my ass?” Ali asked in her submissive voice again. Ashlyn finally stopped the car and looked down at Ali as she licked the head of her dick. She unwrapped the tie from around her dick and dropped it to the floor.

 

“I will if you're a good omega and make me cum now.” She said and used her left hand to jerk herself slowly a few times while her right caressed Ali's hair before guiding her back to her shaft. She started guiding Ali's movements slowly until Ali was taking her whole dick and she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. “Fuck, I've missed that.” She said and reached over Ali with her right hand to caress Ali's back, moving further until she reached the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her ass.

 

“I shaved for you, alpha.” Ali told her with a smile as she licked the precum from the slit in Ashlyn's throbbing cock. Ashlyn reached back with her left hand and guided Ali back down to take her dick again. Ali started bobbing her head fast, being composed when Ashlyn's cock hit the back of her throat and made her choke.

 

Ashlyn kept guiding Ali's head and grabbed Ali's ass firmly, enjoying the way Ali moaned against her dick. She saw Ali was wearing some lace boyshorts and caressed her firm ass over the soft and delicate fabric.

 

“Your alpha is close, omega.” She told her with a raspy voice, reaching under Ali's underwear and pressing her middle finger to Ali's tight asshole, teasing her.

 

“Fuck! Yes alpha, please fuck my ass.” Ali mumbled as she started sucking her cock even harder and faster. Ashlyn moaned loudly and tugged Ali's hair gently, arousing her even more while her long fingers teased her ass. 

 

“I'm coming baby.” She moaned a second before Ali felt her thick cum being shot into her mouth. Ashlyn's cock twitched as she came, Ali's hand never stopping it's movements. 

 

“Mm your cum is so delicious.” Ali moaned and swallowed Ashlyn's load.

 

“Move to the backseat.” Ashlyn ordered her and Ali did so as fast as she could. Ashlyn soon joined her and kissed her slowly as she turned Ali around so she was kneeling and facing the backseat, her back to the front of the car. Ashlyn awkwardly stood behind her and pushed Ali's panties to the side.

 

“This pussy is so wet… did you miss my cock?” Ashlyn asked and kissed across Ali's shoulders, her fingers gently caressing Ali's folds and clit before she reached to press the tip of her dick to Ali's entrance.

 

She thrusted into Ali slowly, letting her get used to her size and allowing her to adjust her position so she would enjoy the fuck. Ali spread her legs wider, her dress around her like a halo that didn't let Ashlyn see her cock as she fucked her.

 

“I'm not gonna knot you here or we would be in trouble, but I'm dying to do it.” She confessed and pressed a kiss to the spot in her neck where she hoped her mark would be really soon, making Ali shiver and moan. She sucked gently on the soft skin and Ali moaned.

 

“I'm close already baby… you fuck me so good.” Ali whimpered, pushing her ass into Ashlyn to make her reach deeper. She held hard onto the headrests of the back seats and Ashlyn held Ali's waist. 

 

“You feel so good, Ali. So tight.” Ashlyn mumbled, kissing Ali's neck and sneaking her hand around them until she reached the front of Ali's panties, sliding her fingers underneath until she reached her clit. 

 

“Fuck-”

 

“I needed you.” She moaned in Ali's ear, feeling her cock twitch and her knot starting to form. She redoubled her efforts in Ali's clit and made her cum with a shudder, slowly thrusting into her until she felt her knot almost ready to keep her tied to Ali. She quickly pulled out of all, making her moan, and jerked off fast, her cum spilling on Ali's ass. She panted and leaned to kiss Ali's neck again, always on the sweet spot she dreamed to claim as hers, and held the omega close.

 

“So hot, alpha…” Ali moaned.

 

“Get in the house, take off your clothes and jump in the pool.” Ashlyn ordered her. She got out of the car and Ali said she didn't even fix her pants, just walking around the car like that, reaching for her satchel and holding the door open for the omega. “Go. I have to make a call.” She told her and Ali took off running. Ashlyn reached for her phone and dialed her former bodyguard’s number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Rob.”

 

“Ms. Harris. What can I do for you?”

 

“Do you still know those guys from the gang?” She asked as she walked into the house, leaving her satchel on the couch and looking at Ali dropping her dress to the ground before she jumped into the pool.

 

“Yes ma'am, they're all out of trouble for now, why? Do you need something from them?” 

 

“I actually do, but tell me something first… how is Clive?”

 

“How is he?” he asked confused. 

 

“Yes, how much of a douche is he? Does he let the girls at the club get hurt?” She asked as she leaned against the heavy couch, reaching to caress her soft dick.

 

“He doesn't like that. He says it's a customer taking something they didn't pay for so he tends to be more strict.”

 

“And if the customer pays?” 

 

“Then that's a green light… I don't really know much about that because I just guard the private rooms though.” He shrugged. “We even had a close call with your girl one of these days.” He chuckled.

 

“She mentioned she went for a visit.” Ashlyn nodded.

 

“Visit?”

 

“She said she went to check on her friends.”

 

“Oh… well damn boss, I thought you knew.” he said. “That's why I called you.”

 

“Know what?” Ashlyn asked with a frown.

 

“She actually came to work… she danced and had private dances. That's why we had a close call, a dude wanted to-”

 

“What?!” She asked angrily, her eyes darting to Ali, who was swimming in the pool.

 

“I thought you knew, that's why I didn't call earlier.”

 

“Clive knew?!” She asked, her free hand turning into a tight fist.

 

“Yes… I think they were getting some money for one of the girls. Her son's sick or something.”

 

“I'll call you later.” Ashlyn said angrily and hung up the phone. she walked to the small bar and poured some whiskey into a glass with no ice and downed it in one gulp. She looked out the window at Ali, who seemed to be completely oblivious to what had just happened. “Who the fuck do you think you are, omega?” She said in low growling alpha voice. She poured herself another drink and walked out into the pool area.

 

“Took you long enough.” Ali smiled at her. “Why don't you join me? The water is perfect.” She said and Ashlyn nodded, finishing her drink in a long gulp before tossing the glass to the ground. She got in the water and made her way to Ali. “Are you okay?” Ali asked, feeling the tension radiating from her.

 

“Suck my dick and tell me.” Ashlyn told her and Ali shivered at her tone. She took a deep breath and dove into the water, letting many bubbles out as she let the air escape when she reached Ashlyn's cock. Ashlyn's hands went to Ali's head and guided her movements as she roughly fucked her mouth until Ali pulled up to the surface again to get some air. Ashlyn cupped her face with her hands and kissed Ali hard, roughly, making her moan and claw at her back just as hard, responding to Ashlyn's movements. Before she knew it, Ashlyn had her pressed against the tiled wall of the pool and had entered her deeply with her whole length.

 

“Fuck, that's so good!” She moaned loudly. She could feel the rough edge of the pool was scratching her back but she was really enjoying the way Ashlyn felt inside her.

 

“Moan loudly baby, let the whole world know this alpha is fucking you good.” Ashlyn ordered her, a hand going to Ali's neck and holding her gently at first before she started closing her hand around it. Ali moaned loudly, incredibly aroused by this angry side of Ashlyn and not even having fear when she felt her hold tightening in her throat 

 

Ashlyn fucked her hard, creating waves in the pool that splashed around them and crashed against their bodies. Ali wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's waist and was surprised when the alpha pulled her away from the wall and moved them out of the water in a pure demonstration of power and strength, not pulling out of her and continuing to fuck her.

 

Ali whimpered when Ashlyn sat on a lounge chair and she felt her cock deeper than it had ever been. She opened her eyes right as Ashlyn started moving into her again and was surprised when she saw the fury in her eyes, and understood that this was Ashlyn's alpha side fucking her, no reservations and without control. For the first time since they started the arrangement, Ali felt like Ashlyn was simply fucking her, using her because she was an omega.

 

Ashlyn kept fucking her but she sensed Ali's discomfort. She looked into her and saw she was breathing hard.

 

“Please stop.” Ali said softly in a vulnerable low whisper. Ashlyn instantly stopped and cupped her face. “Don't hurt me.”

 

“I never would.” She told her and hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and felt her chest tighten. She felt betrayed and furious, and wanted nothing more than yell at the omega but she was still her omega.   

She picked Ali up and moved to the living room, gently placing Ali on the long couch and nestling between her legs. She caressed her face until Ali relaxed and reached to push Ashlyn's hard dick into her pussy.

 

“Knot me.” 

 

“Okay.” She nodded and started fucking Ali slow, kissing her deeply and enjoying the way Ali was holding her tight and delicately, moaning in her ear softly. Ashlyn quickly felt her anger dissipate and focused on making Ali cum.

 

She kissed her slowly and soon she felt her cock starting to knot. She looked into Ali's eyes and saw her pleading for her to keep going.

 

She pumped slowly into her and soon she felt her full knot keeping her inside the omega. She started moving her hips in circles instead of thrusting inside and out, trying not to hurt her, and when she felt her walls tightening around her she broke the kiss and moved her lips to Ali's neck, grazing her teeth on her skin and finally flooding Ali with her cum, pushing her over the edge of her own orgasm. Ashlyn sucked hard on Ali's neck and left a solid red mark on it. 

 

Ali moaned and Ashlyn simply stayed still inside her, her forehead nestled in the crook of Ali's neck. She felt the omega caressing her back softly and she suddenly felt the rage making her blood boil. She stayed still until her knot shrank and she pulled out of Ali, who moaned at the sudden loss of contact and the warm trail of cum that dripped from her stretched pussy.

 

“Come back…” she moaned and Ashlyn turned away from her, walking to her discarded pants and fishing for her wallet. She was a proud alpha and even though she was dying to claim the omega and love her the way she deserved, she couldn't ignore the fact that she had lied coldly to her and had made her look like a fool.

 

She was an alpha and she was to be respected.

 

“Is this enough to cover for your services and buy your loyalty?” She asked as she pressed a $100 bill to Ali's hand that was trying to reach for hers. “Or should I add another one?” She said with bite with a defensive stance and cold eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Predictions? Comments? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it (or at least don't hate it (or me) too much)! 
> 
> Prepare your surprised gasps because there's no smut here, just plain plot!
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to thank you guys for all the comments with opinions and ideas and for analyzing the details I hope someone will want to talk about, and for all the support you give me by liking and reading and commenting. You people are the best! <3

“what?” Ali asked, startled and hurt by Ashlyn's words.

“Don't you dare to play dumb.” Ashlyn hissed and started coldly at her. Ali slowly sat up and felt exposed and scared. “You lied.”

“Ash-”

“What?!” She yelled. Ali felt Ashlyn's tone shaking her to the core of her being, her skin erupted in goosebumps and she shivered. The single thing she feared the most, a furious alpha, was right in front of her and directing that fury at her.

“Let me explain…”

“I'm waiting for you to do exactly that.” She said angrily.

“Ash I…” Ali started and felt tears running down her face and a knot in her throat.

“I'm still waiting, Ali.” She said still angrily but visibly softening by Ali's reaction. “You lied to me. The least you can do is be honest now and come clean, no?”

“I was trying to help my friend… her son is sick and she's got no money so the girls thought I could help since I was the only one who needed the money.” She started rambling. “The kid is asthmatic and he's very allergic as well so Linda has always had a lot of trouble with him and trying to buy his meds and paying the rent… She's a single mother and some of them have been with her since she got pregnant, and she was so amazing to me when I got there… The kid is smart and sweet, I had to babysit him a couple times when I was in my heat an-”

“Why didn't you call me?” Ashlyn asked, her alpha voice firm as was her defensive stance.

“I don't-i don't know Ash, I guess I didn't want to be abusive-”

“I told you this when you signed, Ali: I look out for you. If you need help, you call me; if you need money, you call me.”

“I didn't-”

“And I also told you very clearly that if you signed then you were with me. I told you that you wouldn't be able to dance and date anyone else as long as our agreement was valid.” She reminded her.

“You did.” Ali nodded. “I told Clive you wouldn't like it but he insisted-”

“Hi Ash, would you mind me using this $10000 credit card I barely use to help my friend cover for her child's medicines?” Ashlyn said in a mocking voice. “No Ali, I don't mind. In fact, let me know if you need more, or I could contact a friend who works at the children's hospital for help as well.” She finished and Ali looked down. “Clive took advantage of the situation and you let him, when the solution was a phone call away.”

“I didn't get to think that through! Ashlyn it was a decision I made in the heat of the moment, I didn't expect him to ask me to dance for the days she wouldn't be there!”

“What are you talking about?!” She asked furiously. “You were there for more than a day?!”

“I… I thought you knew, i-”

“I would've known if you had fucking talked to me!” She yelled and Ali looked down and shivered. She was in a submissive posture while Ashlyn paced around until she went to the bar and poured herself a glass of scotch. “You had the chance to stop, to think it through, and tell me, and still didn't?!”

“I was scared!”

“Really? You were scared to tell me but you weren't scared of a stranger person forcing you to dance for them and possibly hurt you?!” She yelled and turned to Ali with a menacing look. “You weren't scared then?”

“How did you-”

“The person who stopped whatever asshole was trying to hurt you and take advantage of you just called me and told me.” She said shaking her head while Ali simply continued to look down, moving her arms in front of her body, trying to cover her nakedness. “I told you, one fuck up, one rule broken, and this is over. This is not a three strikes and out kind of game; if you fuck up, you're out.”

She had never seen Ashlyn so furious and she was confused when Ashlyn's demeanor changed to defeat when she finished her drink and walked back out to the pool area, picking Ali's dress and walking back to her. She kneeled in front of Ali and helped her get dressed slowly, but there was nothing sensual about it, it was sad, and Ali felt like throwing up when she saw Ashlyn's hurt, pained face.

“I wanted to mate you. I wanted to love you and treat you with respect, give you everything you deserve, and then the world.” She confessed and Ali saw tears rolling down Ashlyn's cheeks. “But I can't tolerate lies and much less after the way I've treated you, Ali. I've given you freedom that no one I've ever dated or hired has ever had, and yet you still couldn't be honest with me. I'm not even mad that you lied, it hurts me, and it sucks, but it doesn't make me mad. What annoys me is that you exposed yourself to danger so carelessly and without a need to do it.” She finished and moved her right hand to Ali's cheek, caressing her gently. “I gave you the chance to explain and you couldn't give me a good reason for lying and risking your live, my love's life, so stupidly.”

“I thought I was going to help my friend.” Ali whispered.

“There were other ways to do it without hurting me in the process and putting you in danger, Ali.” Ashlyn said sadly, finally reaching with a finger to caress the hickey she left on Ali's neck right where she hoped her mark would be one day. “The deal is over, you're free to go. Take the money and pay a cab to take you home. I don't want to see you here anymore.” She said with the most broken and defeated voice Ali had ever heard in any alpha she had ever met right before she left her standing there and went upstairs, locking herself up in her room and finally crying like she swore she would never do again.

 

 

\--//

 

 

“Hey, what happened?” Whitney asked when she walked into Ashlyn's house and saw her sitting in the stairs, her back against the wall and a bottle of whine in her hand.

“I don't want to talk about it.” She mumbled and sipped the drink.

“Where's Ali?” Whitney asked and sat next to her, dropping her bag to the floor.

“I don't know.” She sighed.

“I thought you were with her here for the rest of the weekend.”

“She's just like every other woman.” Ashlyn chuckled bitterly. “Stupid omegas.”

“What do you mean, Ash? Please stop drinking and tell me.” Whitney asked, moving to sit closer to her and taking the bottle from her hand.

“She lied, Whitney. The same shit all omegas do.” She said softly, fiddling with her hands. Whitney had never seen her so broken, so little. She was always the center of attention with her energy and physical beauty, always a proud and tall alpha no matter the situation. “She lied to me, Whitney.”

“What happened?” She asked as she sipped the bottle of wine, sensing that her friend needed her to let loose as well.

“She told me she was sick but she wasn't.” She sighed. “She went to that stupid club to see her friends and Clive convinced her to dance to get some money for one of the dancers… Who's dumb enough to believe Clive cares about anyone other than himself?!”

“So she broke the contract?” Whitney asked, understanding what made her so upset.

“I don't care about that, Whit… I just- I've treated her well and I've given her everything and yet she went to shake her ass for strangers to pick money for some woman's son and exposed her life for nothing.” She said bitterly. “Some asshole tried to take advantage of her, Whitney, you know what that means? Someone could've raped her and I wouldn't have known shit, I wouldn't have been able to hunt the bastard down and end him.”

“Someone tried to hurt her?”

“Rob called and told me, that's how I found out.” She sighed again. “I can't believe she did this to me, Whit.” She buried her face in her hands and started crying; Whitney wrapped her arms around her friend's body and held her tightly as she let out the hurt she was feeling. “I miss her.”

 

 

 

\--//

 

 

 

“You piece of shit!” Ali spat when she picked out the phone and Clive greeted her.

“Ali, that's not a good way to treat your boss, sweetheart.” He laughed and Ali wished she could punch him in the face.

“What do you want, Clive?!”

“Linda won't make it tonight, that dumb kid got sick again and she's taking him to the hospital.” He rolled his eyes. “I need you here to cover for her again… I even have a few customers who've already asked for a dance from you, and one even ordered the extra.” He said suggestively and Ali shivered and felt nauseous.

“Well, tough luck because I won't go.”

“I will tell Harris-”

“Tell her anything you want, Clive. I don't give a fuck.” Ali said angrily and tossed her phone to the floor angrily, sitting on the couch on her apartment and starting to cry desperately. From the moment she saw Ashlyn she felt like she could spend the rest of her life in her arms, and she had feared she wouldn't accept her in her life after she heard the other girls had left because they fell in love with Ashlyn and she had preferred to let them go than give herself a chance to love and be loved.

Ali's life had never been easy, and she had always had to lie to get out of the shit hole she came from. Yes, she was honest about having attended college, but she wasn't honest to Ashlyn about that either, or about why her girlfriend truly left her.

She had been scared to come clean to Ashlyn because she had never cared for someone like she did for Ashlyn, and because she wasn't used to being taken care of by anyone, much less a strong alpha like she was. Ali felt at ease in her arms, resting peacefully and enjoying the soft fragrance of her alpha that was so fresh and relaxing. She didn't want to lose that because of her past, and she was now being robbed of her future by her own lies.

 

 

  
\--/

 

 

  
A week later

“Ash, I need you to focus.” Whitney said frustrated. Ashlyn had gone back to work, but she was far from being herself. “Ashlyn.” She tried again when she just kept looking out the window with a somber look in her face.

“I will be ready for Tanaka.” She reassured her, taping her pencil against the desk.

“You need to call her, Ashlyn. You want to and you need to, let her explain-”

“She explained and her excuse wasn't enough.”

“I spoke to Rob… He said the story about her friend is true, apparently the kid is very sick and she barely makes enough money to pay the rent.”

“She lied for a whole damn week. She could've called me after the first day, Whitney.”

“Ash, you're looking for excuses to push her away.” She shook her head and started picking up her notes. “Yes, she lied and it's awful, but she had her reasons to do it, and the principal was that she didn't want to upset you and break the contract because that would've meant losing you too.” She shook her head. “She's not Amy, Ashlyn. I need you to call her and figure this out before I need you to be a focused alpha when Tanaka gets here.”

 

 

  
\--//

 

 

  
“Whitney… What are you doing here?” Ali asked.

“I'm here to do two things…” She sighed. “Can I come in?” She asked pointing at the couch and Ali nodded and let her into the apartment.

“How's Ashlyn?” She asked with a sad, worried frown.

“She's… Hurt.” Whitney said honestly. Ali sat across from her and nodded sadly, looking down at her hands.

“I didn't want to lie but… I didn't want to break the deal and make her so angry this would happen.” She said softly, the tears she had been trying to contain finally leaving wet paths on her cheeks.

“She cares about you and she's… She has been pretty straightforward that she doesn't like lies.”

“I know that.” Ali nodded. “I suppose you're here to talk about the contract.”

“I am.”

“I'm already looking for a place to go, I just need a few more days.” Ali mumbled.

“She wants you to keep the apartment.” Whitney said. “Your last payment has been deposited to your account and the apartment is under your name now.”

“I don't want it.” She shook her head.

“Then you can sell it.”

“I don't care about the money either.”

“I can see that.”

“I did at first but… I care about Ashlyn.”

“She broke the deal three times before you, twice because the girls fell in love with her and once because she was lied to.” Whitney told her.

“I know, she told me.”

“What you don't know is why she started this arrangement in the first place. She's young and successful, she pretty and she's an alpha… There's plenty of women waiting for a chance from her.”

“She never told me that part.”

“She was in love with a beta. She was very happy with her and they made a nice couple until Ashlyn asked her to move in with her and to let her claim her. The girl was surprised and told her she couldn't take that offer because she was falling in love with someone else… A someone that happened to be Ashlyn's realtor.”

“I-”

“It was around the time we started making money and she wanted to buy the house. She wanted to move in there with her woman but she got rejected and became distant and even cold towards people… She went out one day to Clive's club and saw a girl she hired and she got the idea from there.”

“I didn't know that…”

“The longest she was with one of the girls was a year, with the second one. That girl was madly in love with ash and was crushed when Ashlyn turned her down.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“So you can understand how much it actually hurts Ash that the woman she wanted to mate again had betrayed her like this.” Whitney sighed. “I don't blame you for what happened, you had a tough choice in front of you and made the wrong call… Just… If you truly care about her, please don't give up on her and give her time.”

 

 

  
\--/

 

 

  
A few days later

“Katherine, good to see you.” Ashlyn said simply when the woman she didn't even like came all the way to the other side of the crowded room to greet her.

“Good to see you too, Ashlyn. Where's your beautiful girlfriend?” She asked curiously.

“She couldn't make it today… She's sick.” Ashlyn lied.

“What a shame! She's in the exhibition and won't be able to appreciate your beautiful work.” She pouted. “I wanted a short interview as well, people have been mailing us questions and comments about her style and how she seems to always be around you, the hottest bachelorette in the business world.”

“Maybe another day.”

“Hopefully soon! I can already see you'll be swarmed by people asking where the lovely lady is, and even more after your pictures are in our site later.”

“I guess I'll have to turn off my phone” she joked. “Now if you excuse me, I gotta go try to find Whitney.” She said and walked away from the older woman, intercepting a waiter and taking a glass of champagne from him. She looked around her and all the different photographic works that surrounded her on the walls of the room, noticing the many different techniques and shots they had used for them.

“Yours is the best.” Whitney told her when she found her. “You picked a nice one.” She smiled gently and Ashlyn nodded. She had been pretty distracted since breaking up with Ali, and she had completely forgot about the art and photography exhibition there would be for charity that night until Whitney reminded her.

“She's pretty photogenic.” Ashlyn sighed and sipped the drink. She had hoped to bring Ali to that even that night so she could socialize a bit more with Katherine and the other women who worked in the magazines she loved to read, and being there alone again made her feel sad. “She looked beautiful that day.”

“Do you want to see it?”

“No.”

“I was with Ali the other day and-”

“Don't.”

“Ash, you need to-”

“Whitney, stop pushing me.” She groaned and looked at her with her somber face again.

“Okay, alpha.” She said mockingly, walking away from her and to a small group of people she had met in those events through the years.

Ashlyn simply sipped her drink again and walked around the room, greeting the few people she recognized and smiling politely when someone complimented her work. She finally found her picture, a black and white shot of the photo she took of Ali the first night they spent together when the light through the window made Ali glow like an angel. She swallowed har and felt the burn from betrayal keeping the iron walls in her heart in place to stop the part of her that wanted to forgive her and start over again.

 

 

  
\--/

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what happens now? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer update for you all to enjoy! :)
> 
> Please remember to comment if you love it or hated it
> 
> (I need you all to put the pitchforks and torches down before reading lol)

“it's a beautiful shot.” Whitney said when she found Ashlyn staring at the picture she took. “She looks really-”

“I know.”

“Call her, Ash. She misses you more than you miss her.”

“How do you know? She could be giving someone a lap dance right now for all I know.” She said angrily, gripping her glass tighter and taking a sip.

“Or she could be in her apartment waiting for you to give her a chance to talk.” Whitney said sadly, linking her arm to Ashlyn's and resting her head on the alpha's shoulder. “Please don't let the anger take my best friend away from me again.” She whispered after a long quiet moment and reached to kiss Ashlyn's cheek softly before walking away to chat with Katherine.

 

 

  
\--//

 

 

  
“Ashlyn, can we get a few words from you?” A reporter with CHICK Mag badge asked her on her way out.

“Uh sure…” she responded and walked to her and allowed the photographer to get a few shots of her outfit.

“Well your picture was one of the most praised today, people thought it was a natural shot of a nice honest moment; what's your take on that?”

“It was a nice moment and I felt the urge to take the picture. She looked beautiful and the light was perfect on her.” She responded simply, thinking of the irony of it being called a honest moment after all that happened in the last week.

“Beautiful muse you had, but we're all wondering why she's not here for this event with you?” She asked. “We're used to seeing you two talking quietly in a corner and to you being the life of the party.”

“She was feeling a bit sick so she preferred to stay home and take care of herself.” She responded uncomfortably.

“What a shame because you looked really good today. This suit is perfectly tailored and we were all wondering what she would wear tonight.”

“Thank you… I guess she would've picked one of those beautiful dresses you guys like to praise.”

“Oh Ms Harris reads our magazine?” The girl asked excited.

“When you get to know Katherine Ball the way I do you know the content she puts out is quality, even if it's in the gossip section.” She said with an amused face, alluding to a paragraph posted a few weeks earlier when they speculated about Ali being pregnant by the way she kept avoiding foods during an event. They never took the time to actually realize that most of the food Ali was avoiding had goat cheese in some degree and that Ali didn't like it at all. “I also like to stay up to date in the news regarding the women who keep fighting to give us visibility with their hard work and different ways to see the world.”

“Thank you, Ashlyn. We're glad you enjoy our content and we hope you like our upcoming posts about tonight.”

“I'm looking forward to reading it.” She nodded and walked away before the woman got to ask any other questions. She got in her car and sighed, looking out the window and loosening her tie.

She was pretty sure Whitney was right when she said Ali was probably missing her more than she was at the moment, separation was always hard for an omega in their mind and body, but she didn't understand what it felt like for an alpha to stay away from them. She physically hurt by staying away, a part of her burning to go back to the comfort of the omega’s soft fragrance and her soft warm hands, aching to do everything she could to satisfy her and look out for her.

She felt an ache in her heart as she looked at her photograph being admired by so many people, she could still feel the tingle in her belly from the day and moment she captured that moment forever. She felt like that second was the moment she started falling for the omega’s physical beauty, something that soon after guided her to her soul and mind, her free spirit and her personality.

“Is Pete still working with Ali?” She asked her driver.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Take me to her apartment.” She said and swallowed hard when he took the next turn and she recognized the buildings that were a couple blocks away from Ali's. Her hands got sweaty and cold, her heart beating fast and anxiously as they approached their destination.

“The car isn't here, do you want me to call him?” He said looking through the mirror and finding Ashlyn with a deep frown and looking down.

“No. Take me to the house.”

 

 

  
\--//

 

 

  
“Thanks for dinner, it was delicious.” Ali smiled gratefully at Linda.

“It's the least I can do for you, Ali. You helped me more than you can imagine.” She smiled sadly at her.

“You should've seen Ali, she was moving like she never left.” Melissa winked and nudged Ali. “All the choreography was fresh in her mind.”

“Really?” Linda asked impressed.

“I mean… it's not like I've been doing so much stuff lately to completely forget about it.” She chuckled.

“Oh right, all she's been doing is banging an alpha with a big dick.” She mocked her with a bright smile.

“Mm you finally got yourself a real alpha? I told you they're the best lovers.” She smirked.

“They truly are, when they know how to use the tool.” She winked back.

“But tell us, how big?”

“Linda! Your boy is in the other room!” Melissa laughed and turned around to see if the kid had heard, but he was too busy watching TV.

“He’s busy.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “Now tell me, monster cock?”

“Spill the beans, Ali!”

“I won't tell you so many details!” She laughed. Her body missed Ashlyn deeply, and thinking about the dimensions of her dick or her talents on bed weren't really helping her. “Just know she's very big, like thick and long, and she knows how to use every inch.” She confessed with a smirk, remembering s day when Ashlyn fucked her slowly on the couch, her tip barely entering and and only using her full length when she was about to make Ali cum. She thrusted deep into her once and Ali moaned loudly as she came hard, making her mirk smugly.

“And the knot?”

“Thick and firm.” She nodded, shivering when she remembered how it felt inside her. She told them a short story about how Ashlyn had once held her orgasm to fuck Ali slowly with her knot starting to form so she could be stimulated by it.

“She sounds like she's a very good alpha.” She nodded impressed. “Don't let her go if she treats you so well. There aren't many alphas that care about their omega so much they sacrifice their own pleasure for them… and you were lucky she's not one of the pieces of shit that leave you when you tell them you're pregnant.” She rolled her eyes.

“I know…” she said softly, looking down.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah I just… we're not in the best terms at the moment.” She said, trying to hide the pain in her face when she thought about the long week she had spent trying to reach Ashlyn on the phone and being sent straight to voicemail.

“What happened?” Linda asked and Ali was about to tell her nothing when her kid came in yawning and climbed up her lap.

“Aw this handsome boy is tired.” Melissa said as she gently caressed his hair.

“We should go.”

“Oh no, please stay a bit longer! It's been so long since I've had anyone over… please.” Linda asked and Ali looked unsure until Melissa got up and walked to the fridge, grabbing two beers and handing one to Ali.

“We're gonna be here for a while.” She joked and Ali nodded and sipped her beer, knowing how true that was.

 

 

\--//

 

 

  
“I did what you told me.” Ashlyn said the next morning, walking into Whitney's office with her hands in her pockets.

“What?” Whitney asked amused looking up at her. “I spend my life telling you what to do.”

“...you're right .” She laughed amused and sat on the leather couch in the corner of the room.

“For being a leading alpha you kinda need a lot of guidance from a beta.” She took a cheap jab she loved to tease Ashlyn with, who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You're just lucky hormones and people don't drive you crazy and act on impulses of nature.”

“Yeah, that's called excuses honey.” She laughed and walked barefoot towards her, sitting on the couch next to her. “Now tell me, what did you do? Oh no, just wait…” she laughed and pulled out her phone before she started reading an excerpt of an article from the event the previous night that was posted to the magazine’s blog. “Hot and desired bachelorette Ashlyn Harris, owner and master creator of everything inside your phone and video games that make it possible for us to enjoy of so many apps and revolutionary ways to use the devices, showed up unusually alone and quiet to an event that featured a beautiful photo she took of her mysterious but gorgeous girlfriend.”

“I'm really not gonna stay here for this.” She laughed.

“wait, it gets better 'the hottie alpha seemed to be distant from her long time business partner, Whitney Engen, who seemed to spend most of the night trying to cheer her up and make her enjoy herself. The gorgeous woman is usually quietly entertaining those who dare interrupt her conversations with the mystery woman, that always have an intimate appearance. Engen did every to help her fall into the party atmosphere, and even managed to make her laugh a few times as they talked with some other renowned personalities from media.’”

“My savior.”

“Harris shared a few words with CHICK, thanking us for the attention to the projects amazing women lead, and for our interest in events with good causes like last night, and even praised our chief editor Katherine Ball.’ did you really-”

“With heavy sarcasm.”

“The alpha was, as usual, in an impeccable tailored suit that highlighted her toned body and accentuated her beautiful facial structure. The pants were dreamy tight slacks that left little to the imagination about everything the mysterious girlfriend gets to enjoy in private.”

“Whitney!”

“We hope nothing is rocking the peaceful waters of this beautiful couple's relationship because they look so good together that life would be unfair to keep them away from each other.” she smirked. “Here comes the best part… ‘and even more due to the completely blissful expression this omega muse has in the intimate setting of the photograph the alpha shared, looking satisfied and pleased by the apparently well endowed Harris’.”

“Jesus…” she blushed deeply and Whitney laughed.

“Everyone can see you adore each other.” She said as she finished reading. “Ok, now tell me, well endowed hottie… what did you do that I told you to do.” She giggled at her friend's embarrassment, putting her phone away.

“You are the absolute worst, Whitney.” She groaned, blushing and needing a moment to continue while Whitney giggled. “I went to see Ali last night.”

“Really?! And what happened?” She asked excitedly until she saw Ashlyn still looked down.

“She wasn't home.” She chuckled humorlessly. “I don't even want to think about where she was.” She shook her head.

“Did you go up to her apartment and knock on the door?”

“No.”

“Then how can you be so certain that she wasn't there?”

“Pete and the car weren't there.”

“Pete the bodyguard? I thought he was part of the contract.”

“He was.”

“I notified her that the contract is over; he shouldn't be there.”

“I can't leave her unprotected.” She mumbled and Whitney smiled proudly at her friend.

“Okay well, then why don't you call Pete and ask him where he took Ali last night?”

“Because I don't really care… I guess.”

“Or because you're scared he's gonna tell you she was doing something completely innocent like grocery shopping or something and you won't have an excuse to be mad at her?”

“Definitely not that.” She shook her head.

“Ash, you don't have to lie to me.” She reminded her and saw Ashlyn about to explode aggressively and defensively. “You're here to talk, not to yell like an alpha. I'm your friend and I want to help you, so leave the raging hormones out of here and act like a human being.” She warned her and Ashlyn shut her mouth and took a few deep breaths. “Good girl.” Whitney said encouragingly and moved closer to her, resting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.

“What if she was in the club?”

“What if she wasn't?”

“What if she was, Whitney?” She asked and Whitney sighed. She saw that vulnerable side of the alpha before, but she was surprised at how much it seemed to have affected her to be away from Ali. She wondered if it was the frustration of losing her potential mate added to all the stress from work and the lack of sexual relief she was having, since alphas tend to get aggressive when they are away from their omegas and get frustrated because they're not able to satisfy them or protect them when apart.

“If she was then she's an idiot.”she said simply. “But if we go by everything she told me the day I saw her, Ash, then she wasn't at the club, and if she was there she wasn't doing Clive a favor.”

“Why did she have to lie, though?”

“Because she was scared of losing you.”

“The irony.”

“Why don't you go there and talk to her? Just… Get out of here, I'll take care of the meetings and you go fix your love live.” she said with a playful smile. “You two need to talk and judging by how tense you are lately I dare to say you need to do a bit more than that.” She giggled and Ashlyn groaned.

“Don't even mention it.”

“It's your nature, don't fight it.”

“I have to, otherwise I'll have to call Clive and ask for a girl.”

“Why does everything have to involve Clive, Ash? That asshole isn't afraid of using your omega to make money.”

“I'm handling him differently. He won't want to mess with an alpha again.” She said angrily.

“Be careful Ash. We can't afford anything to distract us while we negotiate with Tanaka.”

“I know, do the worry. I know it seems like I think with the head but I have a brain too.” She said cheekily and Whitney laughed at her innuendo.

“You're terrible.” She said. “Even though in this moment I would suggest you think with the head and leave the brain to the side because what your head wants is-”

“Head…”

“Ashlyn!” She laughed again at the sexual innuendo from her.

“Sorry, i had to.” She giggled.

“Either way, yes, that's what you want and need so just go talk to her.”

“I would change nothing just by talking-”

“Honey, you don't have to talk, it's your turn to listen.”

“I think I'm not good for that.”

“Ash, if you care about her and your omega needs you to listen, then you'll do it.”She winked and walked back to her desk. “Your nature is to put the omega before you, to care for her, isn't it? You're very tense right now, you need hernd.”

“I don't want to just see her and be dying to see her and end up ruining it by just wanting to… Have her.”

“Then don't be a dickhead.” She joked. “Now go back home, take a shower and be an alpha. Grow a pair of and go get your omega; I know you can do it.” She said dismissively, making Ashlyn laugh as she walked out of her office.

 

 

  
\--/

 

 

  
A week later

“What are you doing here?” Ashlyn asked when she saw Whitney walking into her gym at home with a pizza.

“You have been working from home for three days, I was worried.” She shrugged and sat on a bench while Ashlyn wiped the sweat off her face with a small towel.

“I'm just staying busy.” She shrugged and took a long gulp of her water bottle before she walked back to her previous position in front of the punching bag.

“No, you're looking for a distraction from what you should be doing.” She said again and pulled out a slice.

“No, I'm not.” She groaned as she have a series of hard punches.

“Yes, you are. You need to be focused on Tanaka and instead of that you're here punching your demons away.” She said and took another note of the pizza.

“I'm trying to clear my head before he gets here.” She said slightly out of breath as she continued her storm of punches.

“To clear your head you need to get rid of the biggest cloud you have in there, and punching that bag won't help. You need to call Ali and fix things.”

“It's not about that.” She groaned. “You're a beta, you don't get it.”

“What? You're in rut?” She asked and Ashlyn groaned and gave one last hard punch before going to sit next to her.

“I'm going crazy.” She said and accepted a slice of pizza.

“I figured. You're like in your period so I get it.” She giggled. “When we were in college you used to buy me pizza and ice cream, remember?”

“I do. You used to go 180° from the crazy thing you were when you got your period.” She laughed.

“Well that's because you knew how to cheer me up.”

“I guess.”

“Well, I know how to cheer you up too.” She smirked and reached on her purse for a medium envelope.

“What's that?” She asked and grabbed it. When she opened it she found a copy of the picture of Ali she exposed in the event. “Whitney…”

“You need her.”

“I'm not in rut because of her.” She said frustrated, putting the envelope on the side.

“You kind of are… your body misses her.”

“She betrayed me.”

“And you still want to screw her.”

“Whitney!”

“It's true!”

“I'm in rut, Whit. I would screw anyone who smelled like an omega.”

“Tanaka will be here in three days, I need you focused on that acquisition and not on your dick.” She insisted. “Look, of you don't want to go to Ali, the one you want to mate, remember? Then go upstairs and do that thing until you feel better.” she said making a gesture that made Ashlyn laugh loudly. “Or get someone to help with that honey because you're gonna punch a hole through that thing and still won't feel better.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I've tried taking care of it but… nothing's enough it seems.” She said looking down.

“Wait, is that why your wrists are taped?” She asked surprised and amused and Ashlyn laughed loudly again.

“Jesus Whitney, I don't have a pair of wrist sprains from jerking off.”

“Oh thank the Lord…” she sighed amused. “I was about to call 9-1-1.”

“Hello yes my best friend has been jerking off so much she sprained her wrists, send help.”

“They could send you a sexy nurse.” She laughed and Ashlyn smiled and laughed, closing her eyes and picturing Ali dressed in a white and tight skirt, a deep cleavage and high heels. “Are you okay?” She asked when she saw Ashlyn's facial expression going from amused to serious.

“I uh… I'll be back in a bit; make yourself at home.” She winked and cupped her cock over her sweatpants, running out of the gym and to her bathroom upstairs, leaving Whitney with an amused face.

 

 

\--//

 

 

“Treat yourself well, Ash.” She told her as they hugged after a long afternoon working from Ashlyn's office. She was about to head home but Ashlyn's condition seemed to still be far from where she needed her to be. “Take tomorrow off and take care of your thing before you get in a meeting with Tanaka and we end up in an alpha challenge.”

“I will, Whit. I promise.” She smiled. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I love you, dumbass.” She winked and got in her car, driving away and leaving Ashlyn behind. She walked back into the house and as she reached her bedroom she felt an erection growing between her legs.

“This is gonna be a long night.” She groaned and reached into her pants, grabbing her dick hard and walking to the bathroom. She picked her favorite toy and sat on the bed, looking for her phone and playing the one video Ali sent her of the omega making herself cum. “Fuck, I miss you so much, Ali.” She groaned, discarding her clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed.

She reached into the nightstand and grabbed her cock ring, something she used only when she was alone, and reached back for her toy, pouring some lube into the edges and pushing her cock into it. She moaned loudly, her eyes never leaving the video as she moved her hand fast, her cock hitting the soft bottom of the toy the same way it would do if she was fucking Ali until she had to drop the you and jerk herself off a couple times until she spilled her cum in her hand.

“I'll see you tomorrow baby. I miss you.” She sighed and looked at the spot where she had taken the pic of Ali. She finally walked into the bathroom, cleaned herself up and walked into her closet, picking up her best suit and deciding she would wear it the next day as she went to ask for Ali's forgiveness.

 

 

 

~

 

  
_“Here goes nothing.” Ashlyn said as she adjusted the collar of her neat white shirt and her hair. She walked out of her room and made her way downstairs, getting in her car. She drove quietly and nervously, taking a good five minutes parked out of Ali's building, building the courage to go out and to her apartment. “What the fuck?” She asked loudly when she saw Pete the bodyguard standing against the car and laughing with Ali._

_Ashlyn felt the strong pull of her omega as soon as she saw her and she knew that she needed to give her the chance to talk or she would never forgive herself. She, however was furious to see Pete being so sociable with her omega, laughing and making her smile like she had never see Ali do._

_When she was about to get out of the car and make a scene she would regret she saw Ali finally walking into the building and saw Pete walk around the car with a bright smile on his face as he climbed on the drivers seat and parked in Ali's spot. Ashlyn got off the car and walked into the building, Ali's perfume lingering in the air and making her dizzy._

_If she had any doubt of everything the omega meant to her, she had just realized the extent of her feelings. Her skin erupted in goosebumps as she got in the elevator and saw it move slowly until she reached Ali's floor._

_“Oh look at what the cat dragged…” Ann said with a disgusted look at Ashlyn, who simply smirked._

_“Did you miss me?”_

_“You brag so much about being a good alpha and all that but you don't even realize your omega cries every night. We're over that, we don't know what's worse.” She said angrily and Ashlyn's hands turned into fists by her sides. She took a deep breath and walked to Ali's door, knocking once before she lost the courage, and remembering the last time she was there, completely oblivious of what Ali was doing at the time._

_“Ashlyn…” Ali asked in a whisper and Ashlyn simply stared at her. A simple tank top that showed off her shoulders and small breasts, a short pair of denim shorts and sneakers. Her legs looked perfect and Ashlyn could only close her eyes and inhale her soft perfume again before she leaned forward and kissed Ali hard and deep, allowing the omega to tangle her hands in her hair and pull a little as she moaned into the kiss._

_“I'm sorry I'm such an idiot.”_

_Ashlyn guided them into the apartment, slamming the door behind them and took Ali to her bedroom, carrying her gently and lovingly, her strong arms wrapped around her torso while Ali cupped her face firmly and held her closer into the kiss. When they reached the bed Ashlyn laid Ali down gently, pulling back to remove her shirt and allow Ali to remove her belt and work on the button and zipper of her tight slacks._

_Ali lowered her pants and boxers in one single movement, reaching to suck the head of Ashlyn's cock hard and making her moan loudly. She held her cock firmly in her hand until Ashlyn was hard, her tongue teasing the sensitive tip and slit until Ashlyn pushed her back and got rid of Ali's clothes._

_“I need your knot.” Ali whimpered as Ashlyn leaned to kiss her way up from Ali's curls to her stomach, breasts, neck and mouth. Ashlyn hovered over her and moaned at the same time Ali did when she pushed Ashlyn's thick dick into her greedy pussy._

_Ashlyn moved slowly into her, kissing her gently and allowing Ali to control the pace of the kiss, enjoying how the omega used her tongue to work on her mouth, her lips capturing Ashlyn's and sucking gently on them as her hands held onto Ashlyn for dear life. Ashlyn increased her pace, varying the intensity in which she was fucking Ali until she came with a shudder and a whimper, her nails digging on Ashlyn's skin right when she felt her knot was starting to grow._

_She moved her hips in circles, always mindful of the omega’s pleasure, and enjoyed the small whimpers she let into the kiss, against Ashlyn's mouth. The alpha felt her balls getting ready to let out her load and was surprised when she felt Ali's lips on her neck, kissing her pulse point and making her cum, ropes of her thick and warm essence shooting from out of her huge cock and into Ali's pussy that tightened around it in another brief orgasm._

_They stayed joined together by Ashlyn's knot, kissing slowly and caressing each other's body lovingly. Ashlyn could only focus on Ali's eyes and how tired she looked, but she felt her soft hand reaching between them and for her balls, fondling them gently and making her moan into the kiss; Ali started getting increasingly rougher and soon she was tugging and squeezing her balls hard, making Ashlyn cum again with as much cum as she had ever let out, filling Ali completely._

 

  
~

 

 

  
“What, Whit?” Ashlyn asked annoyed as her daydream was interrupted.

“Tanaka is coming to the office tomorrow, we just got a call from his assistant to let us know he's flying right now.” She said apologetically. “Kathy is gonna be here too.”

“Fuck my life, Whitney, are you serious?!” She said angrily. She was sitting in her car, trying to get the courage to walk into Ali's building and bring her dream to reality. She was running different scenarios in her head of how the conversation could go, until she received Whitney’s call.

“Sadly… Ash, please do whatever you need to do to focus and release all that tension, you know he only deals with alphas.”

“I'll be there ready for him. Prepare everything with Anna and Tony.” She said angrily and started the car, speeding up and missing how Ali was standing in the doorway, having recognized Ashlyn's car from afar. Ali looked down and sighed, trying to call Ashlyn but only getting redirected to the voicemail.

 

 

 

\--/

 

 

 

  
Ashlyn was frustrated and needed to focus, she was an alpha with energy accumulated and stress pushing her to the limit and there was nothing better than sex to relieve that pressure off an alpha's shoulders. She was too coward to talk to Ali and the mere idea of going to her to fix things and ruining it because she was too horny to keep it in her pants was scaring her, even more because in all the scenarios she ran in her head on the way to Ali's building she ended up with her cock filling Ali up after long moments of enjoying each other, and not talking.

She was an alpha first and foremost, and her needs needed to be satisfied so she could think clearly and actually have the guts to talk to Ali and be able to handle the important visit of the man she had been convincing to sell his company to her. She wanted to forgive Ali, but she needed the omega to hear her story and understand why she was so hurt by her actions and lies, and before she could focus on Tanaka or Ali, she needed to release her tension and frustration.

She drove to Clive's club and parked in the back, as usual, smiling when she saw Rob sitting outside smoking a cigarette. She got off the car and walked to him, giving him a brief firm handshake.

“Boss.”

“How's it going big boy?”

“Well all is good. Front has been quiet.” He said with a wink.

“Good… has Ali come back?”

“Your girl?” He asked and shook his head. “No boss; I saw Pete came last night but he dropped one of the girls off so I don't know if she was with your woman.” He shrugged. “The girl said something like I'll see you tomorrow or something so it could've been her.”

“Okay, I'll ask him later.”She said as she remembered the last scenario on her head when she saw Ali being more than friendly with the bodyguard, making her uneasy. “Is Clive in there?”

“Yeah he's with a vendor but he should be about to leave. Want me go get him?”

“No, I actually need to talk business with him.” She said as he opened the door for her.

“Bored with your woman?” He asked, knowing what she usually meant.

“No, it's a long story.” She chuckled. “Any recommendations?”

“The redhead would be a good choice.” He winked and she nodded and walked inside.

“Ashlyn, I wasn't expecting you.” Clive said when he saw Ashlyn walking him into the club. He swallowed hard when he saw how tense she looked but relaxed when he noticed she was alone.

“I bet you weren't.” She mumbled and looked around them, seeing the dancers practicing on stage even though a few customers were there already. It was mid-afternoon so the place was mostly filled with unemployed people who could barely pay for a beer and couldn't afford to have one of the girls later.

“How can I help you today?”

“I only come here for a reason, Clive.”

“You need a girl?” He asked surprised. He hadn't said anything to her about Ali, and he was sure the omega wouldn't say a thing or she would lose the alpha's good grace. Ali hadn't come back or picked up the phone when he called after the last time they spoke so he just assumed she was back with Ashlyn like nothing happened, but the alpha being there asking for a girl like she used to do when she had been alone for a while caught him off guard.

“I do.” She said firmly. She had always needed to be more alpha in front of the man who was also an alpha. She had never wanted to appear weak in front of him and had always brought out the best in her genes to demonstrate who was the bigger alpha, winning the challenge easily. “Just for today though. I'm teaching Ali a lesson.” she said and saw him panic internally, knowing she knew and that his leverage on the omega was gone and that he was in deep shit with her too.

“Of course, I have some very nice girls available.” He said trying to regain his composure.

“I want the other girl that I saw the day I chose Ali.”

“Tatiana?” He asked surprised. The woman was beautiful for sure but there were others that could be considered better fit for the alpha.

“Yes, I want to teach Ali that she's got nothing earned and that I can drop her this fast.” She said with a hand gesture and he swallowed.

“I'll go get her, your room is ready anytime you want.” He said and was about to take off when Ashlyn put her hands on the man's sweaty shoulder.

“Do this quietly.” She ordered in her low dominant alpha voice, watching her squirm and look down, conceding the challenge to her again. She smirked and went to the small room Rob had prepared for her with one of the waiters.

“Have fun, boss.” He said cheekily and Ashlyn nodded with a smirk as she poured herself a drink. She sat on the chair where Ali had given her a lap dance when they met, and sighed. She felt her body tingle, ready to have a release, but at the same time everything she saw around in the room reminded her of Ali.

“This is Tatiana-”

“Get out of here, Clive.” She said angrily.

“He said you needed a woman… what would you like me to do?” Tatiana asked in a submissive and rehearsed voice that made Ashlyn roll her eyes.

“This is gonna be quick, I just need a release.” She told her. She was used to giving short and easy instructions to the women she had visited for moments like this when she needed someone to satisfy her so she could go back to work.

“Okay…” She nodded and looked down at Ashlyn's crotch, noticing the bulge of her soft dick.

“Get me a condom.” She ordered her and Tatiana reached into a small plate and grabbed two condoms, handing them to Ashlyn so she could pick which one was better for her size.

“Get on your knees.” She ordered her, undoing her zipper and button and pulling her cock out of her underwear.

“Fuck you're huge!” Tatiana said, genuinely impressed. Ashlyn chuckled and opened the extra large condom, sliding it over her soft length. It was always a measure she took for her own safety when she requested a woman for a one quick release only.

“Slow and hard.” She instructed her. “I like it deep so good luck taking all that.” She said and leaned back in the chair right when Tatiana reached to caress her dick.

“It won't be a problem.” She smirked and leaned to start sucking her dick. Ashlyn moaned softly, enjoying the attention on her shaft after a long week of being abstinent. She had tried to refuse to take care of her urges since her last time with Ali, deciding to work out instead, and only giving in when her mind was going crazy and her dick was almost numb in a permanent erection, so she finally gave in before her body started to resent her.

“Slow and deep.” She reminded the woman that was still working on her after a long moment of sucking her cock and playing with her balls, trying to not get frustrated by the fact that Ashlyn was still soft and flaccid.

“Am I doing something wrong, alpha?” She asked and Ashlyn closed her eyes and guided her head back to her cock, imagining it was Ali who was working her up. Her dick responded to the mental stimulation and started getting harder until Tatiana moaned loudly.

“Fuck.” She groaned and looked down at her as she sucked her eagerly.

“Could it be that the condom is-”

“No, you're just not who I need.” She groaned and pushed her away, getting on her feet and fixing her pants and throwing the condom away. She poured herself another drink and downed it in a gulp before reaching for her wallet. “Here, I'm sorry.” She offered a $50 bill to Tatiana, who took it unimpressed as she wiped her mouth.

“Such a shame that you couldn't get that up… such a waste of a good dick.” She said dismissively and walked out of the room, leaving Ashlyn fuming angrily. When she came out she found Clive was sitting at the bar with some of the girls, laughing and telling jokes.

“Was it a good-”

“Shut the fuck up, Clive.” She said annoyed at him. She was furious for what he caused with Ali, and after the embarrassment she just lived she was ready to end him right then and there, so she walked away from him before she lost control.

“Wait, no, what happened? If Tatiana wasn't good enough there's plenty of other girls, I can give you another one… or all the girls you like so they can all be yours and you can-” he rambled as he followed her out of the bar.

“I said shut up!” Ashlyn said loudly, turning to face him and pushing him against the wall, her forearm pressed against his neck. “When I tell you to shut up I'm not joking.” She said through clenched teeth. “Same shit applies when I tell you to stay the fuck out of my way or I will destroy you.” She continued and a small crowd gathered around them.

“Oh and she decides to be an alpha now.” Tatiana scoffed as she walked with a group of friends towards the scene.

“What's going on?”

“That alpha couldn't get it up while I was giving her a blow job and now is taking her frustrations out on poor Clive.” She laughed. “I'm not complaining though, he deserves it.” She chuckled and they all laughed too.

“And I think it's needless to say you should leave my damn omega alone if you value this shitty life of yours.” She growled and he turned pale, squirming and trying to break free from her grip. He recognized Ashlyn's dominance, but she had never been this aggressive with him.

“Let him go boss, he's not worth it.” Rob said from behind, his loud voice startling Clive so much he flinched, making Ashlyn smirk.

“Boss?” one of Tatiana's friends asked confused trying to get a closer look to the scene.

“Stay away from Ali or you'll see how much more of an alpha I am than you.” She said and let him go before she hit his nose with her head, hearing the sound of the fracture right before she pulled back and punched him hard on the stomach, making him fall to his knees in front of her, gasping for air and bleeding profusely.

“Ashlyn!” Ali yelled when she saw the alpha hovering over Clive, growling at him.

“Ashlyn?” Melissa asked and she turned to Tatiana, who was blushing deeply.

“Ali.” Ashlyn said surprised and turned to her. She looked beautiful, in just a simple pair of jeans and a sleeveless flowy shirt.

“Oh shit I sucked Ali's girlfriend's dick.” Tatiana mumbled, covering her face and being nudged by Melissa to keep quiet.

“What are you doing here?” Ashlyn asked and Ali looked at her with sad eyes, tears starting to well up in them.

“I came to see my friends and invite them for lunch… we were waiting for Tatiana but she was busy with a client.” She whispered and looked down, embarrassed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Ashlyn felt a pang of guilt punching her guts and she took a step towards Ali, who jerked her hand away and walked out of the club followed by her friends.

Ashlyn stayed back, looking down at Clive and hearing his moans of pain. She looked down at him in disgust and went out of the bar, looking for Ali.

“Ali I'm so so sorry I didn't know it was your woman.” Tatiana apologized rubbing Ali's back while she cried in Melissa's chest.

“It's okay babygirl.” She repeated soothingly.

“Ali?” Ashlyn asked with her eyes fixed on her, ignoring the others who eyed her suspiciously, starting by Tatiana.

“Please go away.” Ali mumbled and tried to stop crying. Ashlyn took a step forward but Tatiana planted herself between them.

“Move.” Ashlyn said firmly and Tatiana stepped to the side. “Ali…” she whispered and placed a hand on Ali's shoulder. Ali visibly softened at the contact, her skin erupted in goosebumps and she cursed her omega nature giving her away to the alpha. “Come here.” She said softly and gently pulled Ali away from Melissa, turning her around and holding her close, her right hand on Ali's hair caressing it soothingly.

“Come on, Tati.” Melissa said softly and pulled the omega away, leaving the couple alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and ideas guys, I really appreciate them and try to use them in here, or if I don't then I at least get some new ideas to work with...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Enjoy ;)

Ashlyn guided Ali to her car and drove them to her house in silence. Ali was quietly looking out the window and Ashlyn was holding on to the steering wheel for dear life trying to avoid doing something she would regret.

She knew she needed to talk to Ali and be honest with her, come clean and listen to what she had to say. She resisted the urge to take Ali's hand in hers and tell her everything she felt and wanted, and instead did what her heart told her: Ali deserved to have the chance to listen to her and also to explain her feelings to Ashlyn.

When she finally reached the house she spoke to her guard and asked him to leave before driving the car to the small parking spot near the front door of her house. She got out of the car and nervously held the door open for Ali, and guided her to the living room, where she sat on the couch where she had fucked Ali the last time.

Her alpha nature was screaming at her to take the Omega right in that moment, but she made a vow to herself that she would wait and listen. She felt her cock twitch and she swallowed hard, her hands balling into fists when she felt a small erection growing as she felt Ali's soft fragrance in the room.

“Are you okay?” Ali asked her when she saw her swallow a lump in her throat.

“Yes.” Ashlyn nodded. “I just… we need to talk.”

“We do… if you want.” She mumbled and sat shyly on the other couch.

“I want to apologize for everything I… thought these days.” She said honestly. Being an alpha and recognizing her mistakes wasn't an easy task. “I know I might've been over the top on my reaction and that I wasn't as open to what you were saying than I should've been.” She started and Ali looked down, a little hurt by Ashlyn's words.

“What did you think of me these days?” She asked softly and Ashlyn's heart broke. Her Omega was suffering and she was the reason for that pain.

“I thought like an alpha… a jealous dominant alpha… an alpha that had been hurt in the past and is assuming everything in her life is gonna be like that.” She sighed. She was very distracted by Ali's fragrance and she got up without thinking, walking to the French doors that led to the swimming pool.

“Why are you hard?” Ali asked, confused.

“I'm in rut.” She said softly, taking a deep breath from pure air coming through the doors and into the room.

“Is that why you want to talk?”

“Yes… no.” She shook her head and reached inside her pants to adjust her hard cock and press it under the waistband of her boxers and pants, trying to hide the bulge. “I've been dying to talk to you since that day but I'm a coward I don't have balls big enough to go to your door and explain why I reacted this way.”

“Do you want me to-”

“No, please don't.” She shook her head and went to sit back down. “When I was in college I met an omega, her name was Karen… we were classmates and we became pretty close. She introduced me to her sister, Amy… she was a beta, a beautiful girl.” She started telling Ali, focusing on being honest with her. “We started dating and after a few weeks we slept together… she didn't let me mark her, obviously, and she didn't want me to knot her either.”

“Go on.”

“We dated for a couple years, having sex at least four times a week but she would never let me come inside her or knot her… I didn't really mind, I actually liked her a lot.” She continued and Ali looked down to hide her jealousy. “She was very supportive of me and Whit, always pushing us to keep getting better and not give up, so I naturally became protective of her and of the bond we had.”

Ali listened intently and her head followed Ashlyn with imagined pictures of how the story she was telling her played out. She felt jealous of another woman being with Ashlyn, and even more because Ashlyn seemed to have been deeply hurt by her.

“When we got our first very lucrative deal, the one I told you about, I decided I didn't want to wait any longer, that I wanted to settle down and start a family… I started looking for a house with a friend from Karen, some alpha lawyer turned realtor who had been selling the houses in the nicest neighborhood in town because her own sister's husband was a successful architect who built most of them, this one included. She was doing them a favor because she had connections, but she had her own successful office up and running.” She said with a shrug and Ali nodded.

“Okay…”

“I started going out with Amy and this lawyer looking for new houses where I could move in almost immediately, but I hadn't told her anything about my plans to ask her to be my mate.” she sighed, looking out the French doors and into the pool, a memory of Ali swimming naked in there flashing in her memory and making her cock harden even more. “When I saw this house, I fell in love. It had everything I wanted and everything I needed, and Amy loved the pool and the extra room for a gym at home.” She chuckled humorlessly.

“Oh…”

“The night I closed the deal for the house I told her I wanted her to move in with me and that I wanted her to be my mate… she rejected me and said she was thinking of seeing someone else and that she was glad I was doing okay but she didn't want to mate me at the moment.” Ashlyn said angrily, her still bruised pride stinging her. “We kind of drifted apart after that, of course, we still went out on dates and had some of that insipid sex as usual… but I could feel that she was cheating on me and I was fucking angry, but I wanted her to be my mate so I insisted… one day I went to see her to ask her again, to ask her to take my offer… I used the key I had to her apartment and when I came in I saw her riding her new mate’s cock, her knot inside her.”

“Ash…”

“They were fucking in her living room, right in front of the door with her back to me.” She remembered angrily, her hands balling into tight fists. “I yelled at her and she looked up at me surprised and embarrassed; just then my eyes turned to the alpha on the floor, whom I had seen just a few hours prior to arrange the latest details on the house and she smirked at me, sat up, and claimed Amy right there.”

“I thought you couldn't claim a beta.”

“We can't, but the symbolism of what she did is…” She groaned, still seeing red at that. “I yelled and threw her keys at her, I was furious… As an alpha, I was humiliated, my heart broke there, you Know? I wanted a family with her, a future here… She just went for the richest lawyer in town.” She said through gritted teeth. I left them there, enjoying their knot and left… I left the door wide open and caused them a lot of trouble afterwards, including the tiny detail that she had to stop working for the family business because everyone in town knew about her knotting a beta.”

“What happened afterward? I mean, why didn't she close the door?”

“They were sharing a knot and I don't know.” She said dismissively. She felt her cock had softened as she told the story of her life. “During that time I was very angry, I pushed everyone away and I almost lost Whitney and the business, I was way too focused on shit out of my control, like trying to bad mouth the bitch who stole my future until it almost bit me in the ass.”

“What do you mean?”

“She started working for a client we were dealing with, well mostly Whitney because I barely showed up to the office, and the client was about to drop us when he heard what I was saying about her.” She said with disgust.

“Instead of getting mad at her?”

“They took it as a challenge between alphas.” She groaned and got on her feet, walking to the small bar in the corner. “Do you want something?” She asked Ali and she nodded and walked to her slowly.

“A glass of wine.” She said softly and sat on the high bar stools.

“I took that as a slap in the face, specially because it was going to negatively affect Whitney, my best friend and whole world, the one person who had always been loyal to me. I immediately changed my approach and decided I was gonna show who the alpha was -stupid nature- and focused on work and listening and studying everything Whit said until we created the perfect contract and arrangement for the client… You should've seen her face when he signed and recognized I had bigger balls.” She laughed and Ali smiled proudly at her. “I was still wary of people and didn't let anything get to me, I pushed everyone away and kept women -alphas or betas- out of my head until I got in rut.”

“Like today.”

“I always do stupid shit when in rut, it seems.” She smiled warmly at Ali and told her the story of how she met Clive and had gotten the idea of paying girls to be with her without the deep emotional connections that always lead to thinking of the future.

Ali listened intently, not being too surprised by what Ashlyn was telling her but rather for the was she seemed to be almost embarrassed. She looked down, her walls going down with her dignity as she realized the way she could've hurt the previous girls and how she could've done the same to Ali had she not caught feelings for her.

“That day I fount Amy with someone's knot inside her the part of me that thought I was an invisible alpha was shook so hard it kind of lost track of my path. I wanted a future with a good woman and a family and instead ended up fucking girls I hired and paid for my own entertainment. It's sick, and I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm not proud of anything I've done in the past in my personal life except for this this thing I'm doing right now. I don't want you to hear this and think I'm just saying excuses for my behavior because I'm just trying to explain why I'm trying to paint myself as dominant when I'm actually insecure and nervous that could happen again.”

Ashlyn sighed and took a sip of the wine she poured for herself and Ali, and looked out the window while Ali studied her. The omega had let her talk but she still owed her more.

“I went to your building today… I got up early and worked out, took a shower and got in my best suit because I wanted to go there and apologize and explain everything that happened but I was a coward and I couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong if I went upstairs and knocked on your door. I lost the courage and then Whitney called and said the big fish we're trying to get to sell his company to us will get to the office tomorrow with his lawyers to see if we have what it takes to keep his life's work.”

“I saw you when you drove off… I tried calling but it went to voicemail.”

“When an alpha is in rut we get more energy and more strength, we get more aggressive and protective of our lives and any provocation can cause a big mess… If we don't get a release, the rut keeps crashing our systems until we understand we need to fuck.” She explained even though Ali knew that. “I wanted to talk to you and make sure you understood that it wasn't my rut talking, that's why it was so difficult for me to go upstairs, every captor scenario in my head ended in us fucking like horny rabbits instead of talking like we should've.” She sipped her wine. “My idea was to talk with you and then ask you if you would like to go out on dates with me, start building a real relationship together, and not just going back to the sex.”

“Is that why you went to the club? To get a release.” Ali asked softly, still very hurt by Ashlyn hiring her friend for a quick fuck.

“Yes.” She nodded solemnly.

“Did you-”

“I couldn't get it up, all I could think about was how she just… Wasn't you.” She sighed. “Ali, the only reason why I went there was because my client gets here tomorrow and they're bringing their lawyers, leaded by the very bitch who stole my beta from me.” She said and Ali looked up at her. “I needed to get a release so I could be focused tomorrow and not snap at her the moment I see her face and so I could go talk to you and actually ask you for a chance to show I'm not a dickhead.”

“Why did you go to Clive, though? You knew they were my friends.” Ali mumbled in a hurt voice.

“Because I was a dickhead.” She said simply. “I didn't stop to think what I was doing, I just went back to the old habit. If I could go back and stop myself from going there and hiring your friend and instead just beating the crap out of Clive for what he did, then I would.”

“You didn't trust me.”

“I don't deserve you.” She said in a vulnerable tone that Ali had never heard from her. She had felt hurt by Ashlyn's actions, but she remembered how she heard her crying the day she found out about her dancing, how honest she had been about her feelings.

“I lied to you about Clive but that's not the only time I lied.” Ali blurted out and Ashlyn looked up at her, tears in her eyes. “I lied about my past… I did go to college but I lied about how I met Clive, and when.”

“What?”

“I was in college, starting my sophomore year and living with my girlfriend who was older than me a couple years; she was working for a newspaper, she was a reporter, and she was very busy with work, so I felt neglected… One night I went out with some friends and we went to a strip club, Clive's, and there I met this handsome alpha who offered me a job selling weed for Clive a few nights a week.”

Ali was very nervous, looking down and avoiding Ashlyn's hurt eyes. She took a deep breath and continued to talk before she lost the courage.

“I accepted, I was tired of not having more money than the few bucks she could give me so it was a great income for me for a few weeks… We had sex, far from mind blowing because she wasn't a very skilled alpha even though she was a great girlfriend otherwise… One night I had gotten home late and smelling like weed and she got mad and asked me what I was doing so I told her and she got mad… We almost broke up and I didn't want to lose her so I stopped going to Clive's…”

“That piece of shit…” Ashlyn groaned.

“We took our time to get back into our relationship but we were happy again, having sex and enjoying our time together until one day one of Clive's guys came to see me, a tall black guy, very handsome.” Ali explained. “He was an alpha and he asked me where Clive's money was and I told him I wasn't interested in going back, that I didn't have anything from him and so he left.”

“What happened then?”

“When she came back… It was almost like she could feel that someone had been there and she was so different and dominant… We had the best sex we had until that day and she knotted me and stayed hard so we kept fucking and coming all night long.” Ali said with a sad smile and Ashlyn felt jealous, groaning and looking out the window, making Ali smile at her possessiveness. “A few weeks later… Everything changed.” She remembered. “The same guy came back and told me I had to go back to selling weed or he would hurt us, so I didn't think twice before I got ready and went there… As soon as I stepped into the club I threw up and felt sick, some of the girls who worked there helped me and sold everything for me and took me home, but I still felt sick.”

“Are they still working there?”

“Yes.” Ali nodded and Ashlyn felt embarrassed by her actions again. “The next morning I felt sick again and I started freaking out thinking I could be pregnant… She noticed something was wrong after a few days and asked me what was happening so I just told her I thought I was pregnant and she exploded.” Ali said, crying.

Ashlyn's face turned hard at the idea of Ali being pregnant with someone else's baby, but she was even madder at the idea of Ali being so stupid to be anything other than joyful to share that with Ali.

“She asked me if it was my way of confessing she had been with someone else because she could smell that another alpha had been there and she saw the guy coming to the apartment one morning… She kicked me out and I was desperate, Ash.” She cried and Ashlyn couldn't take it, her omega was suffering by her past and she was there pleading for her case and their future.

Ashlyn walked to her and wrapped her arms around Ali's frame, holding her close and tightly as she cried and remembered the toughest moments of her life. She kissed Ali's hair and felt comforted by having the omega on her arms again.

Ali cried against her chest and Ashlyn held her gently. Ali felt relieved by speaking the truth and coming clean with the alpha, who didn't seem to be judging her but rather trying to comfort her. Her past had been rough for her and she was now thankful that she had found an alpha that seemed to be upset by her story and was honestly trying to comfort her.

“I didn't know what to do, I didn't have money or a house or family, my friends lived in student residences near campus so I was alone in the middle of the night without a penny and thinking I was pregnant… I went to the only place I knew I could be at that time and get some money.”

“Clive's.” Ashlyn said and Ali nodded, her hands grabbing fistfuls of Ashlyn's shirt to keep her close.

“He laughed at me and said he wouldn't take a pregnant woman under his wing but allowed me to sell weed for as long as I wasn't showing… One of the girls, Melissa, she allowed me to stay with her in her apartment and the next day I told her everything… She went with me to the doctor and they told me I wasn't pregnant, it was just stress or something like that.” She said and felt Ashlyn relax a little.

Truth is, she was already thinking about what could've happened to Ali's baby, and in ways to help get it back if Ali wanted. She had always believed that she would have a family to fill the big house she bought, and if she had to take another alpha's pup with Ali to make her omega happy, then she would.

“I went back to her and she closed the door on my face after asking me if I had gotten an abortion… I felt so humiliated, Ashlyn… I never cheated on her and-”

“And she didn't believe you and pushed you away; like I did.” She said softly, her heart clenching in hurt for Ali, who just nodded. She just then understood that she hadn't been the only one who was hurt deeply by the whole thing and felt like a jerk for being so coward and not talking to Ali sooner.

“I went back to Clive and told him I wasn't pregnant so he gave me a job… I had to drop school or I would risk my friends could run into the bar and see me, I also couldn't afford a loan and a place to live so I became a dancer.”

“Fucking Clive will pay for that.” Ashlyn said with her eyes closed, kissing her hair softly and allowing Ali to cry and let the hurt and frustration out in her comforting arms. “It's okay, you have me here, baby. I'm not going anywhere.” She whispered and felt Ali relax in her arms. It was killing her to see and feel all the pain her omega had been keeping in her heart, and she vowed to make her happy from then on.

They shared the tight embrace for a long moment of silence where the only sounds in the room where Ashlyn's words of comfort and Ali's soft whimpers as she cried. Ali was about to pull back when Ashlyn finally said what she had been dying to say since she saw her that day.

“It's okay, Alex, you got me baby and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, you're safe with me.”

“Say that again… Please.” Ali asked, pulling back and looking into Ashlyn's eyes.

“I love you.” She said softly.

“Is that your rut talking?” Ali asked and Ashlyn smiled gently at her.

“No. It's my heart talking… I know I'm a big alpha but I still have one.” She winked and Ali giggled. She moved her hands to Ashlyn's chest, over her heart.

“I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about Clive, and about my past… I should've called you as soon as he even offered me to dance.”

“We're both at fault here, Al.. I lied too, I didn't trust you and I went to Clive's again today.” She said softly, looking down. “I was-I am scared to give myself to you, but I want to do it. I was honest that night, Alex, I want to be your alpha and mate you.” She said looking into Ali's eyes.

“I love you too, and I would love it if you claim me.” She smiled brightly and Ashlyn sighed and smiled back at her.

“I won't do it now, we both deserve to have a real relationship before I do it.” She whispered and moved a hand to cup Ali's face gently. The omega closed her eyes and pressed her face further against Ashlyn's touch.

“Thank you.” Ali whispered and leaned forward to kiss Ashlyn's lips softly for a second before the alpha pulled back.

“Let's… Let's not.” She shook her head and Ali looked down and saw how the alpha seemed to be back in trouble, her dick bulging on the front of her pants.

The rut was hell for an alpha who was not getting a release from an omega, they could try to contain it by taking matters in their own hands, but the only way to truly help was a good fuck. An alpha was usually unstoppable once they set their sights on an omega, but when they were in rut they felt the need to stick their pulsing dicks into any omega or willing beta they could find.

As an omega, Ali went through heats and new that her alpha was the only solution she could find and if Ashlyn's rut was being anything like her last heat, she was even more surprised by her ability to contain her urges. Ali felt the strong pull of her body to Ashlyn from the moment she saw her for the first time, and now after confessing their feelings and knowing that Ashlyn saw her like her mate, she felt the need to satisfy her and put her out of the misery she was probably feeling.

“I can help you.”

“No, we're talking. That can wait.”

“No it can't.” Ali smiled at her and cupped Ashlyn's face lovingly. “Whitney needs you focused for tomorrow and I want you to prove to everyone that you're the alpha.”

“I don't want you to think that the only reason I wanted to talk to you was-”

“I don't.” Ali smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. “I want you to dominate me, Ashlyn. Be my alpha right now and until you finish that deal.” She pleaded in her soft submissive voice that made Ashlyn shiver and groan, lifting her off the stool and carrying her to the bedroom, Ali's face buried in Ashlyn's neck breathing her scent.

“I've missed you baby.” Ashlyn said and sat on the edge of the bed with Ali on her lap, kissing her mouth hard and deep, trying to get even more of the alpha. Ashlyn felt her cock pulsing against her pants, throbbing for attention. “Get on your knees.” She ordered Ali in a firm voice and Ali did as told as fast as she could, moaning when she saw Ashlyn get on her feet unbuckling her belt and throwing it across the room before she undid the button in her pants and lowered them. “Did you miss my cock?” She asked when she saw Ali's eyes shinning bright when she saw how big the bulge was.

“I did, alpha.” Ali responded, her hands going to grab the hard shaft over the fabric of the loose blue boxers Ashlyn was wearing.

“Then take it in your mouth.” She said and moaned when Ali's lips moved to the shaft, her tongue playfully lapping along the fabric that covered her perfect length. “Fuck…” She moaned again. She reached to push Ali's head and hands back and removed the rest of her clothes in a quick moment that made Ali lick her lips in anticipation. When she saw the beautiful head of Ashlyn's dick glistening with precum she forgot about everything else in the world that didn't involve satisfying her strong alpha’s needs.

Ali slowly moved her hands to Ashlyn's soft thighs and moved them closer to her cock, her mouth kissing her lower belly and the beautiful ink that adorned her right thigh. Ali knew that Ashlyn was desperate for a release and didn't even want to tease her, taking the head of her cock in her mouth and sucking hard, the precum filling her tastebuds until she whimpered and started moving her mouth slowly on her.

Ashlyn groaned and threw her head back, her hands playing with her nipples, tugging and pinching them as Ali's head bobbed back and forth and her hand played with her balls. She allowed the omega to do her magic on her, her lips tightly wrapped around their thick cock while her free hand helped her, holding it firmly in her palm and moving slowly up and down in small twists.

“Fuck, baby- suck my balls.” Ashlyn ordered her and took her cock out of Ali's mouth. Ali eagerly moved to her balls, sucking them into her mouth and squeezing them with her hand. She lapped and licked them, lavishing with the attention Ashlyn loved as she caressed her own cock; Ali playfully nibbled on them, leaving the red marks of her teeth on them until Ashlyn whimpered and pulled back, shoving her dick in her mouth and starting to fuck her deeply, making Ali gag and moan every time she thrusted into her and her tight balls tapped her chin.

Ali moaned and closed her eyes in absolute pleasure when the alpha pulled her hair the way Ali liked her and held her firmly, her dick down Ali's throat but still missing an inch until she was balls deep. When she pulled back Ali smirked and liked her lips and the tip of Ashlyn's cock, tasting the sweet sticky precum.

“Cum in my mouth, please, alpha.” She pleaded in her desperate submissive voice.

“I will, and I will fuck you hard after I do.” She said and moaned loudly when Ali sucked her cock into her mouth again, slowly taking her inch by inch until her lips were tightly wrapped around her whole length, Ashlyn's balls pressed against Ali's chin as she smirked and contained the gag reflex. “Fucking hell, omega, that mouth of yours… Make me cum, baby.” She ordered her in her husky pleasured voice and Ali started bobbing her head until she felt Ashlyn's hands on her hair again, pulling small fistfuls as she started moving her hips erratically. “Good omega, your alpha is coming.” She moaned and looked down when Ali reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers together. “I love you baby.” She said softly and closed her eyes, thrusting one last time into Ali's mouth right when she felt her balls tightening and her cum filling Ali's mouth.

Ali moaned in pleasure when she felt the sticky warm ropes of her alpha's abundant cum in her tongue. She was quick to swallow her load and continued to suck her cock gently, cleaning her thoroughly.

“Damn, baby… So good.” Ashlyn complimented her. “Your hands are so soft.”

“Was that blowjob good, alpha?”

“It was very good.” She nodded and helped Ali to her feet. She slowly undressed her and guided her to the bed. “Spread your legs wide open for me.” She said and kneeled in front of her , between her outstretched legs. “You're so wet, Ali… I'm dying to taste you.” She said and guided her hand to Ali's folds, reverently caressing the silky skin that was covered in wetness. “I'm getting used to these.” She said with a gentle smile, her fingers pulling Ali's curls gently and making her moan.

“If I had known you were coming to see me I would've shaved.” She responded in a hoarse voice.

“You're perfect, I don't care if you shave.” She said sincerely, letting a finger graze Ali's clit until she moaned. She leaned forward and kissed Ali's inner thighs, nibbling the soft skin occasionally making the omega squirm.

“Please baby-”

“Shh I want to take my time with you.” She responded, her mouth leaving a trail of kisses from her knee and thigh to her belly, reverently kissing her there softly. She pressed her forehead there and vowed to make her happy and fill that belly with her beautiful babies. She started kissing up Ali's body, her breasts and nipples receiving special attention, sucking them lovingly and tugging them with her teeth until Ali moaned loudly. “You're so beautiful baby. I will never stop telling you that.” She whispered against Ali's sternum and finally kissing her neck, sucking her pulse point.

“Claim me alpha, please.” Ali whimpered and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to her in absolute submission. Ashlyn groaned and pressed her forehead in the crook of Ali's neck, resisting the urge to claim her, sinking her teeth on her soft skin until she tasted blood and the whole world knew she was Ashlyn's.

Ashlyn leaned back and licked Ali's neck, the perfect spot where she wants her mark to be, and all the way to behind her ear. She took a few deep breaths, making Ali shiver and shake with want, her hands moving to Ashlyn's back, pulling her closer.

“I will claim you when I deserve you.” She whispered and moved to suck her earlobe in her mouth, kiss behind her ear and making Ali whimper desperately when she blew softly on her ear’s outer shell.

“Baby please- alpha- I need you!” Ali pleaded in a high pitched voice. Ashlyn moved to kiss her lips slowly but hungrily, sucking them into her mouth and biting them gently, using her tongue to tease her and drag Ali through the best, hottest kiss of her whole life.

Ashlyn felt Ali rocking her hips and canting them upwards, trying to get some friction on her clit. She smirked into the slow kiss and felt Ali dragging her nails slowly from the ape of her neck to her ass, grabbing it firmly and making Ashlyn chuckle, tugging her lower lip.

“I could think you're in you're heat by the way you're needing me, babe.” She said amused by her omega’s constant pleas and moans. She was very turned on, her cock hard and ready for when she wanted.

“I miss you so much inside me. Make me cum, please.” Ali whimpered, out of breath and sweaty. Ashlyn cupped her face with a hand and looked into her beautiful eyes, “please alpha, I love you, I need you.” She repeated and Ashlyn leaned forward to kiss her gently for a short moment before pulling back and moving down Ali's body.

She kissed Ali's mound lovingly and sucked her swollen clit into her mouth, her tongue teasing it playfully and making her arch her back off the bed. Ashlyn slowly ate her out, her cock pressing against the bed and she got an idea.

She stopped kissing Ali's wet center and moved up the bed until she straddled Ali's upper body. She rocked her hips and Ali took her cock in her mouth, eagerly sucking the tip until Ashlyn pulled back from her and laid down next to her; in a demonstration of pure strength she took Ali in her arms and kissed her roughy as she guided her body until they were in a 69 position with Ali's folds glistening as Ashlyn sucked them into her mouth and reached between them so Ali could suck her cock and she held it firmly for her.

Ashlyn moaned when Ali took her balls in her mouth instead, sucking them hard and nibbling on them as she traced patterns from Ali's deliciously wet entrance to her clit. She sucked her clit softly, making Ali moan, and moved her hands to Ali's back, making her press her center harder into her.

She entered Ali's core with her tongue, fucking her shallowly and eagerly while Ali focused on her tight smooth and soft balls. Ashlyn cursed when she felt herself close to coming, and reached to pull her balls a little.

“You're so good, Ali… You're alpha almost came while you suck my balls.” She explained and Ali sucked her right ball hard, making her cry out on pleasure. She grabbed Ali's ass hard and continued to fuck her with her tongue. “Suck my cock, I'm coming.” She ordered Ali, who was quick to move from Ashlyn's balls to her cock, bobbing her head eagerly until Ashlyn exploded into her, her cum spilling in fast spurts of warmth that filled Ali's mouth. “Fuck!”

“You came hard, baby,” Ali moaned, surprised by the amount of cum Ashlyn was sharing with her. She remembered she was in rut and smirked and moaned, eager to feel her hard knot keeping all that cum into her.

“Are you ready for me?” Ashlyn asked. She was overly conscious that Ali had made her cum twice already and she had been unable to make her shake just yet. She never liked to get many orgasms more than her partner, feeling like she was being a bad alpha and not providing pleasure for the alpha she was sharing the moment with.

“I am.” Ali eagerly nodded and moved to lay on her back, her legs bent at the knee and outstretched for Ashlyn to kneel between them.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” she asked, knowing it could be uncomfortable to have so much cum inside her.

“Please don't, alpha. Just fuck me, please.” She moaned and Ashlyn nodded, moving closer to her and grabbing her cock firmly. She pressed the head of her cock to Ali's clit and moved it in playful movements that made Ali shake. Her pink pussy was glistening and soaked, her clit throbbing and swollen, and Ali's body covered in a sheen layer of sweat that made her look beautiful.

Ashlyn continued to tease Ali, covering her shaft on her sweet wetness but stopping herself when she felt her tip was pressing against Ali's tight entrance. She smirked and Ali moaned, her hips moving frantically to help Ashlyn find the spot where she needed her the most.

“You're so beautiful.” She said in a low dominant voice and pressed her thick head to Ali's entrance, pushing gently and slowly.

“Oh yes, alpha!” Ali moaned loudly and Ashlyn's chest was filled with pride again. “Fuck me deep, please! I want your cock, baby!” She whimpered, her hands grabbing her own breast as Ashlyn held onto her knees, pushing slowly into her until there were only a few inches left. “Fuck, your cock is so big! I want to take you all, alpha.” She cried out in pleasure, knowing that she needed a moment to get used to Ashlyn so she wouldn't hurt her and that the alpha was well aware of that.

Ashlyn started thrusting slowly into her, shallow movements not meant to do anything other than making Ali's pussy stretch to accommodate her full length. When she felt Ali's walls pulsing around her and allowing her to push into her even more she started quickening her pace, fucking Ali deeply and making her moan. Ashlyn's balls were tight like rock but she wanted to hold off her orgasm until the omega had enjoyed her own release.

Fighting against her alpha nature was usually something hard, and practically impossible during the rut, but for Ashlyn it was easy. The difference between controlling herself and her urges and fucking Ali senselessly was marked by her omega's pleasure and the pain she could cause her, so her body obeyed her head and heart instead of natural urges.

She moved into Ali slowly, her balls being stimulated as she thrusted into Ali and they grazed the sheets. She looked down at Ali's face as it contorted in pleasure and then looked down to see how her dick disappeared into her omega's hungry, greedy pussy.

She closed her eyes and let her hips and Ali's moans control the pace for a long moment, varying from hard and slow to shallow and fast thrusts. She opened her eyes and saw Ali's breasts bouncing as she finally buried her dick deep into her, her balls slapping Ali with each movement and making her moan loudly as she guided her hand to Ali's clit.

“I'm so close-” Ali sighed, her right hand pinching her nipple while her left grabbed a fistful of the neat bed sheets. She moaned and whimpered when Ashlyn started circling her clit furiously, making her cum fast and hard, her walls clenching around her hard cock.

“Jesus…”

“Please knot me, baby-” Ali cried in pleasure as Ashlyn kept fucking her. She stopped moving and pulled out of Ali,sitting up and pulling her with her. “I want your knot.”

“You can have anything you want, my love.” Ashlyn responded sweetly, reaching around Ali and helping her lower herself onto her cock. Ashlyn kissed Ali's forehead lovingly as she started to move up and down, bouncing slightly on Ashlyn's firm shaft.

“You feel so good, you fill me nicely.” Ali moaned, her pace quickening and her hands moving to Ashlyn's shoulders for support. “I love your big dick.”

“My dick loves you back, believe me.” She chuckled and moved her hands from Ali's waist to her breasts grabbing them roughly and squeezing them, latching onto a nipple and tugging at it with each movement from Ali. Ali smiled down at her as she used her cock for pleasure, laughing when Ashlyn let herself fall onto the bed, crossing her arms behind her head and watching as Ali was eagerly riding her dick. “Best view in town.” She said looking at how Ali quickly adjusted her position so she was crouching down on top of Ashlyn, on a position that allowed her to move faster and deeper.

“Enjoying the ride?” Ali asked with a smirk.

“Very much, omega.” She said with sass.

“I love how you're so big you don't slip out of me.” Ali moaned in her soft omega voice.

“My knot will be ready soon.” She said as Ali reached behind her and grabbed Ashlyn's balls, fondling them as she moved her hips in sharp circles, her dick stimulating her gspot.

“You feel so good-fuck.” Ali whimpered and Ashlyn reached with her thumb to flick her clit a few times until Ali came again. She shook almost violently and collapsed on top of the alpha, who wrapped her arms around her securely, kissing her hair lovingly and breathing her in. “Can you fuck my ass, please?”

“I'm so horny right now that I will have to say yes to that.” She said with a grin that made Ali smile and kiss her slowly. “After I knot you.”

“Please.” Ali nodded eagerly and felt how Ashlyn started to move her hips slowly, fucking her softly and lovingly. Ali switched her position, pulling Ashlyn so she was hovering over her. “Please knot me.”

“I will baby.” She said softly, leaning to kiss Ali softly and finally allowing her nature to take control, fucking Ali deep and fast, her balls slapping Ali's ass so hard she felt the sting, and dragging Ali to an intense orgasm that she moaned while Ashlyn kissed her. Ashlyn allowed the omega to enjoy the pleasure she gave her but was still mindful to keep moving inside her until she felt her knot starting to form.

“Your knot is so thick!” Ali moaned, enjoying Ashlyn's rough way of loving her. She was enjoying the deep thrusts into her, and so she moved her hands to Ashlyn's firm round ass, her nails digging on the soft skin and making Ashlyn moan into the kiss as well. When she felt her knot was close to being full she switched her movements and started moving her hips in hard circles, pushing deeper and harder into Ali, her clit being stimulated by the base of her hard cock.

“I'm coming!” Ashlyn announced right when Ali whimpered and shook with an orgasm of her own. Ashlyn's cock exploded into Ali with a thick stream of cum that made Ali whimper. She was filled by an endless rope of sticky warm cum and Ashlyn's knot was tightly guarding her entrance. They enjoyed their orgasmic bliss with Ali kissing Ashlyn's lips softly and lovingly while the alpha recovered.

Ashlyn was laying fully on top of Ali with her ear pressed to the omega's chest, over her heart, and her cock was still buried deep into her. She panted exhausted, and felt Ali's loving caresses on her sweaty back, making her smile.

“I love you,Ash.” She whispered and kissed her head softly, taking in the scent of her alpha.

Ashlyn leaned back, supporting her weight on her right arm and caressed Ali's jaw lovingly as the looked into the other's eyes and said what words couldn't. Ashlyn slowly but securely flipped them around so Ali was on top of her and held her tightly as she drifted to a peaceful slumber that was only interrupted by the moan she let when Ashlyn's knot shrank and she felt the warm wetness from her pussy, as well as her plentiful cum dripped from her and onto the bed.

  
\--/

  
“Why are you up so early?” Ashlyn asked as she came out of the bed, finding Ali's side to be cold. She walked to the bathroom and peed and washed her face and teeth before finding her in the walk in closet.

“I want you to be an alpha today and show that bitch that you're boss.” Ali responded as she looked through Ashlyn's ties.

“Okay, I will. Let's go to bed again.” She said and walked to Ali, pressing her morning erection between her ass cheeks and thrusting slowly, her thumbs keeping her cock in place.

“I want you to have everything ready for the moment you see her.” Ali insisted, laying a deep red thin silk tie on top of the black suit she picked for her.

“So you're gonna pick my clothes?” Ashlyn smirked, moving Ali's hair to the side and kissing her favorite spot in Ali's neck.

“I am, and I will also let you fuck me until your cock has no cum left, like last night.” She smirked and saw the alpha's face shine filled with pride as she remembered fucking Ali many times after her quick nap, until her dick was sore and she only had a few spurts of cum left.

“What are we waiting for?” She asked and fell to her knees, pulling Ali close and starting to kiss her mound and clit as she eagerly caressed herself to keep the erection that would be buried deep inside of Ali as soon as she paid back her thoughtfulness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts and ideas! 
> 
> Happy belated birthday to someone ;) I hope this was worth the wait :)

“Look at that smile… I'm guessing you got to talk to Ali?” Whitney giggled when she walked into Ashlyn's office first thing in the morning.

 

“I did.” She nodded and started telling her best friend all the things that happened the previous day, from her almost screw up to the way Ali took care of her-saving the intimate details to herself.

 

“Well, I'm glad you two figured it out. You make a nice couple.”

 

“Thank you Whit.” She smiled proudly. “I'm gonna mate her as soon as I can.”  She promised and her friend squealed in excitement. “I love her, Whit… I want to go slow but I feel like we're ready for it and she's… she's offered her neck to me.” She recognized proudly.

 

“You're a good alpha. I'm glad Ali is a good one too because you do deserve the world.”

 

“Thank you Whit.” She smiled at her. “I can even see myself moving out of the house and getting a new one with her and… maybe, just maybe… get you a few nieces and nephews.”

 

“Finally!”

 

“Oh shut it.” She chuckled. “Now that you're up to date on my life, let's focus on work.”

 

\--//

 

“I know it's hard to ask but please be nice with Kathy.”

 

“I won't.” Ashlyn chuckled. “My lady dressed me to kill.” She winked and pointed at her perfect suit while she adjusted the thin tie Ali had put around her neck while they kissed before Ashlyn left for work.

 

“Well don't let the past distract us from the future Ash, this deal is huge.”

 

“I know, but if this old ass wants me to buy his company and save him from bankruptcy, then he's gonna play by my rules.” She said as they walked to the elevator when they were notified the visitors were there.

 

“Ugh alphas.” Whitney groaned and stood next to Ashlyn but a step behind, like any beta would do while standing with two powerful alphas. When the elevator doors opened,the older Japanese man came out followed by his lawyers.

 

“Ms Harris.” He smiled politely, extending his hand to shake Ashlyn's.

 

“Me Tanaka, welcome.” She said and bowed respectfully at him, respecting his culture. “I hope your flight was good.”

 

“Yes, it was all very smooth.” He nodded. 

 

“I'm glad. As you already know this is Whitney, my right arm.” She said and pointed at the beta, who simply nodded and bowed respectfully to him as well.

 

“This is my lawyer, Kathy Douglas.” He said, ignoring the beta and introducing the alpha instead. 

 

“Well, let's get to work.” Ashlyn said completely ignoring the other alpha, giving her a blow to the ego right in front of the older alpha.

 

The group followed Ashlyn to a conference room with view to the surrounding buildings, and letting the beautiful morning sun entering the room. They sat at the big wooden table and Ashlyn allowed some time for her own legal team to sit on the opposite of Tanaka's people and for a waiter to pour some water on glasses for everyone.

 

“Thank you for this opportunity to meet in your office, Ms Harris.” He started. 

 

“We're happy to have you here to negotiate in person, Tanaka San.” She smiled at him.

 

“Well, I usually enjoy going straight to the point.” He started, accepting a file from Kathy's hands. “I would like to think you're the same.”

 

“I am.” She nodded.

 

“These are my conditions for a complete acquisition of my life's work.” he said and his people passed a few files around. “I want voice and vote in board meetings, as well as a fair share of the earnings you will make from the sales of the products you create using my resources. I also would like to negotiate with capable representation for your company.” He read.

 

“Sir, you're asking me to let you handle the company with my money… a company you took to bankruptcy.” Ashlyn said firmly. “You're also asking to make money with my creations for using a base of the software you created a long time ago, and I can't agree to that. The final point you requested for me to change my legal representation is not possible either.”

 

“These three points are pillars for the deal.”

 

“I will not allow you to ask for  change in my legal representation because you don't think my team leader is competitive. With all due respect sir, that's not something you get to decide.” Ashlyn argued.

 

“Mr Tanaka considers those points as the base of the deal, if these points aren't respected then-”

 

“I already heard that.” Ashlyn interrupted Kathy. “But you, as a lawyer, should know that no one can demand for another party to change their legal representation just because they want to.” She said looking directly into her eyes with a smirk when she saw she had no rebuttal.

 

The meeting went on as they discussed Many other points of the contract, even though it ended up looking like a battle of alphas since every time Whitney tried to talk she was ignored by everyone except for Ashlyn. The Japanese man's representation was adamant in making it clear that Ashlyn needed a new representative for their negotiations but Ashlyn was fierce in defending Her friend, making her smile proudly.

 

\--//

 

“Hey there…” Ali giggled when she opened the door and saw Ashlyn standing outside of her apartment. She was wearing a fitted soft black v neck sweater over the neat shirt and tie Ali picked for her that morning.

 

“Hey there.” She smirked back at her and reached behind her back and brought a rose to her. “For you.” She said softly.

 

“Mm is this tough alpha trying to woo me?” Ali asked with a broad smile as she accepted the rose.

 

“Indeed.” Ashlyn nodded simply. “I got home and I didn't see you there.” She said with her hand going to Ali's waist.

 

“I didn't know if you wanted me to stay there.”

 

“Baby, I want to mate you; I need you there.” Ashlyn said and brought Ali to her for a slow and brief kiss. “Let me take you out for dinner.” she smiled and kissed her again.

 

“Okay.” Ali nodded and pulled apart from her when they heard a woman cursing behind them. 

 

“Oh hey Ann.” Ashlyn smirked and turned around to find the alpha walking angrily towards her apartment, practically dragging her omega behind her.

 

“Don't torture her.” Ali giggled and pulled her down for another kiss.

 

“If I wanted to torture her I would be fucking you hard on your bed, making that headboard bang against her damn wall.” Ashlyn whispered softly in Ali's ear, finishing with a short playful lick that made Ali shiver. Ali's hands went to Ashlyn's sides, grabbing a fistful of her soft sweater and pulling her close.

 

“Maybe we could torture her a little…” she responded softly. 

 

“You think we should?” Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck again to her. “Dinner goes first baby.” Ashlyn smiled brightly against Ali's neck, pressing a firm kiss to her pulse point before the guided her into the apartment. 

 

“What if I want some alpha sausage and eggs for dinner?” Ali asked with a cheeky grin that made Ashlyn look at her surprised and laugh loudly.

 

“That's gonna be your dessert.” She winked and playfully pushed Ali to the bathroom, her hands holding her shoulders and only stopping her once they reached the small room; Ashlyn pulled her close and wrapped her arms around Ali's torso,her lips kissing her neck softly. “Go take a shower and get even prettier for me, will you?” She purred in Ali's ear, making her moan and push her ass against the alpha's crotch.

 

When she took a step back she saw Ali quickly ripping off her clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side while Ashlyn leaned against the door. the alpha studied Ali's deliberate movements with close attention, licking her lips when Ali moved her hand to between her legs.

 

“I'm gonna pick your clothes.” Ashlyn announced and turned to walkman back into the room, leaving Ali alone to shower in peace. Ashlyn walked to Ali's walk in closet and picked a fitted and delicate black dress with a deep cleavage on the back and a cut that would be perfect for a side boob flash.

 

The alpha smirked and laid it on the bed before she walked to take a long time looking through Ali's underwear. She picked a tiny, almost invisible thong with no more than an inch of see through fabric on the front and laid it on top of the dress.

 

Ashlyn felt the heat raising slightly at the prospect of Ali wearing that for her and had to adjust her dick so that she didn't let anyone other than Ali see her arousal. She finally walked into Ali's closet again and looked through her shoes, bringing a nice pair of deep red stilettos. She sat on the bed and smirked when she thought of Ann's annoyance when she saw her and was only interrupted when Ali came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

 

“I'm gonna need time to get ready.” She warned the alpha, tossing the towel at her.

 

“All the time in the world.” Ashlyn shrugged, taking off her shoes and leaning back against the headboard, her legs crossed at the ankles. 

 

“You went through my panties?” Ali asked amused, adjusting the thong under Ashlyn's lustful stare.

 

“I did, and I found a lot of things I liked.” 

 

“You were pretty specific in your shopping list.” Ali smirked knowingly.

 

“I've told you I love lingerie.” She said nonchalantly, taking out her phone and taking a quick picture of Ali standing in just her thong, her back turned to Ashlyn.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Sorry, you're just gorgeous.” Ashlyn said and walked to her, handing her the phone. Ashlyn lovingly kissed Ali's shoulders and caressed her cool and soft skin. “I can delete it if you want.”

 

“No, I like it.” Ali shook her head and actually set the phone as Ashlyn's background photo. Now you're gonna think of me whenever you use your phone.

 

“Oh I always do.” She chuckled and reached with a hand to caress Ali's core softly. “Why did you shave?”

 

“I know you like it like that.” She responded simply, moving her hips to try and get more from the alpha.

 

“You just made me immensely happy, omega.” Ashlyn smirked and Ali whimpered when she pressed her thumb to Ali's clit. “Now get ready for dinner before I makes us skip that completely and cause Ann to call the cops.” She said hotly and moved back to the bed, resuming her previous position.

 

 

\--//

 

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear as they reached a fancy and expensive restaurant.

 

“Nothing like you.” She whispered back and received a brief peck from the alpha who guided them to a small reserved table on the back. The alpha felt a wave of jealousy when she noticed the looks a few others were giving to her omega and even had to stare at an alpha who couldn't seem to take her eyes off Ali's ass. She wrapped her arms possessively around the omega’s shoulders and Ali leaned back into her with a small smile.

 

There was nothing better to make an omega feel confident than an alpha being possessive in front of other alphas who were clearly desiring the omega. Ashlyn for a moment regretted asking the omega to wear such a revealing dress, but she couldn't contain a smirk when she saw Ali lean down to sit at the table and caught a glimpse of a glorious side boob.

 

Once they were sitting down Ashlyn ordered the sweet wine she had discovered Ali loved and chuckled when Ali looked at her with wide eyes when she saw the price of the bottle. She simply wanted to charm the omega and show her that she wasn't just an alpha always focused on sex, even if that was a big part of their lives and relationship.

 

“So… how did it go with the important visitors?” Ali asked after they sipped the fragrant wine.

 

“It went well.” Ashlyn responded simply. “Old man is a pain in the ass but it went better than expected.”

 

“Was she there?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I ignored her and proved her wrong time and time again.” She smirked proudly, raising an eyebrow when she felt Ali's feet caressing her leg under the table, hidden underneath the complicity of the tablecloth.

 

“And Whit?”

 

“When he let her speak she was brilliant.” She said simply, enjoying the rough feeling of Ali's heel against her shin. “She's the smartest person you could ever dream of meeting.” She said as they were served their food.

 

“Why is he so cold to her?”

 

“Because she's not an alpha.” She shrugged. “I guess he sees her as inferior simply because she doesn't have a dick.”

 

“Sounds like a typical man.” Ali giggled and Ashlyn laughed with her. “Do you think he'll give in?”

 

“I think he would've already given in had his lawyer been anyone other than that pest.” Ashlyn said and sipped the wine. “He needs to sell and we're offering good money, a juicy deal he can't resist.”

 

“So she's holding him back?”

 

“She's pushing him back. She's probably trying to convince him that his company is worth more money but no one will even consider paying a higher price.”

 

“Why do you insist?”

 

“I want his secrets.” She winked. “The man is a genius but he's a terrible administrator.” She shrugged again. “Bottom line is I need his work to make my ideas even better and he needs money.”

 

“Oh I see… you're a pretty big deal in your world.” Ali smiled brightly and proudly. 

 

“I am… but you're now a part of that world too.” She smiled and reached for Ali's hand.

 

“And I wouldn't take it any other way.” Ali winked at her and finished her dinner. They kept talking and enjoying their chance to be alone and get to know each other.

 

Ali learned that Ashlyn loved listening to music while working out so she would focus on rapping instead of thinking on her daily life. She used the gym at home as a hideaway whenever she wasn't feeling in the mood to go to the office or,as recently, was in rut.

 

Ashlyn learned that Ali was truly passionate about dancing and dramatic arts and that her biggest regret was leaving school the way she did. She didn't have family and grew up in her aunt's house, however she died right when she was about to graduate from high school.

 

They talked a lot about their lives and spent the evening sharing stories and flirting, Ali's leg was moving insistently against Ashlyn's and the wine in their veins was making Ashlyn dizzy. She ordered a dessert and Ali enjoyed the chocolate cake with a bright smile while Ashlyn's simply finished an extra glass of wine.

 

Once they were done with their meal Ashlyn paid and guided Ali back to the car, sliding into the back seat between giggles and lingering touches. Ashlyn's driver took them to Ashlyn's house and she asked him to alert all the employees left that they were dismissed for the night.

 

“I've always wanted to make something different to the pool.” Ashlyn said as Ali walked them to the backyard. Ali sat on a stool at the mini bar and crossed her legs, making Ashlyn's mouth water.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don't know, but I think it's way too simple now.” She shrugged and walked to Ali, nudging her legs apart so she could stand between them. “God you're so beautiful Alex.” She sighed as her hands cupped Ali's face lovingly, her thumbs caressing her cheeks and jaw.

 

“Will you ever get tired of telling me that?” Ali giggled and leaned forward to kiss her slowly. 

 

“Never, baby.” She mumbled against Ali's lips. She moved her hand between them and pressed her thumb to Ali's clit.

 

“Oh-”

 

“Shh… I haven't done anything to you just yet.” She smirked and Ali moaned as Ashlyn moved to adjust her panties to the side and started caressing her core slowly. “Someone is incredibly wet, huh?” She smirked and entered her with a finger slowly. “So ready for me already…” she kissed Ali's neck slowly and gently withdrew her hand to move it to her zipper, slowly moving it down and reaching to pull her cock out of her pants.

 

She was considerably hard and Ali moaned when she reached to touch it, her hand holding it firmly and squeezing slightly as Ashlyn entered her again with two fingers that stroked Ali deeply.

 

“Fuck me baby.” Ali asked softly and tugged her closer until she felt Ashlyn's tip caressing her clit. Ashlyn moved to kiss Ali's mouth with hunger and reached with a hand to push her cock into Ali's sopping wet pussy. “Ah damn yes baby!” Ali whispered loudly and pulled Ashlyn closer.

 

Ashlyn thrusted slowly into her, allowing her cock to slip out occasionally to get it well lubricated and tease Ali. She sighed and kissed Ali intensely as she moved her hips slow and deep, making the omega want her with burning desire.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Ashlyn instructed her and pulled out of her. She removed her sweater and tie followed by her shirt and bra while Ali just observed her through hooded eyes.

 

“Take them off yourself.” She responded in a submissive voice, turning around to move her hips slowly for Ashlyn. The alpha moved her hands to Ali's hips and moved closer to her, her cock firmly pressed between them as Ali danced against her.

 

Ashlyn slowly moved her fingers to the hem of her dress and pulled it over her hips, exposing the small piece of sexy lingerie to the chilly night. She then removed the dress completely and enjoyed the sight of Ali's nipples hard and erect when she felt the cold on her body as she turned around to face the alpha.

 

Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's breasts and kneaded them gently, squeezing them softly as she leaned down and kissed Ali softly. She moved her hands to Ali's neck and cupped her face gently and deepened a sweet kiss that made things to Ali.

 

The omega kneeled down and took Ashlyn's cock in her mouth, sucking slowly and moaning when she tasted the sticky and warm precum in the head of her hardening cock. Ashlyn enjoyed a deep and slow blowjob that varied from hard sucks on her shaft and tip and tugs and squeezes on her balls, but she needed and wanted more, so she brought all to her feet and kissed her with passion and love.

 

Ali felt like she was floating in space and the only thing keeping her from floating away were Ashlyn's lips on her, showing her how much she wanted her. Ali moved her hands to Ashlyn's chest and pushed her back a little, ducking her face to capture a firm nipple in her mouth, tugging it and biting gently.

 

“Get in the water.” Ashlyn told her and Ali pulled away from her, doing exactly what Ashlyn asked her to do after she removed the last piece of lingerie from her body and took off her heels. Ashlyn waited until Ali was swimming around to remove her pants and boxers, her erection bouncing free as she walked to join Ali in the pool. 

 

“You look like a goddess.” Ali mumbled as Ashlyn dipped her head in the water for a moment and stood straight under the moonlight, her wet skin glistening. Ali walked closer to her and traced Ashlyn's shoulders and collarbone slowly with a fingertip.

 

“I'm just biologically engineered to be irresistible.” She joked in a low voice.

 

“Well, bless your genes.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders, moving closer to her and enjoying the feeling of her erection trapped between them.

 

“They’re worth keeping, aren't they?” She asked with a serious face. 

 

“We’ll have beautiful babies.” Ali said softly and Ashlyn nodded, her hands going to Ali's face and cupping it like it was a precious piece of art. She leaned forward and captured Ali's lips in a slow kiss as she guided her to the side of the pool, against a wall. She reached between them without breaking the kiss and swallowed the moan Ali let out when she entered her slowly with two fingers, making sure she was well lubed and ready to take Ashlyn's cock.

 

Ali reached for Ashlyn's dick and held it firmly like she hadn't done ever before, making Ashlyn groan in pleasure. The alpha broke the kiss and looked into Ali's eyes as she jerked her off slowly, feeling her pulse in her hand with how hard she was holding her.

 

“Knot me.” Ali asked and Ashlyn nodded, simply leaning down to kiss her again as she entered Ali with her finger again, until Ali pulled her out of her and winked before she dipped into the water and kissed Ashlyn's chest and abs until she reached her firm cock.

 

“Ah hell baby… you're amazing with that mouth.” She moaned as Ali sucked her dick eagerly. Ali hollowed her cheeks around the shaft as her balls were being squeezed and tugged by Ali's hand.

 

 

Ashlyn helped Ali up and kissed her eagerly before she entered  a her with her cock slowly. Ali moaned and Ashlyn pulled back from the kiss to stare at her as she moved her hips slowly, allowing her to stretch enough to take her completely.

 

Ashlyn slowly pumped into her, creating small waves of water that crashed against Ali's body and hers, filling the silent night that was enjoying the satisfied soft moans of an omega in love. Ashlyn changed her pace frequently between gentle slow pumps into her and deeper thrusts that made Ali sigh and close her eyes in pleasure.

 

“I love you Ali.” Ashlyn whispered when she felt Ali was close, clenching her walls tightly around her hard shaft. Ali moaned softly and opened her eyes to look at the alpha right as she changed her pace again and started thrusting deeper into her, her balls moving against the water and Ali's pussy as she started fucking her with love and pace. 

 

Ali moved her hands to the alpha’s shoulders, digging her nails on her skin and moaning when she felt her thrust deeply into her. Ashlyn from in pleasure when she felt Ali was taking her completely, the hard shaft buried deep inside her and making her omega lose her mind.

 

“Coming- I'm co- I'm coming-” Ali mumbled, throwing her head back and moaning loudly when she felt Ashlyn grazing her pulse point with her teeth. Ali came with a loud moan and a violent shudder, causing Ashlyn to slip out of her and hold her closer in her arms, a hand sliding between them so she could play with Ali's clit and bring her down from her high. She kissed Ali's mouth slowly, making it hard for her to catch her breath.

 

“Hey there.” She smirked at Ali who looked at her completely dazed.

 

“Take me to bed, please.” She asked in a mumble, reaching to slip Ashlyn back into her pussy and wrapping her arms and legs around her, her face buried in the alpha’s neck. Ashlyn kissed her forehead and walked them out of the pool and back into the house.

 

Ali moaned and pressed kisses to Ashlyn's neck, surprised by the alpha's strength once again. She licked and nibbles the spot that made the alpha sigh and moan and felt her gently squeezing her hips as she walked them upstairs.

 

Ashlyn noticed how tight Ali was holding her and how she licked her neck more insistently as soon as she slightly thrusted into her as she walked. She stopped against a wall and pressed Ali against it, smirking when she moaned and clenched her walls tightly around her.

 

“Do you like it?” She asked and started thrusting more insistently into her. “Do you like how your alpha feels inside you?” She asked softly.

 

“I do baby.” Ali moaned and moved her hands to Ashlyn's hair, pulling a little.

 

“Fuck that's good.” Ashlyn groaned and rested her forehead against Ali's shoulder. 

 

“Want me to pull your hair baby?” 

 

“Yes- fuck!” Ashlyn moaned and started fucking ali faster against the wall before she stopped suddenly.

 

“Fuck me in bed baby, please!” Ali moaned loudly and Ashlyn pulled away from the wall quickly and practically ran to the bedroom. She kneeled on the bed and gently laid her down, kissing Ali deeply and slowly as she pulled her hair and she continued to move her hips slowly as her cock's head caressed Ali's g-spot incessantly, making her moan and cum.

 

“Fuck baby, you like it when I fuck you with my big dick?” she asked as she pulled back and let her cock slip out of Ali, thrusting a few times while entering her with just the tip before she slipped off completely. “How does this big cock feel?” She asked and moved her shaft against Ali's clit, rubbing her fast with her whole length.

 

“You feel so good, alpha!” Ali yelled and grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets as Ashlyn quickly pushed her over the edge once again.

 

“Cum again for me omega.” Ashlyn smirked and reached between them to push her cock into her, making I moan. She moved to kneel between Ali's legs and switched their position so Ali was laying on her back with her legs pressed together and thrown to her right side. Ashlyn pinned into her fast, a hand going to Ali's legs to stroke them gently and the other going to her ass, grabbing it firmly before she spanked Ali hard.

 

“Fuck!” Ali yelled and arched her back, her hips moving in circles to meet Ashlyn's thrusts.

 

“You're perfect Ali.” Ashlyn mumbled softly. She kissed Ali's leg before she adjusted her again so she was laying on her side. Ashlyn laid on her side next to Ali and wrapped her arms around her frame, a hand going to her breasts and the other one going to her clit circling it firmly. “Mm you're so wet babe…” she told her softly in her ear. 

 

Ali moaned softly and steadily while Ashlyn continued a slow romantic pace that made them sigh and get lost in the moment. Ashlyn kneaded Ali's breasts and pinched her nipples gently, tugging them and holding Ali as humanly possible.

 

“Your knot feels so good.” Ali whimpered when she felt Ashlyn's knit starting to form again.

 

“This knot is yours baby, just like me.” She whispered in Ali's ear, tugging her earlobe. Ali tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck to her again and Ashlyn felt the urgent need to claim her again.

 

Ashlyn pulled out of her and pushed Ali onto her back before entering her again and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Ali moaned loudly and grabbed Ashlyn's ass firmly as she fucked her hard and fast.

 

“You're gonna make me cum again, alpha! You're fucking me so good!” Ali cried in pleasure, a hand reaching between them when Ashlyn slowed down and grabbed her balls, squeezing them hard.

 

“Ah fuck omega!” Ashlyn groaned and kissed Ali hard, their tongues teasing each other's in a deep hot kiss.

 

“I'm coming…” Ali whispered, closing her eyes and sighing when she felt the explosion of pleasure coming from her center and filling her body. She moved her hands to Ashlyn's torso and the alpha moved her arms under Ali's shoulders, cradling her as they kissed.

 

“I love you.” Ashlyn whispered into the kiss and felt her knot harder and bigger, her balls almost ready to let out her cum. Ali broke the kiss and caught Ashlyn's lower lip into her own,tugging at it with her teeth and biting her hard. She moaned when Ashlyn started pumping even faster, almost drilling into her and tilted her head to the side when she felt Ashlyn switching to fast round movements, her knot filling her completely.

 

“Claim me alpha, please!” She pleaded in a whisper and moaned loudly when she felt Ashlyn's teeth sinking in the soft skin where her neck meets her shoulder, claiming the omega as hers. “Yes, alpha!” Ali whimpered loudly, her legs wrapped tightly around Ashlyn's lower body, keeping her trapped as she marked her.

 

Ashlyn groaned and moaned, claiming Ali once and for all with a hard bite that made the omega cum and moan so loud she was sure the whole city could hear them. Ashlyn could almost taste blood of how hard she was biting her, and filled Ali with her cum when she heard the omega moaning and whimpering yet another orgasm.

 

Ashlyn kept moving into Ali, her knot firmly in Ali's pussy keeping so much cum inside her. She moaned and kissed the fresh mark on Ali's neck gently, leaving a small trace of sweet kisses to her mouth.

 

“I love you.” Ali whispered into the kiss. “I love you, alpha.” 

 

“Always.” She whispered back with a gentle smile. She stayed like that, holding her omega until her knot shrank and her cum dripped from her pussy, simply enjoying the new bond and dynamic between them. Almost as soon as Ashlyn's cock was soft Ali felt a sudden wave of heat that made Ashlyn smirk and kiss her deeply before moving down her body. .

 

 

\--//

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! :)

“good morning.” Ali mumbled when she looked down and found Ashlyn eating her out slowly, licking her folds with her eyes closed and humming in appreciation of her mate's taste.

 

“Good morning.” She smiled back at her with her lips covered in Ali's moisture and kissed her clit gently.

 

“Come here.” Ali whispered and Ashlyn shook her head and continued to lick her center and clit slowly and lovingly. “That feels nice baby.” Ali sighed, allowing herself to enjoy the ministrations from her love. Ashlyn was being gentle and loving, focusing on making Ali feel good.

 

“Your taste is addictive.” She mumbled against Ali's soaked folds and she moaned loudly in response. She felt a slight sting on her neck and smiled widely as she remembered that Ashlyn had claimed her the night before, that she was hers now. “I'm so hard for you.” She told her and Ali whimpered and reached to pull her up.

 

“I love you.” Ali smiled brightly and kissed her deeply for a moment, feeling Ashlyn's dick poking her.

 

“I couldn't sleep any more.” Ashlyn giggled. “I woke up and I - I think I've never been so hard.” 

 

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Ali asked as she slowly traced Ashlyn's sides with her hands.

 

“I need you well rested after last night.” She said simply, going back down Ali's body to finish what she started. She took Ali's folds in her mouth, sucking on them and tugging gently before she shifted her focus to Ali's clit, lapping with her tongue until she was moaning steadily. Ashlyn sucked on her clit hard and brought Ali to a gentle orgasm that made her sigh.

 

“Wow…” Ali giggled when she shook after Ashlyn blower some hot air on her clit.

 

“What?” She asked as she kissed Ali's belly, her and abs and sternum before pecking her firmly. She laid on top of Ali, her hands on her chest supporting her face.

 

“You're good with your hands and your fingers, your dick is so good… but your mouth is magic.” She giggled and Ashlyn smirked.

 

“Well I gotta say the same about you, baby.” She winked. “How's your neck?” She asked when she saw the mark on her skin and felt proud about it, her cock throbbing.

 

“Never been better.” Ali whispered.

 

“I'm sorry if it was too rough, I just… couldn't help myself.” She explained and adjusted her position so she could kiss her mark on Ali's neck. “You're mine baby.” She whispered softly and kissed Ali's lips gently before she reached between them and adjusted her impossibly hard dick so it was aligned with Ali's entrance. 

 

“I'm yours.” She nodded and canted her hips forward to let Ashlyn know she was ready. The alpha pushed her cock into her slowly until she was completely inside the omega.

 

“So tight.” Ashlyn moaned and kissed Ali deeply. She started moving slowly into her, enjoying the warmth surrounding her cock and groaning when she felt her balls getting tight and ready while her knot started to form. “I won't last too long baby, I'm sorry.” She whispered as she started pumping faster into Ali's soaked pussy, enjoying the quiet moans her omega let out in her ear.

 

Ashlyn trusted fast and deep into her until her knot was full and she was forced to move her hips frantically in circles or pushing into Ali until her balls got so tight she felt she was going to go crazy. Her cum was so warm that Ali felt close to her own release as soon as Ashlyn filled her completely and laid limply over her, nuzzling in the omega’s neck as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Kneel up, I want to cum.” Ali asked her and her alpha moved to kneel as instructed, looking down to see her cock buried deep into the omega and her knot inside her keeping her cum into her. She smiled and stared as Ali moved her right hand between her legs and rubbed fast and hard circles on her clit until she came with a guttural moan, her walls clenching hard around Ashlyn's cock and knot.

 

“You're fucking gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?” She wondered out loud, her hands caressing Ali's legs gently. Ali simply smiled at her with her eyes closed and moaned softly when she leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

 

“Do you have to go to work?”

 

“Yes, I have a business lunch with old ass Tanaka.” She groaned. “I didn't plan to claim you last night babe, if I had known that that would happen I would've declined the invite.” She chuckled and Ashlyn groaned when she heard her phone ring. “That must be Whit.” She said as she looked around and saw the phone on the other side of the room in her office; she reached to check if she could pull out of Ali yet but she was still too hard, so she just pulled Ali up and made her wrap her arms and legs around her body before she got up from the bed and walked into the office.

 

Ashlyn giggled and kissed Ali's shoulder as she walked and felt her cock reach deeper into her. Ashlyn felt her knot was still firm and she was very hard still so she would need at least one more round before she could pull out of her.

 

“She must've been calling all night if she's calling here.” she said as she sat Ali on the desk and grabbed the phone. “Hi bestest friend.”

 

“Move slowly, please.” Ali whispered in Ashlyn's ear and the alpha looked at her as she spoke on the phone. She started moving her hips slowly, pumping into Ali gently like her omega needed.

 

“Uh yes I'll be there on time, I promise… I know you hate it when I'm late and I'm starving so I'll be there.” She chuckled. “No, don't come… Ali's here and uh… we're stuck together.” She said and Ali pulled back to glare her, a hand pinching Ashlyn's nipple hard as the alpha laughed. “I promise I'll keep it in my pants for as long as it takes me to shower and come back home after the meeting.” 

 

“I'm close.” Ali whispered and Ashlyn kissed her head lovingly.

 

“Okay, let's just keep being tough with him. I won't give into his stupid ideas.” She nodded and moved her hips a bit faster as Ali's hands went to her ass and held it firmly. “Okay, I'll see you there… yeah I'll tell her you said hi.” She chuckled and hung up, her now free hand joining the other on kneading Ali's breasts and her mouth claiming Ali's in a hard deep kiss that brought Ali to an intense orgasm.

 

“Fuck Ashlyn…” Ali whimpered. “I want to suck your cock.” She said and Ashlyn moaned.

 

“My knot…” she shrugged and moved to the bed again with Ali still holding on to her. “Ride me until I'm soft.” She winked and leaned back, moaning loudly when Ali started swaying her hips fast and hard, almost dancing with her cock inside her. “Fuck, that's so good.” She groaned as Ali moved her hips in a cycle, going back before she suddenly moved her hips forward and repeated it with variations on her pace. “you're fucking me and I love it.” Ashlyn said and reached to play with her own nipples.

 

“You're so big, alpha.” Ali moaned. “Keep fucking me all day, please.” She sighed and threw her head back in pleasure, loving the way she was stretched by the big knot.

 

“I'm gonna go kick an old alpha's ass and then I'll fuck you all weekend long baby.” She responded, moaning loudly when Ali reached behind her and started fondling her soft tight balls. “Squeeze them hard and I'll cum.” She groaned and Ali smirked and did as told, adding an extra sensation to her alpha as she clenched her walls hard around her. “Fuck omega!” She yelled and felt hot spurts of cum filling Ali up. “Keep going!” She groaned and sat up, her hands going to Ali's waist holding her close as she slowly and carefully bounced on her lap. “Fuck, I'm so close…” Ashlyn moaned, closing her eyes and kissing Ali's neck and shoulder as she felt the warmth of her own cum surrounding her cock as Ali dragged her to a new orgasm.

 

“Mm your balls are so tight baby… I want to have them in my mouth so bad.” Ali whimpered, resting her forehead against Ashlyn's as the alpha's hands went to Ali's breasts.

 

“Fuck Ali… believe me I want nothing more than your mouth on me baby…” Ashlyn sighed and squeezed Ali's breasts hard, making her moan.

 

“Fuck!” Ali yelled, loving the sensation of her nipples being pinched hard and Ashlyn's breath hitting her face as she took deep breaths. “My ass baby, please fuck my ass alpha!” Ali pleaded in a loud moan.

 

“I'm coming-fuck, I'm coming-” Ashlyn yelled kissed Ali's lips hard to muffle a loud groan when she felt a long thick rope of cum leaving her cock. She panted and sighed into the kiss. Ashlyn enjoyed the strong orgasm and kissed Ali slowly. “I love you.” She whispered and kissed Ali hard but with love.

 

They made out for a long moment before Ashlyn held Ali tightly and laid her on the bed lovingly. She felt her cock starting to get soft and so she pecked Ali gently and kneeled up between her legs, looking down to see her knot shrinking and streams of warm cum dripping from Ali's pussy. Ashlyn leaned down and licked Ali clean, making her moan and close her eyes while she licked all the wetness gathering there.

 

“I have to go to work but I'll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“You're going out for lunch and you could have it right  here…” Ali said cheekily reaching to press Ashlyn's head to her core.

 

“I plan on making a meal of this clit for the foreseeable future, but today this alpha has to go make some money.” She winked and kissed Ali's clit. She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower; when she came out Ali was sitting in bed holding a cup of coffee for her with a smile. “Hey, thank you.” She smiled and kissed her lips lovingly as she took the coffee from her.

 

“I don't know what re lunch will be so I didn't prepare you some eggs or something.”

 

“No, this is perfect. Thank you Ali.” She smiled and sat on the bed next to her, enjoying the steamy drink and the feeling of her omega next to her. “What are your plans for today?”

 

“Wait for you to come home.” She said with a blush.

 

“Sounds like fun.” She chuckled. “Why don't you go to the spa or something? I have to go to the office after the meeting and I don't know how long it'll take me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course, babe.” She chuckled and kissed Ali's cheek, loving how the alpha leaned against her and rested her head against Ashlyn's shoulder. “You can go out with your friends too, if you want.”

 

“I owe them lunch for the other day.” She giggled and Ashlyn cringed.

 

“Alex I owe you an apology for that too.” She said softly and Ali looked at her confused until she understood. 

 

“We already talked about that and we forgave each other, right?” She said sweetly. 

 

“Okay… then ask them out for lunch on me and if Clive gets his sticky nose just tell him we still need to talk.” She said softly and kissed Ali's hair.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don't thank me, Ali. I want you to be happy and to get your life back without that disgusting excuse of a guy involved.”

 

“You're such a different alpha, Ash.” Ali said softly. “Not only you're bigger than most-” she smiled and Ashlyn nodded proudly. “but you also have a big heart.” She moved a hand and placed it over her beating heart. “And I love that… I love you.”

 

“I love you more.” She said softly, kissing her hair again.

 

 

\--//

 

 

 

“That smile is suspicious.” Whitney said with a raised eyebrows.

 

“Why?” She smirked and kissed her best friend's cheek.

 

“You're never happy to see Tanaka.” She chuckled. “And you're literally glowing.”

 

“Well… remember I told you I was kinda stuck with Ali this morning?”

 

“I had forgotten about that. I didn't need to know that you were… you know, balls deep inside her.” She joked and Ashlyn laughed. “Now, I know you love good sex and all but please get that happy smile off your face and end Tanaka once and for all… I'm tired of being ignored.”

 

“I will, bestie.” She promised and guided her to the private room in the restaurant where they would have lunch that day.

 

 

\--//

 

 

“Ms Harris I will have to be very honest with you right now. I'm concerned by the lack of leadership in your legal team and I don't see a good plan from your part to handle my company after the whole process is complete.

 

“Well, Mr Tanaka, I have been very honest with you since the very first moment we started negotiating.” Ashlyn started and sipped her water. “My legal team is leaded by my best friend, my right arm in business,  and I have no problem with her, in fact I've never had any issue with her.”

 

“That might be true but -”

 

“Whitney leads my team and she's in charge of this company when I'm not around. I trust her completely and she's more than capable of taking care of everything.” She said annoyed. “Once the whole process is completed, sir, the company you own will be mine and I will decide what to do with it and how to do it, that will not concern you Mr Tanaka because you will receive money to sell your company and that's the only thing you will keep afterwards.”

 

“Receiving money from you does not equal to me losing my life's work!” The man said angrily but Ashlyn didn't even flinch. 

 

“You are bankrupt, sir. You need the money or an army of vultures will come out of their offices to get the part of the money they deserve it are owed. You need money to survive and you asked for a price that I am willing to pay having in mind that that price is not what the company is worth. The price you ask for this company in debt is higher than anything any other company would even think of consider paying, but I will do it.” She explained. “I'm gonna be honest with you here, sir. I'm tired of games. As an alpha I don't like being played with and I feel like you're purposefully trying to find ways to delay this process for any dumb reason instead of making a decision.” She said and got on her feet, tossing her fabric napkin on the almost finished salad she was eating.

 

“Ash what are you doing?” Whitney asked alarmed.

 

“Mr Tanaka, you want to see leadership? Well, here it is. I'm done playing games and I'm done being played with; I will offer you the money you have asked for your company and we will complete the process with me taking complete and absolute charge of your company by July next year. You will not intervene in the new era of the company nor will you receive a single penny from it since we are already compensating you in advance with the price we're paying for it.”

 

“How dare you?!” The man asked and threw his napkin too, his face reddened by anger.

 

“I will give you today to think about the price I will pay, however if tomorrow at 8 am I don't have an official communication from you accepting the deal, I will reduce the price we're willing to pay to the market value of your company and I will contact the board of directors directly to explain the reasons why they're in serious debt and had to find money to pay for a trip for you and your army of lawyers to come here and play around for a week.”

 

“This is out of the line, Harris. Even for you.” Kathy said angrily and Ashlyn smirked.

 

“Needless to say your commission will be affected as well if I reduce the price offered so I would be very careful with the advise to Mr Tanaka.” She said with finality and turned to leave. “Whit, let's go.” She ordered and her friend walked after her, not looking concerned at all by the situation and not being shy when she talked to the group on her way out.

 

“As you have been told you have until tomorrow at 8 am to accept the deal, otherwise we will proceed like Ashlyn has detailed. Thank you for lunch.” Whitney smiled politely and followed Ashlyn to the parking lot. “You're crazy.” She said to Ashlyn amused. “That can end very well or completely suck.”

 

“Let's hope it's the brilliant idea that I had and not the beginning of a nightmare.” Ashlyn chuckled. “Are you going to the office?” 

 

“Yes, I have some work to do and I guess I have to start looking for the contacts in the board.” She giggled.

 

“Good one.” Ashlyn nodded. “I'm gonna go with you and meet with your team to see if we can trace a new plan for this.”

 

“Sounds good boss.” Whitney nodded and got in the car while Ashlyn held the door open for her. “I'll see you there.”

 

 

\--//

 

 

Ali: where are you alpha?

 

Ashlyn: I'm in the office for a few hours

Ashlyn: I miss you like crazy

 

Ali: are you in a meeting?

 

Ashlyn: not right now ;)

 

Ashlyn giggled and took a picture of her very hard cock while she jerked off in her private bathroom. Ali simply moaned and smiled widely.

 

Ashlyn: I've been so hard all day.

Ashlyn: I was going to drive with Whitney to the office

Ashlyn: but I had to get here faster 

 

Ali: why are you so hard, alpha?

 

Ashlyn: because I keep dreaming of your tight pussy

Ashlyn: and your mouth around my cock

 

Ali: will you fuck my ass tonight?

Ali: please

 

Ashlyn: I will fuck your mouth first

 

“Ash, are you there?” Whitney asked with a knock on the door. Ashlyn groaned and cleaned herself up, adjusting her cock so it was pressed under the waistband of her slacks to hide the raging hard-on she had.

 

“Yup, just a second.” She said as she washed her hands and came out of the bathroom. “What's up?” She asked her friend and sat next on her big leather chair across from her.

 

“I wanted to ask you if you're sure you want me to keep leading this negotiation… I have two good guys, alphas, who can-”

 

“I am sure I want you to keep leading the team for this negotiation and everything else, Whit.” Ashlyn shook her head. “You're my right arm here and I trust you completely, with my life, and I don't care what some old dude thinks about it.” She shook her head. 

 

“Things would be easier-”

 

“Whit, stop right there.” She shook her head again and walked to sit on the chair next to Whitney's. “You are the head of this whole thing we started when in college. I'm the face, but you're the brains.”

 

“That's not true! You're the one with the great ideas and the huge projects, Ash. Don't sell yourself for less than what you truly are.”

 

“You're the one who has helped me get the ideas and projects working, has given me advice on how to make it better or more stable, and have taken care of everything when I have been distracted or in a dickhead mood.”

 

“You're always in a dickhead mood.” She chuckled.

 

“True.” She laughed too. “But you balance me out and I think we're dream team, Whitney. Don't doubt yourself and your work because there's literally no one else I would rather have with me.”

 

“You're the best.”

 

“I know.” She shrugged and Whitney rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“Thank you Ash.”

 

“Don't thank me.” She said sincerely, reaching to hold her hand gently. “I love you bestie.”

 

“I love you more… but don't say that or an angry omega could jump out of nowhere and slap me.” She laughed and Ashlyn smirked.

 

“Now that we're being honest and all that… I wanted to tell you something.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Remember that you told me I was glowing this morning?”

 

“Yeah… you still are.”

 

“Well…. I kind of forgot to mention that I mated I last night.” She said with pride.

 

“Oh my God! Are you kidding me?! How did you forget to mention that?!” She said excited and with a broad smile on her face.

 

“I didn't think that it was an adequate place to tell you this morning.” She shrugged.

 

“I'm so so so happy for you, Ash!” She said sincerely. “I thought you wanted to wait.”

 

“I wanted to, but… it happened.” She shrugged, remembering Ali's face when she pleaded she claimed her. 

 

“I'm really happy for you two.” She smiled again. “How long before I become an aunt?”

 

“Ha! You're gonna have to wait for that.” She laughed. “I'm happy just enjoying my mate for a while before we add someone to the family.” She said cheekily and Whitney rolled her eyes. 

 

“Of course you are.” She giggled. “Wait, but why are you here then?”

 

“I had to finish some work.”

 

“Oh you idiot go back to your house and spend time bonding with your omega. I'll hold down the fort and I'll let you know if anything comes up.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course! You just mated, you should be holding your woman and not giving ultimatums to Tanaka.” She chuckled and Ashlyn nodded.

 

“Good point.”

 

“Go home.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

\--//

 

 

“Took you long enough, alpha.” Ali said in a submissive voice that made Ashlyn shiver. She got to the house and found Ali in her office, the blinds down and the lights off with a chair in the middle of the room and music coming out of the speakers.

 

Ali was standing next to the chair, her long hair down and with slight curls. She was wearing a tiny thong that didn't leave anything to the imagination and a delicate see through bra that made Ashlyn feel her pants getting tighter right then and there.

 

“I'm sorry about that, omega.” She responded and walked to Ali, cupping her face and kissing her hard. 

 

“Can I dance for you?” She asked when Ashlyn moved her mouth to Ali's neck, her hands going to Ali's ass and grabbing it firmly and pulling her closer until Ali felt Ashlyn's hard cock pressed between them.

 

“Dance for me.” Ashlyn nodded and kissed her lips again, her tongue driving Ali wild before she pulled back and sat on the chair. She took off her Blazer and tossed it on the couch before focusing on Ali completely.

 

The omega walked to the speakers and changed the song to a slow french song that suddenly made everything feel ten times more intimate and erotic. Ali turned to her and started dancing slowly, swaying her hips to the beat of the music and taking short steps to Ashlyn.

 

“You're so beautiful.” Ashlyn said and Ali smiled, turning around so her back was to Ashlyn. She slowly lowered herself and let Ashlyn get an eyeful of her ass before she suddenly turned around and sat on her lap.

 

Ali smirked when Ashlyn groaned and looked down to see her completely shaven core pressed to her pants. Ali smirked and leaned to kiss Ashlyn hard for a second before pulling back.

 

“How does that feel in your big cock?” She asked in her submissive voice and Ashlyn laughed.

 

“It's fucking awesome.”

 

“Good, now take your pants off.” She said firmly and getting on her feet, waking to Ashlyn's desk and sipping her white wine. Ashlyn got on her feet and unbuckled her belt, tossing it to the side and made quick work of her pants, being left in her tight red boxer briefs. “Put your dick between your legs.” Ali asked her when she saw the hard shaft was tucked under the waistband of her boxers.

 

“You're killing me, omega.” Ashlyn smirked and reached under her underwear, grabbing her throbbing cock and adjusting her erection as best as she could. She had a considerable sized bulge between her legs and Ali's mouth was watering, eager to have her inside. Ashlyn sat back down on the chair, a hand reaching to play with her bulge until Ali walked around her and sat on her lap, her ass pressed against the bulge.

 

“Alpha you're so hard…” Ali moaned, moving her hips to the beat of the music.

 

“It's all for you baby… my dick wants you so bad.” She said and held Ali's waist firmly so Ali was grinding against her bulge. 

 

“My ass is ready for you.” Ali whispered as she rocked her hips on circles over Ashlyn's erection.

 

“You want me to fuck your ass?” She asked as she moved her hands tonalis breasts.

 

“I do, alpha. Please.”

 

“I will, but first get on your knees and suck my balls.” Ashlyn asked in a firm dominant voice and Ali got on her knees immediately, her lips going directly to Ashlyn's bulge to tease her over the fabric of her boxers.

 

“You're so hard for me, alpha… I'm your omega.” She whispered and nibbled the shaft gently. Ashlyn groaned and started removing her shirt as she enjoyed Ali's lips on her. She removed her bra as well and pulled Ali back a little so she could stand and remove her boxers. Her erection was stopped from bouncing free when Ali took her shaft in her mouth and slowly made her way to the tip, sucking gently.

 

“mm just like that omega.” she praised her. “My cock is ready baby, are you?” Ashlyn asked and took her cock out of Ali's mouth, pressing the tip against her lips but pulling back before she could take her. 

 

“Your balls are so tight… are you ready to cum, alpha?” Ali asked in a soft voice that made Ashlyn smirk. The omega sucked Ashlyn's balls gently, loving the way her alpha was moaning steadily every time she tugged them and moved her hand over her cock. “I love your balls.”

 

“You turned me into a ball play addict.” Ashlyn chuckled, holding Ali's head close as she sucked both her balls in her mouth and teased them with her tongue. “Fuck that's good, baby.” she sighed. Ali kept sucking and licking her balls while caressing Ashlyn's cock at the same time, taking chances to leave red bite marks on the sensitive skin of Ashlyn's soft balls.

 

“Can you cum for me, alpha?”

 

“I will, but I will knot you before I do.” She said and got on her feet, accidentally shoving her cock into Ali's mouth. The omega yelped surprised but didn't even flinch while giving her a deep blowjob. “You can take all that cock?” She smirked. “Go to bed baby and get that ass ready for this.” She said and pulled her cock out of Ali's mouth with a popping sound.

 

The omega obediently walked to the bed and removed her lingerie before she reached for the lube she had prepared while Ashlyn was away. She poured some in her fingers and reached to spread it on her ass hole while Ashlyn simply looked at her from the foot of the bed and stroked her dick to keep the erection.

 

Ali slowly entered her own ass with a finger, moaning loudly to give a show to her alpha. She poured more lube and added a second finger, teasing her own ass slowly.

 

“This is very hot, baby. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Ashlyn said as she came behind her and entered Ali's soaking wet pussy from behind.

 

“Fuck-”

 

“I want to fuck your pussy before I fuck your tight ass, okay?” She whispered in her ear and Ali whimpered and nodded eagerly, moving her hips to meet Ashlyn's deep thrusts. “You feel good Ali… do you like what I'm doing?” She asked softly, kissing her mark on Ali's neck and moving her hands to Ali's hips.

 

“I do, alpha- I do…” Ali sighed and leaned forward, her upper body pressed against the bed while Ashlyn slowly pumped into her.

 

“You're beautiful baby… I love you so much.” She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying Ali's soft moans. “I want to knot you but I'm dying to fuck your ass first.” She confessed and started pumping faster into Ali, her hands guiding her hips firmly as she drilled into her for a short moment before she started giving long deep thrusts into her, her thumb entering Ali's asshole slowly. “Do you have condoms?” She asked when she felt her cock twitch and Ali's wall clench around her.

 

“Yes baby.” She nodded and pulled away from her, reaching on the bedside table and grabbing a small package.

 

 

“Put it on me.” Ashlyn asked her and Ali ripped the package open, took her cock on her mouth, sucking hard on the tip and licking the precum gathered there before she finally adjusted the latex over her firm erection.

 

“You're so big baby… will you please go slow?”

 

“I want you to feel good.” She nodded and kissed her lips slowly, pouring some lube on her shaft. Once she considered her cock was well lubed, she gently guided Ali until she was laying down on the bed propped up with some pillows and the omega was between her outstretched legs. “You will control everything, okay?” she told her and held her cock up so Ali could press her ass against the tip.

 

“You're so fucking thick.” Ali groaned and leaned back another few inches, making the alpha moan in pleasure. “Mmm your cock feels good inside me Ashlyn.” She whispered and Ashlyn smiled and caressed her back.

 

“This whole cock is yours baby.” She said softly and allowed Ali to start moving down her cock for another couple of inches. “Ride my dick.” Ali started bouncing slowly, allowing her ass to get used to the girth and length of the well endowed alpha that was moaning steadily and quietly behind her.

 

“Alpha please fuck my ass.” Ali sighed when she felt she was ready for the alpha to take over control.

 

“You ready?” Ashlyn asked and wrapped her arms around the omega’s torso and pulled her down against her body. 

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Okay baby.” Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear and kissed her mark on her neck before she started moving very slowly into her. “Is this good?”

 

“More.” Ali whispered, lost in the feeling of her ass being filed by Ashlyn's cock.

 

“Get on your knees.” Ashlyn instructed her gently and Ali moaned and sat up. They moved in perfect synchrony until Ali was on her knees and Ashlyn was behind her. She pulled out and applied more lube before she pressed her dick back into her. “Your ass is so tight.”

 

“Please make me cum, alpha.” Ali pleaded and moaned loudly when Ashlyn thrusted deep into her, balls deep, and started moving slowly at first and gradually increased her pace until Ali was crying out in pleasure and shaking with wax deep thrust into her. “I'm gonna cum, alpha!” Ali yelled and moved her hand to her clit.

 

“Let yourself go baby, I got you.” Ashlyn smiled at her omega’s pleasure and caressed her back with love, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her spine before she started pumping faster into her until she came with a moan.

 

Ashlyn moved slowly into her, bringing her down from her orgasm, and felt proud when she sighed and collapsed on the bed. Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her ass firmly and pumped slowly into her for a while longer.

 

“Will you cum?” Ali asked when Ashlyn pulled out of her.

 

“You want me to?”

 

“Please do.” She smiled and turned her face to see her. Ashlyn removed her condom and tossed it to the side before she started jerking off eagerly.

 

“Fuck I'm close.” She sighed and reached with a hand to cup her own balls, squeezing them gently until she came on Ali's ass cheeks, leaving ropes of warm cum on her skin.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit but life group in the way lol (and I'm kinda starting to get a cold or something) but anyway... Here's a long long chapter with a bit of everything and dominant Ash ;) 
> 
> I'm thinking there will be one more after this one and then we'll be done with this story, so if you have any ideas please share them now lol 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to comment! :)
> 
> (Are you people still liking this one?)

“I can feel that, baby.” Ali chuckled with her eyes closed, trying to go back to sleep while Ashlyn snuggled closer to her, her erection pressed to Ali's ass.

 

“Good morning.” She said softly, pushing further against her ass and making sure her erection was trapped between them.

 

“I want to sleep.” Ali groaned. A long night of nothing but them trying to satisfy each other's deep hunger for the other left them exhausted right before sunrise and had allowed them to sleep no more than an hour before Ashlyn woke up with a raging hard-on that created a noticeable tent with the sheets that covered them.

 

“Okay.” Ashlyn sighed. She had never felt such a big need to be with an omega before, but this was her mate, and her instincts were begging her, ordering her, to take her and show her that she was a good alpha and that she was hers too. She turned around and looked down at the magnitude of her problem and heard how Ali was peacefully sleeping before she got off the bed and walked to the kitchen, a raging hard-on bouncing as she walked and prepared herself some coffee.

 

“Don't be mad.” Ali mumbled as she made her way towards the alpha, wrapping her arms around her slim waist.

 

“I’m not mad baby. Go back to bed.” Ashlyn said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I came down so you could rest.”

 

“I'm awake now.” She whispered and kissed Ashlyn's shoulders softly, almost reverently while she moved her hands to grab her dick gently.

 

“Go to sleep, Al. We'll have time later.” She said softly while Ali shook her head and kissed her spine, her free hand going to her balls.

 

“Doesn't seem like you're eager for me to leave.” She smirked, shaking Ashlyn's cock gently, and pulled Ashlyn's away from the counter as she kneeled, turning her around winking at her.

 

“I'll never say no to a good morning blowjob.” She responded with a shrug, pressing her cock to Ali's lips. “Come on, open that mouth.” She said and Ali sucked her tip gently before she licked the small amount of precum in her small slit.

 

“You woke up hard?”

 

“I had a good dream.” Ashlyn shrugged.

 

“About what?” Ali asked and licked her way to Ashlyn's sensitive head.

 

“I dreamed I fucked you all day long in the pool.” She confessed and took a sip of her coffee while Ali sucked her cock gently, warming her up. “I also dreamed of you sucking my balls while I drive back home from the office today.”

 

“That's two dreams.”

 

“Two dreams I hope I can bring to reality.” She grinned. “I want to fuck your mouth.” She said before taking a long gulp of coffee and throwing her head back in pleasure. “Oh that's so good.” she said when Ali used her teeth to tease her sensitive head, dragging them over the throbbing cock and sucking the small slit gently before she pushed a little with her tongue.

 

“Fuck my mouth.” Ali asked her in a low voice.

 

“Do you want me to go hard?” Ashlyn asked as she changed her posture and moved her hands to Ali's hair, holding her head gently as she have a couple of tentative thrusts into her mouth. “Want me to go fast? No? Okay.” She smiled and caressed her hair when Ali responded and closed her eyes, closing her lips around her thick shaft.

 

“I had a dream too, last night.” Ali said as she pulled back to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand while the other kept stroking Ashlyn.

 

“How was it?”

 

“Well… you fucked my ass in the living room and then I gave you the best blowjob you've ever had.”

 

“Oh well, for now you're giving me the best one ever.” She chuckled and leaned down to kiss Ali's lips with love. “Good morning.”

 

“Just good?” Ali joked and pecked her gently before she went back to working on Ashlyn's dick.

 

“Make it a great morning baby.” She smirked and started thrusting slowly into Ali's mouth. She was not using her whole length and enjoyed the visual of Ali sucking her thick cock and the sounds of her omega moaning. She started picking up her pace, fucking Ali's mouth steadily and smirking when she took a deep thrust that made her gag. “Balls deep, huh?” She smirked and Ali winked, making her growl.

 

Ali moved her hands to Ashlyn's ass, grabbing it firmly and pulling her close until Ashlyn's dick was buried deep down her throat, making her gag. Ali looked up into Ashlyn's eyes and moved her tongue on her cock, even using it to awkwardly lick the upper part of Ashlyn's balls as best as she could.

 

“Fuck babe… you have a big mouth.” She moaned when Ali pulled back and caught her breath. She didn't let go of Ashlyn's firm ass and moaned when Ashlyn started fucking her mouth eagerly again. “Fuck keep sucking this big dick and your alpha will cum baby… keep going just like that.” Ashlyn growled and Ali moaned, wrapping her lips tight around the throbbing shaft that hit the back of her throat on each thrust. “Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” She asked and Ali looked up at her and nodded when Ashlyn slowed down and leaned down to kiss her hard.

 

“Please cum in my mouth, I want to taste your cum, alpha…” Ali whispered against Ashlyn's lips and whimpered when she got back up and started fucking her mouth slow and deep building up a faster pace until she was fucking her mouth hard.

 

“Fuck baby you're so good, omega. Your mate is pleased.” Ashlyn moaned and gave one last thrust before exploding in Ali's mouth, her thick and warm sticky cum covering Ali's tongue in long ropes. She felt Ali swallowing her load and she allowed her to keep sucking her dick for a moment longer. “Good Lord, Alex…” she sighed and took a long gulp of her coffee. “Come here.” She stopped her and guided her up to her feet. “You don't know how much I love you, Alex.” She whispered softly before capturing Ali's lips in a possessive kiss that made Ali moan and hold onto her tightly.

 

Ashlyn was a strong alpha and Ali was always surprised when she decided to use that strength for her pleasure, so she had no other choice than moaning loudly into the kiss when Ashlyn lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bedroom upstairs, sitting down and helping Ali to her feet so she would stand in front of her.

 

“I'm so wet, alpha-so ready for you!” She moaned and kneeled in front of the alpha. She sucked her dick hard and fast before Ashlyn guided her to her lap and Ali straddled her. “Your big cock is so beautiful baby.” Ali smiled down to see her length disappear deep into her core after she adjusted herncock with her hand.

 

“Beautiful? That's you. Every inch of you, love.” Ashlyn whispered and allowed Ali to bounce slowly, riding her thick dick and let herself go until she reached a delicious orgasm that made her scream in pleasure. Ashlyn helped her come down from her high by caressing her clit and kissing her throat and neck, making the omega shake in her arms. 

 

“Can you knot me, please?” Ali whispered. “I want to be with you.”

 

“Not right now baby. I have work.” She responded while caressing Ali's back in soothing circles. “God, I love you, Ali.” She whispered softly in her ear and kissed the side of her head. “I'm sorry if I tell you every five minutes but… I do.” She said softly while Ali pulled back and smiled lovingly at her.

 

“I love you too, Ash. And I will never get tired of hearing you say that because you're way out of my league and -”

 

“Shit, what time's it?” Ashlyn asked alarmed when she heard her phone ringing.

 

“Pretty early judging by the sun.” Ali said annoyed by Ashlyn's interruption.

 

“Fuck I need to head to the office right now.” She cursed and got to her phone before Whitney hung up. “Has he called?”

 

“Cock blocker.” Ali mumbled annoyed and sat on the bed against the headboard with a frown while she waited for Ashlyn to finish. When Ashlyn took more than a couple minutes she rolled her eyes and went downstairs, jumping in the pool without a care in the world.

 

“Alex, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll call you in a bit.” Ashlyn yelled from the door while still on the phone. She had taken a quick shower and gotten dressed while Ali swam slowly in the sunny early morning.

 

 

\--//

 

 

“Have you contacted him yet?” Ashlyn asked Whitney as soon as she got to the meeting room where her team was sitting in.

 

“I tried calling Kathy but she's not picking up the phone.”

 

“And what about Yamada and Nakamura?”

 

“They are waiting to see what Tanaka decides… they do want to sell, though.” she said. “If he declines, they will move fast, remove him as chairman and sell their part of the company to us… since Tanaka owes so much money he has no right over his part because it is responding for the debt.”

 

“Good, good. And If Kathy isn't answering that means she's probably looking for another buyer.” Ashlyn said and Whitney nodded. 

 

“Most likely.” 

 

“Damn.” She cursed, looking down at her watch and seeing it was almost 7:30.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“We'll go and insist.” She shrugged. “Come on, get me a copy of the contract and we'll corner him.” She smirked as a quick plan was starting to take form in her head.

 

“Contracts are printed, Ash.”

 

“Then let's go.” She chuckled and Whitney fumbled for a moment trying to grab her stuff before following Ashlyn to her car.

 

“What are we doing?!” She asked as Ashlyn simply got in the car and instructed her driver to take them to Tanaka's hotel.

 

“We're gonna go shopping.” She said simply while she dialed a number. “Nakamura San… thank you for staying up and in contact with my team, I appreciate it.” She said and put the phone on speaker.

 

“Ms Harris, you know we are interested in this merge. If this is what it takes then we'll do it.” He said.

 

“I know sir, thank you. I trust you're with Mrs Yamada?”

 

“That's correct, along with our lawyers.”

 

“Perfect. Sir, I trust your word that you want to sell this company to me for the price I offered you last night.”

 

“Correct. We understand that our position is less than ideal and we have no leverage. Your price is fair and generous.” One of the lawyers said.

 

“Good, I just wanted you to know that the offer I made to Mr Tanaka expires in ten minutes and we still have no confirmation from him.”

 

“If he doesn't call you then we'll proceed the way we agreed to with Ms Engen.” 

 

“Thank you ma'am. I will try to contact Mr Tanaka one more time, and if I don't get him then we'll negotiate with you.”

 

“Please do so and call us as soon as you have news for us.” Mrs Yamada said and Ashlyn nodded and hung up.

 

“We got them, Whit.”

 

“Unless Kathy's gotten someone else.”

 

“Nah, no way someone will pay anything near to what we offered.” She shook her head and got off the car. She buttoned her deep blue blazer and fixed her blond hair over her left shoulder as they made their way to his room.

 

“Good luck, Ash.” Whitney said softly as they walked down the corridor and knocked on the door at the exact 8:00am mark.

 

“I don't need luck, I got you.” She winked and her best friend rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 

“Ms Harris… what a surprise.” Kathy said as she opened the door. She looked tired and she was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

 

“Is Mr Tanaka up yet?” She asked, ignoring the alpha.

 

“Me Tanaka doesn't want to see you.”

 

“And I don't want to see you, yet you're still in front of me.” Ashlyn said with a daring tone and a smirk. Kathy stared at her and was about to reply when Ashlyn simply walked into the room and past her. “Good morning, Mr Tanaka.” She said as she walked into the balcony where he was having breakfast.

 

“Ms Harris.” He said surprised.

 

“Harris get out of here or I will call security.” Kathy growled and Ashlyn chuckled and sat at the table with Mr Tanaka.

 

“Get me a cup of coffee and relax, Kathy. I'm here to help so go get your pen and get ready to sign.” She said simply, unbuttoning her blazer.

 

“Ms Harris, what is all this-”

 

“This is the way I make business happen.” Ashlyn interrupted him. “I tried playing nice and being respectful, and yet you only played games with me. I offered you three times what your company is worth and you refused to accept so now I won't play nice. I will give you whatever I want to give you and you will take it because you need your money, and you don't have the board on your side.” She said with a dominant tone that made the man and Kathy flinch.

 

“You came all the way to America to live the good life you can't afford anymore for a few more days while your executives are in Japan and Malaysia scratching their heads looking for more pennies under their rugs to pay all the debt you have.”

 

“How dare you?!” He asked angrily, his face turning red in rage.

 

“How dare I?” Ashlyn laughed. “Well, for starters I'm young, rich, smart and I know how to recognize talent in those around me regardless of if they have a dick and balls.” She said and the man frowned. “ You sir, were incapable of running your own company and even more incapable of finding the best representation you could afford, since your lawyer has been advising you to not sell because she's got a personal beef against me and you just can't see that.”

 

“Stop it, Harris. I mean that.” Kathy said and Ashlyn looked at her amused. 

 

“Oh really? What are you going to do? Bite his neck and claim his bankrupt ass too?” She said mockingly.

 

“Harris!” Mr Tanaka said loudly and angrily.

 

“What, Mr Tanaka?” She asked calmly,but her stance and body language was the one of a dominant alpha. “Do you want me to bring you a copy of the contract now so you can sign and avoid further humiliation from me, or do you want to hear how the moment you reject my new offer I will call your board and they will immediately take control of the company and sell for a third of the original offer?”

 

“Get the fuck out of here, bitch!” Kathy said and Ashlyn shook her head and got on her feet, adjusting her blazer again. She stood straight and even Whitney looked to the side to avoid her intense gaze. Ashlyn was exuding confidence and dominance, and even though she wasn't affected by that as an omega or another alpha would, she was still recognizing her power on that moment.

 

“Shouldn't you be looking for another buyer for Mr Tanaka? Because that's what any other competent lawyer would be doing instead of chirping like an annoying baby.” 

 

“Get out of here, Harris. Douglas, call security.” He ordered but his voice was nowhere near as firm and dominant as Ashlyn's.

 

“Call them, Kathy.” She nodded. “Whitney, do we have them on the line?” She asked and the beta nodded and handed her a phone on speaker with a video call. “Mrs Yamada.”

 

“Ms Harris.”

 

“You’re on speaker ma'am. I'm with Mr Tanaka and his lawyer as well as mine. Let me inform you that Mr Tanaka has rejected my new offer, ma'am.”

 

“Tanaka san, I urge you to take her offer. The board wants to keep you here and with dignity but we have agreed that our situation needs more help than any of us can provide without lots of money.”

 

“I will not sell to this woman!” He yelled and started talking in Japanese.

 

“Mrs Yamada, I would really appreciate it if you could keep this conversation in English, for legal purposes.” Ashlyn asked.

 

“We will speak English Ms Harris.” Mr Nakamura responded but the older alpha continued to rant in Japanese in front of them. “Tanaka san, you're giving us no choice but to remove you from your-”

 

“I created this company! I hired you and everyone sitting with you right now!” He yelled angrily. “We worked hard every day for this and now you want to give it up to this spoiled rich girl?!”

 

“Yes.” Mr Nakamura said dryly. “She has ideas and plans. She needs us but we need her more… And we don't need you.” 

 

“How dare you say that?!”

 

“Members of the board, please raise your hand if you would like to remove Tanaka san from his post as chairman of this same board as our bylaws allow.” He said. “We have a unanimous decision.” He said and Tanaka simply got up from his seat and walked into his room, yelling in Japanese. Kathy tried to find something to say but Ashlyn smirked and she went after Tanaka, who started yelling and throwing things around his room.

 

“That's… damn.” Whitney said softly and Ashlyn nodded.

 

“Members of the board will now vote for selling to Ms Harris. Please raise your hand if you're in favor of selling.” He said. “He have six votes. Those who oppose?” He told them. “Three votes.” He counted. “No abstentions.” He informed Ashlyn. “Ms Harris, this board has agreed to sell the 75% of the company to you, granting you control of everyday operations, finances and legal representation.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Nakamura.” She nodded satisfied. “My lawyer has sent you all the documentation that needs to be signed. You will be my eyes and ears there, Mr Nakamura and will be my representative until my lawyer and me get there.” She said. “Mrs Yamada, you are the designated chairman until I get there, ma'am.” 

 

“Thank you for trusting me, ma'am.” She nodded at her. “

 

“No problem. Please let me know how things are going and keep constant contact with Whitney and me.”

 

“I will.”

 

“That will be all for now, thank you.” Ashlyn said and the board members nodded politely. Whitney hung up her phone and followed Ashlyn to the room where Tanaka was telling angrily at the phone while Kathy was on her own contacting her Japanese counterparts. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Tanaka san.” She said with a slight smirk and pride when she saw the man ignoring her.

 

“I can't believe you owned that guy that way, Ash.” Whitney said in awe. “It was… wow.”

 

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” She winked. “Everything went as planned so far.”

 

“I'm still not over that, I'm sorry.” Whitney giggled. “Want to go out to celebrate?”

 

“I would love to but maybe tonight? I'm dying to get home.” She said shyly and Whitney chuckled and nodded. 

 

“Oh I bet… how are things?”

 

“So far so good… we're low on sleep though.” She chuckled.

 

“I didn't need to know that.” 

 

“Whatever… let's get to the office and make your people get to work.” She said as they got in the car. “We could go to the new steakhouse, that Grilling something place we saw the other day.”

 

“Oh Grilled, yes! That's a great idea.”

 

“You know you can ask me about women, food, and business.” Ashlyn said cockily.

 

“You should get her a new nice dress to celebrate and impress today.” Whitney said while Ashlyn scrolled down her phone.

 

“I'm taking care of that now.” She winked and showed Whitney a nice dress with low back cut that would reach just above Ali's ass, a deep slim front cleavage and a flowy mid thigh bottom that would probably flow with the wind.

 

“You're a master in taking care of women.”

 

“I know.” She shrugged. “I also texted your man asking him to do the same, so… you're welcome.” She winked and Whitney looked at her surprised. She hadn't told Ashlyn about her new boyfriend, but apparently the alpha knew.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I'm an alpha, we just know.” She shrugged. “Good pick, though. Ryan is a good guy.”

 

“You don't mind he's on my team?”

 

“You know I'm happy with you being happy.” She said sincerely. “As long as he takes care of you and makes you happy, I don't care who he is.”

 

“Thank you bestie.” Whitney smiled. “I wanted to tell you but you've had your own plate full with everything going on lately.”

 

“I saw it in your eyes the first time we had a meeting and you both were in the same room, Whit. He looks at you any time he can.” she giggled.

 

“Really? Is that good?”

 

“He's proud of you, and he's a good alpha if he's trying so hard to please you in the office following your instructions.” She nodded.”he's not a dickhead unlike your best friend.”

 

“You're a horny dickhead, that's all.” She laughed and Ashlyn shrugged smirked.

 

“What can I say? I love women and women love me.”

 

“I know that.” She rolled her eyes. “Even though I'm surprised that your mate let you out of the house so early.”

 

“She wasn't happy but I want to finish this today so I can focus on her. I'm thinking on helping her move into the house for good.”

 

“Well, now that you're done you deserve to spend a few days nesting with her. You're her mate now and she needs you.”

 

“No more than I miss and need her.” She sighed. “I never felt this way before. It's amazing how everything is the same between us and yet so different since I claimed her.”

 

“Well your bond is different now… that's why I'm surprised you're not nesting right now.”

 

“Well after dinner tonight you won't see me for a few days, that's for sure.” She smirked.

 

\--/

 

 

“Alex… baby are you here?” Ashlyn said loudly as she entered the house and saw everything was too quiet. She went upstairs and found Ali in the bathtub covered in beautiful fragrant water and holding a glass of wine as she listened to music with her earphones on. “Hey.” Ashlyn said softly, leaving the bottle of expensive champagne she had bought on the counter and kneeling next to her and caressing her cheek.

 

“Damn!” Ali jumped in surprise and dropped her glass in the water, turning the water purple.

 

“Hey, it's just me.” She said softly but amused. “I tried calling for you but you were somewhere else.” She said reaching to move her earphones out of the way and leaving them on the counter. 

 

“I didn't think you'd be home so early.” Ali said looking at her.

 

“I had to do something this morning but now I'm here and I'm all yours… until we have to go out for dinner.” She said with a small smile. “I'm sorry I left like that… we can celebrate now though and pick up where we left it this morning.” She said seductively.

 

“It's okay, business are first.” Ali said looking down and ignoring the was Ashlyn was moving a hand on her knees and thighs.

 

“They used to be first, but now you're my priority.” She said softly. “Are you upset?” She asked when Ali pulled her face away when she tried to lean in for a kiss.

 

“No, I'm fine.”

 

“That's not a good start.” She giggled and Ali frowned and looked away from her. “Tell me what's wrong, come on.” She asked in a soft and seductive voice,her hand going to Ali's inner thigh and caressing gentle circles with her thumb.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Come on, babe… tell me what's going on.” She insisted, noticing how Ali was looking anywhere but at her. “Al, you know you can talk to me, right?” she said as she removed her hand from the omega and looked at her skeptically.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then come on, don't leave me guessing. That's not fair.” she frowned, starting to feel annoyed by the lack of cooperation from her mate. If she was upset she could be honest about it instead of making her guess.

 

“Nothing. I'm getting cold, pass me my towel.” She said dryly and Ashlyn pulled back surprised and hurt.

 

“If you don't need me to talk then you can get your own damn towel.” She said angrily and got on her feet. She walked into her bedroom bad quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra, heading downstairs into her gym.

 

Ashlyn quickly started the loud rap music that instantly filled the room and part of the house and made her way directly to the threadmill. She started jogging and gradually increased the pace until she was practically sprinting, her legs burning and sweat starting to adorn her skin.

 

“Is this your go to place?” Ali asked loudly as she came around the threadmill and stood next to Ashlyn in her robe.

 

“Leave me alone.” She said in a commanding tone, looking straight ahead and ignoring how Ali's presence was distracting her.

 

“You brought champagne.” Ali insisted.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did it go well at work?” Ali asked and Ashlyn came to a sudden stop and jumped off the treadmill.

 

“I came home to celebrate with my mate and found you all moody and upset, but you refused to talk do I'm here working out and trying not to get even madder than I am right now because today was a big fucking day and all I wanted was that fucking bottle and you.” she said with bite. “But you didn't care so now please leave me the fuck alone and go do whatever you want away from this room.” She yelled angrily, making Ali look down and feel vulnerable and guilty.

 

She had felt angry when Ashlyn simply left while she was talking about her feelings but she should've understood how important that day was for her. Knowing that it had been a good day and that Ashlyn wanted to celebrate with her and no one else made her feel guilty and sad. She felt her omega nature telling her she had failed to her alpha, and so she simply looked down at her feet and left her alpha, her mate, alone like she ordered her.

 

 

\--/

 

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Ali asked softly when she saw Ashlyn come out of the shower after a long afternoon of silence between them and Ashlyn working out and simply listening to music in the room where she usually watched movies.

 

“We're going out for dinner with Whitney and her boyfriend.” She said and tossed a gift box to the bed. “You can wear that or pick anything you want, I don't care.” She said and Ali felt small. She reached for the neat black box with a delicate flower and lace decorations as a ribbon on top and opened it to find the nice dress Ashlyn bought for her.

 

She silently walked to the angry alpha who was stuffing herself into her deep blue briefs and hugged her from behind tightly. She had been hurt, but it was obvious that her alpha had thought of her while she was out and that she never meant to hurt her.

 

“Go get ready, I hate being late.” Ashlyn simply said and put on her pants while Ali kissed her spine and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

 

Ashlyn went downstairs to pour herself a drink and wait for Ali, having to wait for at least half an hour but without complaining, knowing that the beautiful omega needed her time and the result would be worth it. She sat outside, looking out at the beautiful sunset and enjoying her scotch until she felt the soft fragrance of Ali's perfume and heard her heels making their way towards her.

 

“I'm ready.”

 

“Good, the car is ready.” Ashlyn said and tossed the rest of her drink to the side, leaving the glass on the bar before she made her way to the car, completely ignoring Ali, who silently followed her and sat quietly in the passenger side.

 

“Ash…”

 

“Don't.” She responded simply, focusing on the road. She was burning to look at Ali and hold her, apologize for being rude and take her back home to fuck her until she understood how much she loved her, but she was an alpha who had been proud and ready to celebrate until her own mate brought her down from her high with simple disinterest.

 

Ali looked out the window and pushed her luck when she turned to see Ashlyn and saw her angry expression compared to how happy and sexy she looked in the morning when she found her in the thub. She reached for Ashlyn's hand, her omega nature taking over, and hesitantly caressed her, noticing how Ashlyn didn't seem to have her expression or posture.

 

“You look good tonight.” Ali said shyly when they got off the car and saw Ashlyn's outfit. She wore a perfectly tailored three piece navy blue suit, a white shirt and a soft and thin dark blue tie.

 

“Whitney must be inside.” She said as she started walking followed by a disappointed omega. “Harris.” She told a waiter who simply nodded and guided them to the back of the restaurant where Whitney and her boyfriend were sitting at a table next to a window that showed a beautiful garden.

 

“Finally! I was worrying about you being too busy to come.” She smiled widely and went to hug her friend. 

 

“Never too busy.” Ashlyn chuckled. “Ryan.”

 

“Ms Harris.”

 

“That's for the office.” She said simply and he nodded. “This is Ali, my girlfriend.” She introduced her and finally allowed herself to look at all, who looked simply stunning with light makeup and her straight hair in a low bun to show off her cleavage and the absolute lack of fabric on her back.

 

“Her mate is more accurate.” Whitney said and Ashlyn shrugged but smirked proudly.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ali.” He said politely, shaking the omega's hand. Ashlyn helped Ali to her chair and he did the same, falling into a nice easy going conversation about their day. 

 

Whitney told them about how Ashlyn had completely owned the man and left him with no choice than do what she said and wanted. Ashlyn simply nodded or told the parts in which Whitney had been critical for the whole thing to end up happening. 

 

Ali felt proud and in love, looking at her in awe of her strength and dominance. She also felt guilty again for the whole thing when Whitney simply skipped a part of the story telling her that Ashlyn had probably already told her about it and she had to ask her to finish because she wanted to hear it again. 

 

The alpha sitting by her side was still tense, and it was clear to Whitney, however Ali could still feel her eyes on her every time she laughed or added something to the conversation. Ashlyn was enjoying the way the four of them had fallen into conversation so easily, and almost forgot how mad she was when Ali reached to hold her hand gently.

 

“So, long story short… Ali got herself a good one.”

 

“I wouldn't have let you win, though.” Ryan laughed.

 

“Oh no, let's not make this an alpha power struggle.” Whitney rolled her eyes.

 

“Why not? Scared that pretty boy would lose?” Ashlyn joked and Whitney looked at her amused.

 

“Oh please.” 

 

“That's my specialty.” Ashlyn smirked and looked at Ali, who giggled and nodded shyly.

 

“Newsflash about your boss: she has a talent to turn everything into a sex innuendo.” Whitney told Ryan, who laughed 

 

“I kinda got the feeling when she started talking about the talent she had to do things for hours and smirked.” 

 

“If you have it, you flaunt it.” Ashlyn said and looked at Ali, who was staring adoringly at her. “Just like this beautiful woman.” She said softly, noticing how Ali had chosen not to wear a necklace to show off her claim mark.

 

“Well, there I can agree. Ali looks gorgeous.” Whitney said. “I kinda like the neck accessory.” She winked and Ali giggled. 

 

“It's my favorite.” She shrugged playfully. “And you look good too. I love that color.” She said referring to Whitney's short dark turquoise dress.

 

“Thanks, Ryan thought it would be nice to bring something new to celebrate.” She shrugged shyly and Ryan leaned to kiss her cheek. 

 

“And he was right. You look gorgeous.” Ashlyn agreed, her hand finally reciprocating Ali's caresses, taking hers gently and intertwining their fingers.

 

“The boss looks good too, though. I gotta compliment the ladies.” Ryan chuckled with a wink and Ashlyn laughed.

 

“Well, you just got yourself a raise.” She joked and they all joined her laughing.

 

After a delicious meal with lots of laughs and stories, Ali excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ashlyn excused herself shortly after. When she got to the bathroom Ali was washing her hands, focused on washing them and not paying attention to who was in there with her until she felt Ashlyn's arms sneaking around her waist.

 

“Hey…” Ashlyn whispered softly and Ali met her eyes in the mirror.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“No, I am sorry.” She shook her head and kissed Ali's bare shoulder. “I shouldn't have left the way I did this morning and my reaction this afternoon was pathetic.”

 

“You were happy and I was an idiot.”

 

“I hurt you.” Ashlyn said with regret. “I care about you and for what you were saying but I had to be at the office-”

 

“I understand, babe.* Ali said softly, turning to face her. “I'm proud of you and I wish we could have celebrated the way you deserve because you showed everyone who's the alpha.” 

 

“Your alpha.” Ashlyn corrected her gently, burying her face on Ali's neck and inhaling her scent. “You look stunning.” She whispered as they held each other tightly for a long moment.

 

“Do you think we could head out to celebrate?” She asked softly, her hands playing with Ashlyn's tie nervously.

 

“We can and we will.” She nodded. “I'm ready to make it up to you.” She whispered and kissed her lips gently, feather light. “Now let me pee.” She giggled and Ali rolled her eyes and pushed her back.

 

“I'll wait for you outside.”

 

“Okay.” Ashlyn nodded and waited until Ali was out of the bathroom to walk into a stall and emptying her bladder. When she came out another woman was in line washing her hands.

 

“Ashlyn?”

 

“Amy?” She asked and stared at the pretty woman in front of her.

 

“Wow I never thought I would see you again.” She said softly, studying the alpha's outfit and body. “You look good.”

 

“Yeah.” She said dismissively and went to wash her hands too.

 

“You're still mad, aren't you?”

 

“Why would I be mad?” She asked and wished she could just wash her hands in peace and go back to her omega. “You made a decision and that's it.” She shrugged and turned around to face her.

 

“I regret that every day.”

 

“Not my problem.” She chuckled. “You wanted the bigger wallet.”

 

“And I lost more than just money, Ash.” She shook her head and took a step closer to the alpha. “You were so good in bed.”

 

“Right so you lost a big bank account and a big dick. I feel sorry for you.” She laughed humorlessly.

 

“Don't you miss it? The way you came in my mouth?” She smirked and moved a hand to Ashlyn's crotch. “Fuck you're so big.” she said and squeezed her bulge gently.

 

“I don't miss coming in your mouth, or fucking you.” Ashlyn said coldly and the woman looked at her surprised as she tried to unzip her pants. “You were a sad bad experience that led me to my mate.” She said and reached to stop the hand that was currently caressing her flaccid shaft over her pants.

 

“Mate?” She asked alarmed.

 

“Yes.” She said with a simple nod, walking into her personal space with a smirk. “A mate who begs me to knot her and who loves it when I cum inside her. A mate who supports me and is honest about herself and her feelings.”

 

“I didn't know you were mated.” She said, uncomfortable by Ashlyn's presence so close to her.

 

“Well, I am, but I don't need everyone to know that, unlike your mate… does she mark you every night to stop others from getting close to you or is it just to stop you from flirting with others in bathrooms?” She asked and studied the various bit marks from some alpha claiming the woman's neck.

 

“How dare you?”

 

“Well, using a claim mark to stop you from cheating is kind of low but… that's what she gets.” She smirked and the woman pushed past her and out of the bathroom. Ashlyn fixed her hair and tie and made her way back to the table, sitting next to Ali and wrapping her arm around her bare shoulders, pulling her close.

 

“Well, we've had lots of fun but I think we should head home.” Whitney suggested, noticing how Ali's hand went from fiddling with a spoon to Ashlyn's upper thigh.

 

“Agreed.” Ashlyn nodded. “Let's just share one last glass of wine and then we'll head out.” She said and the waiter came over to pour what was left of their bottle.

 

“Well, I wanted to say a few things…” Whitney said softly and they looked at her. “I just want to congratulate you guys for being mated, you look stunning and happy together and it's something you both deserve: having each other's support.”

 

“Thank you.” Ali smiled shyly when Ashlyn kissed the top of her head lovingly.

 

“I also wanted to congratulate Ash for today. We're the best team here but you were amazing and incredible today. I've seen you own people before, but today was a statement and I'm really really proud of you, bestie.” 

 

“Thank you, Whit.” Ashlyn smiled. “I also want to thank you for having my back and finding legal ways for me to own people like that. You're the best friend, the best lawyer, and the best sister anyone could ever ask for… Ryan, you're a lucky guy.”

 

“I know that.” He nodded and looked at Whitney proudly.

 

“Well, cheers.” Whitney said and they all nodded and finished their wine. Ali kept caressing Ashlyn's thigh and soon the alpha felt the need to be with her omega again.

 

“What a day.” Ashlyn smiled. 

 

“We did it.” Whitney smiled back at her. “Thank you for dinner, Ash.” she said again once the waiter brought her card back.

 

“No problem. Let's go home.” She said and they all got on their feet, walking slowly to the front of the restaurant where their cars were ready for them. “Well, I'll see you soon, bestie.” She said as she hugged Whitney tight.

 

“Love you, have fun.” She kissed Ashlyn's cheek and moved to hug Ali too. “She's a good one and I'm glad you two are happy.”

 

“Thank you.” Ali nodded and smiled when Ashlyn came to her after playfully threatening the other alpha to take care of her best friend.

 

“After you, princess.” She smiled and held Ali's door open for her.

 

“Thanks.” Ali giggled and sat comfortably. She waited a moment for Ashlyn to get in the car and turned to face her. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Who was that lady in the bathroom? She came out mad and you were laughing.”

 

“That, my love, was the one who cheated on me.” She said turning to look at Ali's worried eyes. “She tried to make a move but I let her know I'm mated and happy as I could be.” She said and Ali nodded. “What?”

 

“, Nothing.”

 

“Al, come on… talk to me.” she frowned. “We had issues his afternoon for this exact same thing.”

 

“I know I just… you loved her and wanted to make her and now you saw her and… I don't know…” she whispered.

 

“I love you more than I ever loved her, Al. You are my mate, the one I want to have by my side and make happy.” Ashlyn said and quickly parked on the side of the road; she stopped the car and turned to Ali. “She was a big part of my past but after I met you and actually allowed myself to recognize I'm in love with you I kinda realized that she was nowhere near you, Alex. Yeah I wanted a future with her but she was never honest with me, she pushed me to keep going forward because she wanted my wallet and not me.”

 

“You still got mad when she cheated.”

 

“I'm an alpha, Alex. We're possessive and proud and horny all the time. We don't do well with people hurting our pride.” She shrugged. “She was important to me but it was because she was mine, not because I loved her.”

 

“How can you know it isn't the same with me? That you're just possessive and not in love?” Ali asked in barely above a whisper.

 

“Because… I physically hurt when I'm not with you.” she said reaching for the omega's hand. 

 

“Will you get tired of me if another pretty omega comes your way?”

 

“I can have a parade of omegas in front of me and I still wouldn't change you, baby. You make me feel alive, like I matter beyond the office.” She said sincerely. “I love sex, and with you it is mind blowing, but what I love the most is that we can be open and honest with each other and that we can be connected even when-”

 

“You're balls deep inside me?” Ali asked cheekily.

 

“Well, that's one way to put it.” Ashlyn responded with a shrug.

 

“I love you too, alpha.” 

 

“With my life.” Ashlyn responded and leaned to kiss her softly. “I can see a future with you, in a big house with a nice pool and a handful of babies running around chasing our dogs.” Ashlyn said and Ali smiled brightly.

 

“Handful of babies?”

 

“I want these amazing genes that I have to be well preserved.” She winked. “And yours.” 

 

“Hmm… I like how that sounds.” Ali giggled, kissing her again. “When do you want that?”

 

“Family?” She asked and Ali nodded. “Well… I think we should wait for a little while, get to know each other and enjoy ourselves a bit longer… but if it happens, it happens.” She smirked.

 

“Mm I like that plan.”

 

“We need a new house though, without all the memories and shit.”

 

“Maybe we could have a room where I can dance for you… with a nice pole in the middle.” She smirked knowingly and Ashlyn nodded and took a second to dream about it. 

 

“Consider it done.” She said simply. “Now let's get home before my pants can't keep it inside any longer.” She chuckled and looked down at her bulge.

 

“When did that happen?”

 

“A good two minutes ago.” She shrugged and started the car again.

 

“Well, I think we can't let such a good erection go to waste.” Ali said, her hand moving to Ashlyn's bulge and grabbing it firmly. “You're very hard.”

 

“I am.” She nodded.

 

“Want me to make you cum?”

 

“Why do you even ask baby?” Ashlyn laughed and in a swift movement pulled her cock out of her pants while driving, letting her firm erection rest against the steering wheel.

 

“Can you stop somewhere and fuck me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Please, I need you.” Ali pleased in a whiny tone and Ashlyn chuckled.

 

“When we met you said no to public sex.” she reminded her as she kept driving.

 

“Well I said no to forced public sex.” Ali replied, adjusting her seat and leaning to capture Ashlyn's dick with her mouth.

 

“Just suck my dick until we get home.” Ashlyn told her and Ali moaned, taking her whole shaft in.

 

“Always.” Ali giggled and swirled her tongue on her tip.

 

“Fuck I love it when you do that.” She moaned and started speeding up to get faster to her house. Ali kept blowing her slowly and teasingly, making her get to the verge of coming until she finally let go of her cock and sat up straight on her seat again. “What are you doing?” Ashlyn asked frustrated, taking the last turn left.

 

“I want you to fuck me and come inside me, and I like that suit so I won't let you ruin it with cum.” 

 

“We can wash it.”

 

“Nope.” Ali responded again, reaching to stuff Ashlyn back into her pants as best as she could, even though her big erection was more than noticeable. 

 

Once they got to the house Ashlyn got off the car and Ali waited teasingly for her to come open hers and help her out of the car. She then entered the house and took off her heels, walking upstairs as she held them in her hand and Ashlyn followers her closely behind.

 

“You know, an alpha would take me right against this window.” Ali said as she stopped in front of the glass wall in Ashlyn's bedroom.

 

“Any alpha would, but I'm your mate.” She replied, taking off her shoes and jacket before going to stand behind Ali, pressing her hard bulge into her. “Even though if you wanted me to do it, I wouldn't hesitate for a second.” She told her in a husky low voice, reaching between them to pull her hard cock out of her briefs again and pushing it between them and between Ali's legs. “Same I won't hesitate to fuck your pussy hard and knot you until you're too spent to move and ask me to fuck your ass deep until I cum inside.” She whispered and Ali moaned, pushing her ass against her and spreading her legs slightly.

 

“Fuck me.” She asked and Ashlyn reached between the omega's legs, moving her underwear to the side and feeling how wet she was.

 

“Why are you so wet, omega?”

 

“It turned me on how dominant you were today.” She told her and moaned when Ashlyn pushed her cock into her and pushed her against the glass of the wall. “Fuck me…”

 

“I will.” She told her out of breath and closing her eyes. She moved slowly into her, pushing her cock shallowly as far as their clothes would allow. Ashlyn held Ali's waist firmly and pushed her further against the glass until slid front was completely pressed against it.

 

“Fuck me harder alpha, please.” 

 

“I'm getting there, omega. Don't Tell your alpha what to do when she's in charge.” She told her and pushed her dick further into her as far as the position allowed them. “You wanted a dominant alpha? You have it.” She told her again, moving her hands to either side of Ali's head and started pumping into her slowly but deeply. 

 

“Fuck that's so good.” Ali moaned, feeling the tip of Ashlyn's dick deep into her and making her lose her mind.

 

“I know you like it good and slow.” Ashlyn said in her dominant voice, going to grab Ali's hands and pinning them with hers I'm either side of Ali's head. “Your alpha loves your tight little pussy.” She told her and started picking up her pace, fucking Ali deep and faster until she came hard, screaming Ashlyn's name and making sure everyone knew who her alpha and mate was.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday night/Monday morning!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this one!
> 
> I've been reading your comments (thank you, by the way) and I see that many of you think that there's more to the story and have shared ideas of what we could still explore here so... I guess I'm going to take a chance and keep this one alive for a bit longer or for at least while I don't feel like I'm going in circles or like I'm extending it for the sake of doing it.
> 
> Again, and as always, please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> (This one had lots of smut, a bit of anal (sorry) and a good amount of plot too)

“baby, can you stay inside me?” Ali pleaded when she felt Ashlyn's knot shrinking. They had been attached together for most of the night while enjoying the freedom of Ashlyn not having to go to work the next day and the high she was riding from her victory that day.

 

The alpha had been exceptionally hard and had managed to make Ali cum as many times as she wanted without losing her admirable erection. Ali was in the omega paradise with her alpha making her touch the stars just by caressing her, and making sure she understood and felt their new bond as she slowly fucked her deeply.

 

“Anything you want.” Ashlyn responded and stayed still as she held the omega tightly on top of her. “Try to sleep.” She whispered and Ali giggled.

 

“I'm too horny.”

 

“You're spent.” Ashlyn reminded her as she caressed Ali's back lovingly with her fingertips. She enjoyed the feeling of the small droplets of sweat that glistened like pearls on her skin.

 

“Not really.” Ali said but a yawn betrayed her.

 

“Try to sleep, Al. I won't go anywhere and I'll hold you all night.” She whispered kissing Ali's head with love. “We have the rest of the weekend to be naked and fuck all over this house.” She said amused and Ali giggled and kissed her sternum.

 

“Goodnight, alpha.”

 

“Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

  
  


\--//

  
  


Ashlyn woke up a few hours later feeling like she was on top of the world. She woke up with a bright smile and more than a few sore muscles from her workout the previous day and all the physical activity with Ali all night long.

 

When she opened her eyes her omega was laying on her back next to her, the radiant morning sun entering the room and making her beautiful skin look radiant and tempting for the alpha. She studied her carefully and tried to memorize every freckle, little scar and birthmark she could see in her naked body.

 

She studied her peaceful face, her pink cheeks and warm skin, and moved her eyes to her neck, where she found her own mark. She felt a shot of adrenaline and pride when she saw it, feeling her body tingle as she reminded herself one more time that they were mated now, that Ali was hers and she was the omega’s. She allowed herself a long moment to let that sink in, understanding that she was now a team with the omega and that her happiness, health, satisfaction and overall well being would be her top priority for the rest of her lives.

 

She studied the faint mark on her skin that was her mark claiming the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She marveled at the omega nature that had healed the mark fast so that it is no longer the reddish shape Ashlyn left there a few nights prior. 

 

The alpha sighed and said on her back again looking up at the ceiling and making a mental checklist of everything she had to show to the omega of the world and of life. She even let her mind wander to what their lives could be in five years or less with all pregnant with her pup and another joyful baby running around their new big house with a big garden and a pool for them to enjoy.

 

She couldn't help but feel like something so beautiful was possible with her omega by her side and she vowed to make sure Ali was living and loving and smiling for the rest of their lives. She vowed that all the pups they could have would be disciplined and respectful but also happy and cheerful, never taking anything for granted and always loving of their beautiful mother.

 

She then took a moment to just enjoy the strong scent of sex and sweat that surrounded her and smirked when she felt the sweet and irresistible scent of her omega and her heat. She felt proud thinking that she could've triggered the omega’s heat cycle with all the good fucking from the night prior, and so she reached for her dick.

 

She stroked herself slowly, holding her cock firmly in her hand and kicking the sheets to the side to allow herself more freedom. She reached for some lube and poured a few drops in her hand before reaching for her dick again, moving slowly from the base to the tip. She used her thumb to circle the head of her cock, her small slit and then moved her hand back down to the base.

 

She was in no rush and allowed herself to feel good and enjoy her movements as she felt her cock starting to respond to her caresses. She continued moving her hand and added a different sensation when she reached with her free hand and started kneading her balls. She never cared to have them played with during sex before Ali and since the omega had started her own routine loving them she couldn't help but feel the need to have them touched and being caressed.

 

Once she felt she had a good erection, firm and hard, she moved to kneel next to the omega, removing the covers from her body. She adjusted her position so she was kneeling between her legs and pressed the tip of her cock to Ali's clit.

 

“Still wet, baby.” Ashlyn said proudly and lubricated the tip of her cock with Ali's moisture. The omega moaned in her sleep and spread her legs wider for her. “That's right babe… your alpha wants to make you feel good.” She said softly as she moved even closer, teasing the sleeping omega with her cock.

 

She moved the tip to Ali's entrance and then back to her clit, receiving a soft moan in response every time. She looked up at the omega and saw her face contorting in pleasure when she pressed the eager tip of her cock to her wet entrance.

 

“Ash…” Ali whispered in her sleep and Ashlyn moaned and pushed a bit further before pulling back out and repeating the movements until all moaned loudly and opened her eyes to look down right as the alpha pushed back into her. “Baby that's good… fuck I love it.” Ali mumbled and closed her eyes again, making Ashlyn smirk.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Deeper.” Ali mumbled, moaning when her alpha pushed her cock deep inside her, only missing a couple inches to be buried to the hilt.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ashlyn asked knowingly, looking at Ali's rosy cheeks.

 

“I'm burning for you.” Ali responded honestly and opened her eyes to see Ashlyn's face looking down at her pussy, loving the way her cock disappeared into Ali. “Fuck me against the window again, please.” Ali asked and Ashlyn laughed loudly, quickly reaching down to kiss her slowly as she moved her dick inside her. She moved her hips gently and teasingly, allowing the omega to wake up fully and for her walls to stretch.

 

“I have a better idea.” She told her and Ali looked at her confused when she pulled out. She felt really hot and she hadn't noticed how her pussy was soaked and her body was burning to touch Ashlyn. “Get on your fours baby, your alpha will fuck this heat out of you.” She told her and Ali smirked and quickly did as told, pushing her ass up in the air for the alpha.

 

“You're gonna fuck my ass?”

 

“Later. For now I want to enjoy this pussy.” She said and pushed deep into her. “You're so stretched already for me.”

 

“You've been saying you'll fuck my ass for days.”

 

“I will, just not right now.” Ashlyn said and started moving her hips slowly.

 

“I want you to fuck my ass.” Ali said firmly.

 

“Not now.” Ashlyn chuckled and leaned down to kiss Ali's spine, surprised when the omega crawled away from her.

 

“Fuck yourself, then.” Ali mumbled and walked away from the bed, closing the door in the bathroom. Ashlyn was kneeling on the bed with her mouth open, confused at what had just happened, and took a moment to gather her thoughts before walking after Ali, her painfully hard dock bouncing with each step.

 

“Al, come on out.” She said softly, knocking on the door. She waited for an answer but got nothing in return. “Babe? Come on, I will do it.” She insisted and heard a soft moan coming from the other side of the door. “Are you fucking yourself, baby? She asked and heard another moan. “Are you touching your clit babe? I know you like it when I play with it, don't you?”

 

“Yes.” Ali responded softly.

 

“Put two fingers in your pussy baby, you're soaked for me.” She told her and heard when Ali moaned loudly. “You're so stretched for my cock, can you feel it? Nice and wet for me to make you cum.” 

 

“I'm so wet, alpha.” Ali said and Ashlyn nodded, pressing her forehead to the door.

 

“I know baby… can you take a finger to your mouth and taste yourself? You're so sweet.”

 

“Mm do you like the way I taste?” 

 

“I do. You're so sweet baby, I could eat you out all day.” She responded and moved a hand to caress her cock. “Touch your tits, you know I love to play with them… those nipples like to be tugged and pinched.” 

 

“Alpha…. Yes.” Ali whimpered and Ashlyn picked up her place to match Ali's moaning sounds and soon her hand was covered in sticky cum while Ali moaned.

 

“Fuck… omega you're so good your alpha just came just listening to you.”

 

“Open the door.” Ali asked and Ashlyn did as told, her cum covered hand staying on her cock. She walked into the bathroom and saw her omega sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her right leg on the edge and the left one spread open to expose her beautiful core to Ashlyn. Her right hand was caressing her clit while her left was teasing her own asshole. Ashlyn stared at her for a while and then fell to her knees in front of her and started eating her out passionately until the omega came hard with a moan.

 

“Fuck omega, you're such a good mate.” Ashlyn said softly, cleaning her up as she caressed her cock fast and hard, getting a hard erection before she reached in the cabinet and pulled a box of condoms. “I'll reward you with a good ass fuck.” She told her and playfully licked her ass with her tongue to clean up the moisture that  u dropped there before getting on her feet and pulling Ali up with her. She pressed the omega against the full length mirror that was on the wall next to the door to the walk in closet, and ordered her to stay there until she came back.

 

She went back to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube she used earlier and took it with her to the bathroom, placing it on the counter and pulling Ali's hair softly, lovingly. She kissed the omega’s shoulders and the back of her neck and moved her so she was standing in front of the counter; she ripped the package of the condom and slowly made work of it over her hard shaft before pouring a generous amount of lube on the throbbing cock.

 

“Spread your legs wide open for me and hang on tight baby.” She said as she pressed her lubed fingers to her asshole, pushing inside her before she pressed the tip of her cock to Ali's asshole and pushed just the tip into her. The omega moaned loudly and she felt her heart beat faster. 

 

“You're so big baby… I love it, alpha.” Ali sighed, loving the feeling of her ass being stretched by the thick shaft.

 

“You like my cock?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And my balls?”

 

“I love your balls.” Ali sighed again as Ashlyn pushed into her a few more inches. The alpha always took her time to make sure Ali was comfortable and she wasn't hurting her, and that gesture was what made the omega fall in love with her every time they were intimate.

 

“Good. Do you like it when I fuck your tight beautiful ass?” She asked as she moved even deeper and stopped to allow Ali's ass to take her comfortably.

 

“I love it when you fuck me.” Ali nodded, closing her eyes and smiling when she felt faint kisses being pressed to her back and hands going to hold hers. “I love it when you- ah that's so good- slow, please.” She moaned as Ashlyn slowly moved inside her and then back out before thrusting deep into her. “I love it when you cum while fucking me.” She confessed and Ashlyn kissed her spine softly, her hands moving to Ali's waist and holding her firmly but delicately.

 

“You're so beautiful.” Ashlyn whispered and Ali looked up into the mirror to find Ashlyn staring at her while she fucked her slowly. “How did I get so lucky, baby?”

 

“Being wonderful, alpha.” Ali responded with a shy smile while looking at her. Their eyes met and Ashlyn winked at her before looking down to see her big dick entering Ali's ass.

 

“Do you need more lube?”

 

“No, you're fine.” Ali shook her head and sighed as she felt Ashlyn's balls finally hitting the back of her core as Ashlyn finally bottomed out in her.

 

“How does it feel?” Ashlyn asked sincerely, not dirty talking. She was usually against bottoming out in Ali's ass, overly conscious of her size, and wanting to know if the omega was hurting or uncomfortable.

 

“It feels awesome, you can go faster.” Ali nodded and moved a hand to cover Ashlyn's on her waist, squeezing gently until the alpha reached a medium paced rhythm that alternated deep and shallow thrusts.

 

“You're so tight.” Ashlyn chuckled. “Fuck baby your heat is so sweet.” She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to take in the sweet and strong scent of her mate's heat.

 

“You're gonna make me cum, Ash.” Ali said moving her hand to her waist, squeezing slightly and moaning deeply as the alpha moved faster into her, her balls bouncing eagerly between them. “I'm so close baby!” Ali cried out in pleasure.

 

“Me too babe, just keep going with me, okay? I'm almost there.” She told her and pulled the omega a step back from the counter, making her bend over the marble surface to hold onto the sink as the alpha picked up her pace.

 

“Fuck, Ashlyn!” Ali moaned and shook hard, her hand slipping off the sink and holding onto the counter, her knuckles white as she allowed the strong orgasm to run through her whole body. She moaned as she felt her small breasts bouncing with each deep thrust and Ashlyn's cock throbbing into her ass. “Fuck!” Ali groaned and shook again as Ashlyn's movements became gentler and she brought her down from her high. “Baby, cum in my pussy, please! Please, alpha…” she mumbled and Ashlyn have a few more thrusts, enjoying Ali's moans before she pulled out of her and tossed her condom to the side, making quick work of their positions and helping Ali onto the counter right as she entered her and started fucking her deep and fast. “Yes! Cum inside me, alpha!” Ali moaned and leaned back awkwardly on the counter while Ashlyn held onto her thighs and looked at her cock disappearing into her wetness.

 

“I can't knot you.” She said when she looked down and saw it starting to form.

 

“Please knot me, please!”

 

“No.” Ashlyn said firmly, reminding herself that her omega was in heat and her coming inside her would be an almost done deal for her to get pregnant. She wanted pups with the omega but it was still too soon for them, so she still had to be careful. When she felt her balls tight and ready to explode she pulled out of Ali and saw the spurts of cum leaving a warm splashing trail on her omega’s belly. “Fuck… fuck…” she moaned as she shook, the head of her cock covered in cum and being pressed against Ali's swollen clit. “Fuck…”

 

“You okay, alpha?” Ali asked softly, trying to catch her breath.

 

“I am.” She nodded and smiled, watching as a smaller amount of cum covered Ali's clit. 

 

“Do you want to cum again?” Ali asked.

 

“Not right now. I just want to take care of you.” She said honestly, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her gently. “How intense is it?”

 

“I didn't even know I was going to get it until you woke me up.” She smiled. “I loved waking up like that though… I wouldn't be against you doing that every time you want to.”

 

“Noted.” She giggled and pecked her lips.

 

“It's kinda intense but at the same time it doesn't feel that bad having you here.” She whispered and leaned forward to press her forehead to Ashlyn's shoulder. “It feels intense but a good intense.”

 

“Good. Just let me know what you need, okay.” She kissed the side of her head. “Anything you want, okay?”

 

“Except coming inside me?” Ali asked teasingly, sitting up and looking down at Ashlyn's cum adorning her skin.

 

“We said we would wait.” Ashlyn explained gently, reaching for some toilet paper and wiping her cum off Ali's skin. “With you in your heat and me coming so much it would be a sealed ticket for a little mini me in nine months.” She chuckled and Ali pouted. “What?”

 

“I love it when you cum inside.” She mumbled and Ashlyn kissed her softly. 

 

“Not for a few days, okay?”

 

“Okay.” She gave in. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.” She nodded and helped Ali to her feet, wrapping her arms around her waist as she guided them back to the bed.

 

“Why don't you like fucking my ass? Does it gross you out or-”

 

“No, what? No.” She said shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the bed, the omega sitting on her lap straddling her. “I once tried it out with my ex and she didn't really enjoy it and kind of ruined it for me.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well… I guess she wanted us to try it out and it wasn't what she expected, she never came from that alone and actually faked a moan here and there to keep me going… I never enjoyed it either and I guess I thought it would always be like that.”

 

“She faked it?”

 

“Yeah she would be all 'you’re so good, keep going!’ and then she would just get off me and jerk me off until I came… she usually left or made me leave after.” She shrugged. “I told her more than once I didn't want to do it but she insisted.”

 

“And you didn't try it with anyone else?”

 

“Not really. One of the girls asked me to do it and I shot that one down pretty fast; come to think of it, you're the first one I give in like that.”

 

“You didn't please the others with their fantasies?”

 

“I did, as long as it didn't make me uncomfortable.”

 

“What was the weirdest thing you've done in bed?”

 

“Weirdest?” Ashlyn asked amused and let herself fall on the bed, her arms outstretched above her head. “I guess… I don't know, one girl tied my hands up and made me fuck her in the gym against the wall.”

 

“That's… The weirdest?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Would you freak out if I ask you to do things?” she asked as she caressed the underside of Ashlyn's breasts.

 

“No, as long as we talk about it first.” Ashlyn explained with a smile. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well, I actually… I love it when you dominate me like last night.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes… I love how you're always sweet too, but from time to time I like you to take control.”

 

“Noted.” Ashlyn noted sincerely. “It's funny because you started a conversation just like this one when we met.” She said and pecked Ali's lips when she lowered herself against her body. “I love how far we've come.” 

 

“and how much we've cum.” Ali giggled cheekily. “Take me downstairs and prepare me some food, alpha.”

 

“My omega is hungry?” Ashlyn chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her neck. “Let's go prepare something for you then.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Ali mumbled as she nuzzled in the alpha's neck as she took them downstairs, the omega clinging onto her with her legs around her waist and her arms around her shoulders. 

 

Ashlyn let Ali sit on the counter as she prepared some coffee and a pair of omelettes for them. Ali didn't waste a second to tease Ashlyn as she moved around the kitchen completely naked and offered her a few strawberries before they started kissing and making out slowly.

 

“You're seriously perfect, Harris.” She whispered against Ashlyn's lips, making her smile.

 

“Breakfast is ready.” She responded and pecked her firmly before taking two plates to the small kitchen table. They sat and talked quietly while they enjoyed their food and the calm that being together brought them. 

 

“So, what are the plans for today?”

 

“I thought we could stay here and enjoy the day together.”

 

“I think we could take a long bath…” Ali said suggestively, dropping her fork and smirking at her alpha.

 

“Sounds good.” Ashlyn nodded and chuckled when Ali fell to her knees under the table and crawled closer to her, taking her resting dick in her mouth. “And this is even better.” She sighed and closed her eyes happy to be enjoying the gentle ministrations from her mate.

 

“Mm your cock is so good.” Ali whispered and continued giving her a deep and slow blowjob.

 

“Want me to cum in your mouth?”

 

“You still ask me that?” Ali winked at her, sucking her tip hard and pressing her tongue to her small slit. She used her hands to tug her balls slightly, squeezing them as Ashlyn slowly fucked her mouth.

 

“I'm really close, babe.” She warned her in a husky voice and held Ali's head still when she finally felt her balls tightening and her cum about to fill Ali's mouth. “Ah fuck yes…” she sighed as she felt Ali eagerly sucking her cock and swallowing her load before she licked her clean. 

 

“Mm alpha…” she mumbled and looked up into her satisfied alpha's eyes. “Was it good?” She asked in her soft voice.

 

“Get up and go wait for me by the pool.” Ashlyn told her in a firm voice. Ali simply did as told and waited as Ashlyn patiently finished her orange juice and decided to walk out to the back yard. She saw Ali swimming in the pool and so she slowly made her way into it. “I told you to wait by the pool.”

 

“I'm too hot to wait out in the sun.” Ali responded softly, swimming towards her. 

 

“Does this make you feel better?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded and smiled when Ashlyn slowly guided her to a corner where they got some shade from the trees. 

 

“Make me hard.” Ashlyn ordered her and the omega reached to caress her soft shaft, moving slowly and firmly. “Hold it tight.” Ashlyn instructed her and Ali moaned and did as told. “Tighter.” 

 

“Baby I don't want to hurt you.” 

 

“It's a good pain.” She winked. “Tighter.” She groaned and Ali again relented. She could feel her cock starting to harden in her hand, feeling how the shaft got thicker and bigger. “I love your soft hands on my shaft, but my balls need some love too.” She told the omega and reached under the water to move Ali's right hand to her balls. “You made me hard just like that.” She told her, reaching to stroke her dick slowly.

 

“Please fuck me.” Also asked her in a soft vulnerable voice.

 

“I'm on it.” Ashlyn smirked and moved her hand to Ali's folds, caressing her gently. Her pussy was warmer than usual due to her heat, and Ashlyn could even feel her small perfect clit throbbing and asking for attention. “You're soaked.”

 

“Please take care of me, alpha.” Ali sighed, leaning against the wall of the pool and rocking her hips to meet Ashlyn's movements. “You feel so good like that…”

 

“What do you need, hm?” She asked softly and entered her slowly with two fingers.

 

“You, I want you!” Ali said loudly and a couple of birds they were in the tree behind them chirped at how loud she was.

 

“Shh just for me baby, don't scare those birds off.” Ashlyn smirked amused and pushed her fingers deeper into her. “Just for me.” She whispered again and Ali moaned softly, sending shivers down Ashlyn's spine. 

 

“Please, Ash, I need you- I need you…” she sighed and Ashlyn pulled her fingers out from her, moving them to Ali's ass cheeks.

 

“I love your ass, you know? So big and round… so firm.” She told her in a dominant voice in her ear and chuckled when she felt Ali's hand sneaking between them and pushing her hardening dick into her own pussy. “You're burning for me, aren't you?”

 

“Yes…” Ali sighed. “I - I need you alpha.” She pleaded and closed her eyes when Ashlyn thrusted into her deeply. “Just like - just like that, Ashlyn, please-”

 

“Shh your alpha knows what you need.” Ashlyn said softly, wrapping her arms around Ali's torso and protecting her from getting her back scratched by the edge of the pool. She started moving slowly, small waves splashing around them, and Ali moaning steadily in her ear.

 

Ashlyn felt like she was in heaven, the breeze hitting their bodies and filling her nose with Ali's heat, the water surrounding them and stimulating her balls as she fucked Ali slow and careful, making her moan softly in her ear. The omega was completely relaxed in her lover's arms, giving into the way she was taking care of her and allowing her to take complete control; she held onto the alpha's shoulders and kissed her cheek and ear as her hands scratched her back with each deep thrust.

 

“I'm coming.” Ali announced softly after a few long moments of Ashlyn fucking her deep and slow. She smiled and whimpered when the alpha sneaked a hand behind her and used her fingers to tease Ali's asshole. “fuck, alpha-” Ali moaned and her body responded to Ashlyn's ministrations immediately, getting still before she shook hard in her arms, her nails digging deeper into the skin of Ashlyn's back, making her growl and bite Ali's neck again.

 

Ashlyn kept moving into Ali, her fingers teasing her tight ass and her cock buried balls deep into her. Ali moaned with each movement she made and she couldn't help but feel a delicious sensation radiating from her neck mark and to the rest of her body, like ice on a fresh wound.

 

“Breathe, babe, breathe.” Ashlyn reminded her with a smile after she spent a few seconds too focused on her pleasure that she lost her breath. The alpha held her tightly against the wall and reached to pull out from her. “I got you but you gotta breathe.” She giggled against her fresh mark on Ali's neck.

 

“I love you, alpha.”

 

“I love you more.” She responded softly, kissing Ali's shoulder gently. The omega looked up at her and kissed her lips gently, slowly.

 

“It's unfair how good you are.”

 

“Consider yourself lucky.” She winked playfully and reached to kiss her lips slowly, deeply, their tongues playing with the other's until Ali moaned as Ashlyn sucked on hers. “Wanna stay here for another while?”

 

“Yes… let's just swim. I think you fucked my heat out of me.” She nodded, lost in the way Ashlyn kissed her neck and the soft skin behind her ear. The alpha moved her hands to Ali's face and cupped it gently as she leaned forward and gave her the best kiss she had ever experienced.

 

It was deep and slow, but Ashlyn's tongue was driving her crazy with sexy teasing movements against her lips and tongue. The alpha took her time charming the omega with the kiss, sucking on her tongue and tugging her lips with her teeth.

 

Ali moaned as they made out in the pool, her body and brain in overdrive by the pleasure she was feeling from the kiss alone. She reached between her legs and started caressing her folds and clit, moaning into the alpha's mouth when her strong but delicate hands moved to her breasts and squeezed them hard, pinching her nipples as the bit on her lower lip. The omega picked up her pace and soon she was shaking with another orgasm as Ashlyn continued kneading her breasts.

 

“I love you, Alex.” She whispered and pecked her gently before pulling her away from the wall, helping her wrap her legs around her waist and moving all over the pool.

  
  
  


\--//

  
  


**Three months later**

 

Ashlyn was in the middle of a long trip to align Tanaka's company with her policies and procedures. Both her and Whitney decided that it would be best if one of them went to Japan to make sure everything was going according to the plan and stayed there for at least the first phase of the merger.

 

Ashlyn had told her that since she was the one used to dealing with the Japanese men and their prejudice against betas and omegas that she should be the one heading to Japan while she took care of business in the headquarters. She had told Ali they were going to move to Japan for a while and the omega was happy to hear it, having never left the country.

 

The alpha made sure she could understand that they were on a business trip and that even though she was going to try to spend time with her, she would still have lots of work to do. The omega was completely supportive, pushing Ashlyn when she was close to giving up and even having gestures like giving her a slow sexy massage after a long day of meetings and negotiations.

 

Ashlyn started getting angrier as the Japanese tried to stop some of her key plans, and her usually funny and relaxed mood when at home, or the hotel room she was living in with Ali for the past month, was becoming a rare sight. The omega could only share meals with Ashlyn when they were out with the rest of the board members in a meeting in a restaurant.

 

She didn't go out much apart from going to the hotel's spa to get a massage and get her hair and nails done, and she was missing her mate and her friends back home. She was trying to be what Ashlyn needed, a supportive partner, but it was hard not to resent her when she was being treated like a trophy wife that she only took out to business meetings when the other wives went too.

 

A particularly chilly night she prepared a surprise for the alpha, who was very stressed as they discussed some wage increases in the Tanaka plants and who seemed to be getting shut down easily by the Japanese. Ali managed to get some ingredients to prepare her a tasty meal for her and help her relax with a long hot bath that ended up with the alpha fucking her all over the room like she hadn't done since their first night in Japan.

 

Now, they laid in bed cuddled into each other, Ali's head resting on Ashlyn's chest feeling her breathe and hearing her heartbeat while her hands traced the intricate ink that covered her left arm. She kissed her sternum softly, and smiled when her alpha wrapped her arms securely around her and kissed her head with love.

 

“I'm sorry I've been so bitch lately.” She said softly, her fingers tracing Ali's spine. 

 

“Don't be sorry, I know you're stressed and  I under a lot of  pressure.”

 

“That doesn't give me the right to be mean or absent like I've been.”

 

“I understand, Ash. I really do.” She shook her head and kissed her lips lovingly. They spent a whole week nesting after Ashlyn finally acquired the new company, scaring Whitney when none of them answered the phone because they were busy just laying around watching a movie, or swimming, or fucking like horny rabbits. 

 

If the omega was honest, she missed those days badly. She missed having the total and undivided attention from her alpha, she missed just waking up and going for a swim in her pool completely naked and the freedom of just fucking Ashlyn during dinner or while watching a movie.

 

She missed how easy it was to make Ashlyn smile and surprise her with little details while they were home. She would pick lunch or prepare something for her and then she would go to her office and share a hot meal with her and Whitney.

 

She missed how Ashlyn would also have gestures like sending her a new dress and an envelope asking for a specific piece of lingerie, or a color for her lips as well as instructions for her to meet her for dinner in the yacht or in a restaurant. She also missed the small surprises like Ashlyn coming home earlier one day and taking her to the spa and them getting massages and their hair done, like the day the aloha decided she wanted to change her style and cut off her hair. She missed how they became lovers and friends and how easy things were between them.

 

“Are you happy here?” Ali asked suddenly, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth.

 

“Are you?”

 

“That's not what I asked.” Ali sighed. “Just forget it.”

 

“I'm not happy here.” Ashlyn responded honestly, sitting up on the bed and walking to the window to overlook the busy streets of Tokyo. 

 

“I shouldn't have asked.” Ali responded softly, instantly missing the nice moment they were sharing.

 

“I just… I want all of this to end, Al.” She confessed, running her hand through her hair in a way that made Ali's mouth water. “I'm tired all the time, these people want to do the opposite of what I need and… and I'm treating you like shit and I feel like shit.” 

 

“You're not treating me like shit, Ash.” Ali shook her head and went to hug her from behind, her face pressed against Ashlyn's shoulder blade. “I love you and I miss you, but I know what you're doing is important and I'm trying to support you.”

 

“I know that, babe. You're perfect, I don't deserve all your kindness.” She sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around the omega’s body. “I miss you like crazy.” She chuckled and kissed her softly.

 

“I'm right here.” She responded and kissed Ashlyn's chest, her hand moving down to her dick.

 

“Mixed signals, woman. Are you in my heart or my dick?” She joked.

 

“Both.” Ali shrugged and kissed her way down Ashlyn's body, nipping her breasts and tugging her nipples on her way down. Ashlyn leaned against the wall and allowed Ali to leave a wet kiss trail down to her cock. 

 

“Slow babe, just do it slow.” Ashlyn asked her and Ali kissed her thigh as her hand stroked Ashlyn's dick. She moved her mouth to kiss Ashlyn's balls, sucking them into her mouth and teasing them with her tongue. “Ah that's so good.” Ashlyn moaned and caressed Ali's hair.

 

“Your balls are so tight, babe… are you close?” She asked jokingly, tugging at them with her lips.

 

“They're always tight. That's why you like them.” She smirked knowingly.

 

“True.” Ali nodded. “if they were saggy I wouldn't get anywhere near them.” She chuckled.

 

“Not even if the dick was good?” she said. “Fuck do that again, please.” She groaned when Ali teased the soft skin between her balls and her ass with her fingers as she sucked her balls into her mouth and her hand closed tighter around her cock.

 

“You liked it?”

 

“Fuck yes.” She growled. “Let me fuck your mouth.” She whispered as she gently adjusted Ali's position and she stood straight, pushing her almost fully erect shaft into her mouth.

 

She slowly thrusted into Ali's warm mouth, enjoying her tongue working on her as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard on her tip. She moved a hand to the back of the omega’s head and the other to her breasts, pinching her nipples while she enjoyed the blowjob.

 

“Go to the bed and lay on your back.” Ashlyn instructed her and pulled her cock out of the omega's mouth. She reached with her hand and started caressing herself firmly and fast, stimulating her cock to maintain a good erection. “Touch yourself while you suck my dick.” She instructed her and moved Ali easily so her head was hanging from the bed a little. “let me know if you want me to stop, okay? I'm gonna go deep.” She earned her gently and Ali nodded, licking her lips and moving her hand to her soaked folds.

 

Ashlyn pressed the end of her cock to Ali's lips and pushed inside slowly. They both moaned at the angle in which Ashlyn's cock was hitting the back of Ali's throat and Ashlyn started playing with her nipples again.

 

She fucked Ali's mouth slowly and deeply even though she was still nowhere near entering her with her whole length. She tugged her nipples and started moving deeper into Ali, who gagged when her cock hit deeper.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Stop me if I'm too rough.” Ashlyn asked her. Ali smiled and flicked her clit fast. She knew this position was one of Ashlyn's favorites even though she rarely asked for it since she was scared of hurting Ali. The omega moved her hands to the back of Ashlyn's thighs and pulled her closer, taking more and more of her dick. “Fuck, yes baby.” Ashlyn moaned when Ali dug her nails onto her firm ass, pulling her close as she gagged and took all of her cock into her mouth. She could feel Ashlyn's balls against her face and she could feel the thick cock throbbing down her throat.

 

Ashlyn slowly moved out and back inside, ficking alis mouth deep. The omega moaned and moved her hands back to her clit, stroking herself until she came and moaned against her dick.

 

“good lord, you coming is wonderful, baby! Can you open your eyes for me?.” Ashlyn asked Ali as she recovered from her orgasm. “You're the best omega, the best mate, ever.” She told her as she kissed her soundly and started jerking off fast and hard. Ali stared at her and studied how her arm flexed, how her alpha closed her eyes and moaned as she neared her orgasm until she growled and exploded in her hand, thick ropes of cum covering her fingers. 

  
  


==}

  
  


**A week later**

 

“Hey, you're back earlier.” Ali smiled when she saw Ashlyn coming into their hotel room. Her smile quickly vanished, though, when Ashlyn simply tossed her satchel to the couch and walked straight to the bar to pour herself a drink that she rapidly downed. “Ash, is everything okay?”

 

“No.” She said simply.

 

“Is there something I can do?”

 

“Just leave me alone.” She said with bite, pouring herself another glass of scotch.

 

“We're in a hotel room, so unless you want me to lock myself in the bathroom, we're gonna have to be in the same space.” She said annoyed. The hotel room was actually quite big, it even had a small kitchenette and a living room separated from the bedroom by a divisory glass wall, so she could've given her some space if she had wanted to do it.

 

“Go shopping then.” Ashlyn said angrily, taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side. She also took off her shoes and pants and sat on the couch facing the city in just her briefs and bra. “The driver is downstairs, he can take you anywhere.”

 

“Anywhere? Even home?” Ali asked and Ashlyn turned to her with an angry face. “Because I'm tired of living in a fucking hotel room and having to take your mood swings.”

 

“Do you know why we're here?! Do you think I'm happy to live in a shoe box?” She spat out angrily. “I'm exhausted, Alex. I can barely sleep without thinking of the office and the hell that's waiting for me in there, and then I come here and I feel guilty because I don't know how to make this hell better for you.” She snapped. “So I'm sorry if I ask you for space for a whole hour while I try to fucking think where can I get ten million dollars to pay off the board of directors to get them off my ass.”

 

Ashlyn walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling on her face. She then dried herself up with a soft towel and walked to the closet to pick a pair of jeans and a simple blue sweater, as well as a pair of boots.

 

“What are you doing?” Ali asked, feeling guilty for her outburst and lack of understanding for Ashlyn's situation.

 

“I'm going out.” She told her simply and Ali froze as she saw Ashlyn looking for her wallet and fixing her dark short hair in front of a mirror. “Maybe strangers can leave me alone.” she told her and adjusted her pants one last time before she walked to the door. 

 

“Are you gonna go find some girl to dance for you or something?” Ali told her angrily. She was scared by Ashlyn's behavior, and she was desperate to get her alpha back.

 

“Maybe I should, since I'm such a piece of shit and such a selfish alpha, right?” Was all Ashlyn said before leaving the hotel room and walking down the corridor to the elevators. She quietly got in and sighed, wishing to go back in time to avoid such a stupid argument and take the rest of the day off with her beautiful mate.

 

She walked to the car and got in, asking her driver to take her somewhere away from all the noise. He pulled off the curb and started driving in silence, noticing how upset Ashlyn was, so he stopped in front of a small park with a lake.

 

“This place is good to clear your head.” He told her and held the door open for her.

 

“Thanks Takeshi.” She smiled sadly at him and walked around the small lake, enjoying how the little kids where playing around and others were feeding the ducks. She sat on a bench and looked up at the trees covering her view of the sky, and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning forward, her hands covering her face and her elbows supported on her knees.

 

She stayed like that, in a defeated position for a long while, trying hard to find a way to solve her problems soon and get back to her beautiful and big house with her amazing mate. If she was honest with herself, she was surprised it took Ali so long to snap at her, even though it hurt her that she would even consider Ashlyn would cheat on her again.

 

She looked up and saw a couple walking around with their little toddler and a small baby in the omega’s arms, and she smiled a little, thinking on the future and when she's the one carrying her pups in her arms with Ali by her side. She reached for her phone and dialed Ali's number, waiting patiently until she got the voicemail.

 

“Well done, Ashlyn.” She groaned and rubbed her face before she started walking back to her car. “Takeshi, do you know where I can buy roses and a good bottle of wine?”

 

“I know the place.” He nodded and started driving.

  
  


\--/

  
  


“Hello, queen!” Melissa and Tatiana said loudly when Ali opened the door of her room.

 

“Oh my God guys, what are you doing here?!” She asked with bright smiles, leaning forward to hug them tightly. 

 

“Your babe flew us, duh!” Melissa winked.

 

“What?” Ali asked surprised.

 

“We were even more surprised than you, believe me.” she laughed. “She called and asked if we were able to get here soon and we'll… how can we say no to an alpha?”

 

“I can't believe this… I've missed you guys so much!” She said excited.

 

“Oh no no don't come with that to me. Look at that mark on your neck!” She said loudly. “When did she claim you?!”

 

“And why didn't we know about it?”

 

“Well… it was like a few months back. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch since then but we've been busy.”

 

“Nesting and fucking?”

 

“Well, yes.” She giggled. “She's spoiled me for sure.”

 

“Can i make a comment?” Tatiana asked.

 

“Sure.”

 

“If she uses that size I saw the right way then I can see why you've been busy.” She smirked.

 

“Tatiana!”

 

“What?! I mean, she couldn't even get it up so it's not like we did anything.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged. “But…She did say something that now that I think of it, it's sweet.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Well, when she asked me to leave she said something like she wasn't what she needed.” She said softly, sitting down on the couch next to Ali, Melissa sitting across from them. “Or better yet, that I wasn't who she needed.”

 

“How's that sweet?” Melissa laughed. 

 

“Any other alpha would've gotten hard in a second with me.” She said licking her lips playfully. “She didn't because she wanted someone else.” She winked. “Where is she, anyway?”

 

“She's uh… she's out.” Ali said softly. “We had an argument and she left.” She said softly.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Well, yes, we're just…. Tired and we both want to go home.” She sighed. “We've been here for a whole month now and we're over it.” She chuckled. “The hotel room life isn't that nice.” She scrunched her face and her friends laughed.

 

“Oh well let's go out and have fun.” Tatiana said. “Linda’s kid asked me to get him a cartoon character.” She chuckled and Ali giggled, going to change her clothes and get her purse.

 

“Oh and thank you for giving Linda that contact with the children's hospital doctor. She said the rascal is doing much better.”

 

“What are you talking about?” She asked as they walked to the elevators.

 

“You didn't send her the contact of that pediatrician?”

 

“I… no, I didn't.”

 

“Well, then I guess your sexy alpha is even sweeter than you thought and realized.” Melissa winked.

 

==}

 

“Alex, babe?” Ashlyn said as she looked out for her in the room. “Baby?” She asked and knocked on the bathroom, opening the door hoping she would find Ali taking a bath. “Where are you baby?” She sighed and walked back into the bedroom. 

 

She looked at the window and took a glance at the coffee table in the living room where she left a dozen red roses and a bottle of Ali's favorite wine. She felt angry with herself for snapping on Ali the way she did and decided that she needed to make it up to her.

 

She got up and went to the bathroom, looking around and finding the perfect spots for a few candles. She called the hotel and asked them to bring her what she needed and she rapidly fixed the room, hiding everything and anything related to work, and giving it a romantic atmosphere.

 

Once she was done she called Whitney and talked about everything she had thought about on her way back to the hotel and during her short time in the park. They talked about the recent rocks on their path to a full merger of the companies, and Whitney proposed her a way to fix it without having to pay the millions. 

 

Ashlyn agreed with her best friend and they started working really fast to finish the details to help Ashlyn on the negotiation. Whitney wished her luck and told her she would get back to her as soon as it was done, and so Ashlyn sat on the bed and decided to wait for Ali while watching a movie.

 

After an hour waiting, she started getting frustrated but decided to stay calmed and reminded herself that the plan was to apologize to Ali by making that night about her. She decided to pour herself a glass of scotch and sat to finish the movie.

 

She waited another hour before she grabbed her phone and dialed Ali's number. She groaned when she got Ali's voicemail and left her phone on the bedside table before she walked to the closet and stripped off her clothes.

 

When she was naked she heard the door open and she rushed to greet Ali. She smiled brightly as she came to the small living room to greet her, even though her eyes almost pop out of her head when she saw that Ashlyn was with her friends, who were looking at her amused.

 

“Oh well… this is awkward.” Melissa said amused, making Ashlyn laugh. 

 

“That's definitely one way to put it.” Ashlyn laughed. “I completely forgot you guys were coming.”

 

“Ali mentioned you've been busy, so it's nothing to be surprised about.” Tatiana said. 

 

“Yeah that's sadly the truth.” Ashlyn said regrettably, looking at Ali.

 

“Well honey we brought dinner so go get that nice tool covered.” Tatiana said teasingly, holding a bag with sushi rolls for Ashlyn to see.

 

“Stop looking at her tool.” Ali laughed, walking to Ashlyn and playfully standing in front of her. 

 

“Let them stare, babe. If you have it, you can flaunt it.” the alpha said teasingly, turning around and showing them her beautiful ass as she walked into the bedroom.

 

“She's so fine.” Tatiana said and Melissa laughed.

 

“I hate to say it because she's your girl but… she's fine.”

 

“I know, right?” Ali giggled.

 

“I think we might be interrupting something though.” 

“What?”

 

“Look at this.” Tatiana said, pointing at the base with flowers on the coffee table and a romantic path of rose petals that lead to the bedroom. “That's so romantic.”

 

“Do you want us to leave?” Melissa asked her and Ali looked confused.

 

“I don't… I don't know.”

 

“I hope there's something good in those bags.” Ashlyn said as she came out of the room fully dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a black v-neck sweater. 

 

“Oh well there's plenty of good stuff there but should we leave?” Tatiana asked, pointing at the petals on the floor.

 

“Uh… no, you guys can stay.” Ashlyn said simply. “That can wait.”

 

“Are you sure you're gonna be able to keep the baby carrot still in your pants?” Tatiana asked playfully and Ashlyn laughed.

 

“She's more of a cucumber.” Ali cheekily commented.

 

“Oh well, we all saw that honey but Tati was trying to play it off.” Melissa joked.

 

“Now it makes sense that she was naked when we came in. She chuckled and Ashlyn blushed.

 

“That, actually, was a coincidence. I was just going to change my clothes.” She told them. 

 

“Sure.” Tatiana joked. 

 

“Believe it or not.” Ashlyn shrugged and walked to Ali, holding her hand in hers and intertwining their fingers as she walked them to the small table in the kitchenette. “I'm sorry.” She whispered in her ear and Ali smiled and kissed her lovingly.

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Hey, hey… Ali, keep your hands away from the cucumber!” Tatiana joked and Ashlyn laughed her.

 

“She's not touching it, I promise.” Ashlyn told her, sitting on a chair and smiling when Ali sat on her lap.

 

“Why? Would you get it up then?” She asked with a teasing tone and Ashlyn chuckled and blushed.

 

“Listen… now that you brought that up… I want to apologize for that day.” Ashlyn started. “Ali and I have talked about it but I think owe you an apology too.”

 

“No problem. It was a bit traumatic at first but uh… I got over it.”

 

“Okay.” Ashlyn sighed. “I guess you've noticed that I mated Ali too so… I want you guys to know that I can help with anything you guys need and you're also welcome into the house any time you want to visit.” She told them and Ali smiled. “I wanted to tell you guys earlier but we've been in a bit of a complicated time lately.”

 

“Thank you, really.” Melissa nodded. “For this and for taking care of Ali.”

 

“She's everything to me.” She responded and kissed the omega's arm gently.

 

“And for taking care of Linda's son, too.” Tatiana added. “He's doing much better since he started the treatment with the new doctor.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that.” Ashlyn responded sincerely and smiled when Ali squeezed her hand gently. “But enough of that, let's get something to eat because I'm starving.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure and simple. Sprinkles of plot here and there.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, guys! (Please comment lol if you loved it, hated it, want something to happen or not... Be creative;). )
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Everything is going smoothly with Clive. He had a small outburst after you busted his face in front of everyone, but nothing out of the ordinary.” Melissa told Ashlyn amused. The alpha had been enjoying the way her mate and her friends were having fun, and even took part of it telling stories and making jokes that made them all smile.

She, however, asked about Clive before they finished the second bottle of wine and they went back to their room. She was curious to see if the subtle warnings she had given him since the incident were working.

“He had a hissy fit for twenty minutes before the big guy called him down with a bottle of tequila.” Tatiana laughed.

“It was a fun day for sure.” Melissa joked. “Well, for some. He was mad and Tati was a bit traumatized by her customer.” She joked and they all laughed. “Before you punched Clive she was telling us about the big dick she saw and I thought she was exaggerating, but… she wasn't.” she smirked. “Too bad it wasn't up for the party.”

“Are you two always going to bring that up?” Ali asked laughing. “She’s never had that issue with me.” She said proudly, kissing the corner of Ashlyn's mouth.

“My issue was that I wasn't you.” Tatiana dismissed her. “Alpha's are dummies when they're in love.”

“Hey now, you sound a bit bitter there.” Ashlyn laughed.

“You guys fix everything with dick. Your omega is mad? Stuff her. Your omega is happy? Stuff her like a turkey. You're mad? Go get your omega!”

“We're not that bad.” Ashlyn said with a shrug. “We sometimes use the head on our shoulders and prepare a romantic bath and a massage for the omega.”

“And then I ask her to stuff me like a turkey.” Ali responded cheekily, making them all laugh.

“Oh well, that's our cue to leave, Tati.” Melissa laughed. “Let's go see if that cute guest is still in the bar downstairs.”

“Behave.” Ali warned them with a playful smile and a serious glare. The last thing she needed was for her friends to make a mess and complicate Ashlyn's stay in the hotel.

“We always do, darling.” Tatiana said with a wink.

“Anything you guys need, just call the front desk.” Ashlyn told them as she held the door to see them leave.

“Thank you Ashley.”

“It's Ashlyn.” Melissa laughed and shook her head, leading the way down the hall to the elevators.

“Those two are trouble together.” Ali giggled and walked to Ashlyn, hugging her tightly. “Thank you for bringing them.”

“No problem babe.” She whispered against her hair. “Anything for you.”

“I'm sorry for today.”

“No, you don't have to apologize.” She shook her head. “Babe… I've been under a lot of pressure and I've taken it all out on you without thinking how pressured you are too. Living in a hotel room is a cage.” She said softly, cupping Ali's face lovingly. “I get to go out and talk to people all day long while you stay here alone and I didn't actually think how that could affect us. I want quiet when I come back and you want someone to talk to.”

“I miss my mate.” Ali confessed softly, her hands going under the hem of her sweater, pressing them to her abs.

“I miss mine too… so much.”

“I don't know for how long you brought the girls in, but I love it.”

“They're gonna be here for a week… we'll have the next one just for us to travel and see the country.”

“Really?” Ali asked surprised. “Did you figure out how to-”

“I did.” Ashlyn nodded. “Whitney helped. She's a genius. She didn't help, it was 80% her idea.” She said gratefully. “But… back to us…” she smirked. “I want us to see the world together and I guess we could start here in Japan… then I got something for you…” she said and had to contain a broad smile as she went to the bedside table to get her phone. She handed it to her and Ali was confused until she saw what Ashlyn was showing her.

“Tickets to the Russian ballet… in Moscow.” Ali said with wide eyes. “Premium seats?” She asked and Ashlyn nodded eagerly.

“Yes, ma'am. We're gonna stay in the finest hotel in Moscow and we'll go to the last show for the season. The music will be live too… something like the symphonic band from Moscow or something of sorts. we'll only be there for a day though, gotta get back home some time.” She chuckled and smiled widely when she saw Ali's eyes shining with happy tears. The omega had once told her how she hoped to go to a ballet show sometime, since she was obsessed with dancing and she liked the delicate movements and discipline since she was a kid but couldn't afford lessons or anything of sorts.

“I can't believe this.”

“Only the best for you, Alex.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She repeated and jumped in her arms, burying her face in Ashlyn's neck. The whole idea to go to Moscow was going to be expensive as hell, including all the traveling in Japan but she thought that seeing her mate happy watching something she loved and getting to know new places would be enough to make it worth the wait before flying to Russia.

“Not so bad for someone who fixes everything with her dick, huh?” She chuckled and Ali laughed loudly.

“Well, I don't know you but I definitely want you to stuff your dick inside me ASAP after this surprise.”

“And what about the romantic gesture, huh?” She asked with a pout, pointing around them so Ali could see all the roses and petals decorating their room.

“That's worth a thousand kisses, babe.”

“Okay, I can live with that.” She said softly, leaning forward to kiss her softly. “One…” another peck. “Two…”

“Three…” Ali whispered in her mouth, kissing her slowly. “I have a surprise for you too…”

“Really?”

“Mhmm… but first… was the part about a bath and a massage true?”

“Of course. Let me go get your bath ready. Take off your clothes, there's a robe in the closet.” She told her and kissed her softly.

“That's four!” Ali reminded her jokingly and Ashlyn giggled, preparing the water for her. “Will you join me?” Ali asked, coming behind her and standing next to the alpha as she sat next to the bathtub after she followed her instructions.

“If you want me to.” She responded. “Tonight is about you.”

“Then get naked, please.” she asked in her soft omega voice. Ashlyn got on her feet and removed her shirt and bra, followed by her pants. “Commando? That's not too classy, Ms Harris.” She smirked when she saw Ashlyn kicking her jeans to the side, her soft dick resting between her legs.

“I can do it from time to time.” She shrugged. She felt the water temperature and poured some oils into it, filling the room with a soft scent and creating a sexy layer of white bubbles. She walked around the room lighting the candles she had prepared and poured a glass of wine for Ali before turning off the light and letting the soft dim lights fill the room. The final touch was when she reached for a handful of rose petals and delicately laid them on the water, covering the bubbles with their red beauty.

“This is so beautiful, Ash… no one had ever done anything like this for me.” She said with emotion.

“I'm your mate.” She responded simply, wrapping her arms around Ali's waist. “And I love you with everything I am.”

“Stop being so perfect.” She smiled, turning around to face her.

“I'm far from perfect, but I'm willing to try to be, for you. I want to make mistakes and fall so I can learn and get up with your help, and be that same support for you.”

“I love you, Ash… I do, so much.” She responded and kissed her alpha deeply and hungrily. Her thoughtfulness and sincerity were something that made the alpha seem vulnerable, and Ali was thankful for the chance to see her like that because she knew that not many people were privy to that side of her.

“Me too, omega.” She pecked her. “Now get in the water.”

“I will, but first… you get in.”

“I want to hold you but you have to be the first one in there.”

“Okay…” Ali smiled at her. She reached for the knot of her robe and smirked. “Eyes up here, Harris.” She said knowingly when she saw Ashlyn licking her lips as she stared at what was visible of her breasts.

“They're asking me to kiss them.” Ashlyn said lifting her hands up in surrender.

“You'll have time for that later.” She giggled mischievously and turned around so her back was facing Ashlyn. She exposed her shoulders and shivered when Ashlyn stepped closer to her and kissed her shoulders lovingly. She finally let the robe fall to the floor, pooling around her feet, and moved her hands to cover her breasts as she slowly turned around.

“Such a tease.”

“I have a surprise for you…” Ali whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ashlyn's neck in that magic spot she loved. She pressed her lips and her tongue to it for a short moment, loving the soft moans from her alpha. “Ready?” She asked and the alpha surprisingly tilted her head to the side to give her more space. The omega took a deep breath and smiled widely at her alpha surrendering completely to her like that in a way she never had before.

An alpha exposing her neck was the absolute submission to a partner. An alpha can say I love you many times, but when they finally offer their necks to an omega, to a mate, the gesture alone is more valuable than their words.

Ali tested the new boundaries the alpha was wordlessly presenting. She grazed her teeth on the vulnerable skin of Ashlyn's pulse point and the alpha growled, her hands going to Ali's hips and pressing their bodies closer together.

Ali sucked hard for a short moment on the tender skin, licking and nibbling gently, and kissed what was for sure going to become a sexy hickey on Ashlyn's neck once she considered the mark was solid enough to see the alpha’s reaction the next day. She enjoyed the way the alpha moaned and growled, her hands holding her hips firmly and her body language submissive and relaxed.

“I love you, alpha…” she whispered in the softest voice she could muster and pulled back to look into her eyes as she slowly moved her hands away from her own breasts.

“Hey… what's that?” Ashlyn asked with a smirk and shiny eyes.

“My present… one day at home I used your office for a second, to get the address to the nail salon Whitney recommended me, and I kind of caught a glimpse of a recent search in the browser of girls with nipple piercings so I got the idea and I did it yesterday with the girls… we went to a good place, so everything was clean and everything.”

“Well fuck me.” Ashlyn said with a bright smile. Her dick, that had been soft and resting between her legs had gotten visibly harder, being almost fully erect after Ali's work on her neck and now it was fully hard and ready just by the sight in front of her.

“I plan on doing that as soon as possible, but…”

“Buts only ruin fun… unless you mean your butt.” She smiled at her dumb joke and Ali giggled, smiling when Ashlyn's hand got the her breast and traced the underside gently.

“But you can't actually have fun with it just yet, until it's healed.” Ali told her right as she was about to get to touch the erect nipple.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really, it's just a throbbing sensation.” she shrugged. “it doesn't hurt if you touch it.”

“Did it hurt when you got it?”

“Yeah, it was a hard sting.”

“How long before I can get acquainted with it?” she asked licking her lips.

“You can touch it as long as you're gentle, but the guy who did it said we should wait at the very minimum three months before you try getting anywhere near it… much less sucking or licking it because it could get infected.” Ali giggled when Ashlyn groaned. “But the process can be faster, he said that sometimes when an omega does it for an alpha it could heal much faster, and that since you're my mate it could be healed in much less than that… I would hope you're willing to wait instead of waiting longer because it got crusty.”

“Not sexy.” Ashlyn scrunched her face up in disgust.

“Exactly.” Ali giggled, closing her eyes when Ashlyn's fingertips grazed her nipple. It was a small black surgical steel barbell that crossed her pink nipple, making it stand erect and look perfect and tempting to Ashlyn. “It is incredibly sensitive now… I almost came when I put my shirt back on.”

“Let's not talk about my mate almost coming after someone touched her beautiful breasts, please.” Ashlyn said with a glare to Ali, who bit her lower lip when Ashlyn teased the nipple and her breast. “Fuck, I want to suck it so bad.”

“Not yet… let's wait a bit or we're gonna have to find a way to feed our pups when I get an infection.” She giggled and Ashlyn kissed her deeply and slowly, her hands playing with her breasts. “Mmmm…. What was that for?”

“For talking about our future pups.” Ashlyn told her gently, kissing her deeply again. “Get on the water, I'm gonna take care of you.” She said softly and helped Ali get in the big bathtub before she moved to sit down behind her.

“It's so hot to think that me getting a piercing got you so turned on, Ash.” Ali confessed as she leaned back against her in the thub, feeling Ashlyn's dick pressed against her backside.

“You always turn me on, Al. Piercing or not.”

“Did you like it?”

“I love it, it fucking amazing.” She said as she wrapped her arms around her from behind, a hand going to fondle her breasts. “You'll never stop surprising me.” She whispered kissing her shoulder.

“The girls had so much fun… thank you for flying them in.”

“No problem at all. If you want you can fly them back and forth too, Al.” she told her, moving her hands from Ali's breasts and leaving them in the omega’s hips.

“What do you mean?”

“You're my mate, anything I own is also yours.” Ashlyn started, moving Ali's hair to her left shoulder, exposing her right to her lips. “When we had the contract you got a card and all that, now I don't pay you for anything but you still have access to the cards and anything you need. When we go back you will get a car that you'll pick and a driver in case you prefer that.”

“A car? I don't… that's not necessary.” Ali said surprised, turning her face to see her mate’s loving eyes staring at her.

“I want you to have your freedom and independence, babe. If you want to go out with your friends or go to the beach with them for a weekend you can do it. I want you to feel free and use all the resources we have around us.”

“I don't want to be a burden for you.”

“You're not a burden, you're my mate, my beautiful omega, and I want to give you everything. I want you to be safe, so I hire a bodyguard, I want you to have freedom, so you have a car and money to do as you want and I want you to enjoy yourself so I will be anything and do anything you want and need.” She said softly, kissing Ali's cheek. “My father was not rich, but he had money to spoil my mother… he didn't spend millions making her happy, but he had gestures that made her smile a lot when he brought her flowers or bought wine and a movie for them to watch.” She said. “I'm not really romantic or spontaneous, I'm an alpha and like Melissa said, we fix everything with our dicks so…”

“You have gestures like that too… you prepared a nice evening for us, brought me flowers and wine -and it's delicious, by the way… I might take a few bottles with us back home- and are always trying to make me feel good. You're a good alpha.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “And you're a great omega. A great partner.”

“We were made for each other.” She giggled and moved back to rest her back fully against Ashlyn's, enjoying the whole atmosphere and the way the alpha's chest rose with her steady breathing.

Ashlyn silently held Ali and kissed her neck and shoulders from time to time as they soaked up in the moment. Ali sipped her wine slowly and smiled when Ashlyn slowly started washing her body with the fragrant water and soap.

The alphas moved her hands delicately on her arms, washing them and caressing them until the omega moaned softly. She then proceeded to wash her chest and breasts, being careful with Alison new accessory as she washed it gently, and then moved her hands lower to her torso and abs.

She slowly moved her fingers to Ali's core until she reached her clit, moving them gently on her. She kissed her neck and moved her fingers to Ali's entrance, teasing her with her fingertips and enjoying the soft moan she let out.

“Ride my dick, you're ready for it.” She told her in her dominant voice and Ali raised her body slightly while Ashlyn adjusted her cock and pushed it into Ali's soaked pussy slowly. The omega moaned and leaned back down against her, sighing when Ashlyn's strong arms wrapped around her and kissed her shoulder gently. “You're stretched for your alpha's dick. You wanted me to fuck you? Hmm?”

“Yes, alpha.” Ali sighed and moved her hands to the edges of the bathtub, using it as leverage to move her hips against Ashlyn. “You're so deep…” she sighed and shifted her position so she was practically crouching on top of her, moving up and down on Ashlyn's dick while the alpha stared at Ali's ass bouncing up on her.

“Go to bed, babe. I'll join you in a second.” She told her as her hands moved to Ali's ass and grabbed it firmly. “Go.”

The omega whined and tried to keep riding her but the alpha laughed and pulled out of her. Ali practically ran to the bed and Ashlyn slowly followed her closely behind.

“Lay on your stomach, hands above your head.” She instructed her and got on the bed. She crawled until she was between Ali's legs and reached to grab a small bottle of oil that she left on the bedside table. “I could fuck your ass right now but I'll wait a second round to do it.” She said softly, pouring some oil on Ali's back, making her moan.

She slowly let the heavy drops fall on Ali's lower back and ass, and even chuckled when the omega tensed her asshole as one drop landed on it. She put the bottle on the nightstand again and moved her hands to grab Ali's ass firmly, her hands getting covered in the oil.

She moved her fingers slowly on the firm muscle and gave Ali a slow massage before a finger grazed her hole and made Ali whimper. She teased it slowly and pushed a finger into her, making the omega moan loudly.

“So tight…” Ashlyn moaned too. She allowed herself to enjoy her mate's sounds for a moment before she went back to her original plan and moved her finger out of her and back to her ass cheeks. She massaged them gently and then adjusted her position so her cock was pressed between them.

She pushed Ali's cheeks together and used her thumbs to keep her hard cock in place as she slowly started thrusting into her. She moved slowly and teasingly, loving the tight feeling of Ali's slick skin and her moans. She looked down to see the reddened shaft and the tip covered in precum and moved a bit faster, fucking Ali's ass cheeks.

“Alpha please fuck me-” Ali moaned and Ashlyn did as told, stopping her movements and moving a hand to tug her balls before she pushed her cock into Ali's entrance. “Yes like that!” She moaned and pressed her forehead to the bed, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as Ashlyn's hands moved back to her ass and massaged their way to her lower back.

The alpha moved her hips slowly and her hands firmly as she massaged Ali's muscles and gave her a sense of calm and love the omega had never felt before. She stopped moving her hips when she was buried completely into Ali, her balls pressed against the omega's entrance.

“I'm gonna fuck you slow tonight, and I want you to think about nothing, just let yourself go.” She said in a low demanding voice. “Enjoy being my mate.”

The alpha slowly massaged Ali's back, reaching for her shoulders while her dick was buried deep into the omega that could only moan softly and push her ass back against her. The alpha moved her hands slowly over her tense muscles and kept her cock inside her without moving.

“You're tense baby.”

“Don't you mean tight?” She giggled and clenched her walls around her.

“That too.” Ashlyn smirked, rubbing Ali's back with her thumbs and palms. “Does this feel good?” She asked and Ali nodded and moaned.

“Very good.”

“You feel looser.” She told her as she pinched her shoulders with her hands, gently helping her relax under her touch while she moved deeper into her.

“Fuck, alpha… your dick is so good.”

“You like it?” Ashlyn chuckled, moving her hands to Ali's hips and using her lower back as leverage to hold herself as she started slowly pumping into her. “Damn, you're soaked… these poor sheets never stood a chance.” She groaned and grabbed a handful of Ali's ass, quickening her pace and getting lost in her omega’s moans and the sounds of their bodies clashing together.

Ashlyn fucked Ali slow and deep until the omega whimpered with each thrust, feeling the alpha deep like never before. The omega adjusted her position to an awkward kneeling position with her legs wide open and her hands holding her weight while the alpha allowed her to control the pace for a long moment, simply watching as the omega shamelessly shook her ass and her pussy took all of her length.

Ashlyn grunted when Ali pushed further into her and moaned loudly, asking for her knot. The alpha moved her hands to Ali's waist and held her against her body tightly, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck while a hand went to caress Ali's clit.

“You're soaked, Alex. Wherever I touch you you're wet.” Ashlyn said appreciatively when her fingers ended up covered in the wetness that dripped from her core.

“You turn me on so much.” Ali moaned softly, wiggling so Ashlyn would release her. The alpha did as her omega wanted and allowed her to move down to the bed, laying on her side and holding her leg up against her chest so that the alpha could pick her position. Ashlyn crawled beside her and reached to caress her cock tightly, loving how well lubed it was.

“You're so beautiful, Alex… I'll never get tired of seeing you like this.” She told her as she guided her dick to Ali's entrance while kneeling beside her. “Your pussy is so beautiful too… I've never seen one so perfect.” She let her know in her low alpha voice.

The omega closed her eyes when she felt the tick and perfect head of her cock pushing into her. The alpha smirked when the omega reached for her hand and guided it to her non pierced nipple.

“Please fuck me hard and knot me.” Ali asked in a soft whisper that turned into a deep moan when Ashlyn's thrusts became faster and deeper. The position allowed the alpha to control her completely and she loved it. Ashlyn looked down when she felt her knot was starting to form and helped Ali spread both her legs in the air for her to hold onto.

Ashlyn kissed Ali's calves with love and even bit on her left one playfully, making the omega squirm and cry out in pleasure, having been marked by her alpha like that. She allowed the alpha to keep going in a steady fast pace for a long while, being good enough to keep her on the brink of coming without actually pushing her over the edge.

Ashlyn felt her knot getting firm and slowed down to avoid hurting Ali, who promptly reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit furiously until she came with a shudder and a guttural moan that made Ashlyn growl and lean down against her body, their breasts pressed together as she gave a final thrust before filling Ali up with ropes of warm cum.

The omega wrapped her arms around the alpha's body and held her tighter, allowing her to recover from their almost simultaneous orgasm. Ali kissed Ashlyn's hair and caressed her back, loving how she shivered when she traced her tattoos and spine.

“I hope you're ready for round two, because I'm really turned on by this stunt of yours and I want to fuck your ass too.” Ashlyn said after long minutes filled with nothing but the sounds of their wet sloppy kisses while they waited for her knot to shrink.

“Will you knot my ass?”

“My knot is too thick.” She shook her head. The simple idea of hurting her omega making her hurt too. “I will cum in your ass though.” She told her and chuckled when she saw the omega's face light up with that.

 

  
\--//

 

 

  
“Well someone had a good night and is still up for the party?” Ali smirked when she walked into the kitchenette the following morning. Ashlyn was standing against the window sipping coffee while she waited for the omega to wake up after she took a shower to clean her skin from all the sweat and sex the prior night brought her.

She was wearing a simple green sports bra and a pair of loose sleep shorts that did nothing to hide the tent in the front. Ashlyn simply shrugged with a smirk and cupped her cock teasingly.

“I can't stop it from having fun.”

“I'm surprised you don't get sore.” Ali giggled, walking towards her and taking her mug from her.

“You massage it very well.” She smirked, reacting to cup her balls and caress her dick over her shorts. “Even though I might need a morning massage from your mouth before I leave for work and your friends get here.” She said as she lowered the waistband on the front of the shorts and pulled her dick out.

“I'll gladly help you, my alpha.” Ali said and obediently got down on her knees and leaned to kiss the tip of Ashlyn's very hard dick. “Your cock is so perfect… the nicest I've ever seen.”

“The last one you will see, I hope.” Ashlyn chuckled, a hand going to Ali's head and guiding her so she would take her cock on her mouth without teasing.

“Definitely.” Ali nodded, sucking Ashlyn's dick hard, hollowing her cheeks and letting the alpha fuck her slow.

“Breakfast of champions, babe?”

“No breakfast is full without some eggs.” She winked and stroked Ashlyn's dick firmly, almost painfully, and leaned forward to capture her balls in her mouth.

“Ah, fuck woman… that's good…”

“Can I try something?” Ali asked in her submissive voice, making Ashlyn shiver.

“What?”

“Play rough with your balls, alpha.” She explained and Ashlyn looked at her between scared and amused. She doubted for a second, thinking of how Ali was already a bit rough sometimes when she left tiny bite marks on her delicate skin, bit knowing that ultimately she would be the biggest loser if Ashlyn got hurt somehow.

“Let's see what you've got.” She smirked daringly and Ali's eyes shone. She kissed the alpha's toned stomach and kissed her way down to her cock, swirling her tongue sloppily on the tip before she left a wet trail to her warm and tight balls.

Ali sucked on her right ball hard, keeping it trapped between her lips while she massaged it with her tongue, making the alpha groan in pleasure. The omega boldly used a hand to hold her cock firmly against her torso and the other to tug the alpha's other testicle.

“Fuck… I don't even know what you're doing but damn it's good.” Ashlyn groaned and tilted her head back when Ali managed to suck both her balls into her mouth. “Fucking hell…”

Ali internally patted herself on the back for such an amazing idea, using Ashlyn's preference for a tighter grip on her cock to please her balls too. She tugged them and sucked on them before moving her lips to Ashlyn's dick, going back to giving her a blow job while she slowly moved a hand to fondle her balls with her palm.

“I'm enjoying this way too much, omega.” She let her know and Ali gently squeezed her balls and pulled them down a little. “Fuck!” Ashlyn groaned and roughly but carefully pushed Ali against the counter so she was sitting on the floor with her back pressed to it. She gripped the edges of the counter and closed her eyes as she started fucking Ali's mouth slowly, switching between shallow thrusts and deep plunges into her mouth that made her gag on her cock while her hands kept working on her.

Ashlyn felt her knees starting to give in and her balls starting to tighten despite Ali's efforts to keep them relaxed. She felt the omega tugging a little harder on her balls and then she felt a sharp but pleasurable sting she was used to when Ali managed to move her mouth back to her testicles and nibbled on them gently, leaving tiny red marks.

“I'm so close omega, you better stop me or I'll cum in your mouth.” Ashlyn said teasingly to the omega, who immediately reached with a hand to grab her ass firmly to guide her as she increased her pace and fucked her mouth in earnest, making Ali gag and choke on her dick when she suddenly stopped and kept her dick deep down her throat. “You like it?” She asked in a firm voice and looking down at the omega as she slowly pulled out of her mouth and started jerking herself off slowly.

The omega smirked up at her and opened her mouth so the alpha would put her dick back into her warm mouth, starting to fuck her in earnest again. The omega felt emboldened by Ashlyn's positive response to her suggestions so she made another bold decision and playfully tapped Ashlyn's balls with her fingertips, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her feel a gentle sting.

“Fuck, omega, did you just slap my balls?!” Ashlyn asked, looking down at Ali's hollowed cheeks as she eagerly sucked her dick. “Do it again.” She ordered Ali, who looked up at her and repeated her movement and made the alpha groan and increase her pace as she fucked her mouth. “Harder, please omega…” Ashlyn moaned in a submissive lower voice that made Ali shiver as she repeated her movement, tapping Ashlyn's balls a bit harder and making her growl until she finally came when Ali squeezed her balls in her palms and sucked hard on her tip, pressing her tongue against the small slit. “Fuck…. Fuck… damn… what the fuck…. Mm…” Ashlyn moaned and growled as the omega started fondling her balls more gently and swallowed her abundant load.

“Alpha, do you need-”

“Come here.” Ashlyn ordered her out of breath and pulled her up to her feet and carried her to the bed. She practically tossed the omega to the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her lips roughly in a bruising sloppy kiss that Ali enjoyed, since her alpha was practically out of control. “You own me, Alex, you're my omega and I am so fucking happy to be owned by you.” She said in a low groan before she captures also lips in a kiss again and tugged them with her teeth.

She looked down and saw her cock still covered in Ali's spit and her own cum and got an idea. She slowly crawled up on the bed and up Ali's body until her dick was pressed to Ali's lips and she was straddling Ali's upper body.

“Open that mouth baby, do your magic on me again.” She whispered and moaned loudly when Ali sucked her softening shaft into her mouth, her hands going to Ashlyn's thighs and ass to guide her in a steady slow rhythm. “Play with your alpha’s balls, omega.” She ordered her in a strained voice and Ali obliged, reaching around her legs and tugging at them and squeezing them. “Fuck, that's so good.” She groaned and closed her eyes.

Ali felt like somehow Ashlyn was giving her more room to be aggressive and possessive with her, her submission from the night earlier still fresh in her mind. She gave one last suck to Ashlyn's shaft and guided her to a different position so Ashlyn was laying in bed with her dick resting against her thigh waiting for attention.

“You're mine, alpha.” She told her and playfully tugged her balls.

“You got me by the balls, omega.” She smirked. “And I'm never ever gonna complain.”

“Never ever?”

“Never.”

“Not even if you end up having a huge hickey on your neck?” Ali asked shyly, seeing her work from the night before.

“I will proudly wear it, omega. And when you claim me back, I will be even prouder.” She told her softly, smiling at the way the omega’s face lit up at the mention of her claiming her back.

An alpha could claim omegas, mate them and love them, but their true submission would be allowing them to become a real partner, equal, by claiming them. A claimed alpha could become more jealous, protective of their omega and their family, and even territorial, but all that would always be justified by their need and obligation to make their omega feel safe, loved and happy.

Many relationships had to wait months or even years for an alpha to give themselves completely to an omega, to offer their neck to them in submission and allow them to mark them for the world to see. Ashlyn had thought about letting Ali claim her as soon as they went back home, but seeing the way Ali went out of her way to surprise Ashlyn and make modifications to her own body to please her, apart from all the love and understanding she had shown during their time in Japan was enough to make her body and instincts surrender before she planned to do it.

“You want me to claim you?” Ali asked softly.

“Nothing would make me happier.” She confessed. “Well, maybe knotting you this morning could rival that.” She winked and reached for her dick, holding it in her hand and caressing herself slowly.

“I like the sound of that.” Ali giggled and kissed the tip of her dick before she adjusted her position and was straddling Ashlyn's face.

“Hum… I can't knot you like this, Al.”

“I'm gonna make you hard, and you're gonna make me cum beforehand.”. She giggled and moved again, straddling Ashlyn's face backwards as she lowered herself on her body and captured Ashlyn's soft shaft in her mouth.

“Damn, look at this soaked pussy…” Ashlyn said appreciatively, reaching around the omega to pull her down against her mouth. She strained her neck so she could lick Ali's clit comfortably and enter her slowly with her tongue while her hands grabbed her ass.

Ali, meanwhile, moaned steadily as Ashlyn ate her out and she sucked her dick eagerly. She helped her mouth with her hand, wrapping it around Ashlyn's rapidly hardening shaft and pumping it slowly and tightly while her lips danced on the sensitive glistening tip.

“Fuck, alpha, that's so good!” Ashlyn made sure she teased the omega’s entrance with her tongue and her clit with her chin with every movement from her face and jaw until she felt her neck cramping. “Please make me cum… Mm I'm so close!” She made the effort to suck on Ali's clit hard while flicking her tongue on the sensitive knob until she came with a sigh and a shudder on top of her.

“Is there a position you're not good at?” Ali chuckled while nibbling Ashlyn's balls.

“Nope.” She said arrogantly. “Now ride my cock, I want to knot you.” She chuckled and playfully smacked Ali's ass while she moved lower on her body, dragging her wetness across her torso until she was sitting on top of her dick.

“Want to fuck me with this fat dick?” Ali asked as she rubbed her soaked dripping pussy on the throbbing shaft, her back still facing Ashlyn.

“Oh, I do, omega. Until all Tokyo knows you're being fucked good.” She said and grabbed Ali's ass while she spent a few moments grinding her folds on Ashlyn's cock. “Come on, honey, I don't have all day. Let your alpha fuck you.”

“I will fuck myself using your dick, alpha.” Ali clarified, reaching between her legs to finally push Ashlyn's cock into her. “So thick…”she moaned and slowly took it all.

Al started rocking her hips in circles, Ashlyn's hands on her waist as she laid down and let Ali take control of the pace. The omega slowly started switching the movements and started moving her ass up and down Ashlyn's shaft, giving her a perfect view of her pussy taking all of her cock until she was balls deep.

Ashlyn bent her knees to allow the omega to have some leverage so she could move faster and higher up. Ali moaned loudly when she felt Ashlyn hitting her gspot with each thrust, pushing her closer to the edge with every movement she gave.

“Fuck, alpha, I'm gonna cum!” Ali cried out in pleasure when she felt an intense and quick orgasm approach. She had been so turned on by her alpha that she was about to cum just as she entered her.

“Play with your nipples, omega. Those tits like to be played with.” Ashlyn ordered Ali in a husky strained voice and Ali understood that she wasn't the only one running against time before coming, since the alpha was probably struggling to last at least a bit longer than her.

Ali moved her hands to her breasts, tugging her non pierced nipple and barely rubbing the other one, making herself moan loudly for a moment longer. Ali sighed when she held herself up on Ashlyn's knees and the alpha started moving her hips, feeling her knot almost full and effectively dragging the omega to an intense orgasm.

Ali moaned and shuddered for a moment before she collapsed on top of Ashlyn, who wrapped her arms around her body and reached to play with her clit, rubbing fast and hard circles on it while the omega struggled to catch her breath and gave into a brief clitoral orgasm, clenching her walls tightly around Ashlyn's knot, feeling the shaft throbbing as Ashlyn kept fucking her fast and hard until she filled her with warm cum that would leak from her pussy when her knot shrank and Ashlyn pulled out from her to go take another shower and go pick Whitney from the airport before heading to the office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, it's gonna be the last chapter for this story, I think. There's smut (lots of) and there's plot as well.
> 
> This one was a wild idea that came to me one day and you guys encouraged and liked, always commenting and giving ideas to keep it alive. I want to thank you all for the moments you've spent reading this story, commenting or thinking about it and I hope this is a good ending for these characters and story.

“Ready to roll, bestie?” Ashlyn smiled as soon as she saw Whitney walking to her in a private gate in the airport. 

 

“Ready and eager.” She chuckled. “I missed you.” She said as Ashlyn hugged her tightly.

 

“Me too. Life isn't the same without you here.” She said as she guided them to the car while her driver took Whitney’s bags. “How are things are home? How's Ryan?” She smirked and Whitney smiled brightly.

 

“Wonderfully.” She giggled. “We're moving in together by the end of the month.”

 

“To your place?” 

 

“For now, yes.” She nodded. “I'm excited.”

 

“I'm very happy for you, Whit. He's a good one.” She said with a bright smile. Her best friend had always been by her side supporting her and pushing her forward, and she was a firm believer that Whitney deserved to be happy with someone who loved her and respected her they way Ryan did.

 

“I know, we want to try living together before we start looking for a place of our own.”

 

“Good plan, see if he's a pain in the butt like me when it comes to keeping the clothes in order and impeccable floors before buying.” She chuckled as she remembered when they lived together and Whitney would get desperate when Ashlyn would start freaking out about cleaning their flat and keeping everything in absolute order.

 

“Exactly. He's a free spirit like me so we're gonna have to hire someone for sure.” She giggled.

 

“Boomer. That kills the possibilities of spontaneous sex.” She joked and Whitney rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course that's your priority.”

 

“Duh.” She laughed.

 

“And Ali? How's the honeymoon?”

 

“Ha! This has been anything but a honeymoon. A nightmare in hell would be better. I'm lucky she's been so patient with me.” She explained frustrated. “Living in a hotel is shit and I'm always busy so it's not like I can make sure she's having a good time.”

 

“Her friends got here, though, right?”

 

“Oh yeah they're here and she's more relaxed, obviously. They're fun and she gets to do something fun while I'm gone.”

 

“That's good, let's just hope everything goes well today some can head home as soon as possible.” She said yawning.

 

“Do you want to go today? We can go to the hotel and get you a nice suite to rest.”

 

“No way. Let's get this thing over with.” She said with a smirk. “We're gonna wreck them.” She winked and pulled out her iPad to show her the details of their plan.

  
  
  


///

  
  


A week later

 

“There she is!” Ashlyn smiled brightly when Ali entered her office on the building where Tanaka's headquarters were. 

 

“Happy, are we?” Ali giggled and smiled brightly at Ashlyn's good mood.

 

“Very.” Whitney nodded and chuckled when Ashlyn kissed Ali's lips and lifted her off the ground and spun her around the room filling the office with laughter.

 

“Hey, what's gotten to you two?” Ali giggled when Ashlyn finally let her stand straight again, her strong arms around her waist.

 

“We got rid of Tanaka and his people, and we saved ten million.” Ashlyn smirked. “And all because my best friend is a genius.”

 

“Well, I'm not gonna ask how that happened because I wouldn't understand, but shouldn't you be celebrating?”

 

“We are.” Ashlyn chuckled, kissing her mark on Ali's neck.

 

“Dinner is on Ash tonight.” Whitney giggled. “We reserved a private room in a great restaurant to celebrate big time.”

 

“Your girls can come too.” Ashlyn smiled at Ali, who nodded and kissed her lips softly. “Well, let's get going.” Ashlyn chuckled and led the way out of the office, not missing the dirty looks she was getting from the executives she fired hours prior.

  
  


///

  
  


“Well I asked the owner of this place to get us a bottle of champagne to celebrate, I told him we were going to be celebrating a big win, and he delivered.” Whitney smiled brightly when a waiter came into the room with champagne glasses and four bottles of expensive Cristal champagne, Ashlyn's favorite.

 

“Wow, now party will get lit.” She laughed as her best friend handed her and Ali a glass. Whitney waited until everyone in the room (Ali's two friends, Ashlyn's driver and her personal assistant) were all ready with their glasses.

 

“Well, I want to make a toast.” Whitney smiled. “For my best friend, and partner, for her confidence and incredible business mind.” She said. “That is almost as big as her… heart.” She said with a wink, making everyone laugh.

 

“Well, bestie, I want to make a toast for you. Because you're the best friend and business partner anyone could want. You're honest and brave, and nothing is a big enough obstacle for you. I trust you with my life, and I love you more than anyone in this world.”

 

“Just a bit less than Ali.” Whitney clarified and they chuckled.

 

“Same amount, different types of love.” Ashlyn winked and raised her glass. “For friendship and success.” She said and Whitney smiled and clinked the glass gently before taking a sip.

  
  


//

  
  


“I think Takeshi and Tatiana were onto something.” Ali chuckled as they reached their room around three in the morning. Ashlyn had surprised Whitney with a big and comfortable suite in the hotel, and made sure the next day she would get breakfast in bed and a good massage, all to thank her for flying out as soon as Ashlyn needed her.

 

“Well, he's a good guy and Tatiana is fun.” Ashlyn shrugged and tossed her tie to the side along with her blazer. “They would make a nice couple.”

 

“Tati doesn't do relationships.” Ali chuckled and shook her head, kicking her shoes to the side. She had received a note from Ashlyn asking her to go buy a pair of special lingerie and a nice dress and meet her at the office around dinner time, and to buy her friends a dress for them too.

 

“Well at least they can find tonight, then.” Ashlyn shrugged and kicked her shoes away too. “But enough about them, I want to celebrate with you.” She said as she walked to Ali and pulled her close so their bodies were flushed together.

 

“I'm so happy you got it done.” Ali smiled, her hands wrapping around Ashlyn's neck.

 

“Me too. We can head home as soon as we want.” She said and kissed Ali softly, slowly. Ashlyn was happy and tipsy, and Ali was impressed by how well she was kissing her and how she was trying to seduce her with gentle and slow kisses as they moved slowly, dancing in the middle of the living room. “I love you.” Ashlyn whispered with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed to Ali's.

 

“I love you.” Ali nodded and leaned forward to kiss her alpha's lips. They stood still making out for a long couple of minutes, not hurrying and taking time to enjoy their company and the prospect of a heated night.

 

“I need to tell you something…”

 

“What is it?” Ali asked with a small frown.

 

“I know that this time here has been hard for us, but specially for you. You were in college just a while ago and had to drop your dream thanks to an inconsiderate alpha, and that's not gonna happen again.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You're my mate, Ali, and we're gonna have a family and we're going to be successful together.” Ashlyn started. “You're talented, smart and beautiful, and I want you to have the life that you deserve, and being here in a hotel room while I work isn't that life at all.” She said.

 

She had been thinking a Lot about their recent fights and the way Ali complained about being a trophy wife, and decided she was going to change that, so she started looking for options. She was proud to present them to Ali now that they were coming home, ready to start again.

 

“You were pushed to a life dancing for idiots and assholes like me because you didn't have the means to keep paying for your studies, and I don't want that to happen to other talented kids. You're young and beautiful and strong, and you're clever and cheeky…” she smiled. “I got one of Whitney's friends to convince the dean to let you come back to school so you can keep studying, or you can pick something else to study or do… I will support you no matter what “

 

“Ash… are you-are you serious?” Ali asked with tears in her eyes.

 

“Of course, babe.” She smiled, noticing that she made the right decision. “I also wanted to ask you a  Favor…”

 

“What is it?” Ali asked, tears being wiped off her cheeks by Ashlyn's gentle thumbs.

 

“I want to start a foundation for young women like you that turn to beasts like Clive to make a living. I want you to lead that project and make it yours so we can help those girls and keep them in school or help them get a job and take care of their families… we have the means and money, let's use it for something wonderful.” She said and Ali covered her mouth her her hands, surprised and moved by Ashlyn's gesture and ideas. “What do you say? Should we help the Tatiana's and the Melissa's, and the Ali's out there looking for a second chance?” She asked and Ali simply nodded and threw herself to Ashlyn's arms, kissing her hard.

 

Ashlyn pulled away an inch to catch her breath and smiled when she caught Ali licking her lips and with her eyes crossed. She smiled and cupped Ali's face in her hands, wanting to give her everything she deserved right that moment.

 

“Dance for me?” She asked and Ali giggled and nodded, going to get her phone ready with the sex music Ashlyn liked for Ali to dance to. She slowly moved her hips and walked towards Ashlyn as she poured some champagne from the extra bottle she brought from the restaurant.

 

Ali slowly and sensually moved, her hips swaying to the beat and in gentle teasing movements. Ali went down slowly, her ass up the air and her hands caressing her legs, lifting the hem of her dress as she got to her hips so Ashlyn could be teased by the garters she wore.

 

“You found them?” She asked surprised and with a bright smirk, sipping her champagne.

 

“Never underestimate an Omega who wants to please her alpha at any cost.” She responded turning around and pressing her ass to Ashlyn's crotch. “I found them and the other instruction is being followed too.” She said cheekily, shaking her ass against what she guessed was a big erection growing.

 

“Nothing else apart from the garters?” Ashlyn asked, a hand going to Ali's ass and squeezing it firmly, pulling her close against her hard on as Ali moved her ass slowly.

 

“Absolutely nothing… and I'm so wet…” Ali confessed, taking a step away from Ashlyn and reaching behind her to lower the zipper of her dress.

 

“Show your alpha.” Ashlyn said in a commanding voice, taking a long gulp of champagne. Ali smirked and slowly undressed in front of her, getting wetter by the way Ashlyn was staring at her.

 

“Alpha, can you please knot me tonight?”

 

“I can and I will, omega.” Ashlyn said pleased by Ali's choice of color for her garters, a deep purple that looked a lot like the color from the logo of Ashlyn's company. “Get on your knees.” She told her and cupped her dick over her pants, feeling the strong erection pressing against her palm. “Touch that beautiful pussy of yours.” She ordered her and Ali immediately obliged, getting on her knees, legs spread wide open as far as they would go, and started working on herself. “I want to taste you.” Ashlyn said and Ali got her fingers wet and offered them to Ashlyn, who eagerly sucked them and licked then clean.

 

“Can I suck your dick?” Ali asked in a soft voice, her eyes lost on the huge bulge.

 

“You shouldn't be asking that. You know you can suck my dick anywhere, anytime. It's your dick.” Ashlyn said as she stood in front of Ali and allowed her to remove her belt and work on her button before she removed her shirt and bra. Ali stared at her and felt her clit pulsing and begging for attention.

 

Ali slowly lowered the zipper of her pants and let them fall around Ashlyn's ankles as her hands moved to Ashlyn's breasts and nipples and her mouth kissed the huge delicious bulge. She nibbled and sucked the cock over the fabric of her tight red briefs, leaving wet spots and trails as she moved her mouth to the low waistband and kissed her exposed abs and the exposed upper part of Ashlyn's pelvis where some hairs would've been visible had she not been as careful as she was with the appearance of her dick.

 

“Are you in a mood to tease, Omega?” She asked, not bothered by Ali's patience.

 

“Yes, alpha.” She responded, pulling the waistband down an inch with her teeth.

 

“I thought you wanted my knot inside you.” She tempted her and Ali moaned, her teeth grazing Ashlyn's cock over her underwear. 

 

“I need it.” Ali said desperately, licking her lips and lowering her briefs enough to expose the base of her dick while keeping it from bouncing free. “You're so thick, alpha… your dick is the biggest I've seen.” She said shaking her head in awe, licking and kissing the base.

 

“What about my balls?” Ashlyn asked, sipping champagne. She loved how Ali seemed to genuinely enjoy playing with her balls and complimenting her on how perfect they were, especially because she had felt insecure about their size and appearance during her younger years.

 

“They're my favorite. I could cum just playing with them.” She confessed and Ashlyn smirked.

 

“Really, Omega?”

 

“I really think so.” She nodded.

 

“Why don't you suck my cock and get me hard so I can fuck you and show you that my balls are just part of my arsenal, hm?” She told her and reached to finally remove her underwear, leaning down and moaning deeply when Ali decided to suck her cocl hard and deep, letting the tip hit the back of her throat. “Fuck, Omega… your big mouth…” she chuckled, enjoying Ali's ministrations as she stood back up and Ali sloppily sucked her dick.

 

“Youre so hard already alpha.” She whispered against the glistening tip of her firm erection and locked the abundant precum gathered in the slit.

 

“My dick can't help it, you're like a drug.” She moaned, letting her omega work slowly on her.

 

“Mmmm….” Ali moaned as she tasted champagne and looked up at Ashlyn holding the bottle in her hand, pouring some of the sparkling liquid on her abs and letting it run on her skin to her dick as Ali started sucking her deeply.

 

“You like it?”

 

“More, please.” Ali sighed and took Ashlyn's huge cock in her mouth, moaning again as she poured a small amount of champagne by the base of her cock.

 

“You make me feel things no one ever even came close to.” Ashlyn confessed, a hand going to Ali's hair to caress it gently as she handed Ali the bottle so she could take a long gulp of champ before she left the bottle on the floor next to her and moved her hands to between her legs, gathering some wetness and offering her fingers to Ashlyn to lick. Ali slowly moved her mouth back to the firm erection and sucked her tip and shaft, moving gently and teasingly as Ashlyn cleaned her fingers with her mouth and lips. 

 

“Do you want me to make you cum?” she asked softly, moving her hand back to pull Ashlyn's balls a little and fondling them gently.

 

“No baby, I want to fuck you good first.” Ashlyn said with a low growl when Ali nibbled on her balls and held her cock as tight as she could in her hand. “Go to the bed.” She told her firmly and Ali nodded. Ashlyn followed the Omega closely behind and slowly pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, Ali's head off the edge.

 

“I love this position… you go so deep.” Ali moaned, opening her mouth and taking Ashlyn's cock deeply, moaning as Ashlyn slowly started thrusting into her mouth, fucking her throat.

 

“You like it, huh? I love it.” Ashlyn chuckled, leaning down to knead Ali's breasts with her hands and loving the gagging sounds from Ali and her hands on her tight balls. “I love being able to-do fuck that's- omega!” Ashlyn grunted and pulled back from Ali, panting and feeling how her dick throbbed and ached while Ali smirked at her.

 

“Did I hurt you, alpha?” Ali asked, a smirk on her lips but her head tilted to the side, exposing her neck on submission. She had used her teeth to spice up her blowjob to Ashlyn, dragging them hard on her very hard and very sensitive organ.

 

“What did you just do?!” Ashlyn groaned and nodded at Ali so she would switch positions and was now kneeling on the bed facing Ashlyn. “You wanted to hurt your alpha?!” Ashlyn asked Ali in a firm dominant voice.

 

“No.” Ali said softly, looking down at Ashlyn's reddened erection.

 

“You like to make me feel pain?” Ashlyn asked in a lower but still firm voice.

 

“If it makes you feel good…” Ali whispered and Ashlyn smirked, moving a hand to Ali's almost fully healed pierced nipple. “Alpha-” Ali started, feeling the warm palm of Ashlyn's hand against her erect and sensitive nipple.

 

“It's healed.” Ashlyn told her and Ali nodded, knowing full well that her omega nature made sure her alpha didn't have to wait for too long. “You drag your teeth on my cock, I bite your nipple.” She warned Ali,leaning forward and capturing her nipple in between her lips, playing with the barbell and swirling her tongue on Ali's nipple.

 

“Fuck- Ashlyn- it's very sensitive- fuck….” Ali moaned and whimpered, squirming and holding Ashlyn's head firmly against her chest as she worked on her breast. “You're gonna make me cum, alpha- that's good- that's so good!” Ali moaned, throwing her head back as Ashlyn sucked on her nipple and tugged at the barbell, making her feel immense pleasure.

 

“Come here.” Ashlyn told her and pulled her closer, her cock entering Ali on a swift movement and going as deep as the position of Ashlyn standing up and her kneeling on the bed allowed her. Ashlyn roughly started pumping into her as she moved her lips to Ali's neck and traced her mark with her tongue before she easily picked her up and climbed up on the bed, positioning Ali against the headboard, half leaning down, and started fucking her furiously as her fingers played with her breasts and she tugged at the barbell with her lips until Ali moaned loudly as a very intense orgasm shook her from her core.

 

Ashlyn didn't relent and increased her pace, feeling her balls sting as she furiously pumped into her omega and kept working on her beautiful nipples until she felt her knot starting to form. She cursed because she wanted to wait but she needed to fill the Omega with her seed and knot her.

 

Ashlyn let herself go and fucked Ali fast and hard, making Ali cum a second time when she accidentally pulled her knot out from her and pushed it back in, stretching her roughly as she dragged her teeth on the tip of Ali's pink pierced nipple. She felt alis walls clenching around her cock and quickly flipped them over, letting Ali on top and allowing her to ride her cock in fast desperate circles until she felt warm streams of Ashlyn's cum filling her pussy.

 

“Fuck, babe… you fuck that dick.” Ashlyn smirked, hands going to Ali's breasts. “I think if you keep going I could cum again.” She told Ali as she changed her movements and moved her hips from side to side.

 

“Close your eyes.” Ali asked her and Ashlyn obliged, moaning when she felt Ali's hands pinching her nipples hard as she increased the pace of her movements and then leaned forward to capture her nipples with her lips, sucking on them and licking them, tugging them.

 

“You're soaked baby…” Ashlyn mumbled and reached to place her hands on her hips to guide her before pulling her flushed against her body. “I'm coming.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear, moving her hand to Ali's ass and continuing to guide her.

 

“You're so deep…” Ali whimpered and closed her eyes when she felt the wetness from her pussy mixed with Ashlyn's cum streaming out of her with every pounding thrust. Ashlyn could feel the mixed fluids on the base of her cock and on her balls, making her feel turned on and eager to make her cum again.

 

“Want to do something crazy?” Ashlyn smirked and Ali nodded. Ashlyn got up from the bed carrying Ali and moved to the window, opening it wide and pressing Ali against the cold glass.

 

“Fuck-”

 

“Be loud baby. Let Japan know who's your alpha.” She smirked and kissed Ali slowly and deep before ducking her head and capturing her nipple in her mouth, repeating the rough treatment from before, tugging and playing with the barbell.

 

“Fuck, Ashlyn!” Ali yelled, feeling how Ashlyn's cock hit her deepest most sensitive spot, making her shiver with each thrust. “Fuck me baby- you're so deep!”

 

“Louder, omega!” She ordered her. She redoubled her efforts and soon Ali was screaming in pleasure, clawing at her back as Ashlyn sucked hard on her nipple and tugged the barbell right as she filled Ali with more warm cum.

 

Ashlyn released Ali's nipple and went to kiss her deeply again on the mouth. Ali was panting hard, trying to catch her breath again but failing as Ashlyn kept fucking her slowly.

 

“I guess you were loud.” Ashlyn smirked and tugged Ali's lower lip with her teeth when they heard a loud banging on the door calling for Ashlyn's name.

 

“You're still very hard.” Ali smirked too.

 

“I guess… maybe I could find another surface to fuck you against.”

 

“Like a door?” Ali chuckled and Ashlyn laughed loudly and moved them to the door of the room, fucking Ali deep and slow even as they kept hearing the concierge and a maid calling for them to stop the noise.

  
  
  


///

  
  


A week later

 

“It's so fucking cold outside!” Ali pouted, taking one last glance out the window of the presidential suite of the hotel where they were staying at in Moscow. Ashlyn had taken Ali all around Japan's more symbolic and beautiful destinations before making a three day stop in China, going to the Great Wall and enjoying all the beauty in the great country before finally heading to Russia for the ballet.

 

“It's Russia and it's winter, baby.” Ashlyn laughed at Ali's discouraged look. “I'm gonna keep you warm tonight but you need to come with me to the ballet.” She chuckled and fixed her tuxedo's tie one last time before walking to Ali. 

 

Ashlyn was wearing a beautiful black fitted classic tux with a neat white shirt and a black bowtie and her hair perfectly styled, complementing her light makeup. She wore beautiful boots and an expensive yet delicate looking watch in her right hand.

 

Ali was wearing a beautiful black lace dress with a tasteful back opening from her neck to the bare upper part of her ass, also exposing part of her tattoo to the cold Russian air as well as a deep cleavage that would only cover what was necessary with the tasteful design. The dress was long and translucent, giving her a sexy and classy look that went perfect with the tasteful jewelry Ashlyn bought her for the occasion, with diamond earrings and a small necklace of white and rose gold braided together in a beautiful piece that she couldn't imagine existed.

 

She chose to wear beautiful high heels and her hair down in waves over her left shoulder. She wore makeup that was worthy of a magazine with smokey eye and deep red lips that tempted Ashlyn.

 

“We should leave soon, babe.” She said coming behind her and letting her hands graze Ali's soft skin on her back before moving her arms around her waist.

  
  


“I'm excited for tonight.” Ali confessed, turning in Ashlyn's embrace. “I have this feeling, you know, that everything is going to be beautiful and perfect.” She said with bright eyes, making Ashlyn smile widely at her. 

 

“Everything is perfect right now.” She said softly. “Come on, let's get going.” She said and guided Ali to the door, carrying her coat and purse behind the elegant and classy omega.

  
  


//

  
  


“That was simply beautiful.” Ali said on awe as they left the magnificent opera house after the beautiful show. “I can't believe we got to see it and be part of it.” She said looking out the window of the car.

  
  


“Was it up to your expectations?” Ashlyn asked, moving closer to her.

 

“You kidding? It was perfect. Even better than I expected.” She smiled brightly, turning to her. “Thank you for this, Ash.” She said softly, gratefully.

 

“The world is yours.” Ashlyn told her and leaned to kiss her gently.

  
  


//

  
  


When they reached the hotel ali followed Ashlyn and laced their arms together as they waited for the elevator. She felt Ashlyn's hand moving to her ass, resting it there and making her smirk.

 

She knew the alpha must've been trying hard to keep her hands to herself all night. If she was honest, they way Ashlyn behaved and treated her that night was the biggest turn on and the greatest display of Ashlyn's seduction skills.

  
  


“You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and the most wonderful human being too.” Ashlyn whispered, coming behind Ali and removing her heavy coat. “When I met you I wanted to be with someone but I knew I wasn't worthy, but somehow life gave me the biggest surprise and put you in my way.” She said softly, caressing Ali's back with her fingertips. “I love you and I can't imagine life without you.” She said and Ali turned around slowly.

 

She looked deep into Ali's eyes and knew there was nothing else she would rather be doing and do for the rest of her life than looking at her smile and feeling her breathing. She looked down and reached for Ali's hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing it gently.

 

“You allowed me the privilege to mate you, and I can't stop thinking about the future that awaits us, with babies and a new house… you're my dream, and a beautiful reality i can't wait to wake up to when I go to bed every night.”

 

“Ash…” 

 

“We're mates, and no one will take that from us. I will fight for you and for us and that future I want, and I want to do that knowing that you're safe and happy and feeling loved.” She continued. “Wait here.” Ashlyn told her with a nervous smile and walked away from Ali, going to the walk in closet of the suit and getting an envelope from her bag, and a small velvet box in her hand.

 

“What's that?” Ali asked, her eyes wide open as she saw Ashlyn pull the envelope open and getting two photos Ali had never seen before. The first one was of her laying peacefully in Ashlyn's bed, light dim and romantic on her naked back, the sheets around her hips and her arm extended on the side of the bed where Ashlyn was supposed to be lying with her. She remembers asking Ashlyn to take the picture after they made up after their first fight.

 

The second photograph was from their first boat trip, Ali on her knees with Ashlyn's dick in her mouth, eyes closed and a hint of a smirk on her lips. Her hands were on Ashlyn's thighs and the whole image had an intimate yet delicate vibe. 

 

“These are two sides of you you've let me see and love, but there's so much more of you that I've seen and I want to fall in love with.” She said softly as she saw Ali's eyes filling up with tears. “I want everything with you, Alex. Love and fights and lots of sex and smiles and tears. I know rings are ways for betas to claim their loved one, their mate, but I saw this one and i couldn't help but think of how much I needed You to have it.” She said as she took the photos from Ali's hands and left them on the floor, shifting her attention to the small black velvety box , opening and revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

 

“Oh my…” Ali said, tears falling from her eyes and covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“This is just a ring, but it does represent my love, Al. It shines bright like these small rocks, and it is hard and resistant like the diamond.” She explained, taking the ring and slowly slid it on Ali's left ring finger. “And it is eternal and fundamental like gold.” she whispered.

 

Ali smile quietly as Ashlyn completed a ritual that only betas made as it was the only way they had to actually claim each other from others. The gesture was merely symbolic, but Ali couldn't be happier for the whole thing and how Ashlyn thought about doing it. She thought the alpha was definitely using all of her seduction tricks with her, and was succeeding.

 

“I love you too, Ash.” Ali said softly, exposing her neck to Ashlyn and moaning loudly when she kissed her mate mark and bit her hard again, renewing her compromise to Ali. 

 

“Get naked for me. Slowly.” Ashlyn told her and Ali took a step back and did as told.

 

Ali removed her dress and was left naked, shivering and sighing when Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's waist. She kissed Ali's shoulders and spine, the back of her neck and fell to her knees to kiss her ass cheeks before turning her around and kissing her thighs and belly, as well as her hipbones and Ali's defined stomach.

 

“You're beautiful, baby… my mate.” Ashlyn said reverently. “my mate.” she whispered and Ali caressed her hair, threading her fingers through Ashlyn's short locks as she kissed her mound and the small strip of hair adorning her silky skin. She felt vulnerable and exposed, but she was loving the way Ashlyn was demonstrating her affection.

 

“you are even more beautiful, my love.” Ali responded in a soft voice and kneeled in front of her, cupping her face. “I'm always going to be yours, my mate.” She said with a watery smile. She started undressing Ashlyn slowly, button by button and discarding every piece of clothing on a small pile next to them until Ashlyn was completely naked in front of her.

 

She leaned forward and kissed Ali's lips slowly, licking her lips and sucking on her tongue while her right hand cupped Ali's face and the left went to her ass, pulling her closer until they were flushed together. Ali's hands went to Ali's breasts and allowed Ashlyn to keep kissing her and controlled the the pace of their intimate encounter. 

 

She caressed and played with her breasts until she felt Ashlyn's cock starting to join the party. She smiled and sighed when Ashlyn kissed her neck and cheek, and sucked gently on her pulse point before licking and nibbling on the soft skin of her mark.

 

Ali reached for Ashlyn's head, caressing her short hair again, and pressing her breast out against her until she captured her pierced nipple in her mouth. Ashlyn tugged gently at the barbell and moaned softly when she felt Ali's hand gently wrapping around her semi hard dick.

 

“Slow, we're not in a hurry.” Ashlyn asked her and licked Ali's nipple. Ali sighed and kissed Ashlyn's neck, eliciting a low growl from Ashlyn, something that rarely happened. Ali kissed her favorite spot in her neck and sucked gently until she felt Ashlyn's cock hardening in her palm.

 

She moved her hand to touch her balls and slowly fondled them, gently tugging and squeezing. Ashlyn moved a hand to Ali's core and started caressing her gently and lovingly, circling her clothes and entrance and smiling as she felt the amount of wetness already gathered there.

 

Ali stroked Ashlyn's dick until she felt a decent sized erection and scooted even closer to her, removing Ashlyn's hands from her pussy and intertwining their fingers. They kissed slowly for a long moment, moaning as they sucked on the other's lips and tongue, and Ali finally reached to push Ashlyn's cock inside her.

 

“You're so big, baby.” She whispered and Ashlyn smirked, always being flattered by Ali's compliments on her size. Ali sighed as Ashlyn slowly moved into her and Ashlyn chuckled lightly when she moved her leg up around Ashlyn's waist to offer her a different angle and allowing her to reach a bit deeper. 

 

They moved like one body as Ashlyn guided Ali gently and kissed her with love and passion, feeling her walls squeezing her cock as it got harder and harder inside her. They were soon a sweating tangle of bodies, arms holding the other close and tight as Ashlyn's cock filled Ali's tight pussy.

 

Ashlyn moaned as she felt her knot starting to form, and switched their position so she was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and Ali sitting on her lap straddling her. Ashlyn used the new angle to enter her deeper and suck on the omega’s nipple, getting lost in the way Ali was now crouching and could bounce on her erect firm cock, going up until it was almost about to slip out, only the thick head inside her, and then falling back down until she reached deeper than ever before.

 

Ali bounced fast and she moaned as Ashlyn hit her gspot continually with each thrust as her lips sucked on her neck and throat. Ashlyn's knot started to form and Ali noticed how Ashlyn was painting and moaning loudly, whimpering each time Ali was down with her dick buried balls deep, and with her head tilted to the side, exposing her most vulnerable spot to her mate.

 

Ali remembered Ashlyn once talked about her claiming her back, sealing the mating bond between them, but she never mentioned any specifics about it and she was nervous. Claiming an alpha back was a bold move by a mated couple as it demonstrated absolute trust and love from one another beyond lust, heats and ruts.

 

The whole act was different than claiming an Omega due to the nature of them being dominant beings not used to giving in. When an omega claims an alpha they are risking the alpha to get aggressive and lose control, regardless of how much love and respect there is between them.

 

Ali looked at Ashlyn and felt her fingertips digging on the soft flesh of her ass cheeks as she guided her incessant bounces over her shaft. She knew and could tell that the alpha was close to coming, her knot thick and almost full, making her switch to a different movement, circling her hips with Ashlyn's cock secured inside her.

 

“Claim me baby.” Ashlyn whispered in a strained vulnerable hoarse whisper that caught Ali by surprise. The omega quickly obliged and leaned down to kiss the sensitive spot in Ashlyn's neck where it meant getting her hard in a moment if Ali kissed her, a deliberate decision by the alpha, deciding to claim that as her spot and no one else's. “Fuck!” Ashlyn growled and Ali simply held on tight as Ashlyn was digging her nails hard on her lower back. “Fuck- fuck omega-”

 

“I got you, alpha.” Ali whispered as licked and kissed her new fresh reddened mark on Ashlyn's neck as she felt her explode inside her, filling her up with more cum than she had ever felt from Ashlyn before. “Fuck baby,you came hard-” Ali whimpered, coming seconds after Ashlyn's own orgasm and after she felt her belly filled with her seed.

 

Ashlyn panted and shivered and Ali caressed her spine softly as she kissed her and allowed her to recover, taking her time. Truth was that the alpha had had a massive orgasm and Ali's own climax was stronger than she could remember.

 

“I love you.” Ashlyn whispered to Ali against her lips. She felt the throbbing sensation of Ali's mark on her neck and the wet warmth of her cum fling Ali's pussy, and looked into her omega’s eyes, finding so much love that she felt her heart flutter.

 

“I love you more, my alpha.” Ali responded softly, moaning when Ashlyn moved and suddenly carried her back to the bed, laying down with the omega on top of her while they were still attached by Ashlyn's thick knot.

 

They kissed slowly and made out for what felt like hours, smiling brightly at each other and enjoying the peace of being together in each other's arms. Ashlyn chuckled and reached to touch her new mark and Ali smirked proudly 

 

“Mine.” She said simply and the alpha nodded, pleased. 

  
“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! For the last time on this storyline! :))


	19. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! It's a bit longer than usual but there's some things I hope you appreciate!

“im bored.” Ashlyn yawned. She was in the middle of reading a long document Whitney sent her and she felt like she was going crazy. She looked up at Ali and saw her reading her book.

“You gotta finish with work.”

“Alex.” Ashlyn groaned, closing her laptop. “I'm going crazy.”

“You promised Whit.” Ali said, finally looking up at her. She was amused and that frustrated Ashlyn.

“I told her I was going to finish reading it, not that I was going to do it three hours after she sent it in a Friday night.” She rolled her eyes and gave up, turning her attention back to her laptop. She took notes and read everything carefully, making sure to pay attention to the small details as she always did. After another hour, she finished reading and confirming her notes and thoughts to Whitney, looking back up at Ali as she laid on the couch of the home office.

Ashlyn smirked and got an idea, noticing that Ali couldn't see her as she was reading and covering her face with the book. She reached to cup her dick over her running shorts, squeezing it gently at first and then reaching under the waistband to grab it firmly.

The alpha had to contain a moan when her cold hand touched her soft warm shaft, squeezing it gently until she felt the familiar pulsing sensation she enjoyed so much. She started moving her hand on her cock slowly, up and down her shaft as she started feeling how it hardened under her touch. She looked up to look at Ali and smirked, reaching to squeeze her balls as her thumb circled the tip of her semi hard dick and gently pushed a little on the slit.

She stared at her mate as she masturbated, loving her gentle scent filling the air in the room. After almost three years together she still felt an incredible pull toward her, an instinct to protect her and the need to love her body and soul. The alpha realized that her mission in life was going to be keeping that wonderful omega safe and happy, feeling loved, and satisfied.

When she felt her cock was almost fully erect and looked down to find a huge bulge she got up from her chair and walked towards Ali with a smirk. When the omega looked up she caught a glimpse of Ashlyn's tent on the front of her shorts and licked her lips, her book going to the floor immediately.

“Wanna play?” Ashlyn asked with a wink, cupping her cock and making it bounced slightly before removing her shirt, chuckling when she felt Ali tugging her shorts down and pulling her close by the base of her cock and her balls. “Clothes off, omega.” She said in a firm voice, letting Ali know that she was the one on charge. She got on her feet and removed the tank top she was wearing, revealing her beautiful full breasts to Ashlyn, who immediately placed her hands on them.

Ali removed her pajama pants as quick as she could, followed by the simple white briefs she was wearing. She looked at Ashlyn expectantly and smiled when she took a step closer to her, pushing her breasts together and her cock, firm and warm, pressed between them.

“I want to fuck you all night long baby.” Ashlyn warned her and started moving her hips slowly, thrusting in between Ali's breasts.

“Please do so, alpha. I need you.” Ali nodded. With her work on the HK Foundation, leading the growing organization, her classes in law school, and the house and family life with the alpha, she barely had time to relax. The alpha, though, always made sure to spend time with her, make her relax and enjoy, and helped her with anything she could as well.

“Put your legs up against the wall and your ass against the back of the couch.” Ashlyn ordered her, pulling back from her and giving Ali some space to adjust her position until she was practically upside down. “Your pussy is so perfect, omega. I'm gonna make you cum, okay?” She let her know and Ali simply bit her lower lip, closing her eyes and opening her mouth as Ashlyn reached to place her pulsing dick in her mouth. “Suck my dick.” She asked her and moved her hands to Ali's strong legs, caressing them firmly as Ali's mouth and hands started working on her cock and balls. “Yoga sure pays off.” She laughed and gently guided Ali's legs until they were spread wide open in the air.

She slowly moved her hips so she was fucking Ali's mouth gently, her hands firmly holding onto Ali's inner thighs as her thumbs gently caressed her folds, making her smile as she saw the small amount of well trimmed hair Ali liked to keep in her mound. She moaned loudly as Ali sucked hard on the head of her cock and moved her hand firmly in a tight spiral on her shaft.

“Ah fuck, ali- that's good baby… you want my tongue now?” She asked and moved her right hand to Ali's pussy, her index finger gathering some warm wetness and spreading it around before she took the finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, moaning at her mate's gentle sweet taste. “Fuck… can I fuck your mouth before I make you cum, omega?” Ashlyn asked with her eyes closed, both hands going to her nipples and pinching them hard as her hips moved a bit faster. “Hell, you're gonna make me cum first.” She said out of breath, pumping into Ali and stopping right as she felt her balls getting tighter. “Pull my balls, omega, or you're gonna have to swallow upside down.” She said and Ali giggled and squeezed her balls hard while pulling them.

Ashlyn smirked at her omega’s actions and looked at her wettening core, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to the single stretch mark that still lingered on Ali's flat stomach before she I kissed a her way to Ali's clit, using her arms to hold her weight against the wall and started sucking gently on Ali's folds and clit, tapping the sensitive knob with the tip of her tongue right as Ali did the same to her cock's tip.

“Fuck baby-” Ali moaned, sucking on Ashlyn's shaft and moaning loudly when the alpha did the same to her again. She used her tongue on Ashlyn's balls and sucked the right one into her mouth, forcing Ashlyn to enter her tight wet pussy with her warm tongue. “Fuck…” she sighed against Ashlyn's balls, making her chuckle as she slowly sucked her clit again and moved a hand to her entrance, pushing a finger into her. Ali sighed deeply and Ashlyn smiled as she saw her relax in the awkward position.

“Let's go to bed.” Ashlyn smiled and stepped back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Here.” She shook her head and Ashlyn shrugged when she saw Ali shifting her position until she was sitting against the arm of the couch, right leg on the floor firmly planted and her left on the couch spread wide. Ashlyn kneeled in front of the couch and moved her hands to Ali's ass, pulling her close and making Ali moan as she showed off her strength again.

“Wet for your alpha?” She asked in a low husky whisper, making Ali sigh and swallow hard. She leaned forward and used her mouth to embrace every inch of Ali's pussy, from her clit to her tight asshole, her tongue moving slowly on her velvety wetness.

She slowly got Ali going, making her whimper and moan as she worked her up and guided her through her pleasure. Ashlyn moved her hands all over Ali's body gently, caressing her with love and care and at the same time making her know that anything she touched was hers and hers only.

She looked up at Ali when the omega moaned and moved a hand to her short hair, pulling a little. She saw her with her head thrown back, eyes staring intently at her every move, and then she saw her mark on her omega’s neck. She sucked slowly and gently on Ali's neck before entering her with two fingers and starting to move slowly into her, pumping gently.

“How does this feel?” Ashlyn asked her softly and Ali moaned, feeling Ashlyn's fingers curve inside her as she pressed her fingertips to Ali's g-spot. “And this?” she asked, sucking a bit harder on her knob. She smirked as Ali could only pull her hair harder and whimper softly. “How about this?” Ashlyn asked and Ali moaned, feeling her suck even harder on her now absolutely sensitive clit.

“Fuck baby-” Ali sighed and arched her back off the bed when Ashlyn grazed her clit with her teeth. “Fuck, alpha! Fuck! Fuck… fuck…” she shuddered and Ashlyn smirked and continued to eat Ali out. She sucked on her folds, licking her pussy slowly from her clit to her entrance and back until ali was moaning steadily again and shuddered as a second orgasm ripped her at the seams.

“Good alpha you got, hm?” She smirked as she climbed up Ali's body and kissed her deeply for a long minute until Ali pushed her back, completely out of breath.

“Best mate.” Ali nodded, a hand going to her forehead. “Fuck, Ash. Your tongue is no joke.” She chuckled, wiping some sweat off her face and chuckling as Ashlyn reached for her shorts to wipe all the warm wetness off her mouth.

“just my tongue?” She asked arrogantly, sitting by the other end of the couch. “If I remember correctly you've cum in my hand, dick, mouth, thigh… hell you even came while riding my nipples.” She reminded Ali with a wink and a horny grin, remembering how turned on Ali was almost two months prior during a very intense heat.

“Your whole body is a sex machine.” Ali chuckled, a little embarrassed. She sat up and moved toward her slowly, crawling on the couch until she was next to her. “Especially this little engine.” She said licking her lips and leaning down to suck Ashlyn's cock slowly, Ashlyn's right hand going to her back and ass.

“Fuck… that's good, omega.” Ashlyn closed her eyes. She got lost in the feeling of Ali's warm tongue pressed against her semi hard dick, her skin erupting in goosebumps as her mate licked the copious amounts of precum from her small slit. “Come up here I want to knot you.” Ashlyn said firmly and Ali moved her mouth to Ashlyn's balls, tugging a small pinch of skin with her teeth, making the alpha groan and growl. “Alex!” She said and Ali smirked when she heard the tone of her voice and felt the scent of her alpha's arousal filling the air.

Ali slowly climbed on top of Ashlyn, straddling her backwards. She reached between her legs and tapped her clit with Ashlyn's impossibly harder cock, moaning softly.

“Ride me, baby… but turn around so I can see your face when I knot you.” She asked Ali, who nodded and finally pushed the thick head into her pussy. “So tight…”

“fuck, you're so big, alpha…” Ali sighed and let herself fall further down on Ashlyn's lap, letting her cock slide into her even deeper. She started bouncing slowly, her hands on Ashlyn's knees as she moved her hips to meet Ali's thrusts.

They moaned together and enjoyed the sounds of their bodies clashing together slowly, sighs and grunts filling the air around them in the room. Ashlyn gently wrapped her arms around Ali's body, holding her close and kissing her shoulder and neck.

“Please turn around baby.” She said softly To Ali, kissing her mark on the omega's neck. “My knot is starting to form.” She said softly again, tugging her earlobe with her teeth.

“I'm close… please hold back for a second… fuck you feel so good.” Ali moaned and chuckled, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate Ashlyn's size.

“Pull my balls.” Ashlyn grunted, her face pressed to Ali's shoulder blades and hands holding on her thighs. Ali reached for Ashlyn's tight testicles and pulled them gently, knowing that Ashlyn enjoyed the roughness during sex and that a harder tug could trigger her orgasm. “Fuck, you're getting tighter.” Ashlyn moaned, moving her hand to Ali's breast, squeezing gently and tugging her nipple carefully.

“Can you go fast and hard for me? I'm so close…” Ali asked, letting herself fall back and lean against Ashlyn's front. She smiled when she felt the alpha's lips and teeth on the skin of her neck as she started moving her hips faster and burying herself balls deep into her. “Oh fuck!” Ali cried out in pleasure, tugging at the nipple where not long ago she had a nice piercing that drove her alpha wild.

“Cum for me, hm. Cum for your alpha.” Ashlyn ordered Ali in a low whisper in her ear, making her shiver and moan as her lips tickled her sensitive skin. Ashlyn moved a hand to her clit and started circling it roughly, making Ali cum almost instantly after she playfully pinched it and trusted deep into her pussy.

“Fuck!” Ali yelled loudly, shaking violently on top of Ashlyn, who started thrusting fast into her before pulling her cock out right as she was about to cum,spilling her sperm on Ali's folds before entering her roughly again. “Fuck baby! Alpha, I want your knot now!” Ali pleaded in her submissive omega voice, making Ashlyn growl again. The alpha got on her feet and carried them to the bed just like they were attached, her cock buried into Ali's core without slipping for a second. “Please baby- knot me, please!” Ali mumbled, her hand going to her clit even as Ashlyn gently left her on the bed, her cock firm and still inside her, and started thrusting into her again, a quick pace that made the omega feel in heaven.

Ashlyn moved her hands to Ali's hips and made her kneel as she held her firmly and started fuckig her hard from behind as she stood next to the bed. Ali moaned and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets while her alpha fucked her fast, moaning and feeling immense pleasure as Ashlyn's cock instantly hit her g-spot.

“Fucking hell, Ashlyn… you're so hard!” She moaned loudly, making Ashlyn chuckle and pull out of her suddenly, rubbing her firm shaft against Ali's clit while the omega circled it with her hand, looking for yet another orgasm.

“You make your alpha's dick happy, omega.” She smirked, her thumb going to Ali's pussy and gathering some of the excessive wetness, spreading it to her asshole. “So your alpha wants to make you happy too.” She responded, massaging Ali's ass with her thumb.

“Fuck, I want you to knot me.”

“You don't want me to fuck your ass?” Ashlyn asked surprised, feeling Ali's hand on her cock as she rubbed it on her clit. The alpha reached to pull her balls to try and stop her orgasm and knot while she pushed her thumb into Ali's hole.

“Fuck… so good…” Ali whimpered, her ass embracing Ashlyn's thumb. “But I need your knot.” She insisted, trying to move forward but being stopped by Ashlyn's hand on her hip, holding her in place.

“I'm about to cum.” Ashlyn replied, moving her hand that was on Ali's ass to tug her balls again and feeling how tight they were, making it impossible to delay an orgasm. She leaned down and licked Ali's ass with her tongue, cleaning it up and taking all the wetness and cum from her previous orgasm. She moaned as she pulled into Ali again and moved her hands to Ali's ass cheeks, guiding the omega as she started picking up her pace again until she was panting and felt her core muscles burn by the effort. She gave three long thrusts and pulled out to spill her cum on Ali's ass and cheeks, the long ropes adorning her skin.

“You came a lot.” Ali sighed, always loving the sensation of her alpha's cum on her skin. She could feel long thick ropes that Ashlyn was spreading on her skin while pressing her cock on them and tapping her skin as she watched it soften.

“I'm so turned on by you, Ali.” Ashlyn chuckled, exhausted. She grabbed a handful of Ali's ass and gently tapped her cheek before moving to the bed, sitting up against the headboard.

“You drive me crazy alpha.” Ali smiled and moved to straddle Ashlyn's lap. She looked down and saw her soft cock against her thigh. “You owe me a knot.” She said playfully.

“I know, I'm sorry. I had to cum or-”

“Your balls would get blue.” Ali smirked and giggled when Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

“Pretty much.” She chuckled. “Kiss me.” She told her and Ali leaned down and cupped Ashlyn's face, kissing her slowly and lovingly. They made out and smiled into the kiss for a long moment, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss that filled them.

“I want your knot.” Ali insisted, her lips trailing down Ashlyn's neck and gently biting her pulse point right over her mark. Ashlyn was an alpha and this was not an appreciated gesture by most of them, but she always loved to feel how her omega claimed her as hers, time and time again, simply moaning in response to her and submissively tilting her head to the side. Ali kissed the hollow of her throat and then the valley of her breasts, her hard nipples and freckled chest before moving further down and kissing her defined abs, twirling her tongue in Ashlyn's navel and biting gently as she moved to her hipbones and kissed them, the small new tattoo that adorned Ashlyn's skin with a small ballerina, and finally reached the base of her cock.

“Go slow, I'm still sensitive.” She winked, staring intently as Ali's lips kissed her shaft until she reached the tip. The omega licked the soft skin before wrapping her lips around her head, sucking it gently until Ashlyn threw her head back and moved a hand to Ali's hair, her toes twisting with everything Ali was doing. “Fuck, you're gonna get me hard in a minute.” She confessed, guiding slid mouth as she slowly took her inch by inch until her long thick cock hit the back of her throat. “Fuck…” she groaned, hands going to her nipples.

When Ali pulled away to move her mouth to her balls, Ashlyn took over from her and started caressing herself slowly. She closed her hand around her shaft tightly and moved slowly up and down in a twisting pattern until she had a decent sized erection. Ali, meanwhile, licked her balls and sucked on them, tugging them with her lips and then giving into what she knew Ashlyn loved, using her teeth to leave tiny red marks all over them, making the alpha squirm and moan with each one of them.

“Hell…” Ashlyn cursed in a husky voice and Ali looked up to see her hand covered in cum that was still spilling from her cock.

“Wow… you're not kidding, you're very turned on.” Ali giggled, sucking both of her balls into her mouth and playing with them with her tongue, making Ashlyn groan.

“You can ride me now, come here. Come get your knot.” Ashlyn told her in her alpha voice, low and like a growl that made Ali's very core shake with each word. She felt her pussy instantly getting wetter and gave one last tug to Ashlyn's right ball before climbing up her body and positioning herself on top of Ashlyn, taking her full cock in one movement. Ashlyn smirked and Ali moaned looking into her eyes, starting to move her hips and bouncing slowly, the thick and rock hard erection making her get lost in her lover's looks. “Faster.” Ashlyn told her and Ali started bouncing on her knees, taking all of Ashlyn as fast as she could until she felt her muscles starting to fail her.

Ashlyn smiled at her and cupped her face, kissing her slowly for long moments in which Ali became distracted by the way Ashlyn's lips and tongue were working on her and made her rhythm falter. Ali moaned and Ashlyn finally wrapped her arms around the omega, pulling her against her body and moving her hips against her, her dock never stopping the drilling of pleasure.

Ashlyn fucked Ali slowly for a few minutes that felt like the best in Ali's life before flipping them over, letting Ali rest on her back as she kneeled between her legs and entered her slowly, her weight resting on Ashlyn's elbows as she hovered over Ali, her arms cradling the omega’s shoulders and head as she continued kissing her and making love to her. Ali moaned softly and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to Ashlyn in submission when she felt out of breath, on the brink of a very intense orgasm. Ashlyn kissed her mark on Ali's neck and felt her knot getting thicker with each slow deep thrust, making her close her eyes and press her forehead to Ali's.

Ali's hands went to Ashlyn's neck and hip, holding herself to make sure she was still living and not dreaming. She sighed as a strong orgasm started coiling in the pit of her stomach and slowly spread around her body right as she felt Ashlyn move her head to the side, and heard her moan softly in her ear as she came hard inside her, her knot becoming firm and keeping them tied together, Ashlyn's abundant cum filling Ali completely with warmth.

“Ash…” Ali whispered, closing her eyes and kissing Ashlyn's neck, her arms wrapped around her frame. “So good…” she sighed when Ashlyn gave one final thrust that made her shiver and feel her cock inside her, surrounded by Ashlyn's cum.

“I love you, my mate.” Ashlyn whispered without moving, her breathing ragged.

“You're my life.” Ali smiled and kissed her shoulder with love,hands caressing her spine and ass. Ashlyn leaned back and then kissed her hard, all her love poured into a delicious embrace more intimate than anything they had shared before.

  
\--

  
“Shouldn't we be more careful?” Ashlyn said softly as they laid in bed, legs intertwined together while she held Ali close.

“With what?” She asked in a whisper.

“You just came out of your heat.” She said with a small smile. “I just came inside you… hard.” She smirked and Ali giggled. “I don't know if you want to make the family grow.”

“Well I wouldn't be mad if it happened again, we make beautiful babies.” She said chuckling.

“We do.” Ashlyn smiled proudly. They had gone back home after their time in Russia and Japan and spent a couple of months working on setting everything up for Ashlyn's company and Ali's foundation, spending a lot of time together traveling and looking for a new house.

They moved further from downtown to a big property with a big modern house that would qualify as a small mansion, with a huge garden and a pool. They bought new furniture and decorated everything before moving in permanently, selling the other house as soon as they stepped foot into their new property.

Ali worked hard on the foundation, looking for ways to understand how things would work and relying on Ashlyn to learn and guide the growing organization. She took some time but finally got a chance to prove that she was passionate about it when a reporter leaked information from Clive saying she was a dancer at his club.

Ali had felt as if her world had come crashing down, but Ashlyn was brave and came out to defend her with everything she had, as alpha and a mate. Ali trusted her and insisting on being a good example for her own foundation and insisted on telling the truth to the world, conceding an interview to CHICK Mag and coming clean about everything. Ashlyn held her hand through everything and spoke highly of her, of the amazing woman she was and supporting her when she was ready to go back to the high profile social life.

Ali was grateful to see how Ashlyn was unconditional by her side and showed her how much love she felt for her every night when they went to bed and held each other tightly, even wiping Ali's tears with love in the occasions she would cry. Ashlyn was her rock and Ali was proud to love her and walked next to her into a gala when they gave Ashlyn an award for her incredible year in the business, making Whitney proud.

Ali had decided that she wanted to be a better woman for Ashlyn and reward her trust with being a good leader for the foundation she gave her to help people like her. She decided she wanted to go to law school and had everything ready until one morning she woke up feeling nauseous and threw up all over Ashlyn's impeccable suit.

 

 

 

 

//____//

 

 

 

_“Hey…” Ashlyn asked worriedly, trying not to look down or smell the unmistakable smell of vomit. “Are you okay?” She asked as she wiped Ali's tears._

_“I think I am… I'm sorry, I'm gonna get a fresh suit and I'm gonna call Whit to tell her you're running late.” She rambled and took off to their new walk-in closet, followed closely by Ashlyn, who simply waited by her side._

_“Baby… hey, look at me.” She told Ali, stopping her hands as she picked up a pair of gray pants for Ashlyn._

_“I'm okay, I just-”_

_“Talk to me.” Ashlyn told her and cupped her face gently._

_“I… I don't know.” She sighed. “I just felt dizzy out of the blue and… I'm sorry, I'll get it cleaned up.” She said with fresh tears down her cheeks._

_“It's fine, go back to bed.” She shook her head, kissing Ali's forehead. “I'm gonna change, go get back in bed.” She told her again and Ali nodded and sniffled, walking back to the bedroom. Ashlyn pulled out her phone and called Whitney. “Hi Whit, I don't think I'm going to make it today, Ali just got sick and I'm calling a doctor to get her checked up.” She said as she removed her tie._

_“Everything okay? What do you mean she just got sick?”_

_“I don't know, we were having breakfast and she just threw up… on me.” She said with a disgusted face, having to touch the wet area with her fingers to take off her dress shirt. Every button seemed to be more covered in vomit, and she was trying hard to keep herself in check._

_“Ok disgusting. Maybe she got a bug or something.”_

_“Yeah that's what I thought. I'm gonna ask the doctor to come anyway, just in case.”_

_“Just in case?” Whitney asked confused._

_“It's just… she's been clingy lately.” She said lowering her voice, wiping her hand on her pants and sitting on the small bench that divided her side from Ali's. “Like, very clingy.”_

“ _And?”_

_“And she's not like that. She's very independent.”_

_“Okay, I'm lost.” She said frowning._

_“I don't know, Whit… I have a feeling she's not just sick.” She said with a small smile. “She's been clingy and doesn't want to let me go to work or be alone because she wants to cuddle. The only time she's been like that was when we were just mates and nesting. She's also very protective and sensitive… and sensitive, if you know what I mean.” She said with a hint of excitement in her voice that Whitney immediately noticed. “She's not eating well, not really hungry, but when she is…”_

_“Wait. You think she's pregnant?”_

_“I… yeah, I think so.” She sighed, her heart beating louder in her chest._

_“Wow… well call the doctor ASAP and send me a text as soon as you're sure, okay?” She said with a bright smile on her face. “I'm gonna keep everything under control here so you can focus.”_

_“Thank you. Cross your fingers I'm right.”_

_“Hey, you're an alpha. You think your mate is pregnant and you're probably right. It's your pup we're talking about here.” Whitney smiled. “Now go get showered and call the doc.” She said and Ashlyn chuckled, ending the call and immediately calling her doctor to ask her to come for Ali before she undressed completely and got changed into a pair of blue sweats and a t-shirt. “How are you feeling?” she asked Ali, going to sit next to her on the bed._

_“I'm better… I still feel a little dizzy, though.” She mumbled and moved closer to Ashlyn, cuddling against her lap, a hand going to Ashlyn's stomach and then down to her crotch. “Did you call Whit?”_

_“Yeah, she hopes you feel better soon.” She told her, a hand going to caress Ali's hair. “The doctor is coming too, she said she'll be here in half an hour.”_

_“Okay.” She nodded,closing her eyes and wrapping her hand aro_ und _Ashlyn's cock over her sweatpants and boxers, making Ashlyn chuckle._

_“Try to get some sleep.” She whispered and kept caressing Ali's hair until she was breathing deeply, drifting off into a peaceful slumber._

_Ashlyn closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, hoping she was right and that Ali was just feeling the effects of a beautiful pregnancy, her pup growing in her belly. She stayed still simply caressing her omega until she heard a knock on the door and saw the doctor coming into the room followed by the woman who helped them with the housekeeping._

_“Hi, doctor. Thank you for coming short notice.” She said and noticed an amused look from the women, looking down and seeing that Ali was still holding her dick over her pants._

_“No problem, Ashlyn.” She smiled and chuckled as Ashlyn managed to slip off the bed,making Ali moan and wake up._

_“She was feeling dizzy after breakfast and threw up.” She explained. “She fell asleep a little bit ago but she said she was still feeling dizzy.”_

_“Okay let's see what happens.” The doctor said softly and walked to Ali, leaving her bag on the foot of the bed. The housekeeper left them alone and Ashlyn stood worriedly next to the door while Ali stood up and allowed the doctor to check her up._

_After the most agonizing minutes of Ashlyn's life she saw the doctor talking to Ali and she covered her mouth with her hands, turning to look at Ashlyn. The alpha simply looked at her mate with worry in her eyes, making the doctor smile._

_“We might need some blood tests to be completely sure of it, but I think Ali's dizziness, incessant sexual appetite, sensitivity, swollen breasts, and lack of appetite lately has to do with typical pregnancy symptoms.” She said with a shy smile when Ali turned to Ashlyn with tears in her eyes. “We can take some blood samples later when you come to the clinic, but you can also try with one of the tests you buy in the stores.”_

_“Jeez….” Ashlyn chuckled, her excitement growing exponentially._

“ _I'm gonna leave you alone. Please call me when you want to set the appointment for the tests.” She said softly, walking out of the room right before Ashlyn walked to Ali and kissed her with everything she had on her._

 

 

  
//

 

 

“Would you like another baby?” Ashlyn asked softly.

“I think I would.” Ali nodded. “I really love carrying your pups.” She smiled gently at her alpha. Ashlyn had been Ali's biggest support during her pregnancy, taking care of her every need and craving, taking her to the doctor to every appointment and treating her like a queen the whole term. "Just try not to give me twins again." She chuckled.

 

 

\--

 

  
_She had enjoyed Ashlyn's attention, the way she seemed to always know what she needed or wanted and didn't stop until all was satisfied and content. This attention also applied for their sex life, as Ali was incredibly turned on all the time, making Ashlyn feel almost like Ali was in a never ending heat, and forcing her to bring out the best of her alpha nature to keep Ali satisfied in the bedroom as well._

_Ashlyn found that going to the office every day wasn't going to work during Ali's pregnancy as she was always worried about her and so Whitney asked her to please stay at home and take care of herself and her mate. She finally gave in and worked during Ali's naps and late at night as she spent the whole day giving Ali all of her undivided attention._

_When the time came for Ali to have her first ultrasound they were both incredibly excited, and they could only smile brightly when they found out Ali was pregnant with two pups. Ashlyn was proud of Ali for carrying her baby before, but finding out that she was carrying two pups was everything she needed to be absolutely sure that Ali was the love of her life and that she was going to give her life to protect her and make her feel loved and happy._

_That day after the ultrasound they went home and Ashlyn kneeled down and kissed Ali's belly, telling her how thankful she was for her and for their growing family. She got on her feet and kissed Ali deeply to show her her love in a physical way, not even being surprised when she felt Ali's hand going to her cock and starting to work on her._

 

 

\--

 

 

“Would you really like more?”

“Why are you so surprised?” Ali giggled, squeezing her walls that were still keeping Ashlyn's cock inside along with her cum, her knot long gone. “I think I've always wanted family, and we have proved that we can survive the whole pregnancy thing together-”

“My dick almost didn't make it.” Ashlyn chuckled and Ali rolled her eyes.

“You loved every single time I used it.” She said amused. “Anyway… I would love to have more babies, you're an excellent mother and there's no better alpha for them to learn from.”

“We have two cherubs pooping like crazy dwo doors down the hall.” Ashlyn chuckled. “But I would definitely would love to have a small army of kids with you babe.” She said and pulled Ali on top of her, her soft dick slipping out along with the stream of cum she let into Ali as she came. “Maybe two more?”

“Deal.” Ali grinned. “We should shower, they're gonna wake up soon.”

“Boobies time.” She giggled and Ali rolled her eyes.

“Keep making fun of me and I will make sure you don't have your boobies time.” She said and leaned down to bite Ashlyn's nipple before walking to the bathroom and starting the shower.

“Now now Ms Krieger, no need for that aggressiveness.” Ashlyn chuckled, coming behind Ali and moving her hands to Ali's boobs, massaging them lovingly.

“Do you think you can fuck my ass?”

“Now?”

“Yes.” Ali nodded. “We still have time.”

“Let's go feed them and then I'll take care of this.” She smirked and moved her hand to Ali's ass, grabbing it firmly before she kissed her neck and started the water.

They showered quickly and Ali got her ass ready for Ashlyn, cleaning it up thoroughly and starting to stretch it gently while the alpha washed herself. After almost ten minutes, they heard the baby monitor go off with one of their babies crying, soon being joined by the other.

“Time to work.” Ashlyn chuckled, stepping out of the shower and handing Ali a towel. She picked up a pair of sleep shorts and a sports bra for herself and gave Ali a pair of her pajama shorts and a t-shirt, even though Ali just grabbed it and tossed it back into the drawer.

“My babies won't be happy if I get these covered.” She chuckled and Ashlyn shrugged, leading the way to the nursery. She turned the lights on and walked to the blue crib where the feisty little baby boy, an alpha, was desperately crying, while Ali went to the small soft pink crib where the small baby girl, an omega, was crying with her little hands trying to reach for one of her mothers.

Ashlyn picked up the little boy, Aaron, and kissed his head while he wailed loudly. The little alpha grabbed a small fistful of her shirt, leaving wet patches of tears on the soft fabric while Ashlyn rubbed his back and walked slowly around the room until she sat on one of the two rocking chairs that faced the room.

“Shh… it's okay baby, mommy's here.” She whispered and kissed his soft hair. The baby was small and fragile, but he had Ashlyn's alpha genes and was very demanding. His soft blond hair and light hazel eyes made Ali fall in love with her oldest child as soon as Ashlyn handed him to her just for a few seconds before she had to push and give birth to the small Sophie. “Your sister must go first.” She told him softly, smiling when her mate sat next to her, the small baby girl latched onto her left nipple, sucking eagerly. “As an alpha you must always take care of her, protect her. You must put her before you because she's your baby sister, okay?” She explained and Ali smiled, reaching to hold her hand.

“They were hungry.” She giggled, feeling how the small girl was swallowing and getting her small belly full with her milk.

“You think? This one is going to make my ears bleed.” She chuckled, looking down as his baby boy cried. “I wish I could help you my boy.” She whispered as he grabbed a small fistful of Ashlyn's shirt on her breast.

“You do your part. Feeding them is mine.” Ali said with a small smile.

“Yeah I change diapers and you feed and carry them. Not fair.” She sighed.

“And put them in me.” Ali giggled.

“How could I forget.” She smirked, looking up at Ali and then at her baby daughter. “She looks like you.”

“You think?” Ali frowned. Both babies had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, so Ali was a little disappointed to see that none of them looked like her, but was happy and proud to see that they looked like small copies of her mate.

“Yeah. She has the smile of her mom, a little gummy, though.” She giggled and looked down at her son, who stopped crying and was looking up at her with his bright eyes. “Hey there, handsome.” She smiled.

“Why don't you change his diaper while Sophie finishes?”

“Read my mind.” She winked and got on her feet. She quickly changed Aaron's diaper and his pajama, as some of the smelly poop had leaked to his clothes. “Ready for mamma.” Ashlyn smiled, standing next to Ali, ready to take the small girl from her arms.

“Smells nice.” She smiled, looking at her fuzzy son.

“He's clean, fresh pajamas and ready for booby time.” She chuckled. She looked at Sophie and saw her moving her face away from Ali's breast, her small fist pushing her nipple away.

“Funny. She can't get enough of it when she's hungry but as soon as she's full she can't stand to see my nipple.” Ali rolled her eyes, reaching for a small towel the wipe the drool and small droplets of milk from her reddened nipple.

“just like her mommy.” She joked and Ali nodded.

“Never doubted you two were related but that confirms it.” She winked and handed the girl to Ashlyn. The small baby looked around scared until she saw Ashlyn's face, breaking into a nose crinkling smile. Ali reached for the baby boy and kissed his head with love, breathing in his soft scent and then placing him against her chest, smiling when he immediately latched onto her nipple. “And this one likes to bite my nipple. Definitely your pup.” She grimaced and smiled when she looked up and saw Ashlyn looking out the window while burping Sophie, her nose pressed to her baby's neck and humming a soft song. “Two more?” Ali asked.

“Two what?”

“More babies.”

“Minimum.” She nodded, kissing Sophie's head and continuing to hum the lullaby. She smiled when she felt her baby burping against her and she kissed the side of her head again before going to change her diaper too. She tickled the baby and blew raspberries in her belly before getting her dressed again in her soft pajamas.

“He was hungry…” Ali chuckled, caressing the soft pink cheeks of her alpha son. “I don't think he's gonna be satisfied.”

“Why not?” Ashlyn asked with a frown, holding her baby girl in her arms and rocking her gently as she went to sit next to Ali in her rocking chair.

“He's not done and there's not much left.” She said.

“Let me get Sophie in bed and I'll go heat a bottle.” She said with love, looking down at her daughter.

“Thank you.” She smiled and groaned when her son but her sensitive nipple with his gummy smile. “Sophie should hurry up, her brother is going to ruin her mom's favorite nipple.”

“He's a rowdy alpha.” She said proudly.

“Hmph.”

“Look at that, this beautiful little girl is already falling asleep.” She said when she saw her yawning, her tiny fist going to her mouth.

“She's so sweet.” Ali smiled, looking at her girls.

“She is… and she's out like a light.” She giggled, kissing her forehead and pressing her nose to her daughter's. She got up and walked to the crib, letting her daughter lay peacefully next to the stuffed dog Whitney got her and her brother when they were born. The dog was double the size of the babies and each had a small collar with their initials, and both Ali and Ashlyn loved the gesture from their friend.

Ashlyn gently wrapped her up in her soft pink and aqua blanket, keeping her tight and secure. She smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheeks one last time before kissing her forehead with love.

“I'll be right back.” She told softly to Ali, who was now switching her baby to the other breast to see if he could get something while Ashlyn came back with the bottle.

She slowly rocked the chair and looked at her son, loving the small dimple on his left cheek as he sucked in her nipple. The fuzzy baby alpha started moaning as he sucked and there was no milk left for him, making Ali coo him and hold him closer.

“Warm and ready, fresh out of the fridge.” Ashlyn said as she came to the rescue with a small bottle with the milk Ali had previously pumped and kept in the fridge.

“Just in time babe.” She said and got the bottle from her mate, the little alpha eagerly taking it. “You might be his hero right now.” Ali giggled.

“Nah the microwave is.” She joked back and kneeled in front of them. “I love you, Alex.” She said softly, looking up at her before kissing her baby's head.

“I love you more.” She smiled at her leaning down to kiss her mate. Ashlyn sat next to them and caressed Aaron's cheeks as he finished his bottle. Once he was done, she took him from Ali and burped him, smiling when she saw he was already asleep and taking him to bed while Ali kissed Sophie's forehead goodnight.

“Ready?” Ashlyn asked her as she waited by the door.

“Yup.” She smiled and took Ashlyn's hand.

“Goodnight gorgeous babies.” Ashlyn whispered, taking Ali's hand and guiding her to the bedroom. “Alright honey, time for some adult fun before making babies.” She said to Ali, pulling her close and making her giggle when she moved her hands to knead her breasts.

“I love the sound of that, but… I just want to go to bed and get some sleep before the prince and the princess wake up again.” She said softly and Ashlyn nodded.

“Anything you want.” She smiled at her and leaned to kiss her gently. “Let me go get your shirt.” She said and nodded to the bed. Ali went to get the covers in place and waited until Ashlyn came back with her shirt; she quickly pulled it over her head and snuggled closer into her mate’s arms, smiling as she took in her scent and felt her heartbeat pulsing strong for her and their two babies.

 

Three months later, during Ashlyn's birthday celebration for the couple, Ali gave her the best present she could've hoped for: a pregnancy test showing positive for their third baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I hope you liked the little family moments and get convinced I suck at writing Them lol :)


End file.
